


Steven Universe Fic: The Inter Hiatus Spectaculare (completed)

by DestinyLeane



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fan Characters, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Minor Original Character(s), Other, Plot, Plot Twists, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 133
Words: 112,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyLeane/pseuds/DestinyLeane
Summary: Steven wakes up from a cryptic dream about Spinel, who has been with the diamonds for at least a year now, only to find that she was warped to his home unnanounced and in considerable distress. Now face with a gem in desperate need of his help and no way to say it, Steven struggles with how to solve this problem or if he should even try.





	1. Part 1 Chapter 1 Bad Dreams and Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on wattpad under the same title, I just wanted to add it here too. (Except the inter hiatus spectaculare bit. That was just me deciding a subtitle sounded nifty)
> 
> Thus fix is basically what I want to happen for season 6 (and then some)  
So think of it as an inter hiatus fanfic.  
This is my first like..real fanfiction so please comment and share if you like it! 
> 
> ALSO SHOUT OUT TO EMOSITECC FOR MAKING YET ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL COMIC FROM THIS WORK YALL SHOULD SERIOUSLY CHECK THEM OUT BECAUSE THEY ARE A WONDERFUL ARTIST AND DESERVE SO MUCH LOVE AND RECOGNITION!!!
> 
> Also sometimes I post character art on my tumblr wren-is-falling in the spinel/ Steven universe fic tag :3 so you might be able to find some art I've done. It's also on deviantart and wattpad, if yall wanna ask questions about the story or get more prompt feedback from me you can ask on tumblr since I don't check over here as often!
> 
> I'll be making a comic of this and if you want to see that it will be uploaded on Deviantart and wattpad~~
> 
> 3rd person omniscient 
> 
> Mild violence  
Generally kid friendly  
Themes of abuse and manipulation  
No sexual themes

Steven laid in bed only just beginning to doze off, exhausted from his 350th day of attempting to heal the earth with his kisses. He tossed himself to one side trying to get more comfortable, throwing off his blankets in the midst of the struggle.  
His thoughts drifted away into the endless depths of what one would imagine just moments before sleep, Connie raving about how much fun space camp had been, despite actually being to space, Amethysts latest hijinks with Peridot that unfortunately involved wrecking three buildings in New Homeworld, Pearl frantically sewing a patch in his organic jacket,while simultaneously juggling the plans for repairs in beach city. All these things were soft in his mind, fading as he began drifting finally, to sleep.  
His dream began, first quiet and slow, very far away, as if he were floating in the sky watching whatever occurred unfold, he peered at the waves below him washing over the sparkling moonlit sands of beach city, and looked up to the stars as their twinkling light turned into long streaks across the sky.  
He entered the blackness surrounding him, suddenly the true frozen nature of space pierced his skin and he gazed down at the garden. Steven began to panic, the sweat of his brow turning to tiny icicles on his forehead.  
Darting his eyes around the garden from his high place, he saw a small pink thing floating in the center of it, it rotated just two or so feet above the ground, bouncing in the air softly.  
"Spinel?" He whispered to himself, allowing gravity to take him lightly back to the rotten and decrepit place. He pressed his feet into the sullen earth, the dried dirt causing puffs of clouds to erupt around his toes.  
He hadn't thought of Spinel for a while, aside from an occasional twinge of guilt at sending her off with the diamonds. She is fine, he thought to himself, if she wasn't, she'd say something..right? 

He stepped toward the small rotating gem, almost expecting it to take form into his short lived companion. It simply continued bobbing in the air, rotating still.  
With great hesitance, Steven lifted his hand to touch the heart shaped gem, but before he could, a sharp crack echoed from the heart.  
Taken aback, Steven paused, recoiling as if he had caused it to crack. The heart shaped gem continued to crack, the quick and sharp noises deafening in the silence of the dead garden.  
The heart began to shatter, the tiny pieces clicking on top of one another as they fell to the ground.  
Steven watched helplessly as the shattered gem crumbled to the ground, tears began forming in his eyes as he frantically started picking up the pieces and mushing them together, trying to force them to resemble its previous cut. 

"No, no, no no, NO!" Tears now rolled down his face, as he tried to reconnect the broken pieces of the gem, guilt panging him deep in his stomach as he felt he caused such a horrible thing to happen, but as he sat crumpled to the ground trying to fix the gem, his body began lifting in the air, the garden began dropping from beneath him and in all his fear and anxiety and terror he called out to the tiny broken shards,  
"Wait, I can fix it, please! Come back! I can fix it..." 

Suddenly Steven sat upright in his bed, his blankets on the floor beside him, his brow covered in sweat, fear struck his face as he tried to imagine what the dream meant at all. Spinel is in danger! He thought, whipping himself out of bed and forcing the doors to the portal room open in a frantic attempt to warp to homeworld.  
But as he pushed himself into the small room he was forcefully stopped by a sight that shook him to his core, and proved that somehow, he knew something really was wrong. 

Spinel stood shocked at Steven's bursting into the room, her hand held defensively up to her cheek as if waiting to be hurt, but the shock of her face quickly turned into guilt and sorrow, she grabbed her pig tail, yanking on it lightly and averted her eyes. 

"I know you..probably don't want to see me after what I did but-"

"Spinel!" Her attempted apology was cut short as Steven wrapped his arms around her, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, he loosened his grip, but still held her waist as he searched her gem for cracks, desperately hoping not to see any, his hopes were granted, the heart was as perfect as it had ever been, he let out a sigh of relief and finally let go of her.  
Spinel had not been prepared for such a heartfelt and frankly, odd greeting, especially given that she had arrived at the wee hours of the morning before any of the humans or gems were really active.  
She was, in all intention, hoping to slip in silently and come around once they had woken up, and once she had figured out a way to explain her arrival in the first place.  
She slinked away from Steven by extending her arms to push him a few more inches away, trying to gather her composure and to somehow understand why he had been awake in the first place. 

"Why are you awake?" She asked, stepping away hesitantly. Steven let out a relieved laugh, scratching his head as he tried to find the answer,

"I had a dream about you, well, not you, your gem and it woke me up I was going to go to homeworld to check on-"

"No!" Spinel snapped, "Uhm..no need!" quickly turning face and attempting to laugh off the fear that exuded from her voice,

"I just really needed a vacation, you know? All that affection is swell and all but I need time away too, ha." She smiled, rubbing her neck as her eyes drifted off and she let out an unconvinced groan, suddenly Spinel snapped herself into a more lively demeanor and wrapped her arms three-fold around Steven, holding him just above her head. 

"You should get back to bed, I hear humans require eight hours of sleep, seems like a waste, but, what do I know!" She laughed, carrying the boy out of the warp room into his own bedroom, and flipping him down on his bed, even taking the time to pick up the blankets and tuck the sixteen year old in nice and neatly, she retracted her arms back to her side from where she stood at the stairs and waved goodbye to Steven. 

"Welp, night!" She quickly said, shutting the door before Steven could even find the words to speak. He simply lay dumbfounded in his bed, tucked, and despite worry racking his brain, he decided that Spinel's arrival wasn't necessarily a bad thing.  
He untucked the bed and wormed his way to his side, facing the night sky view in his window and closed his eyes. Trying to forget the dream. 

Spinel stood with her back against the bedroom door, and exhaled an exhausted sigh, her arms and legs relaxing into a coiled puddle of extended limbs around her, she wasn't prepared for this. She didn't know how to deal with it.  
She couldn't comprehend why she thought going to Steven was even a good idea.  
But she's here, and she can't go back now. 

The night lasted much shorter than Spinel had initially thought, she had awoken to crunching noises coming from the floor below. She froze, trying to come up with a preconceived excuse, anything that would explain her arrival. Before she could, the door she had been leaning against fell out from behind her and she lay on the ground facing Steven who, with sleep in his eyes suddenly realised that her arrival wasn't a part of a dream, but a reality.

"Pearl?!" Steven looked up, his voice filled with confusion and concern, Pearl's light footsteps sounded from below, 

"What is it Steven?" She said, her eyes turned down at the folded pair of clothes in her hands, her eyes drifted upward but stopped and met Spinel's who peered up from the floor. Spinel drew a look of complete embarrassment, she quickly retracted her limbs and darted through Steven's legs, standing behind him, gripping his shoulder.

"Spinel?!" Pearl gasped, her head turning from Steven to her continuously as her mouth hung agape in utter confusion. Spinel felt her heart sink as she watched Pearl go through what seemed to be the eight stages of grief before finally composing herself with a clearing of her throat. 

"Spinel, it's..nice to see you. I didn't expect you to be back so soon." She looked the pink gem up and down, she had retained her darker form, but seemed to cower behind Steven like a small scared child, her face contorted in fear and embarrassment. Pearl's eyes softened as she looked at the gem, who seemed far more concerned than she needed to be. 

Spinel, noticing Pearl's once-over quickly snapped back into a more friendly composure, she rubbed her head and smiled disingenuously,

"Aw, well, I didn't want you to just forget about me" she laughed, trailing off at the levity of the statement, "anyways, I just wanted a change of scenery, homeworld can get a bit..old" pearl stared at spinel for a moment before cracking a small smile. 

"Uh-huh, well, since you're staying for a bit make yourself at home." Pearl waved her hand at the air, before setting Steven's clothing on a dresser and walking back down the stairs to her pile of other clothes. 

Steven turned to Spinel with a soft smile,  
"You don't have to be scared, we know you're okay now, so it's fine to be here." He gestured for Spinel to follow him down the stairs into the kitchen and living area, she hesitated, glancing at his hand and then back at his tired, but still caring eyes, before following him down the steps.  
On the bottom floor, Pearl stood at the kitchen island folding shirts and pants, while Amethyst sat on the counter munching on Chaaps. Her eyes widened at the sight of Spinel coming down the stairs and her chewing slowed to a standstill before she jumped off the counter to greet the familiar face. 

"Yo! Spinel! I didn't think you'd come back after your whole, 'destroy the earth and Steven thing' you doing okay?" Amethyst waited for Spinel's response, but she simply laughed and scratched her head, 

"Yeah, I, uh, changed my mind about the whole starting fresh stuff. Didn't really work out" her gaze drifted to Steven hoping for some kind of approval. Spinel lowered her head and began rocking on her feet as if to prepare herself for the words she planned to say. 

"Is..is it okay if I stay here a while?" She pressed her fingers together in anticipation, hoping for a yes, but silently expecting a no. Steven turned to her with a huge smile across his face.

"Of course! You can live in New Homeworld I'm sure Peridot and Lapis can find-" 

"I mean..here..with you guys?" Her voice became soft and she averted her eyes from their faces, clasping her hands together nervously. 

"She can stay here." The deep voice entered the room with its owner from the front porch, Garnet came in carrying a small boogie board. She rested her hand on Spinel's shoulder reassuringly. 

"Spinel needs people she knows to be around. Peridot and Lapis probably won't be ready for her." At these words, Spinel lifted her head, looking confusedly at the fusion, her third eye winking at her, causing a sudden shiver of simultaneous fear and comfort to run up her spine.  
Garnet stepped past the gems toward the door to their rooms, "She can take Steven's room" she said with a smile before the seemingly magic door opened to her own.  
The other gems and Steven exchanged a look of confusion before realization dawned on their faces, or, all but Spinel's at least.

"She means my moms magic room, you can use it while you stay. Here, I'll show you." Steven grabbed Spinel's hand and pulled her to his side as he stood at the door to the infinity room, the top circle began to glow and the door unfolded itself to reveal a soft pillowy room filled with pink clouds. He exchanged a glance with Spinel, a smile on his face before leading her into the room.  
She made a concerned glance backward at the door before going through with following him. 

The room was warm, not like earth warm, it made her gem feel inexplicably cozy when she stepped into the softness of the infinite cloudy domain. Steven turned his head and smiled, 

"The room can make anything you want, look," he looked off into the dead space, "can I have a tiny floating whale?" Suddenly a miniature whale poofed into existence by Steven's head, letting out a high pitched squeal of joy. 

"Haha, see? Just, be careful what you ask for, sometimes it's too much." He laughed. Spinel wore a look of both awe and confusion at the room, this was nothing like anything she had seen before, even the diamonds didn't have such a unique place. The room suddenly shifted to a darker shade as her thoughts went on, the clouds growing darker and more ominous before Spinel snapped herself out of them. 

"Gee, you didn't have to do this, I was fine with a couch or something." Spinel chuckled, her embarrassment showing in blush on her face, it was a large gift, at least for her. Even if it was temporary.  
Steven grinned blissfully before recalling an important note.  
"Oh, and if you ever need to leave and I'm not around to open the door, you can ask the room to take you to the bubble room." 

"The bubble room?" Spinel echoed, Steven smiled.

"Yeah, we used to keep corrupted gems down there but now I mostly keep snacks."  
Steven jumped and began plummeting through what Spinel perceived to be the floor, before he latched his hand around her arm and pulled her with him.  
They gently floated to the floor of the bubble room, the lava pool in the center casting a crimson glow on the walls.  
Steven hadn't been lying, there were at least fifty different kinds of snacks floating in his pink bubbles in the air.  
Spinel gazed around the red room before looking back at Steven whose face lost its smile as he began to think about the nightmare he had the previous night.  
He paused, not looking at Spinel before speaking.

"Spinel, is everything okay?" 

Spinel's heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat, unable to make anything but an odd whimpering sound. Steven continued, 

"I had..a dream that I went to the garden and your gem was there," he hesitated, "but not you..and, and it shattered." He slowly turned his head, not looking in her eyes.  
Spinel held her breath, trying to brush it off as a joke.  
"Nah, I'm fine, you need to lighten up Steven!" She laughed, giving the boy a noogie until he dropped his solemn act and began to chuckle at her antics. This was good. This is what she wanted. For him to be happy. To see him happy. 

After a few moments of Steven playfully telling her to stop, Spinel let go of his head and glanced once more around the room, before following Steven out of the infinity door. 

Pearl and Amethyst stood in the kitchen still, munching and folding clothes respectively as the two exited the infinity rooms, Steven held Spinel's hand, who hadn't looked up from her shuffling feet. 

"I'm going to New Homeworld to help rebuild! Spinel, do you want to come with me?" He turned to her expecting a fervent yes. After all, this is a gem he knew would likely be inseparable from him for the time being. Spinel glanced at Steven before looking down at the floor again. 

"Um, I'll stay here for a bit." She mumbled half heartedly, desperately wanting to say yes. Steven looked genuinely confused at her words. 

"Really? Okay, well I'll see you there?" He said, hoping for a yes, thinking Spinel wouldn't even be able to say no. She gave him a small smile, 

"Yeah, I'll catch up." 

Steven hesitantly released his grip on her hand, his fingers dragging along hers as he moved away toward the warp pad upstairs. 

"Okay, see you later." He said, halfheartedly forcing a smile. But his fear and anxiety bore down on him far greater than before.  
Steven made his way to the warp pad and then to New Homeworld, he couldn't shake the thought that something was severely wrong.  
It's not like Spinel to want to be alone, and it is not like her to come back so unannounced. She seemed afraid. Like she wanted, or had to hide. He didn't like the idea, despite only knowing her for a short while, this was nothing like the way she normally acted. 

Spinel walked sullenly up the stairs to Steven's bedroom and exhausted, slumped onto his bed, every photon in her being ached and she could barely hold it in, she began to relax, letting her limbs sink to the floor in a hose like mess as she forced her gem to orient itself to its correct facet. She stared down at it, placing a hand on the heart and running it down its center, following a large crack in the gem that cut nearly to its core. 

"You should tell him." Garnet's voice was particularly soft. Like she had witnessed the gem in her intimacy. Spinel jerked backward but winced in pain, unable to lift her noodle like arms. Time was running out. 

"Garnet?!" Spinel squealed before dropping to a whisper.  
"I can't..I don't want to drag him into it." 

Garnet sat next to Spinel on the bed, resting her hand on the pink gem's shoulder and looking off into the free space of the room. 

"Steven is a good kid. He will understand, and he can fix it. There are some times when you're too afraid to ask for help because you think no one will answer, but if you never ask, you will never get that answer." Garnet's gaze turned to Spinel,  
"You can trust your friends here." 

The fusion stood, and without looking back, spoke softly.

"I won't tell him. But he deserves to know." She left the room. Spinel sat helplessly on the bed, trying to maintain the little energy she had left. Trying to think of what to do. A little longer. A little more time, she thought.  
And then I'll go.


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2: Somewhat Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't be providing specific chapter summaries so I sure hope you guys read carefully.

Steven stood at the bottom of a crane, only half thinking about the work he needed to do. His thoughts were preoccupied by his nightmare. He couldn't imagine why she'd return if it were not something relevant to the dream, he’d had them before. 

They were with Lapis, but for her it was easier, he knew where she was, and what had happened to her. He could communicate with her. But Spinel, was for some reason closed off. 

Whatever it is, he thought,she doesn't want people to know. 

This made him worry even more. The thought of a Gem suffering so much that they couldn't even share it. And Spinel no less..she deserves a friend right now more than anything. 

Steven couldn't help but think that his initial dismissal of her may have caused her to come back. 

Or, it could be something much worse.

He shook the thought from his head as the warp pad glistened signaling a new arrival. Spinel stepped out looking rather worn, her arms drooping slightly lower than usual. 

Steven's eyes brightened for a short moment at the sight of his pink friend, until he noticed the exhaustion emanating from her. 

He dashed from his place to meet her and she slowly, really slowly, raised her hands to brace herself. Her movements were small and took a while to translate to the rest of her body, but she still managed to do so, despite the amount of effort required. Steven stopped himself before reaching out a hand. He tried to hold his tongue. 

"Spinel, something is wrong with you. I can tell." He said, his voice almost cracking with concern. The Gem shrugged and laughed, a wince of pain streaking across her face for a short moment. 

"Well, yeah! There's a lot wrong with me." She jested before heaving a sigh. Suddenly a loud crash came from the crane, a piece of iron landed on the ground a few feet from them. Spinel shrieked and coiled her arms around herself, enveloping herself into a ball, startling Steven. 

"Sorry about that!" Peridot screamed from atop a floating trash can lid.

Spinel's grip was tight as it could be as she tried to hold her gem together through her sudden and uncontrollable fear and pain. Her eyes teared up and she stared down at her gem as it began rotating to face her horrid crack to the world. 

"No, no no no no!" Spinel gasped as her body began to glow. Steven stared at the ball of limbs as it glowed bright, Spinel's limbs began to collapse as she couldn't hold on to the strength anymore. 

Steven stared at her. He stared at her gem and the deep crack within it. His eyes grew wide with knowing terror. He could barely tear them away from the enormous crack to see Spinel's face, contorted with horror. 

"Spinel..." he reached toward her, took a small step, the gem stepped back, for some reason all the emotions the weak gem felt were tied up in fear. She took another step back. And without a word, began running. 

Steven stood frozen in place as he watched Spinel run from him. His mind raced but his body wouldn't move an inch.   
Why was her gem cracked? Why was it cracked so badly? How long had it been like that? How could she even hide it? It didn't matter.  
It needs to be fixed. 

Courage and unfounded compassion forced Steven's feet to move and soon he was chasing the broken gem through New Homeworld. 

Spinel was exhausted, she couldn't run anymore, the crack was worsening and her body began to fall limp, stretching out as she tried to climb up the hill. She had to hide. She had to rest. She stopped at a building far on the outskirts of New Homeworld. It was unfinished and empty.   
She turned her head, hoping not to see Steven chasing after her. And entered the dark empty building. 

Steven rushed against all he could think of as Time itself to find Spinel, he stopped at an unfinished building, a rope like piece of Spinel's arm peeked out of the dark doorway, and he could hear soft sobbing within. He paused at the doorway, peeking into the darkness.

"Spinel?" His voice reverberated along the walls.

"Go away." Spinel said through heavy sobs. Steven followed the extended arm until he heard the crying grow louder, Spinel sat slumped against a wall in the shadows, tears rolling down her face, she turned her head away from him. 

"Spinel, it's okay. It's going to be okay." Steven said softly, kneeling down to meet her level. The gem still refused to look at him, keeping her head low. He looked down at the nearly shattered gem on her chest, almost afraid to touch it, a crack splintered off of the large one in the center, forcing him to think quickly.   
Steven pressed his face into the gem, landing a kiss on it's broken surface and holding it there until he could barely breathe. 

The gem began to glow under his lips as the cracks lessened in size. He refused to lift his lips until the cracks ceased to exist entirely. And when they had, he lifted his head, peering into Spinel's teary eyes. 

Spinel was speechless, and in her moment of speechlessness she gently grabbed Steven's shoulders to push him away from her. The boy barely budged, but reluctantly sat back from her. 

Spinel touched the gem on her chest tenderly, half expecting it to completely shatter upon the delicate impact. It was solid and hard, as if she had just emerged from the ground. 

"I...don't understand." She mumbled, her voice cracking with relief and sorrow and guilt.   
Steven stared at the gem, almost at a loss for words. 

"I didn't think you liked me...at all." At this Steven let his mouth fall open in astonishment. 

"What do you mean? Of course I like you!" 

Spinel's face twisted into a look of confused anger.

"After what I did to you? To your planet?" She stood up now, pushing Steven aside, her movements sharper and more coordinated.

"You should hate me! I thought you were just being nice, just being nice to me so I wouldn't hurt you! Why did you do this? I don't understand!" Spinel yanked on her hair pulling it in front of her face to cover the tears welling in her eyes. 

Now Steven stood, holding his hand up apologetically before speaking, knowing that Spinel could easily misinterpret him like last time. 

"Spinel, I don't hate you, I never did. I was nice to you because you are worthy of a friend. I didn't think you'd be upset at me for healing your gem." 

"Upset?!" Spinel nearly shrieked, losing her composure. "I'm not upset! I don't get it?! I hurt you and then I left you and now I'm back and broken and I remind you of all the terrible things I've done and you still healed me, why did you do that?"   
Tears began to roll down her face as she suddenly flopped to the ground again, her arms coiling around her in a three fold hug. 

"I don't deserve this..I don't deserve to be here. I don't even know why I came here..I guess, I just thought it would be nice to see you one last time before they-" her voice faltered and her throat suddenly closed, her lips twitched with concern as her hands bolted to cover her mouth. Spinel's eyes drifted up at Steven, who still stood dumbfounded, staring at her. 

"Before who, Spinel?" He knelt before her and she turned away from him, her fists clenching her face tightly. 

He reached for the terrified Gem, lightly touching her shoulder, she flinched, before softening under his touch. 

"Is someone making you keep a secret, Spinel?" 

At this, she turned her head, tears rolling down her face. Steven inched closer to the gem, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close, holding her to himself, fearing what would happen if he were to let her go. He knew at that moment that Spinel had come here to say her goodbyes.   
She had come here to die. 

He reluctantly and gently loosened his grip, resting his hands on the one covering her mouth and pushing it down slowly. Her head raised, a look of confusion and shock slipping across her face. Their eyes met, and Steven gave her a gentle smile. 

"I know what to do." The boy stood, still holding Spinel's hands as he helped her up. 

"We need to find pearl." He said determinedly.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3: Lies and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its about to get ~fun~

The two appeared on the warp pad outside Steven's room, he continued to hold Spinel's hand as he led her down the stairs. 

"Pearl?" He called, hearing a shuffling downstairs. The two entered the living area where Pearl continued to fold Steven's clothes, nearly done now. Garnet stood behind the island, while Amethyst lay on the couch, snoring. 

"Oh you're back already?" Pearl turned, eyeing the two as they entered the room, Steven's face stoned, while Spinel seemed to sulk behind him. 

"Spinel's gem was cracked and she isn't allowed to talk about it. How do I get inside her gem?" The words rushed out of his mouth as if he had been holding them in the whole way there, the hurry in his voice caught all the gems, including Spinel off guard, she ripped her hand away from him in astonishment before shrinking in on herself in embarrassment. Amethyst bolted upright, staring at Spinel, Pearl dropped the t-shirt in her hand, Garnet stood entirely still aside from a subtle head nod. 

"What?!" Pearl gasped, flabbergasted. She hurried toward Spinel, dropping to her knees to inspect her gem. Spinel awkwardly stretched her neck away from her in embarrassment, flashing a concerned glance at Steven for reassurance. 

"It didn't look cracked to me?" Pearl inspected the heart shaped gem, quizzically tapping on the surface, causing Spinel to stretch her legs over her to escape the sudden closeness of the situation. 

"Don't worry about it, I fixed it with a kiss." Steven said distractedly, moving closer to Spinel instinctively. Pearl stood, her hand on her chin, thinking of how Spinel would be able to let him into her gem.

"Wow, Steven your healing powers have gotten a lot better." Amethyst added, sitting back on the couch.

"Well, it should work the same way as it did when I asked you to get my phone. Ah, Spinel? Did you keep anything other than the rejuvenator in your gem?" Spinel looked up at Pearl.

"Um, no, I wasn't made to have any weapons-" Spinel stopped herself, suddenly shaking her head in disbelief, "wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT! Are you expecting me to just let Steven go inside my gem?! How does that even work?!" 

Pearl turned her head upward in thought for a moment, "I'm not entirely sure, perhaps because he is half gem? It worked for me." She nodded affirmatively. At this, Spinel took a step back raising her arms in reject. 

"What if there is another way? Can't you think of another way?"   
Stress and fear began to edge along Spinel's mind as she frantically tried to ignore the thought of another gem peering inside of her, seeing her deepest and darkest fears, her worst mistakes.  
She took another step back defensively before a hand fell on her shoulder.   
Garnet stood beside her, her hand on Spinel's shoulder, a gentle smile reminding her to trust Steven.   
She sighed, relaxing her tense shoulders and pushing her hand through her hair tentatively. 

"Okay, okay…" Spinel's eyes met Steven's, "just...be careful." 

Steven nodded, stepping toward her, grabbing her hand in his and holding it up.

"I would be nothing but." 

A blinding white light enveloped Steven as he was sucked into her gem, he found himself in a white space filled with nothing, a lone Spinel sitting on the ground, tracing her finger along the ground. She looked up, and jumped to her feet, shocked to see another gem before her. 

"Steven?" She whispered softly, before a wide grin grew across her face, her arms stretched out and wrapped themselves around Steven, picking him up off his feet and pulling him toward her. She set him down before her and untangled her arms. 

"Hi Spinel, can you help me find Spinel's secret?"   
The Spinel looked solemn at the thought. 

"I can't, but I bet if you ask Spinel she can show you?" Steven smiled, thinking to himself how silly the thought of meeting the other Spinels. Or at least, the spinels inside of his Spinel. 

"Sure, um can you show me where she is?" He said amusedly, Spinel smiled softly, pointing to a large pink ramp that seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

"She's down there."

Steven turned toward the pink ramp, this was nothing like Pearl's gem, perhaps it was because Pearl was a different type of gem than Spinel?  
He followed the direction of the spinel and stepped onto the pink ramp. It seemed endless, he walked for what felt like an hour, but slowly the pink ramp became overgrown with fresh cut grass, flowers and roses. Rows of floating pillars began to come into view as he continued before stopping himself at a sight he never thought he would see again. 

Pink Diamond knelt down on the ground several feet in front of him, laughing at something, when suddenly behind her he saw another spinel pop out and giggle joyfully. He slipped behind a pillar, afraid to be seen, intensely watching spinel and his mother play together. 

"Spinel," Pinks voice sounded mildly irritated as she attempted to walk away before turning and kneeling toward the small gem. "Let's play a game."   
Steven watched as Pink directed the bouncy little gem in how the games rules went. His heart began to sink as realization of the memory overtook him. 

Pink Diamond stood, turning away from the young spinel, and began walking away, disappearing in the distance. Spinel stood with her hands clasped together and an ecstatic grin on her face.   
Hesitantly, Steven stepped from his hiding place, approaching the spinel slowly, almost blurting out for her to leave, despite knowing it could not make a difference. 

"Spinel?" He murmured, reaching out to touch her, but afraid to do so. He stepped around her, coming face to face with the eager gem. 

"Oh hi!" She giggled, "I'm playing a game with Pink and I'm gonna win for sure!" She laughed, not moving from her place. 

"Do..you know Spinel's secret?" He asked, somewhat scared of the answer. Spinel nodded vigorously.  
"Yeah I sure do! I taught it to Pink! She likes my tricks so I teach her how to do them! Her favorite is when I move around my gem and pretend to be the-" she faltered, somehow suddenly distraught. The emotion quickly passed though, before she began to speak again.   
"Are you looking for the other spinel? I don't think you'll like her very much, she isn't as nice as me!" She chuckled, "You could stay here with me and wait for Pink to come back! It's the game we are playing right now." 

Steven lowered his hand, defeated.   
"Spinel..she's.." he didn't have the heart to tell her. 

"You go down that way and you can find spinel, she can show you her secrets" spinel nodded toward the direction she faced, Steven stared off into the faded distance, hesitating for a moment. He felt as though he were his mother just moments before, but spinel had this time, told him to go. He began walking down the pathway, leaving the naive gem alone in the garden. 

As he walked, the garden seemed to stretch out, following just at his side, until he came across the same set of pillars, and spinel standing in the same place, as he approached he saw a small pink holoscreen appear to Spinel's left, his face on the screen, talking about the peace he had recently brought to the galaxy.   
Spinel turned, and Steven quickly hid behind a pillar, watching her weep, afraid to catch her eye. The heartbroken gem crumpled to the floor, holding her chest as she dragged in ragged breaths of pain and sorrow. 

Finally he decided, to come from his hiding place, he rested a hand on the whimpering spinel, who at his touch began to glow her gem turning upside down as she cried until she grew darker and it seemed as if all light and joy had drained from her.   
She sat sunken to the ground her head low, wiping the tears from her eyes before pointing to the pink pathway that veered down another steep slope.   
Steven held his breath, the silent gem's arms drooped before collapsing to the ground and wrapping themselves around her body pulling her hair and digging her fingers into her head and face. 

Steven wanted to stay, he did. But he knew it would change nothing, his heart nearly broke at the sight of spinel in such unequivocal despair. He trekked onward. 

He came to a room that was all too familiar. The pink pathway stretched high into the sky perfectly mimicking his mothers room, it was entirely empty.   
There were tall doors at the other end of which were ever so slightly ajar and Steven could hear a voice, it seemed like Blue Diamonds voice. He watched the walls of the room turned a deep blue, the doors swung open and Spinel entered the room, tears rolling down her face.  
She turned toward the giant diamond, who sternly looked down at her. 

"You will not speak of our pink in such a way." Her voice nearly cracked with rage and pain as she swiftly turned around, slamming the door shut, leaving Spinel alone in the empty room.

Steven stood away in the corner, trying to stay out of Spinel's line of sight.   
The blue hue of the room grew darker until the echoes of Spinel's uncontrollable sobs reverberated along the walls, she wrapped her arms around herself trying to find solace and comfort in her own limbs.   
Time seemed to stop in these moments, Steven glanced up at a window high in the wall, light shown through, then faded into a starlit sky, until it returned again, and again, and again.   
His heart dropped to his stomach at the familiar sight, before returning his gaze to the huddled spinel.  
Then the doors opened and Blue stood in the doorway, her frame casting a shadow that covered the entirety of the room. Spinel glanced upwards, her eyes darting toward Blue before quickly darting back to her feet.

"White would like to speak with you." Blue's words made the room grow colder, but Spinel stood with her head hung and followed the diamond to White's hall.   
Steven, already taken aback by Blue's actions, followed closely behind, stopping at the corner archway into White Diamonds room.   
White stood with her arms reaching outward, though not controlling any gem. Her pose was purely to convey power.   
Spinel stood before her, awaiting her words. 

"You have the nerve to speak such lies about our beloved Pink? That she ran from us?"

Spinel slowly raised her head, Steven lurched closer to hear her small words. 

"I-I only wanted to know why she left me." She pressed her fingers together tentatively and spoke lower, almost to herself. "That it was because of you." 

At this White lost her composure and slammed her fist down inches from Spinel, nearly poofing her if her elasticity didn't allow her to quickly dodge the fist. 

"That she left you?! Because of us?! A tiny unimportant gem like you, and you think that you held a place in her heart closer than her own family?" 

Spinel's eyes watered at White's words. 

"I thought you wanted me.." 

"Want you?" White chuckled, "don't make me laugh, gem, you are only here because you belonged to Pink. I am only kind to you because Steven requires me to be." She spoke his name as if it were vitriolic. "You are an off color, useless gem only good for an occasional joke!" White lifted herself from Spinel's eye level, and stood straight, her hand pressing her face   
"Honestly you remind more and more of Pink every day, all your silly tricks and stupid questions, it's annoying, and no wonder she left you on that rotted rock!" 

Spinel's brow furrowed and rage boiled inside of her, before she could realize, she began screaming at the diamond. 

"If this is how you treated my diamond I'm not surprised she left! You tell this story like she left of her own accord but YOU made her leave!" Her fist inflated and slammed the ground as hard as she could muster, cracking the floor beneath her in her own rage. 

White Diamond glared at the gem, a beam of white light shooting out of her eyes, trapping the spinel in her binds. She bent down toward the tiny gem, her long black nails clicking on the surface of Spinel's gem. 

"You do not know the story and you deserve to be shattered for your words." White's nails pressed into the gem on Spinel's chest, the pressure forcing the gem to crack under it. Suddenly a pink pearl entered the room, her left eye missing, her footsteps were loud enough to catch White Diamond off guard and she quickly dropped her binding.  
The pearl stared at White then at Spinel's unconscious body.   
After a few moments, that to Steven, felt like an eternity, Spinel stirred, she sat up from the floor, looking down at her gem, which bore a large crack in its center. Whites eyes darted to the Spinel, then to the pearl.   
Spinel began to stand, quickly glancing at the warp pad she knew led directly to Steven. She made a break for it, her feet landing on the pad before White Diamonds words forced her to stop.

"As a Diamond I order you to never speak of this. To anyone." 

Steven stood directly in front of Spinel, and for an incredibly short moment, her fearful eyes met his, before she disappeared in the light of the warp.

The light of the warp grew until it enveloped the entirety of the hall, Steven felt himself be forced out of Spinel's gem, landing a few feet away on the ground.   
He gasped, catching his breath before looking up to see Spinel's teary eyes. 

"They lied."


	4. Part 1 Chapter Four: Misunderstandings and Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It got fun~~

Steven paced across the living room floor, Spinel sat on the couch, closed in on herself, worriedly glancing from each gem and back as Steven's rage bubbled just underneath the surface. 

"They lied to me. And I believed them. And then I let you go with them. And they tried to shatter you." He turned and gestured frantically at Spinel, who averted her eyes from his anger. 

"They tried to shatter you, Spinel!" His voice rose, until he caught Spinel's composure and realized he was scaring her. He softened and attempted to relax himself. Spinel closed her eyes to prevent tears. 

"This is my fault…" Steven whispered to himself, looking away from the gems. 

"What?" Spinel questioned, Steven turned away from the four gems, tied up in his own thoughts. 

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you onto them, I knew they weren't ready. I knew you weren't ready and I did anyways." He said to himself. 

"What?" Spinel now stood, she stepped away from Steven, her hands close to her chest as if she felt her heart begin to break.

"I didn't want to admit it, but I was selfish. And I knew better but I let you go. I'm so stupid!" 

"What?" Spinel seemed to only be able to say the word as she felt her world crash around her. 

"I didn't want you around and it led to this!" Steven cried, grabbing his head in frustration, not realizing he had even said the words aloud, he opened his eyes and Spinel stood before him, her eyes grew wide as the realization washed over her. 

"You..knew- you knew this could happen?" The words seemed to fall out of her mouth, Spinel's arms twitched as she began to click together the pieces.   
"You knew and you let me go? Because you didn't want me around?" 

Spinel ducked her head, her hands hands clasping her ears. She didn't want to listen to him. She didn't want to care anymore, but every photon in her vibrated with hurt and rage and fear. It's happening again. 

The gem's grip grew tighter as she caught the thoughts racing in her head, she felt as though she were going to burst if she moved, if she spoke.   
Suddenly she relaxed, the complete change in demeanor startled Steven and the other gems. Spinel lifted her head and lackadaisically slung herself upright a forced smile on her face as a tear or two trailed down her cheek. 

"Oh I see." She said snarkily. "You don't actually like me. You never did. I ruined your life! Your 'happily ever after.'" She mocked, throwing air quotes as she said the words.   
Spinel let out a laugh, finally wrapping her head around everything. 

"You, oh-hoh-ho, you thought you could pawn me off!" Her words nearly caught in her throat as she said them. Spinel bent back for a moment before letting out a sarcastic laugh, her hand gripping her stomach tightly. 

"You, you preach! Like it's good to change! Like you can fix everything by talking about it. But-but all the stories I hear about you! Saying you're a friend to all, that you're compassionate" Spinel's voice cracked and she could barely finish the word as she said it. 

"You-hoo-hoo, oh you are the one who changed for the worse!" Her words cut deeply into Steven, he watched as the gem began to spiral again. The crystal gems stood now, ready to draw their weapons. 

Spinel glanced at them each, chuckling to herself, "Don't bother, I can do that myself." 

The crystal gems held their stance, prepared for a fight.

"You ignored me! Don't think I don't remember, you ignored me and you-you used me! And then convinced me that it was okay! I didn't want to remember, Steven. But you made me!" Spinel laughed, "You made me remember and then you let me live! With the people who made my Pink leave me!" Spinel rested her hand on her gem, breaking her angry facade for a moment. 

"Spinel, I-" 

"Was this some cruel joke to you?" Spinel cut the boy off before he could finish, "oh let's play a joke on Spinel, it's not like she has suffered enough!" She dragged a ragged breath. 

"Well I've got a joke for you...I don't want to hurt you. No, no no. I want nothing to do with you!" Spinel's arms reached out and grabbed Steven pulling him close to her, inches from her face, their eyes met. Spinel glared at the boy and her voice lowered to a growl. 

"I learned a trick from White, I don't want to hurt you, I want you to feel bad. Because if you taught me anything it's worth and you are not worthy of my friendship." Spinel flung Steven backward, crashing him into the crystal gems before they could manage to draw their weapons.   
Spinel coiled her legs into a spring and vaulted from the floor, crashing through the roof and flying high into the sky, leaving Steven and his friends on the ground, struggling in the debris left behind from her escape.


	5. Part 1 Chapter Five: The Shortest Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No longer the shortest but I'm way too lazy to change the title.

Pearl picked one of the roof planks off of Amethyst and Steven, Garnet pushed the remaining debris from the living area, glancing at Steven who sat up rubbing his sore neck. 

"I don't understand. I thought she was better." He mumbled. Pearl helped the boy up before picking up another plank.

"Obviously she isn't. I was expecting her to go on a tirade. I don't see why she didn't" she scoffed, shaking her head at the thought. 

"She wasn't ever going to hurt us." Garnet deadpanned as she threw her pile of debris over the balcony. 

"What? Did you see it with your future vision?" Amethyst gawked, throwing another plank overboard. 

"Yes." Garnet pushed her visor up before turning to Steven who sat on the couch looking distraught. She entered the living room and sat on the couch next to him.   
"Spinel is right." 

Her words caused Steven to break from his train of thought, he looked up at his friend. 

"Your relationship wasn't honest, and she has grown enough to see that." 

Steven looked to his feet, overcome with guilt. But feeling oddly relieved that the gem had left. And angry, but he couldn't comprehend why.

"I say let her go. If she has a tantrum every time her feelings get hurt, we'll have to rebuild every day." Pearl remarked snidely. Amethyst came to her side now, listening intently to the conversation but not speaking.

"Garnet, did you know this would happen?" Steven asked after remaining silent for the time. 

"Yes, and no. It was a possibility. Now it's an eventuality. But now you have to decide what to do about it." Garnet stood, "I'm going to throw out the trash." The fusion stepped out to the balcony and vaulted over. 

Pearl turned her attention to Steven, her hand resting on his. 

"You don't have to go after her, it might be better if you didn't." She sighed, clutching his hands. 

"Yeah, there's no telling what she would do to you, she might come back with another injector." Amethyst said, hopping on the couch next to him. Steven bent over, resting his head on his palm, trying to think of what he would even say to Spinel. He ran through as many scenarios he could imagine, but he couldn't see himself speaking to her. Let alone her listening. He didn't want to do anything. He wanted to just let go of it all. His mind wouldn't allow it though, he thought about the diamonds, and their actions, what he saw in Spinel's memories.   
He thought of the chore it would be to confront them. But he didn't want to. He shouldn't have to. He shouldn't have to deal with any of this. Homeworld, Spinel's instability, these were things his mother caused, he wasn't obligated to fix anything. 

"I'm going to bed." He muttered, standing up from the couch, he turned his head to look at Pearl and Amethyst who let out a reluctant sigh.   
Then he walked up the stairs to his room and flopped onto his bed. Exhausted.


	6. Part 1 Chapter Six: Empathy and Apathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the way I absolutely adore commentary!! If you see something you like or feel strongly about or have theories about what is going to happen. I ABSOLUTELY wanna know about it!! It gives me life and I adore that gratification that people are liking what I'm writing!!

Spinel landed on the observatory of the lighthouse, her arms spegghetifying as grief overcame her. She wanted to run further away from Steven and the crystal gems, but her anguish left her exhausted.   
She wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them close to her chest, staring off into the night sky.   
It's not fair, she thought.   
She couldn't prevent her tears from falling and they began to trail down her cheeks, she felt as though blue had used her wave on her, but knew that she couldn't reach her here.  
The gem grabbed her neck and gripped it tightly as if it could stop her pain, but the hold only forced her to gasp for air as she sobbed. She thought for a moment about the rejuvenator. How it could fix everything. It would make her forget. how she could be happy. She could find a place to be far, far away from here where she wouldn't be hurt.   
She pressed her fingers into her gem, a soft glow emanating from within it, and pulled out a small rod. Rolling it in her fingers as she caressed the switch with her thumb. Thinking about how nice it would be to forget. 

But she knew it was only a temporary escape. She could forget, for a time, make friends, but they would leave her. And they would hurt her, and she would be alone again. It's not supposed to be this way, she thought, a few more tears glided down her cheeks.   
It's not supposed to be this way..I'm supposed to be nice. And a friend..what's wrong with me? Spinel put the rod back in her gem and let herself sink into the roof of the building, lying on her back, staring at the starry sky. 

"Someone who treats me better...who wants me around." Spinel splayed her arms out to her side, a small smile on her face before the sinking loneliness took over, it bubbled up through her throat like bile.

"No one..wants me." She cried, letting the pain overtake her, she began to sob again, letting out a wail of anguish as the emotions tore through her very core. Then she laid there, gasping in between her aching cries. For hours.   
Until the stillness of the night took her, and all her energy had been spent crying. That is when she simply laid there, silently gazing into the sky. 

Daylight broke on the horizon, causing the broken gem to sit up and stare at the white hot sun as it crested above the ocean waves. She watched as the sun peeked above the great blue endlessness and wondered if this was the beauty Pink saw, that made her stay here. 

Homeworld was too far away from its sun to have any warmth or organic life brought to its surface. Or at least any that would survive after gems emerged. The garden was near one, but the artificial atmosphere only covered a small portion of the surface, the flowers would not grow any further than the small greenhouse Pink had created for them. 

This sun brought a warmth and calmness with it that Spinel hadn't felt in such a long time. It melted her melancholy away as it rose over the sky, even though staring at it hurt her eyes, she was afraid to look away. That if she might, she would be enveloped in darkness again. 

"What do I do Connie?" Steven's voice was distant but clear, startling Spinel, she leaned over on the edge of the roof, peering down at Steven who walked with a girl, gesticulating wildly. Spinel jumped further back on the roof, crouching low as not to show any sign of her existence there. 

"It sounds like a real mess, are you sure it was the diamonds?" The girl, Connie said. Stopping and pulling out a blanket to set on the ground. 

"Connie, I was in her memories, memories don't lie." The boy paused, "but diamonds do.." 

Connie rested her hand on his and dropped to her knees pulling him with her. 

"It sounds like you should apologize." She said softly. Steven sat down next to her, pulling a sandwich out of a basket. 

"What? No! I didn't leave a whole in my ceiling." He laughed, "Spinel will tire herself or stop freaking out eventually and come around." He mumbled to himself through chews. Connie lowered her sandwich. 

"You let her go with them though. She was hurt by them, she has every right to be upset." She muttered softly, catching Spinel's attention. 

The gem leaned closer to hear the conversation, trying to stay out of sight. 

"I also told her that I didn't want her around." Steven's voice was low, and riddled with guilt at the statement. Connie gasped, 

"Why would you say that?!"

"I don't know!" Steven exclaimed, waving his sandwich in the air. "I just blurted it out! And I don't want to deal with my mom's past mistakes anymore." The boy grew quiet before speaking again, 

"Spinel happens to be the worst one." 

Spinel felt her anger boil through her but bit her tongue, determined not to intrude, determined not to hurt him. She clawed at her face for a split second to release her urge to hurl herself at the child.   
Connie rested her hand on Steven's shoulder and leaned closer to him. 

"Maybe your guilt is eating at you for a reason." Steven looked flabbergasted at her comment.

"What do you mean? Mom is the reason she's so messed up?! I didn't do anything to hurt Spinel." 

"You let her stay with the diamonds."

"So?! How was I supposed to know they'd hurt her? They told me that they were better!" 

"And you didn't think for a second that maybe the giant space dictators lied?!" Connie snapped, she stood up, turning away from her friend.

"How do you think Spinel feels? She trusted you."

"Trusted me?! She doesn't trust anyone! Her feelings don't make sense! One second she likes you, but the minute you say something not perfect for her, she turns on you! How do you think I feel!?" Steven stood now too, "why can't you be on my side? She tried to destroy earth! Who's to say she won't try again?! I'm tired of walking on eggshells around her." 

Spinel's eyes widened as she heard Steven's words, guilt and regret and shame creeping up her spine, the gem turned away from the conversation, covering her ears and balling up so she wouldn't hear him speak his true feelings about her. She was trying. Trying so, so hard to contain herself. She is supposed to be a friend and friends don't hurt each other, she didn't want to hurt him, she didn't want him to hate her. She already hated herself.

Connie looked at Steven with fire in her eyes.

"Maybe you should stop being so selfish and remember what the diamonds did to you." Her words were filled with ice. Connie whipped around trudging down the hill. Leaving her sandwich on the picnic blanket along with Steven, who was at a loss for words.

He couldn't understand why she was mad at him. It's not like he specifically hurt Spinel, she didn't have to go with the diamonds, he only mentioned her because she was looking for new friends. She didn't want to stay, and the diamonds had wanted her. It was a perfect solution. At the time. 

Steven packed up his picnic basket begrudgingly and made his way up the hill, jumping and angrily floating onto the portch of his house just below the cliff. 

He threw the door open and tossed the picnic basket on the couch, and headed upstairs straight to his room, flopping himself on his bed.

"This isn't my problem." He muttered under his breath, turning over on his side, staring at a picture of Connie and him at beach city boardwalk. "She's the one who needs to apologize." He growled, closing his eyes in frustration.   
He felt his stomach, and the hard gem that protruded slightly from it, tapping it with his fingers.  
His thoughts turned toward the diamonds, how they had treated his mother, how they had treated Spinel. And Pink Pearl.   
He thought he had handled it, that they had finally changed, but apparently he didn't.   
All his pain and suffering and strife amounted to nothing. They were so quick to change that he felt relieved.   
Looking back, he thought, that their clinginess towards him was purely because he was Pink's son.   
He pressed his palm into his gem in frustration.   
The thought of having to fix the problem made him angry, he was angry and guilt ridden and refused to admit it to himself or anyone else.   
That he messed up.   
And he needed to apologize, and actually deal with the diamonds.  
Steven sat up in bed, sighing to himself. 

"I should find Spinel." He whispered to himself. The boy stood, and made his way to the warp pad. If spinel was anywhere far, she would have used one of the warp pads to go there. He stepped on the pad, imagining the first place he could think of.   
The garden.


	7. Part 1 Chapter Six: Late Repentance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the way if the "part" section if the title doesn't indicate it well enough, this is a very VERY long and ongoing story. It also gets much much more interesting :3

Steven materialized on the garden warp pad, and scanned the decrepit place for any sign of Spinel. 

"Spinel? Are you here? I came to say I'm sorry!" He called, stepping off the pad and searching the garden for the pink gem. She was nowhere to be seen in the small space. Steven sighed, and returned to the warp to search another location. 

He warped to new home world, Spinel wasn't there.  
Then watermelon island, not here either.   
He warped and warped and warped and had gone nearly everywhere except the one place he knew she wouldn't be.   
She couldn't be back at homeworld, not with the diamonds. And if she wasn't anywhere else, she had to be somewhere relatively nearby. 

Steven exited the warp pad to go into his room, feeling defeated in his efforts. All this searching for a gem he was certain wanted nothing to do with him. He couldn't let it go though. He couldn't become his mother. He had to rectify things. 

Steven stepped out onto his balcony, staring at the slowly setting sun when he overheard a familiar voice, it was faint but the accent and graininess was definitely there. The boy looked up the cliffside and noticed the noise was coming from the lighthouse on the cliffside.  
He lept as high as he could and projected himself in the air, lightly landing his feet on the cliffside. He silently moved toward the base of the lighthouse, listening intently to Spinel ramble to herself. 

"Stupid, stupid stupid! You're so stupid! Oh God what do I do, I'm all alone. And no one cares- no one wants me, and if they do they just want to play stupid games and hurt me!" The gem grabbed her pigtails and yanked on them hard, before continuing her rant to herself. 

"You are the worst, the worst of the worst. A mistake! A-a-a problem! Steven was right. But I am so angry and I want to hurt him so much! I can't. That's bad, wrong. I can't hurt people I care about." She whipped around, pacing a top the lighthouse. 

"He doesn't even like you! He doesn't care about me! He said so. Why do I care? Why does it hurt so much? Why can't I just go?! I don't have anywhere to go- I can't go back to homeworld, the...they will hurt me. Reset me, again and again and again. If-if I go to the garden I'll be alone..and, and if I stay here I have to hide. Just go. Just go!" 

Steven saw a glimpse of the gem crouch over the edge of the lighthouse and quickly sucked himself to the side of the building to remain out of sight before the gem could notice him.   
She spun back around continuing to pace, getting quieter and quieter as she did so. 

Steven took this opportunity to make himself known. He quietly stepped away from the lighthouse, staring up to make sure the gem hadn't seen him come near and pretended to nonchalantly walk around the lighthouse, every so often glancing up to make sure he was within her sights.   
He sat down in the shadow of the lighthouse, Spinel squeaked, startled that he had appeared just below her, did he hear her?

"Spinel, I..I came to apologize." He said loud enough for her to hear. She crouched low, staying out of sight, but his words piqued her interest. 

"I was a bad friend to you. And I know that now. I didn't think about you as a person. I let you go with the diamonds without telling you the truth. And I dismissed you when you needed real help." He paused, trying to think of what to say, something that wouldn't upset her. 

"I made a mistake." He said, softer this time, not sure if she had heard him. 

Spinel leaned over the edge of the roof and glared down at the child, before piping up. 

"Oh that's real genuine! You gotta lotta nerve coming to find me with that sorry excuse of an apology!" Spinel leapt from the roof of the lighthouse, forcing Steven to back against the wall. She lurched toward him, clenching her fists. 

"You made a mistake alright." She growled. 

"Spinel, I really am sorry!" Steven gasped, lifting his hand and pulling out his shield instinctively. Spinel halted herself, caught off guard by the shield. Her brow furrowed as she glared at him, stretching herself to be taller than him. 

"Pulling out your shield already?" She scoffed, continuing to stomp toward him. 

"I wasn't gonna fight you, but if you insist!" The gem raised her fist blowing it up to three times its size, hurdling it down on top of Steven who protected himself with his shield, the blow pushed Spinel backward a few paces and she groaned to herself in anger. 

"You said we could be friends!" She hollard, making a break for him and coiling herself into a screw to drill on Steven's shield. 

"I want to be friends Spinel! I hurt you and I'm sorry!" Steven pushed against the shield thrusting Spinel off and sending her back again.  
Her hurt and rage began to envelop her as she heard his words. Spinel reached out from where she stood, plucking the shield from Steven's hands and throwing it into the distance. 

"That's rich! You're sorry? Hah!! You don't know what it is to be sorry!" She screamed, lunging toward the boy. Steven wrapped himself in a protective bubble before she could reach him, forcing her outstretched arms to collide on it's hard surface. Spinel withdrew her fists and screwed herself up to become a spinning top, hurling toward Steven and punching the bubble in succession.   
Steven quickly exploded the bubble, forcing Spinel away and redrew his shield. 

"I am. I was selfish and I'm sorry!" 

"You want to be friends but you don't know what a friend even is! I was made to be a friend!" Spinel shrieked, balling her fist to throw another blow, only to be stopped by Steven's shield. 

"Friends care about you!" She continued, raising her other fist for another downward blow. 

"Friends enjoy you!" The gem threw her fist, trying to catch Steven's side before landing another blow on his shield. 

"Friends don't let you live with people who hurt you!" She grabbed the shield again, launching Steven into the air, and leaping after him.   
The gem grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him as hard as she could towards the surface of the earth but Steven slowed his decent and floated downwards softly. Spinel began to seethe at the sight of him easily evading the attack and plummeted toward him, but instead reaching out to grab the roof of the lighthouse, swinging past him and landing on top of it. 

"You discarded me like a broken toy!" She screamed, her voice cracking with the sorrow that lay underneath her spite. 

Steven stared up at the hurt gem, lowering his shield for a moment. Feeling a sudden pang of empathy for all of Spinel's pain. 

"It's fine! Toys always come with accessories!" Spinel laughed, reaching into her gem and pulling out her rejuvenator. Steven's eyes widened at the sight, suddenly terrified of the thought of losing his powers again.

The gem vaulted over the edge of the roof landing in front of Steven, swiping at him dramatically as he evaded her attacks.

"A toy you break and fix, and break again, and again and again and AGAIN!" She screamed, her swipes becoming less and less coordinated as she began to break down. She flailed the Scythe, barely catching Steven at all, as if she was purposefully pulling her attacks.

"I'm nothing!" She shrieked, "I'm nothing to you, nothing to Pink and I'm nothing to-" Spinel's eyes veered upward and she suddenly stopped in her tracks, she pulled back her potential attack and held the shaft of the scythe close to her.   
Now fully focused on what floated in the sky above her.   
Steven paused, staring at her, startled by her quick switch in demeanor.   
Fear streaked across her face and she began trembling underneath the torso of White Diamonds ship. Her grip loosened on the rejuvenator and it clattered to the ground.   
Steven jumped away from it as it fell, not allowing it to strike him again. 

The gem that stood before him stood entirely still, terrified. Fear disallowing her to move a single centimeter. She let out a small whimper, her eyes not moving from the thing she stared at. 

Steven followed her gaze to the ship and suddenly realized the fear that had possessed Spinel. He watched as a white orb floated from the forehead of the ship, landing delicately on the ground. White Diamond stood towering over the two of them, causing Steven to instinctively step in front of the frozen Spinel. 

White crouched down, her face in a pout. 

"Steven! It's so good to see you! Oh and you found Spinel! I had a feeling Pink's little friend had ran off here." The diamond gave a convincing gentle smile before lowering her hand. Spinel jumped in terror but hung her head and began stepping toward her. 

Steven's head followed his friend as she reluctantly shuffled toward the giantess.  
Steven quickly grabbed her hand, closing his fingers tightly around it. 

"Don't go." He said sternly. Spinel turned toward him, confused but entirely relieved. She took a step backward, hesitant to look at White's reaction. 

"How many times?" He glowered at the giant, "How many times have you hurt her?" 

White diamond looked confused, then surprised, then irritated. She cocked her head. 

"Steven I don't know what you're talking about." 

Her words boiled his blood, she had the gall to lie to him about something he had witnessed himself. He picked up the rejuvenator in his other hand, causing Spinel to pull away from him for a moment. 

"She has this for a reason. How many times did you reset Spinel!" He threw the scythe away from himself, looking back at the diamond.   
"You hurt her, over and over again and used this to make her forget! How many times!" 

"Five hundred and seventy-two." Spinel said softly, her words were almost a whisper. Steven jerked back, staring at the gem whose eyes were clenched shut, trying not to cry. He turned his attention toward White Diamond. 

"She was being a nuisance! Having explosive tantrums! Asking questions, accusing us of causing Pink to leave her! It was the only way to make her stop, everything else we did didn't work. She needed to be punished!" White bellowed, the sound of her voice causing a rush of air to ruffle through the trees and grass, birds scattering into the sky.   
Spinel suddenly dropped to the ground, her free arm wrapping itself around her to comfort herself from the sound of White's anger.

"Look at her!" Steven screamed at the diamond, catching her off guard. "She's terrified! You think that's okay?! You think I would want this? Pink would want this?!" 

The diamond lurched forward and fell to her knees, the impact causing the ground to shake beneath them. Spinel recoiled into herself. Steven held her hand firmly, despite her entire arm being limp. 

"Steven you don't understand!" White cried, "you don't know how hard it is for me-" 

"I DON'T CARE!!" he screamed, cutting the diamond off. "I don't care how hard it is, you DON'T hurt people who depend on you! You don't SHATTER them for needing love and attention!" 

The diamond shed a tear at his words.

"I can be better, we can be better Steven, we won't hurt her-" 

"I said no." He belted. "You've hurt her enough." 

White lowered her head In resignation, before eyeing the huddled and panicked gem. Her lips pursed in thought before a small smile appeared. 

"Spinel," the gem's head shot up. "As your diamond," 

"No." Spinel breathed.

"I order you to reset Steven." 

Spinel's hand ripped out of Steven's and flung itself toward the rejuvenator, grabbing it and quickly retracting. Spinel held it in her fingers, her hands wrapped tightly around it.   
The gem looked up at Steven, fear and guilt riddled on her face. She lunged toward him, forcing Steven to pull out his shield, the shield cut in half, dissapating from the impact, but Steven jumped and tumbled out of the reach of the scythe.  
Spinel stood, her head hung low, trying so very hard to not move an inch. But the diamond's command hadn't been fulfilled.   
She lunged again, spinning the scythe around her body and charging at him, swinging it in on his right.   
He caught the shaft of the scythe and struggled to keep it from hitting its target.  
Spinel raised her head, a pleading look in her eyes. She began to mouth silent words.   
Steven's eyes widened as he began to read her silent lips, he twisted the scythe from her grasp and spun it around his head, pulling it up through Spinel's left hip.   
The gem froze, and looked into his teary eyes, a small warm smile on her face before her body exploded into a puff of pink smoke. Her bright pink gem falling to the ground with a tiny clink. 

Steven turned, rejuvenator in hand, tears beginning to well in his eyes. 

He met eyes with White Diamond, whose hand covered her ajar mouth. 

"Go." 

White lowered her hand to speak,   
"I just-" 

"GO!" 

The diamond nodded, her eyes trembling at the sight of his unequivocal rage.   
She stood, her head bowed in submission, bubbling herself in her white orb before floating off to her ship.

Steven picked up the heart shaped gem and turned it over in his hands. He retracted the rejuvenator and shoved it in his pocket before making his way down the cliff.


	8. Epilogue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of each part (think of it like a miniature arc) there will be an epilogue teasing the next plot threads to come.   
Feel free to comment on the epilogue what you think will happen and what not, I'll be updating on this site while writing the story on another. As this one is about 95 chapters behind the other site.

Steven opened the door to his house, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet stood in the living room staring at him and the small jewel in his hands as he set it on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. 

"What happened?" Amethyst asked, resting her chin on the coffee table where Spinel's gem sat. 

"Spinel was ordered by White to reset me, but she sacrificed herself." His voice was rasp and he was tired. He pressed a finger on the gem and gently cupped it in his hand. 

"I took the rejuvenator from her and hit her with it." He sighed. Pearl kneeled down to meet his eye level and pressed her hand to her chin. 

"You reset her?" 

"Yeah…" 

"What do you plan to do with her, now that she's.." Amethyst trailed off, her eyes peering up at Steven who had his cheek rested on his fist.

"She can't go back with them, not after this." Steven turned his head toward Garnet who had been silently standing there. 

"Garnet, what should I do?" 

The fusion look at Steven, then at the heart shaped gem as it began to glow and float in the air, Spinel slowly returning to form. 

"Be a good friend." 

The gem turned itself upright, the heart no longer facing upside down and Spinel appeared, her arms wrapping themselves around Steven as the light faded away revealing the newly reset gem. She tackled Steven with a three fold bear hug, a wide grin on her face. 

"It's so good to meet you!"


	9. Part 2 Chapter One: The New Crystal Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General summary: Pink Giggle noodle is back.

Steven stared at the gem before him, while she excitedly fiddled with the blender on his counter, jumping backwards in shock when it whirred to life.   
He turned away, the crystal gems and himself all huddled behind the staircase wall. 

"Should we do something?" Amethyst questioned, peeking around the wall to see Spinel running around the kitchen with the still plugged in blender a look of confusion and joy on her happy face. 

"I don't think she's going to hurt any of us." Pearl paused, "intentionally." Steven shot a look at her before turning toward Garnet who simply shrugged at him, not providing any useful answers. 

"I'm gonna talk to her." He said, taking a step down the stairs, his foot now within Spinel's sights. The bouncy gem cocked her head, stretching out her arm and wrapping it around Steven's leg up to his torso and pulled him into her view. 

"You're back!" She giggled, she held the blender up to her check with a sheepish grin. "Look what I found. You wanna play with it?!"   
Spinel shoved the blender into Steven's hands and jumped over the counter pulling out several items that very clearly should not go inside of a blender and threw them one by one into it. 

"Let's turn it on!" She laughed, "I wanna see what happens!" She inched her finger toward the on button on the blender before Steven dodged the catastrophe, lifting the blender above his head. 

"Spinel let's not!" 

The gem paused, retracting her outstretched arm, and putting it at her side.

"Okay, wanna play another game?" She said excitedly, low looking around the house for other things that could grab her attention and be a potential toy.   
Steven sighed, lowering the blender and resting it in his armpit. This was going to be hard. 

"Spinel?" He spoke, searching for what to say, the gem turned her attention away from his mother's broken sword and faced the boy. 

"Spinel, I-" Steven began to panic, "I want you to meet my friends!" He blurted, gesturing toward the staircase where Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl hid. The three of them cautiously and confusedly stepped from behind their hiding spot, glancing at Steven for direction.   
Spinel's eyes shined with wonder. 

"This is Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet." 

The pink gem reached out her hands from where she stood grabbing Pearls hand and shaking it vigorously.   
"Pleased to meet you! And you, and you!" Spinel whipped from one gem to the next, offering them the same jovial handshake before retracting her arms and giggling to herself with joy. 

"This will be so much fun!" 

Steven rubbed his head, letting out a nervous laugh. 

"Yeah.." 

Steven turned toward the crystal gems who looked genuinely confused at his save face in the midst of explaining to Spinel what actually happened, he shrugged sympathetically.

"I figured we'd make her feel at home?" He laughed nervously, trying not to let it show that he couldn't bring himself to speak seriously to the bubbly little gem. Not that she would understand or even listen.   
He faced Spinel, causing her to retract her arm from Rose's sword once again. The gem had somehow silently managed to climb up and balance herself precariously on top of a stool, and a couple of books to reach the intriguing weapon. The small gem leapt down off her makeshift tower, without letting the rickety contraption collapse and stood in front of Steven, a genuine and friendly smile on her face causing Steven to crack a small smile in return. 

"Spinel, welcome to the Crystal Gems." Steven gestured toward his friends who gave nervous smiles back, fidgeting as they drew Spinel's attention. 

"What's that?" 

Steven paused, feeling at a loss for words to explain what exactly Crystal Gems were. It wasn't as though they really had thought about what it was to be a Crystal gem, beyond the rebellion. Now nearly every gem was a defacto crystal gem.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Spinel began to bounce excitedly, "Is that like our friend names!? That's so cool! I want to be a Crystal Gem too! Can I? Can I? Can-" 

"Yes!" Steven interrupted her, she seemed to vibrate with overjoy. "Yeah, just um...let me talk it over with my friends." 

Steven turned toward Pearl who glanced up in the least nonchalant way possible toward his bedroom. 

"We'll be back." Steven said, quickly backing up toward the stairs. Spinel nodded excitedly before clambering up her ugly little tower and reaching towards Rose's sword.

"Don't touch that!" Steven quickly retorted, his head popping out from behind the wall as he eyed Spinel.   
He turned heel and ran up the stairs, slamming the door shut and pressing his back against it. Pearl and Amethyst stood in front of him while Garnet leaned against the wall, her arms crossed.

Pearl began, "why didn't you tell her, I thought you were going to make her remember?" 

"I don't know!" Steven gasped in mild despair, "it doesn't work like that and..I don't know if I should." Steven sighed, pressing his cheek against the door to listen for Spinel. All was quiet. 

"I mean, she's pretty harmless, and happy so I don't see why changing her back would be good." Amethyst mentioned.

"But it's not really her." Steven muttered under his breath, pressing his face into the cool wood of his door. 

"So what? She's less likely to go all nuts on you." 

"That's not what I mean, and we don't know that for sure, anything could make her remember I don't know what all the diamonds did, they- they reset her too." He mumbled, his voice growing quieter as he spoke. The boy slid down his door and sat on the floor, fiddling with his fingers as he tried to come up with a solution.   
Of all the things to happen, this whole few days have sent his world tumbling. He expected something to cause issues moving forward, but he didn't expect it to be this. At most, he imagined it to be more of his mother's mistakes popping up to throw a wrench in his plans.

"Give her a test." Garnet's voice was as imperial as it was gentle, the suggestion permeated the room, Steven realizing it just might work. Give Spinel a test, something that could bring back her memories, but also might not. What could do that?   
He pushed his hand into his jacket pocket, remembering he had kept her spare rejuvenator, and pulled it out.   
The gems stepped back defensively. 

"Did she have that the whole time?!" Pearl squaked in disbelief. Steven nodded, rolling the rod on his palm before standing. 

"The diamonds used this on her, if we give it to her, she might remember, and if she doesn't, then I'll keep it in lion's mane." The boy turned toward the door and let out a preemptive breath, before opening it and making his way down the stairs. 

Spinel stood with her hands clasped together, patiently waiting for Steven, her eyes brightened at his sight. Steven stepped hesitantly toward the gem, holding up his hand apologetically before speaking. 

"To be a Crystal Gem you have to take a test. To make sure you got the right stuff." He said lightly. 

"A test? I can do that!" Spinel cheered, beginning to bounce with excitement before Steven rested a hand on her shoulder causing her to slow.

"It's an important test," he smiled half heartedly, holding out the retracted weapon. "I need you to tell me if you remember this."

Spinel slowly picked up the tool, twisting it in her fingers quizzically, inspecting everything it had to offer. She stared intently at the rod racking her brain, searching for whatever familiarity it had. Then shrugged and sighed in defeat. 

"I don't know what it is.." She pouted, handing the rejuvenator back to Steven and lowering her head in shame. Steven faked a laugh, shoving the rod back in his pocket. 

"That's okay! You're not supposed to know, it's a bad thing..you passed the test!" He waited for the gem's response. She looked up at him, her watery eyes losing their tears as a wide grin grew on her face. She wrapped her arms around Steven and bounced him in the air before letting him down on the ground. 

"Yay!!" Spinel laughed, beginning to do a childish victory jig. Steven glanced back at the crystal gems, concern in his eyes. 

"Well, now that you're a crystal gem, I'll show you where you can stay." He laughed half heartedly.


	10. Part 2 Chapter Two: A Cereal Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is a huge pun btw
> 
> Also 68 huts in like 3 hrs hot diggity dog yall~~

Steven rolled over on his side, discontent to get out of bed despite the sun being well over halfway in the sky. The previous day was physically exhausting, and the night that followed was mentally so. He didn't want to get out of bed, let alone deal with a clingy gem that could easily throw off all his plans for the day.   
He had called Connie and apologized for his rancid behavior at their picnic, and requested her presence and advice shortly after Spinel had been poofed, but he didn't tell her the whole story. 

The increasingly annoying squeaking of Spinel's shoes forced him to rise earlier than he would have liked. He sleepily looked around the room, noticing that the squeaking had been coming from just outside his door.   
Steven sat up and pushed his blankets aside, groggily making his way to the door.   
He opened the door and peered down at the giddy gem, who was very much, wide awake.   
Steven rubbed the sleep from his eyes and let out a yawn, stretching and patting the gem on her head before making his way downstairs. Spinel followed suit, bouncing excitedly as she did so. 

"Morning, Spinel, morning, Pearl, Garnet." Steven sighed, pulling out a box of cereal from the cabinet, and setting it on the table. He climbed up onto a stool and began pouring himself a bowl. 

"Morning, Steven." Pearl chimed.

"Good Morning." Garnet said, bringing in a large plank of wood to repair the hole Spinel had created a few days prior.   
Spinel set her hands on the island where Steven was eating his cereal, resting her chin on her hands as she watched. 

"Connie is coming over today, we're gonna try and have our picnic again."

"What is that?" Spinel questioned softly, eyeing Steven's cereal, the tired boy looked down at his breakfast confusedly. 

"Oh, it's cereal." He answered.

The gem edged closer, intrigued by the food.

"Can I have some?" She whispered, as if it were a forbidden thing. Steven looked at the gem for a moment, then smiled a sleepy smile.

"Uh, sure, let me get you a bowl." Steven smiled as he said the words, hopping off his stool to grab an extra bowl from the cabinet. Spinel climbed onto the stool next to him and eagerly watched as he poured cereal and milk into her bowl and handed her a spoon.   
She eyed the spoon, turning it in her fingers, making a quick glance at Steven as he used his to scoop up cereal and eat.  
She followed suit, thrusting her spoon into the bowl and scooping up a large spoonful of cereal and subsequently shoving it in her mouth. 

Steven chuckled as he watched the gem awkwardly chew before swallowing, her eyes brightening as she did so. 

He thought her pursuits were sweet, as she voraciously consumed the meal, she reminded him of someone like a little sister. 

"Steven!" Connie's voice sounded from the doorway as she unlatched the door, she paused for a moment, watching Steven as he stared at Spinel devouring her cereal with a content smile on his face.  
His eyes drifted toward her and he stammered to speak. 

"Connie! Sorry I'm not dressed, it's been a long night." Connie nodded, her eyes moving toward Spinel. Steven laughed nervously as she began to put the pieces together. 

"Let me get dressed and we can be on our way." Steven smiled, hopping up the stairs to change clothes. Spinel paused, and lowered her spoon as she turned her head to face Connie.

"Hi, Spinel." Connie said nervously, providing a small wave to the gem. Spinel hopped off her stool and bounced toward her, grabbing her hand. 

"You know me?" She questioned, cocking her head slightly to one side. Connie retracted her hand from the gem's grip and gave a nervous smile. 

"Um, yeah, I do." 

A grin split across Spinel's face as she began to bounce excitedly, "Are you a crystal gem too? It's our friend name! Like a club!" 

Connie couldn't find the words to say, but luckily Steven had returned from upstairs, pulling on his newly patched pink jacket. 

"Okay, I'm ready now." He laughed, taking Connie's hand. Spinel looked at the two of them curiously. 

"Where are you going?" She said, concern leaking through her words. Steven turned back toward the gem as she grabbed his hand to prevent him from leaving. 

"We're going on a picnic." The two shared a concerned look as Spinel stood forlorn at the words. Steven paused, this could trigger her to remember his mother leaving her. If he left her here, maybe she'd get her memories back.   
But, he thought, she is so happy..and he didn't want to subject her to more loneliness. 

"You can come too." He said gently, causing Spinel to perk up at the thought. Connie shot the boy a concerned look before resigning herself to the third companion. She had wanted to talk to him about her, but with her constantly hanging around him, it would be difficult


	11. Part 2 Chapter Three: A Bad Thing

The three of them trekked up the hill toward the lighthouse as the sun shone bright in the sky, Spinel beaming as her arm wrapped around Steven's while the three walked together. Connie leaned close to her friend, whispering so the gem couldn't hear, "How did she get reset? I thought you broke the scythe thing?" 

Steven sighed reluctantly, pulling the spare rejuvenator from his pocket, "She had another one, and," he paused, "She told me to hit her." 

Connie nodded, looking down at the green grass that had finally began to grow after Steven spent several days kissing the dirt. They stopped at the center of the large crater in the side of the hill, and Spinel finally unlatched from Steven's side, pulling out the picnic blanket and setting it on the ground, then patting out the wrinkles. Connie sat, and began pulling out their pbj sandwiches. 

"Do you think Spinel would eat peanut butter?" She asked, holding out one of her four sandwiches. Steven laughed,

"I don't know, Spinel, you want a sandwich?" 

The gem looked up and stepped in between the two, reaching for the sandwich and plucking it from Connie's grasp. 

"What's a sandwich?" She asked, flipping the food upside down. Steven chuckled, 

"Its food, like cereal." 

"It's not in a bowl." She retorded, now pulling the two pieces of bread apart and watching the mixture of peanut butter and jelly slowly separate from each other. 

"It's not supposed to be, look." Connie answered, holding up her own sandwich and taking an exaggerated bite. Spinel watched the girl munch on her meal and opened her mouth to take a large bite from her own sandwich. The gem dropped into a crisscross and chewed her bite slowly, making various confused and delighted faces as she reacted to the odd texture of peanut butter and jelly mixed together on a piece of bread. 

"So, what happened?" Connie asked, her voice low. Steven looked at her solemnly, then down at his sandwich, losing his appetite at the thought. 

"I went to say sorry, and she was really upset, we were fighting and then White diamond showed up." He looked forlorn. 

Spinel was too distracted tearing her sandwich apart and shoving it back together to hear their conversation.

"She just started freaking out, she looked really scared, then I yelled at White, and then she ordered Spinel to hit me with this." Steven pulled the rejuvenator out of his pocket again and set it on the picnic blanket between he and Connie.   
She looked down at her sandwich and took a small bite, chewing on his words. 

"Spinel didn't want to hurt me, I don't think..she told me to poof her." He glanced back at his gem friend, who was now licking each individual slice of bread one at a time. 

"What are you going to do about her?" Connie mumbled softly, following his gaze toward the gem. He turned back, shrugging discontentedly. 

"I don't know, we tried to bring her memories back by showing her the rejuvenator, but she didn't know what it was." 

Spinel, now bored with her sandwich noticed the rod Steven had shown her last night, she stretched her arm out and silently pulled the thing back to her so she could inspect it once again.

"What about the diamonds?" Connie questioned. Steven began to sink into the ground, letting out and exasperated sigh. 

"I don't know...they can't be trusted to take care of her, and if they lied about that, then they could have lied about other things..." he rolled over to face Connie who looked up into the sky, thinking about how the diamonds could easily attack earth, would they? If they were upset with Steven? 

Spinel noticed a small switch on the rod, and pressed her thumb into it, causing the rejuvenator to expand into it's full form, she stared at the weapon, sudden and inescapable fear rising inside her.   
She dragged in a ragged breath and dropped the weapon immediately. 

"That's bad! That's a bad thing!" She gasped, the stress ringing in her voice, forcing Connie and Steven to turn around to see what had happened.   
The rejuvenator clacked to the ground, inches from Steven. He and Connie bolted upright. Steven grabbed the weapon, taking a hesitant step toward the terrified Spinel. 

"Spinel! I told you not to-" 

The gem stared at Steven, her eyes flickering to Connie and back to the wielder of the thing that scared her. Flashes of images began to pervade her mind.  
The gem grabbed her head and shook it ferociously, trying to remove the things she was seeing.   
Steven took another step closer and she stepped back. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" Spinel's voice cracked as she cried, she held her hands up defensively continuing to back away. 

"Spinel, it's okay-" 

"Don't hurt me-" the gem faltered, "don't reset me!" She screamed, dropping into a huddled mess on the ground. Steven halted, lowering the scythe. 

"Spinel it's okay, look," he retracted the weapon and dropped it to the ground, "see? It's gone now, see?" He took another step toward Spinel who hadn't moved, or even looked up. She trembled before him. 

He slowly rested his hand on her back, the gem flinched, but finally raised her head. Her eyes drifting to where the disabled rejuvenator lay on the ground. 

"Spinel, do you remember being reset?" He whispered gently, rubbing the terrified gem's back. She slowly looked up, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"I don't like that thing. It hurts." She mumbled shakily. Steven glanced back at Connie who stood startled by the gem's outburst, her eyes swiped toward the rejuvenator and she quickly darted to pick it up, shoving it into her picnic basket so it was out of sight. Steven turned his eyes back to Spinel as he held out his hand in reassurance.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you." 

The gem hesitantly rested her hand on his as he helped her stand, she swiveled her head, reassuring herself that the weapon had been removed.

"I wanna go home." She muttered softly, her hand tightening around Steven's, his eyes drifted toward Connie who nodded affirmatively at the request. 

"Okay, we can go home."


	12. Part 2 Chapter Four: Nightmare Room

Steven smiled at the nervous gem as she fidgeted with her fingers on his bed, she seemed consumed by her thoughts.

"Connie and I will be back, we're just going downstairs. Can you stay here?" He said empathetically, the gem nodded, not looking up at the boy. 

"Am I in trouble?" She mumbled, worry causing her words to tremble as they left her lips. Steven blinked, confused at her question.

"No, no you're not in trouble. I'll be back, I promise." He backed toward his bedroom door, quietly opening it and retreating. 

"That's it, I can't do it." He exclaimed, making his way down to the living room where Connie sat twiddling her thumbs, thinking about the earlier event. She looked up at Steven who seemed ultimately defeated, he sat on the couch sinking into its comfort and leaning on her shoulder.

"I can't make her remember." He sighed, "it will just hurt her, I don't want to do that." 

Connie rested her hand on his chest, nuzzling into Steven's head as she comforted the overly stressed boy.

"I understand." She said, closing her eyes and letting him sink into her. 

"I'll just..remove anything that could remind her of the diamonds, or mom…" he trailed off, thinking about how little of Pink Diamond existed on earth. It shouldn't be hard. He sat up, hit his fist into his palm, steeling himself in his decision. 

"Then there's no way she could remember, and she can be happy, for once." He nodded affirmatively toward Connie who slowly sat up to meet his gaze. 

"Are you sure it's going to work? Won't she constantly want to be around you?" She questioned, her eyes trailing off toward the stairs, expecting to see the pink gem standing there, listening. 

"She has gotten better about being alone, as long as I'm nearby." He said, in truth, she was only good about it when they were in his home, which was already rather small. It's not as if he had tried to leave her at home when he went on their picnic. He couldn't bring himself to. 

Steven listened for any noises indicating Spinel's stress, "I should check on her, though." He sighed, standing up from the couch.

Steven opened the door to his room, Spinel stood directly in front of him, her eyes watering with worry. 

"You came back!" She quickly turned face, tackling the boy in a bear hug.   
Perhaps, she wasn't okay being alone. 

The sun began its descent on the horizon, indicating a slow dusk, and eventually nightfall. Connie held her basket in the pit of her elbow as she turned toward Steven.

"I better get going, my mom will start calling me if I don't get back before dark" she laughed, wrapping her boyfriend in a quick hug before making her way down the porch. Steven couldn't help but laugh as she hurried down the stairs and hopped onto lion.   
He turned to his gem friend, who sat on the couch looking downward. 

"Spinel, I'm gonna go to bed, you want into your room?" He softly said, gesturing toward the door that led to his mother's room. Spinel followed his gaze and silently stood up. 

"Okay." She mumbled, turning toward the door. Steven smiled, and opened the door to the cloudy pink room, his friend glancing back at him before stepping inside. 

The door closed abruptly behind Spinel, causing her to jump, she peered at the endless expanse of pink, puffy clouds before stepping further into the space. 

Worry began to edge along her thoughts as she sunk into the despair of being alone. 

"I'm still here." Steven laughed, causing the gem to swivel around to meet the projection she hadn't realized had come to form. 

"But you-" she stammered, gesturing back at where the door had just been. 

"I've been here the whole time." He smiled, scratching his head.   
The room's rendition of Steven was nearly perfect, causing the gem to second guess herself as she pondered how he could be in two places at once. 

"I wanna show you something." The duplicate laughed, gesturing further behind him. The clouds parted revealing a pristine garden with floating pillars. Spinel stepped toward the garden, the image of it knocking around inside her head, she recognized the place, but couldn't put her finger on why.   
The room seemed to hum melodiously as it created the garden, Spinel picked a hibiscus flower that grew from beside her, the realness of its scent and texture confusing her thoughts further. 

"What is this place?" 

"I won't leave you here." The room interrupted, the garden suddenly began to die, becoming decrepit and overgrown, as if decades had passed in only a few short seconds.   
The shift startled the gem as she tried to wrap her head around what was happening, the small flower in her hand decayed, crumbling as the wind shifted in the room. 

"I-I don't like it here." She rambled, nervously dropping the crumpled flower, "take me somewhere else!" 

The room quieted, the wind ceasing as it turned into a large undecorated pink room. A giant white foot landed on the floor in front of her, and a small clink followed. She nervously opened her eyes, staring at the enormous toes that planted themselves before her. 

"You have been very, very bad." The voice didn't belong to Steven, it bellowed from high above her, causing a shudder to ripple through Spinel's whole body and gem. Her eyes drifted toward the bad thing that had clattered to the floor just behind the foot. Her thoughts began to race as she took a shambled step backward. 

"No, this isn't real.." she whispered, her eyes flickering up at the giant that stood above her, clouds enveloped the leg that jutted out from them, protecting the sight above. Spinel began to panic, grabbing her hair as she fought the fear the invaded her mind, unwelcomed. 

"T-take me to the bubble room!" She studdered, clenching her eyes shut. The room answered the request, the floor opening up from beneath her feet, causing the gem to plunge into the abyss below. 

She opened her eyes, her small tears floating up above her as she fell, when she noticed a large fluorescent tube that seemed to endlessly stretch beside her. She reached out, wrapping her arms around the tube, forcing gravity to make a halt on her fall, she dangled for a moment, bounding up and down about ten feet from the floor of the bubble room, she rotated slowly, gathering in the sight, she'd been here before. She knew it. 

The gem released her grip, and landing on the floor of the room, taking in all the little pink bubbles filled with various snacks, majority being purple rolls of some sort.   
Spinel instinctively stepped toward a door that opened at her presence, and then she appeared inside the living room of Steven's house. Night had fallen, and the house was silent.


	13. Part 2 Chapter Five: Slumber Party

Steven was fast asleep, rolling over on his side. Feeling some kind of presence in the room he drowsily opened his eyes, Spinel stood before him, she held her arms tightly and stared intently at him.   
The sight of the gem suddenly appearing in front of him caused the boy to jerk up in astonishment, nearly falling out of his bed from the shock. 

"Spinel!?" He gasped, balancing himself on his bed. The gem quickly averted her eyes and began to shuffle tentatively. 

"Can I stay here with you?" She mumbled, not looking up at the boy. Steven relaxed, and looked around his room to see if anyone else snuck in with her. 

"I don't think-" 

"That room has scary things in it." The gem continued, cutting off his declination. She looked worn, her pigtails slowly losing their heart shape. Steven sighed reluctantly. 

"Okay," he breathed, "you can just..lay down on the floor." He knew gems didn't really sleep, it wasn't something they exactly needed, and Spinel likely only wanted his presence to comfort her. Though, the thought of having a gem standing in his room silently watching him while he slept sent a shiver down his spine.   
The gem sat down on the floor, and looked up at Steven for approval. 

"Now just, lay down, and close your eyes." She followed his direction, laying on the ground with her arms rested over her belly. Steven sighed once more and laid down in his own bed, intent on falling back to sleep. 

Spinel lay on the floor, opening one eye after hearing Steven's breath slow, he was now asleep. The calm repetition of his breathing stilled her racing thoughts as she shifted herself to face the bed frame.   
What's happening to me? She thought, worry and fear beginning to rise inside her. The gem gripped her stomach, as though the pain would make her stop thinking about it. She rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling of his room. Letting out a discontented sigh.   
The moonlight gently shone through the window, casting the room in a soft blue glow, Steven's trinkets and photos alight in the reflective light. Her eyes drifted from one photo to the next.   
One with Connie, a painting of Garnet and Amethyst, a photo of Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet and Steven grinning. The gem sat upright, looking over the photos once again.   
Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, Connie...no Spinel.   
She pondered the thought, but shook her head in an effort to release it. Did Steven like her? Was she his friend? How come there were no photos of them? Of her?   
Spinel felt a deep burning inside her, it felt like rage. She turned to her side, now facing the door. Something in her told her to leave. To run. That she wasn't wanted here.   
But Steven was kind to her, he showed her how to eat food, he took her on a picnic with Connie.   
But he also gave her the bad thing. And left her in his room. He left her in the scary room too.   
Maybe...perhaps, he didn't like her. Maybe he just wanted her to stay away from him, he was only being nice to her as a joke. Maybe it was just a game.   
I like games, Spinel thought, but this isn't fun.   
I don't like this. 

Steven rolled to his side, his arm falling over the bed, hitting Spinel's hair softly, startling the thought consumed gem. His fingers outstretched, and tangled themselves in her pigtails before he rolled over with them, pulling the gem along. 

"Ow, ow, ow!" She squirmed, grabbing his hand as he unknowingly yanked away. 

"Don't cry..Spinel." he mumbled in his sleep. The gem stood, picking his fingers out of her hair causing the pigtail to lose its heart shape entirely. The gem gently set his hand on his chest and quietly sat back down on the floor. He was thinking about her, she thought, a relieved smile slowly appearing on her face. The boy shifted his position, now facing the gem, a peaceful, gentle look on his face as he slept. 

"I won't...make you remember." His words trailed off softly as he pulled his arm up, muffling his voice. 

Remember what? Spinel drew back, scooting so that he couldn't grab any part of her by accident and stared at the sleeping boy. What did he not want her to remember? What could he make her remember. The gem hunched, and sighed, feeling at a loss. Then she raised her head, watching Steven sleep. He didn't want her to remember something. But he asked her if she remembered the bad thing. The flashes, were those memories? Spinel screwed her face in disbelief. No. That's not what that is. 

Spinel shook the thought from her head and lay back down on the floor, closing her eyes once more. 

The morning light of the sun began to peek over the horizon causing Steven to stir, he rolled over and let out a disappointed groan before sitting upright in his bed. He peered around his room drowsily as he looked for Spinel. She was nowhere to be seen. She probably got up before him, if she even slept at all last night. Steven made his way downstairs. Pearl stood washing a few dishes in the sink while Spinel sat at the counter shoving cereal in her mouth enthusiastically. 

"She wanted some as soon as the sun rose." Pearl said distractedly, setting a freshly cleaned bowl on the counter. Steven went to grab the bowl. "Oh, and she ate the last of it."   
Steven sighed, setting the bowl back down, letting out a discontent grunt. His stomach growled in hunger. 

"I'll go to the Big Donut." He muttered, heading back upstairs to change. Spinel bounced off of her chair and quickly caught up with him. 

"Can I come?" She squeaked with newfound joy, clasping Steven's hand in hers. 

"Uh, sure, but let me change first." He said, opening his bedroom door. The gem began to make her way in before Steven held out his arm, stopping her short.

"You can come in after." He smiled, the gem nodded. He quickly stepped into his room and close the door before she could reject and began changing into his clothes, finishing up with his new jacket. 

Spinel stood patiently at the door, waiting for Steven to return, before lighting up with a thought. She ran downstairs and grabbed a camera off one of the shelves and returned to her position, bouncing eagerly as he opened the door.


	14. Part 2 Chapter Six: Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just cause you say you won't do something doesn't mean you have control.

"What happened to your hair?" Steven laughed as the two walked toward the restaurant. Spinel thoughtlessly grabbed her pigtail that had been unkempt since last night, forgetting that it had even happened. 

"You pulled my hair while you were asleep." She replied, providing a mild shrug. Steven laughed at her answer, and held his hands up in apology. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." A smile grew on his face as he imagined himself accidentally ripping her hair out of place in his sleep. She looked more Similar to how she had when he first met her now, even if it was only accidental.   
Spinel brightened, remembering her camera, and stopped Steven before he could enter the Big Donut. She pulled the camera out of her gem, a happy grin on her face. 

"I wanted to take a picture, just the two of us!" She beamed at the thought, causing Steven to chuckle. 

"Okay." He grabbed the camera from her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding the viewer high so it caught the both of them and snapped the picture. The white flash of the camera forced Spinel's smile into a terrified frown and she jumped away from Steven's arm.   
Steven stood, mouth ajar, lowering the camera, confused by her reaction.

"It's only the flash." He stammered reaching toward the startled gem. Spinel blinked, adjusting her eyes from the sudden white light, the terrifying white light. 

"I-I know, it's just.." she paused, afraid to say the words she was about to speak. "What don't you want me to remember?" 

The words caught Steven off guard and he nervously tried to hide his concern. 

"Nothing, you don't need to remember anything." He said, stepping backward toward the restaurant. "I'll get us some donuts, stay-" 

"No!" Spinel yelled, rage burning inside her for just a split second before she realised the reaction Steven had to her words. His eyes were wide, staring at her. She averted her eyes, quickly darting them to her shoes. 

"Why am I like this?" She muttered softly, finally looking up at the boy, "why do I keep feeling these things? And seeing things?"   
The distraught gem began to ramble, disallowing Steven to interject. 

"I keep- seeing these really scary things, in-in my head, and you asked me if I remembered them and I don't know. I can't tell- and the room, it showed me a garden, you were there-you said you wouldn't leave me there but then it died. And-" her voice fell to a whisper now, her face contorted in a look of horror. 

"White Diamond." 

Steven stared, watching the gem go through several states of disbelief, regret, anger, and fear. 

"Spinel, are you-" 

"Remember…" she breathed, "I remember...she-and you, you reset me. She made me-" tears filled Spinel's eyes as regret and guilt grew on her face. She began to glow, her pigtails loosening and her gem beginning to invert once again. 

The gem that stood before Steven held her hand up to her cheek, tracing the black streaks that went down her face. 

"I tried to hurt you." She said, the words fell from her lips as if she didn't realise she said them aloud. Steven took a step toward his friend, prepared to give chase, if she ran. 

"It's okay, it's not your fault." He reached out and gently touched the gem, she flinched, but lent him her hand.

"Let's get some breakfast." He smiled, reassuring the gem that he wasn't upset with her, she nodded and followed his lead.


	15. Part 2 Chapter Seven: Being Wrong

"Spinel got her memories back!" Steven called as he entered his home, Pearl turned and greeted the two of them as they carried in their donuts. Spinel nervously laughed as she waved to the crystal gem.   
"Oh," Pearl paused, a growing look of concern on her face, "oh." Her reaction caused Spinel to hesitate, she stopped herself at the door, though Steven attempted to pull her forward. 

"She's okay now." He said enthusiastically, though Spinel felt the exact opposite of okay. She felt as though her presence was wrong, unwelcome, unwanted. And furthermore, she felt afraid. The gem reluctantly followed Steven as he entered the living room, trailing sheepishly behind him. 

"Steven-" she tried to speak, before he cut her off. 

"Don't worry Spinel, I'm not mad at you." His words were kind, but she couldn't believe them, and they were not what she intended to say. Spinel let go of Steven's hand and pulled it to her side, looking away from him as she continued.

"Steven, I'm not okay." She sighed, gripping the nape of her neck as if the touch could comfort her. Steven looked back at the gem with a smile, not quite understanding what she meant. 

"Sure you are, the diamonds aren't here, you have your memories back-" 

"That's dandy, but-" she groaned, trying to put her thoughts into words. "I don't want to be here.." she mumbled, causing Steven to look at her, he felt downtrodden, why wouldn't she want to be here? Where else would she be? Where would she go?

"Why not? We aren't upset at you." Steven said, trying to laugh off his concern. Spinel raised her head and looked him in the eye, grunting in frustration as he continued to misunderstand. The gem flailed her arms trying to find her words.

"Not here, here, I mean- like, I don't want to be! Here…" she exclaimed, her voice lowering as she finished the sentence. Steven took a hesitant step toward the gem, raising his hand to comfort her. 

"I can't be anywhere," the gem continued, now drawing Pearl near to hear her speak. "I can't be reset, or be with you, or anywhere without-" she faltered in her words, now afraid to finish. "I don't want to be anymore." 

Steven's eyes widened with shock as he began to comprehend what she meant, what she was trying to say. A sudden wave of empathy hit him hard as he processed her emotions.   
It was the same way he felt when he was in the diamond's captivity. The same way he felt when everyone, everyone compared him or equated him to his mother. He didn't want to be her, he didn't want to be anything. 

Steven finally rested his hand on Spinel, providing her a reassuring smile. 

"Spinel, you don't have to be anything you don't want to be." He reassured her. The pink gem stared at him in disbelief, before frustration clouded her mind. She pushed away from her friend, taking a step backward. 

"You don't understand!" She cried, bolting out the door. 

Connie caught a glimpse of the pink gem as she boinged away from the house, she had come to return the rejuvenator she had stashed in the picnic basket a day prior. Steven ran out the door after the gem before stopping to catch his breath, she turned to the boy, wondering what exactly had occurred in the sum odd twenty-four hours after she left yesterday. 

"Connie!" Steven called as he noticed his girlfriend appear, he sprinted toward her as she walked near. 

"So, I guess she got her memories back?" Connie asked, looking at her out of breath friend. Steven stood, gasping for air before trying to speak. 

"Yeah, I don't know why she's upset though." 

"I brought back this," Connie replied, pulling out the rejuvenator, Steven grabbed the disabled weapon and rolled it in his palm for a moment. 

"Thanks," he looked up, watching the springy gem settle on the roof of the lighthouse again, "I'm just trying to help her, I don't understand why she keeps running!" 

Connie sighed, patting Steven's back as he caught his breath. 

"Maybe she doesn't know how to get help?" She followed his gaze, Spinel sat atop the lighthouse, staring off at the sky. "She's been through a lot, she has got to be feeling a lot too." 

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Steven replied, preparing to vault himself into the air. He looked at Connie, who gave him a reassuring nod, before leaping as high as he could.


	16. Part 2 Chapter Eight: Being

Spinel sat on the lighthouse roof, her leg tucked to her chest while the other one dangled over the edge, she watched as Steven met with his friend, dreading the anticipation of him eventually coming to talk with her. Why couldn't he understand? The thought pervaded her mind.   
He didn't get it, she couldn't even truly get it. The feeling of wanting to go away, in a way that didn't make any sense.   
Spinel's head perked up as she heard the soft steps of Steven's shoes on the roof. The boy came and planted himself next to her while she stared at the sunset.   
They did make eye contact, but Steven began to speak. 

"I don't know what you mean, but I know you're scared, and I know you feel alone, and I want to help you." He placed his hand gently over hers, the touch caused Spinel to relax a little at the comforting gesture. She turned to face him, her eyes planted on his hand that held hers, she hesitantly removed it from his touch. 

"I can't just forget it.." she muttered, resting her hand on her knee. Steven nodded in reluctant agreement. "But, it hurts so much to remember." 

Steven nodded again, unable to find reassuring words for the broken gem. 

"I want to be better but-" Spinel's voice cracked, she held her face in her hands, shaking her head in despair, "I can't even do that! I'm trying- I'm trying so hard and- I just want to disappear." She cried, sinking into herself as she spoke. 

The gem leaned back, resting herself on the ground, staring up at the sky. 

"I'm broken." Her voice was deceptively calm as she spoke, her eyes drifting toward Steven as he watched her. "Everything hurts, so much..and I don't want to be here anymore." 

Steven finally, truly understood what his friend meant. He leaned back and laid next to her, reaching for her hand once more. 

"I want you here." He said softly, unsure if he used the right words, Spinel drew in a bragged breath in response. "You deserve to be happy, and you deserve to be here." 

He turned to face the depressed gem, "And it's hard. But you are strong," he paused, gazing into Spinel's tear ridden eyes.

"You are a crystal gem." he sat up, holding his friend's hand and singing the familiar tune.

"I'm here to save the day," Spinel reluctantly sat up, as Steven began to stand. She looked at him slowly, hope building inside her.

"And if you think I can't, there'll always be a way." Spinel stood, and faced Steven as he stopped his song. 

"Spinel, it's going to be okay. You can heal, I can help you." He cupped her hands in his and held them to his chest as he spoke, a genuine smile on his face. Spinel looked down at her feet, slowly raising her eyes to meet his. 

"Okay."


	17. Epilogue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now things are about to get very very interesting. 
> 
> I hope yall remember some details from these first two parts cause they will become important later.

A bright green zircon entered the yellow chamber, standing in solute at the sight of her diamond. Yellow diamond sighed and waived for the Zircon to speak. 

"My diamond, the insurgencies are continuing, quadrants 4, 27, and 89 are in complete disarray, the emerald commanders are requesting back up, but we have no defenses to provide and-" the diamond held up her hand, cutting off the gem as she spoke. 

"Tell them to retreat, White's obsidians are working on new weaponry for the armies. Do not let this information leave this room." She ordered, lowering her hand. The zircon nodded and turned heel, leaving the diamond alone in her chamber. 

"This is all that little brats fault."


	18. Part 3 Chapter One: New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you for the feedback!! I'm really glad you are liking the story, I will try to update as frequently as possible for yall okay? 
> 
> I really hope you like how things are going because it's all about to really get screwed up.

Are you ready?" Steven smiled at his friend, Spinel, who sat crisscross on the ground, her head rested on her fist. 

"No." She sighed, "but I don't really have a choice here." She grumbled, reluctantly standing and bracing herself for what was to come. 

The two were in Rose's room, Steven had been using it to help Spinel overcome her various fears. The gem had come a long way in the months after her sudden arrival. She was less jumpy around loud noises, and rarely flinched at hearing the Diamonds be mentioned. She still had a ways to go, for sure, but Steven was incredibly proud of her for even trying. 

"Okay, okay," Steven laughed, understanding her frustration, they had been at it for hours, and he too was tired. This was one of the bigger tests though, and he wanted to make sure Spinel would be prepared. He began to picture the diamonds, one by one, standing in front of Spinel.   
The room granted the request, its clouds swirling up into what looked like a tornado, Spinel stood, looking up a the darkening clouds, steeling herself in their winds. A giant white foot breached the swirl, planting itself in front of her, then a yellow one, and then the bottom of what looked like Blue's skirt. The clouds began drifting apart, revealing the three giant diamonds.   
Spinel felt her heart begin to race, her throat closed as she tried to think of something to calm her thoughts. The eyes of the false diamonds bore down on her tiny little self, discontent frowns on their faces. 

The false white diamond bent down toward the tiny gem, causing her to lose all confidence. She dropped to her knees, covering her head. 

"STOP!" she screamed, the diamonds eyes widened, before popping out of existence, the clouds parted and Steven ran toward his friend. He touched her back gently, but she threw her hands up, forcing him to step back. 

"Spinel, I'm-" he tried to apologize. 

"Why did you do that?!" She yelped angrily, Steven held his distance from the upset gem. She stood up, seething with anger. 

"I didn't know they would move!" She yelled, beginning to lose control of her temper.   
Steven held his hands up, and began to speak as calmly as he could. 

"Spinel, I know you're angry-" the gem looked at him, nodding. 

"Right right," she stood straight, taking in a deep breath before releasing it. "Breathe. It's okay." She chanted the mantra softly before opening her eyes with a somewhat forced smile. Steven nodded, grabbing her hand before opening the door to the room.

"You're doing good," he reassured her as they made their way into the kitchen. "Now we can just relax." 

Spinel laughed, "finally let loose!" She giggled before hopping on the couch and letting her limbs extend in a pile beside her. She seemed entirely content to lay there and sink into the couch. 

"Oh," Steven laughed, "I have something for you, I think you might be ready now." He smiled at the gem who was too consumed by her effort to relax to notice him jump upstairs to grab his gift for her.   
Steven came back down with the gift, picking up a portion of Spinel's wobbly leg and setting it on the ground before sitting next to her.   
The gem sat upright, retracting her limbs so that she wouldn't take up his space.   
Steven held out his hand, in it, was the disabled rejuvenator.   
Spinel stared at the weapon, her hand hesitant to touch it, she looked up at Steven confused by his offer. 

"You want me to have it?" She questioned, still not touching the item. Steven couldn't help but chuckle at her words. 

"Well, it is yours." At this, Spinel picked up the weapon, inspecting it in her hands. 

"But I don't want to reset anyone." She mumbled, thinking of how terrible it would be if the weapon fell into the wrong hands. 

"I guess we could ask Bismuth to change it?" Steven pondered, glancing at the gem to see if she agreed. Spinel bobbed her head in agreement, handing the rod back to her friend. 

"I'm headed to New Homeworld anyway, you wanna come with?" He held out his hand, waiting for her response. Spinel hesitated, she could handle being without Steven, but the gems were all at homeworld too. Maybe she should go. 

"Yeah, I'll come with." She replied, losing her thoughtful face for a much more jovial one. 

Steven and Spinel stepped onto the warp pad and dissipated into the light, reappearing at the center warp of New Homeworld.   
Gems and humans of all shapes, sizes and colors meandered around, chit chatting, playing on the farm side, now fully accustomed to their new home. The small city had grown extensively in the past few months, especially after Spinel helped rebuild. She had felt incredibly guilty about wrecking the place with her injector the year prior. Now the town was buzzing with life.   
Steven led Spinel to Bismuth's new forge, where she hammered away on new ties for a building that was to be constructed close by. She looked up from her work as the two entered.

"Steven! Spinel! What brings you to my forge?" She laughed, welcoming them in with a wave. 

"We came to ask if you could change this so it doesn't reset gems." Steven replied, pulling out the rejuvenator and activating it.   
Bismuth jumped back, nearly tossing her most recent work into the hot coals.

"Woah there, be careful with that thing!" She jested nervously, grabbing it from Steven's grasp and inspecting it quizzically. 

"Wait, this isn't the same one you used on the crystal gems." Bismuth directed her statement to Spinel who let out a nervous laugh. 

"Yeah, no, it's not." She answered, letting Bismuth continue to judge the weapon. 

"This looks like it was recently made, but sure! I think I can change it." Bismuth set the activated weapon down on her forge and began taking it apart, the small crystalline gem at the top projected a screen with instructions on it. 

"Yeah, this is definitely new for sure, look at this." She gestured for the two to come closer and share in what she had seen. The tiny screen displayed several options for what type of uses it offered and which one it was on. Bismuth pressed one of the options, causing the blade of the weapon to retract and shoot out again, she turned toward Steven and handed him the weapon. 

"There, now it's set to destabilize, not rejuvenate, there were a couple other options but I don't think you'll need them." She said, turning around and continuing to hammer on her work. She couldn't wrap her mind around the third and fourth options available on the weapon, and didn't want to.   
Steven retracted the scythe and handed the small rod to Spinel, who quickly shoved it in her gem. She glanced at Steven with an appreciative smile before the two left the forge. 

"Pearl and Amethyst are working on the communication tower, and I think Garnet was helping with that building." Steven gestured toward an unfinished house Garnet stood atop, and then toward the communication tower where Pearl and Amethyst were. "I'm gonna head over this way, we can meet up later."

Steven said before half jogging toward the communication tower, leaving Spinel alone in the middle of the town square. The gem began to panic, looking for a familiar face, she spotted Peridot standing a few feet away, holding some metal contraption in the sky, it looked to be a water heater.   
Spinel hesitantly approached the small green gem, unsure if she was seen as a friend by her. 

"What are you doing?" She asked, staring at the water heater as Peridot struggled to keep it suspended In the air.

"What's it look like I'm doing," the green gem griped, slightly losing her concentration as she thrusted the heater over a hole in the ceiling of the building she was working on. "I'm trying to get this infernal liquid temperature augmenting device in the stupid hole!" 

"I can help." Spinel offered, causing the gem to turn her attention toward her and lose her grip on the device. Peridot groaned in disagreement, trying to maintain her control. 

"Here, let me?" Spinel stretched herself so that she stood above the hole in the roof and wrapped her arms around the heater, delicately lowering it and placing it inside the building. Then recoiled, facing the green gem, as she stared dumbfounded.

"Wow, that was a lot easier, and you didn't break anything!" She exclaimed, "not that I would have either, I have a great track record of putting metal things in hard to reach places!" She gloated, turning away to work on the next house. Spinel searched the area for another companion to assist, finding Garnet on top of a building, setting down shingles.   
Spinel bounced herself toward the fusion, landing next to her and eagerly awaiting direction.

"Need any help?" She asked, watching the fusion set down a shingle and use her gloves to pound in the nails. 

"Nope." Spinel's attempts at conversation with the fusion always seemed to fall flat, she could never find the right words to say. 

"You want another shingle?" She questioned, grabbing an extra and putting it in Garnet's line of sight. 

"Thanks." Garnet grabbed the thin thing and set it next to the other, pounding it in place with her fist. 

"Need anything else?" Spinel was running out of things to occupy her, but she felt determined not to cling to Steven as often as she previously had. 

"Nope." 

Spinel sighed, and decided that Garnet probably wasn't her best option for quality conversation, she began her descent from the roof of the building. 

Suddenly the winds shifted as a loud noise erupted from the sky, causing her to flinch slightly before looking up. A ship appeared above New Homeworld, but it wasn't anything they had seen before, and definitely didn't belong to the diamonds.   
Garnet stopped her work and stared at the large ship. 

"That's not good." Was all she said before a blinding light shone down over all the buildings, casting deep shadows across half of Beach City. Spinel held her hand above her face, until the light had finally ceased, all the gems in New Home world stood still, gazing up at the contraption. 

"Garnet!" Steven's voice called from below, he, Pearl and Amethyst stood at the base of the building, Garnet quickly vaulted over the roof, landing next to him. Spinel jumped down as well, confused by the whole event. 

"What is that?" He asked the fusion, not looking away from the flying beast. 

The ship began to turn its nose downward, its wings reorienting themselves to that the monstrosity could hover precariously above them. Then it began to descend, the nose of the ship digging itself into the ground. 

A door panel opened on what was once the roof of the ship, and a gem stepped out.


	19. Part 3 Chapter Two: What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the way: all the oc gems are here because I literally had to create characters to make the plot work, I don't actually like...consider them OC or fan characters. Just gems I had to use to advance things. Hope that doesn't like frustrate anyone?

The gem was a giant, nearly pitch black, her red eyes scanned the crowd as she searched for her target. They finally fell upon the crystal gems.  
She raised an accusatory finger before speaking. 

"You." She growled, stepping toward the group. Steven let out a reluctant sigh, already done with the entire encounter, he held up his hands and began to speak. 

"Hey, I think this might be a misunderstanding-" 

"Not you!" The gem cut the boy off, "Her." The gem's finger pointed directly at the pink gem in front of her, rage seething as she glared at the gem.  
Her words took Steven aback as he glanced at Spinel, who seemed to be working the whole situation over in her head. He was confused, but oddly relieved that he wasn't the target of this unknown gem's malice.  
Spinel watched as the giant gem trudged near her, finally clicking the pieces together. 

"Oh no." She sighed, standing upright, and preparing to speak. "Look, I'm sorry but-" 

The unknown gem pulled out a large hammer from the gem on her forehead, slamming it into the ground ferociously, causing Spinel to cut her intended explanation short.  
The impact of the hammer forced the earth beneath the crystal gems to crack, jutting upwards and separating their group.  
The crystal gems and Steven drew their weapons in anticipation, while Spinel simply stood dumbfounded at the attack. Anger streaked across her face at the abysmal behavior. 

"Hey!" She yelled, "I said I was sorry! If you knew-" 

"I want it back!" The black gem howled, delivering another blow to the ground, the earth shook beneath the pink gem's feet, before rapidly rising from under her. Spinel bounced off the rising earth, landing on the roof of a house and glared down at the gem. Steven stared, confused at the whole endeavor.  
What did Spinel do to make this gem so angry with her?  
Garnet pounced, bringing her gloved fist down on the gem, but the black gem countered, blocking it with her hammer.  
Garnet was thrust backward, slamming into a wall. Pearl took her turn next, but was preemptively foiled when the gem grabbed her spear, tossing the white gem into the air.  
At this Spinel began to seethe, she stretched her arm long and grabbed a portion of it, turning it into a lasso that she waved in the air. 

"Don't hurt my friends!" She shrieked, throwing her lasso arm and catching the hammer with it. She yanked backward, pulling the weapon from the gem's grasp and throwing it out of her reach before slithering down from the roof and coiling around the gem. She began to constrict herself, before the gem could escape. She failed. 

The black gem's arm forced itself from her grasp, and quickly grabbed the pink gem on Spinel's chest, the tightening fingers forced the gem to release her grip and she desperately dangled in the black gem's hands. 

"You stole something from me." The black gem growled, her other hand reaching toward Spinel's gem. The gem pulled out Spinel's rejuvenator as the she squirmed in her grasp, desperately trying to maintain form.  
Steven took a step forward, unable to help, afraid to help. What kind of gem was this? What kind of gem can reach into another's and just take something?  
Spinel struggled against the gem's grip, but couldn't hold on any longer, she exploded into a puff of pink smoke. The black gem cracked a triumphant smile, clutching the heart shaped gem in her hand. 

"Now, I'll crush you." she chuckled, before a whip tangled around her arm, yanking her fingers from the gem she held.  
Spinel's gem clacked to the ground, and the black gem turned toward the assailant. Amethyst glared at her, gripping her whip tightly.  
The gem pulled against the whip hard, forcing it out of Amethyst's hand and stepped back into her ship. 

"We'll deal with you later." She said, as the door closed tight. The ship began to rise, its wings turning back to face their proper direction, before another white flash erupted across the sky, following another ear piercing bang. Then the ship was gone. 

The dust cleared from the winds, New Homeworld's citizens slowly began to emerge from their hiding spots, soft confused chatter slowly growing amongst them. Steven stared forward, dumbfounded at what had just taken place, when he caught the small sparkle of Spinel's gem. He scooped it up in his hands and held it tight, turning toward Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl who were putting away their weapons. 

"What just happened?" Steven breathed, still at a loss for any explanation. "Who was that? Why did they want the rejuvenator?" None of his friends could provide answers, but he still couldn't understand.   
Steven turned to face the wreckage caused by the unknown gem, many of their newly rebuilt houses were in ruins, the foundation completely ripped apart by her devastating weapon.  
He then looked down at the gem in his hands, it wasn't harmed, Amethyst had prevented that. Now he just had to wait for his new friend to reform.


	20. Part 3 Chapter Three: All or Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said. Things from the first two parts are important :3

Steven sat on the couch, staring at the pink gem, worry pricking his mind like pins and needles, he nervously glanced at the other gems, who patiently waited for Spinel to reform.   
He had so many questions for the gem that he could barely contain himself, who was that black gem? Why did they want the rejuvenator? How could they reach into another's gem? What exactly was going on? He knew Spinel could answer at least a few of them.   
She had been on homeworld for a year, she was bound to see what was going on behind the scenes.   
Maybe there was more to her returning than just a desperate plea for help. His thoughts raced, he could barely contain them at all. He felt as much out of the loop as he did when every gem previously had confused him with Pink, or with Rose.  
The gem began to rise from the table, forcing Steven out of his wild thoughts. Spinel's new form began to glow before the light faded and she landed on the floor, looking rather embarrassed of herself. 

"Spinel!" Steven gasped, taking in the gem's new form. She looked almost the same, aside from a lighter hue and new star shaped suspenders. The gem glanced at Steven, rubbing her neck tentatively before being tackled by the boy in a tight hug. 

"Who was that? Why did they want your rejuvenator? How did they do that!?" He blurted before the gem could even speak. Spinel stretched out of his arms and stared at his frantic flailing. 

"Glad to know you didn't miss me." She muttered under her breath, quickly turning face and smiling disingenuously at the boy. She didn't exactly want to tell him, but she knew that refusing would probably cause more trouble in the end. The pink gem let out a reluctant sigh. 

"It was Obsidian." She mumbled, blinking and guiltily looking down at her feet. Steven nodded, repeating the name to himself so he could remember it later on. 

"Why did she want your weapon?" He repeated, his question causing Spinel to sink further toward the ground. She scratched her head, not sure how to say it.

"Well, I kind of..stole it from her?" She answered hesitantly, glancing up at her friend who blinked at her, astonished. 

"You stole it?!" His words were mostly yelled out of shock, rather than anger, but they still dug into Spinel's skin. A switch seemed to flip in her head and she stood straight again, now upset at his accusatory behavior. 

"Well, what was I supposed to do? If I had it, the diamonds couldn't-" a terrible look of fear and realization flickered across her face and she fell quiet, turning away from Steven and losing all her anger.

"It doesn't matter anyways. They have it now." She mumbled softly, retreating into herself at the thought of the dictators pursuing their plans. 

Steven calmed himself, noticing the gem's reluctance to explain, knowing that it must be incredibly hard for her to talk about at all. 

"Steven, things haven't been that peaceful." Spinel's words were quiet, as though she didn't want to actually tell him. But the boy leaned closer, trying to gather what she meant. 

"What do you mean?" He questioned, leaning over her despite her looking away, reluctant to crush everything he had worked towards. 

"Some gems..don't like the way things have changed.." her voice faltered as she heard her friend step back in confusion, disagreement and shock. 

"What do you mean? That doesn't make sense, e-everyone is free!" He stammered, trying to wrap his mind around what the gem was telling him. None of this made sense, why would any gem not like the way things are now? They don't have to be afraid of the diamonds, or destroy planets, they were free, they could do what they liked, fuse, everything should be fine, shouldn't it?   
Spinel turned to face her confused and worried friend, reaching out a hand to comfort him. 

"Not everyone likes..freedom." she said gently, trying to lessen the impact of her words. Steven couldn't believe them, he sat himself on the couch, staring into space, trying to mull over the thought of gem's not wanting to be free. Pearl sat next to him, motherly resting a hand on his lap. 

"When you've lived a certain way for so long...change can be hard." She reassured him, the boy nodded absently, not actually taking in her words. He was still in shock. Everything. Everything he had tried to fix, tried to change, had failed.   
He couldn't stop the diamonds from hurting his friend, he couldn't change the way homeworld worked, all he did, all his mother did. 

Was for nothing.


	21. Part 3 Chapter Four: Dream Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3 I like writing dream sequences

Steven lay in his bed, pondering what exactly could be happening out in space, on the colonies, on homeworld. The thought refused to let him slumber, so he simply lay there, staring into the ceiling of his room unable to imagine anything but the worst.   
He thought things were going well, they had been. Even after he yelled at White, she hadn't returned, or even retaliated. Spinel had been there though.   
She knew what was going on, more so than any of the other gems. It was like they lived in a bubble, having no idea that gemkind was in unrest.   
He turned to his side, looking out his window into the night sky. Half expecting a gem ship to appear and destroy his home without a second of hesitation. The thought shook him.   
What could Obsidian want with the rejuvenator? His thoughts drifted to the hulking black gem. If it was hers, but she already had a weapon, her hammer. She knew Spinel had taken it, but didn't come to get it until now, was she ordered to get it back?   
Spinel mentioned that she had to take it, but why? She came here for help, not to hurt anyone. She didn't even try to use it until she lost control.   
Steven sat up, discontent with all the questions in his head, and none of the answers. He slid out of bed, shuffling his feet into slippers before heading downstairs to ask the gem himself.   
She had evaded the question earlier, cutting herself off, but he knew she had the answer, and he didn't want to, he couldn't wait. 

Steven opened the door to his mother's room, stepping inside. The room wasn't how it normally looked, none of the soft pink clouds drifted in the air. The room was entirely white, aside from few shadows that stretched along the floor. He searched the area for Spinel, she was nowhere to be seen. 

"Try again." The unequivocal voice of White Diamond sounded from afar, causing a shiver to run down Steven's spine. He followed the sound of her voice down a long corridor, stopping where the hallway met a dark room, only lit by White herself. Below her, at a desk stood the black gem, Obsidian, tinkering with what looked to be the rejuvenator.   
Steven noticed a small noise, to his left, his friend stood at the other end of the hallway, making her way toward him. 

"Spinel!" He called, waving at the gem to grab her attention. She didn't look up, but continued to walk toward him. 

"It should work this time, I recalibrated it so that you can customize how it affects gems." The Obsidian said, triumphantly holding the scythe up for White to inspect. Spinel heard the voice, and quickly pressed herself to the wall, listening intently to the conversation. She peered into the room for a moment before recoiling back in her hiding spot. 

"Spinel, is this a memory?" Steven asked, stepping toward the gem. She didn't move, or even look his direction, as if she couldn't hear him. 

"Do you have someone to test it on?" The Obsidian asked, as White took the weapon in her fingers. 

"I have just the gem." White replied with a sinister chuckle.   
Spinel's eyes widened as she heard the words, backing away from where she had stood.  
Suddenly the room began to grow flowers and grass from its walls, causing the pink gem to look up, startled by the weeds and grass that began to erupt from the walls.

The walls crumbled away and the obsidian and diamond began to dissolve like cotton candy in water. 

Steven found himself in the garden. Spinel was there too, she looked around desperately for any sign of life before she turned toward the sound of Steven's voice.   
Steven turned as well, taken aback by the perfect replica of himself standing several feet from Spinel. 

"Come on!" The replica called, waving for the gem to follow, she hesitated, looking around, if she could see him, Steven would have stood directly in her line of sight.   
She chased after the boy, but Steven watched as she began to slow, and his duplicate drew further and further away. 

"I'm leaving, aren't you coming?" The duplicate called, causing the gem to reach out, breathlessly begging for him to wait. 

"Don't go!" She rasped, the doppelganger now stood on the warp pad of the garden, dematerializing as it shot its light into the air. Spinel gasped, and collapsed. 

"Don't leave me here.." the gem began to cry, rubbing her eyes ceaselessly as she shook from the sobs.

Steven approached her, what is this? Is she really here? 

"Spinel, I'm right here-" he tried to reassure the gem, but his words fell on deaf ears.   
The ground began to shake, causing Spinel to look up, she tried to stand but the quake kept her on the ground.   
The earth rose up and White Diamond erupted from the ground, wielding the rejuvenator, though in her hands the weapon was four times its size. 

"You've been very very bad!" She laughed, bringing down the blade and slicing the gem in half. 

A loud gasp echoed in the room, and the entire landscape poofed out of existence.  
Steven blinked confusedly, looking around the pristine pink landscape. Spinel lay on the ground several feet from him gasping for breath as she woke from the nightmare. His eyes caught her attention and she paused, staring at the boy. 

"What are you doing here?" She paused, "Wait, are you real?" She asked, still shaken from her dream. Steven sprinted to her side to help her stand, still lambasted from her twisted nightmare. 

"I came to ask you about the rejuvenator, were you asleep the whole time?" He questioned, kneeling next to the gem. She stared at him confusedly. 

"That was sleep?!" The gem stood, shaking the memory of the nightmare from her head as though it would try to latch onto her mind. Steven turned away, searching the room for anything that could indicate the dream was continuing. 

"I think you were dreaming. I didn't know the room would make it real though." He muttered softly, the gem stared at the room as well, a shiver running down her spine at the thought of her dream of becoming a reality. 

"I don't like dreaming." The gem said blandly, she glanced at Steven wondering if he had been there throughout its entirety. Specifically the part where he left her in the garden. The boy didn't mention it, he seemed preoccupied by the rooms ability. 

"I think that was a nightmare." He said pointedly, turning back to his friend, "dreams are nice and fun, nightmares are scary." He continued, nodding toward the gem as if she knew the difference. Spinel nodded in return. 

"I was gonna ask you about the rejuvenator, why you took it exactly." He sat down, the room creating a couch for him to rest on. "I wasn't expecting you to be asleep, I thought only Amethyst slept." He laughed, though, his lighthearted take on the terrifying experience didn't console his friend in the least. He looked at her contently, with a knowing smile on his face. 

"You know I'd never leave you there." He said gently. Spinel looked up, then averted her eyes quickly, realizing he had seen that part of the dream. 

"I took it because they were going to make more." Her words were soft, as though they hurt to say. 

"I'll show you."


	22. Part 3 Chapter Five:  The Real Reason

Everything was fine, in the beginning." Spinel remarked, allowing the room to replay a small memory of her playing with the diamonds. She sighed, turning away from Steven. 

"But then they kept leaving, at first I didn't know why-" the gem paused, sharing in watching the rooms depiction of herself being left alone as the Diamonds departed. 

"Then I found out it was because gems were revolting, attacking." Steven watched his friend as she became somber at the thought, he hadn't realized that such a thing would even affect her.   
The memories continued to play, as the two viewed them.

"So I tried to cheer them up, I did everything I thought would work, to make them happy." Spinel paused, watching a memory of herself attempting to cheer Yellow Diamond, though Yellow only seemed annoyed by her antics. 

"They were mad at me, and they put me away." Steven glanced at Spinel as she spoke, she seemed to sag with sadness, as she recalled being put aside in Pink's room, alone. 

"I had snuck out though, and found out that White had ordered her Obsidian to build a weapon. One that would put gems in their place...once and for all." The gem's heart ached as she recounted story, sharing the images with Steven while he stared helplessly at the events as they unfolded.

"They took a rejuvenator apart and were reprogramming it, trying to change how it worked, but I knew it was wrong, so I tried to talk to them." Spinel's memory replayed, she had been pleading with the diamonds, before losing her temper and causing a scene in front of the Diamond courts. White pointed a finger at her, ordering the Obsidian to strike her with the rejuvenator and throwing the poofed gem back into Pink Diamond's room. 

Spinel shuttered, turning her eyes away from the scene for a moment, trying to gather the words to continue. Steven rested a hand on her shoulder, as if to remind her that it wasn't still happening. 

"I got reset, but I kept finding out, kept making the same stupid mistakes, saying the stupid same things." The scene rewinded, and repeated itself, only varying in slight ways, but it always ended the same. 

"Until one day, I snuck out of Pink's room, and I stole the rejuvenator...I hid it in my gem, I told blue that what they were doing was wrong- that hurting gems, resetting them wasn't the way. I told them that it was why Pink left." she dragged in a breath, crouching down on the floor, consumed by her thoughts, the memory played before her as if it were happening in real time. Steven bent over, pulling the gem into a hug as she tried to stop herself from crying. 

Steven instinctively patted his friend's head. 

"It's alright, you're okay now." He whispered softly. Spinel pushed away from him in disbelief and shame. 

"It's not alright! They have it, they're going to fix it! That's what they were doing, don't you see?!" The gem cried, grabbing her hair and yanking on it in desperation. 

"They don't just want to reset gems they-" she nearly choked on her words, "they want to destroy them!" Spinel stood, raising her hand to her chest and gripping it tightly.

"I was just the test subject!" Her voice cracked at her words, "I'm only here because it didn't work right! I took it and- and they took it back! What happens if they fix it? The-they won't just shatter me, they'll destroy me!" The gem swiveled around, not facing her friend as he watched her begin to spiral into despair. 

"I was so, so stupid! I let them take it, I let them- I shouldn't have come here, I ruined everything, I-" 

"Spinel STOP!" Steven stood now, the gem flinched and fell silent. Steven held out his hand, hesitant to touch her, but rested it on her shoulder regardless.   
The gem looked up at him, tears streaming down her face as she gulped nervously.   
Steven softened his stern eyes and provided her a reassuring smile, though he too was concerned about the information Spinel had shared. 

"You did the right thing, and I'm glad you came back." He said gently, grabbing the shaken gem's hand and facing her directly. 

"We'll fix this. You don't have to worry." He affirmed. The gem nodded subtly, unsure if he could do so, but hopeful nonetheless.


	23. Part 3 Chapter Six: Coup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:3333333

You sure this is a good idea?" Bismuth watched as Steven made his way toward the New Homeworld warp pad. 

"It's the only idea I have." He answered, not looking back at the colorful gem. She sighed, handing Spinel a scythe she had made for the occasion. 

"What's this for?" The pink gem questioned, Bismuth looked down at her as if she couldn't believe the question as she uttered it. 

"It's for you, aren't you going with them?" Her words caused Spinel to force a disingenuous laugh, the gem shook her head. 

"What? No! I can't go back there!" She shouted, looking away in contempt. She didn't want to go, in truth, she was terrified to go. For the first time in a long time, she felt genuinely comfortable staying on earth, alone.   
Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl made their way onto the pad, waiting for the gem. Steven looked back at her, a look of determination on his face. 

"We need you Spinel, you know where they keep the rejuvenator." 

Spinel glanced up, reluctant to move from her place.

"But-" 

"I won't let them hurt you." His voice softened and he held out his hand, the gem hesitantly reached for it, stepping into the warp pad with the others. 

The five gems began to dissolve in the light of the warp as they shot through space, landing directly in the palace. The room was entirely empty, aside from a very small blue gem. In her hand a blue light shot into the sky, suspending Blue and Yellow Diamond in the air as they stared down in shock. 

"Steven." The gem hissed, fluttering toward the group. "You're just in time for the coup." Aquamarine flitted about the air before landing in front of the boy.

"Aquamarine, what are you doing here?" Steven took a step back as the gem drew near. 

"Did you not just hear me?!" She shrieked, stomping her foot angrily, "Some of us gems don't like the way you've changed things! I used to have everything!" The gem began to pace, flicking her wand and freezing the crystal gems before they could react. 

"I used to be someone, the best!" She glared at him intensely, pointing her wand in his face. "And you took everything from me!" The tiny gem flicked her wand upward, throwing the rest of the gems in the air and scattering them away from her target. 

"I'm here to set the new world order, and you are the first on my list to go." The gem snidely remarked, freezing the crystal gems once more and knocking them back before they could attack.   
Steven drew his shield, though knew he likely couldn't stop the gem and her wand with just that.   
The only way he could stop her before was to simply placate her, and come up with a solution afterwards.   
The blue gem jumped into the air, opening her watery wings and flying above his reach. 

"Ha! You can't even stop me! The diamonds couldn't even stop me! No one ca-" 

A bright light slashed Aquamarine's form in two, causing her to poof immediately. Her wand lost its form, floating to the ground next to the tiny blue gem.   
The power of the wand ceased, causing the diamonds to fall to the ground with a very large thud, and the crystal gems to be released from its grip. 

Just behind her stood a thin, lithe gem, her hair pulled back in buns on the side, she held the rejuvenator in her hands and glared at the intruders.


	24. Part 3 Chapter Seven: Lars Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLOT SPLIT 
> 
> Because 1. I like to make people suffer and 2. Despite this chapter being ridiculously short, the mini plot is still important.

Lars reluctantly turned over to face his screaming alarm clock, haphazardly searching for the off button with his eyes still closed. He finally turned it off, and sat up in bed rubbing his face as he woke up for the morning.  
He pushed his fingers through his pink hair and sighed reluctantly, finally ready to get out of bed. 

It was a Monday, which meant early morning rush at the Big Donut, and everyone would want some ube before heading to work.   
Lars stood up, pulling on some pants that were lying on the ground, and then fitting himself into his work shirt.   
Things had been fairly quiet, Sadie was on tour in Empire City, so he mostly hung out with the off colors at the Big Donut while she was gone.   
The boy made his way downstairs, providing a small short embrace to his busy parents bore heading off to work. 

Work was as it usually was, the line for breakfast went well outside the door and the customers cheered at his arrival.   
Lars pulled out his keys and began unlocking the door before the wind picked up, nearly knocking him off his feet. He looked up into the sky, nearly blinded by the light of the sun. As his eyes adjusted a ship floated just above him, it looked a mess, barely strung together and he swore he saw a panel fall off of it. 

"Give me back my ship!" The craft bellowed, Lars recognized the voice, it was Emerald. But why was she here? Didn't Steven tie things over with her? 

"Sorry guys, donut shop is closed for the day!" Lars told the customers, pulling out his key and ignoring their disgruntled complaints  
He leapt behind the store, trying to evade the ship, and made a break for the Sun Incinerator, he had kept it in New Homeworld, Rhodonite was in charge of looking after it.   
The tattered ship followed him, keeping pace almost perfectly. 

"Don't bother running, I'll catch you no matter what!" The gem screamed into her speaker, turning up her thrusters to maintain speed.   
The ship sputtered, puffing smoke before the command registered and the engines kicked in.   
Lars veered over toward New homeworld, catching sight of Padparadscha who stood at its outskirts. He looped his arm around her and held the small gem in his arms. 

"You're going to be chased by Emerald!" She gasped, though her prediction was slightly late. Lars ducked behind a corner with his friend, looking for a safe exit, he found one near the Sun Incinerator, Rhodonite and the Rutiles stood staring up as Emeralds clacking ship drew near. 

"What's going on?!" Rhodonite exclaimed, her hands cupping her face. Lars pulled the tarp off of the Sun Incinerator and pushed Padparadscha inside, the Rutiles and Rhodonite followed close behind, then finally Fluorite meandered her way into the ship. 

"Emerald is back for her ship, I don't know why!" Lars exclaimed, tearing off his work apron and clipping his cloak on. 

"Rutiles, start up the ship, Rhodonite, set coordinates to somewhere- not here!" 

The Sun Incinerator began to hum as the Rutile twins started the engine, the ship drifted up off the ground, hovering for a moment before locking on the coordinates Rhodonite had set. The humming grew louder, as the ship rose, just before it shot into space, leaving Emerald in its dust.


	25. Part 3 Chapter Eight: The Unknown Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooiiiiiiii yall ready?

Steven stared at the gem that stood in front of him, wielding the rejuvenator. The pink pearl twirled the weapon in her hand before forcing it out toward him. 

The abrupt end of aquamarine left the crystal gems confused, the pearl glared at them, her eye flickering from one gem to the next, finally resting on Spinel, she gritted her teeth and took a swing at the gem, forcing her to bounce away from her. 

"Pink Pearl, wait!" Steven yelled, the gem halted her next attack, turning toward the boy. 

"What are you doing?! What's going on?!" He cried, suddenly feeling the weight of the circumstances on his shoulders. 

"I'm doing as I was told." The pearl answered blandly, taking another swing at her foe. 

The two diamonds stood now, watching the chaos unfold, they shared a nod and parted ways before the crystal gems could notice they had even gotten up. 

Steven and his friends ran to face the Pearl as she calmly swiped at her enemy.   
Spinel bounded around as she ran from the attacks, still trying to comprehend what was going on. 

"You don't have to do this! You don't have to listen to them!" Steven called, the pearl seethed with loathing, rearing her scythe to attack his friend. 

"Yes, I do!" She shrieked, bringing the blade down on top of Spinel. The pink gem quickly drew her weapon, blocking the attack as it landed. 

"Why are you so mad at me?!" She questioned, forcing the pearl back and swinging her scythe around so she couldn't come near. The pearl leapt into the air preparing to strike again.

"You're better than me!" Rage filled her voice as it echoed in the room. Amethyst's whip wrapped itself around the shaft of the pearl's rejuvenator, yanking her from the air and smacking her into the ground. 

"You always, always got more attention!" The broken gem screeched, grabbing the scythe and spinning in a quick pirouette. She pulled Amethyst toward her, and sliced the whip in half, causing the gem to fall backwards and quickly pull out another.  
The pearl turned towards Spinel, who seemed entirely confused by what she was saying. The pink gem stared at her in shock and disbelief. 

"What?!" She gasped, narrowly avoiding another attack. The pearl spun her rejuvenator again, taking another step toward the gem before lunging at her. 

"You never get it, do you? You were always so stupid!" She swung again. Spinel ducked the attack bringing her blade up to counter, the pearl caught it, and using her own weapon wrenched the scythe from the gem's grip, tossing it to the side. Spinel squeaked, quickly slinking underneath her and grabbing the Pearl's ankles, ripping them out from under her.   
The pearl clambered to her feet, heaving as she began to charge the gem. 

"You were her friend! I was just her pearl! They felt bad for you, but you are SO ANNOYING!!" She sliced at the gem, but was pushed back by Pearl's spear, the hit knocked her off guard, and Garnet came in with a gut punch, heaving the Pearl into the air. 

"That's enough!" The pearl screamed, she spun in the air, corkscrewing down and slicing both Pearl and Garnet in half. The gem and fusion poofed, their gems falling to the ground. 

"Pearl! Garnet!" Steven gasped, running to pick up the three gems. he had just grabbed them when Amethyst's whip wrapped itself around his waist, tossing him away before the rampaging Pearl's attack could hit. 

"You just wouldn't stop, I don't think you could! But I do what I'm told, I'm good!" The Pearl turned her attention back at Spinel, who was nearly backed into a corner, she stretched over the Pearl, attempting to grab the rejuvenator and wrench it from her grasp, but the pearl swung it around, throwing her off. 

"You got everything! Even when they punished you they did it more than me!!" The pearl caught Spinel with the shaft of the scythe, forcing the springy gem onto the ground. 

"I did everything- everything they asked!" The pearl began to choke on her words as rage over came her, "and you did whatever you wanted." She began to cry, stepping toward Spinel, lowering her weapon.   
Spinel edged backward, but fear wouldn't allow her to move far. 

"I'm done with your stupid games." The pearl flipped a switch on her weapon, causing the blade to grow in size, a terrible screeching noise escaping from it. "I'm tired of being second best!" 

She swung the weapon down, but the blade was stopped by Steven's shield, he stood in front of his friend, pushing against the force of the Pearl's blow.   
The blade of the scythe flickered, unable to maintain its form, and exploded, the short circuit causing the weapon to smoke as it shattered into pieces on the ground.   
Spinel sat up, staring at the pearl as tears began to roll down her face.   
Steven lowered his shield, now sure that the fight was over, he felt in his pocket for Sapphire, Ruby and Pearl.   
The pearl dropped to her knees, sniffling helplessly as she wallowed in her despair. 

"I just want to be loved..I just want to be good, but they don't care!" She cried, raising her hands to rub the tears from her eye. Spinel paused, hesitantly approaching the gem. She stretched out her arms and wrapped them around her, pulling the sobbing gem close and petting her head gently. 

"I'm sorry.." she searched for words to say, "what they did...that isn't love." 

The pearl looked up, catching Spinel's eyes as they began to fill with tears. She buried her face into Spinel's shoulder and let out an agonized wail, causing the gem to tighten her embrace. 

"I'm sorry." The Pearl finally whispered, pulling away from her hug, "you should go..they will come back."   
She stood, glancing at the broken rejuvenator and then at Steven, who stood dumbfounded.   
"You should take it, they are going to make more." 

"You're not coming with us?" Spinel asked, averting her eyes from the gem. The pearl shook her head slowly. 

"They will believe me if I told them I stopped you. And that the rejuvenator was destroyed. I have to stay." She answered offering a small smile. Spinel nodded, standing up with the pearl. 

"I can stay too-" 

"No, they will shatter you, or worse." The pearl cut Spinel off before she could finish. The pink gem nodded, moving to Steven's side, not taking her eyes off the gem as she disappeared into the warp.


	26. Part 3 Chapter Nine: Good Things, Very Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No comment.

Steven set his friends gemstones on the coffee table, nervously glancing at Amethyst and Spinel. 

"I'm going to take this to Bismuth, will you watch them for me?" Worry cracked his voice as the thought of the gems not remembering him began to cloud his mind. He turned away as the two nodded, sitting on the couch and intently staring at the gems. 

Steven hurried to the warp pad, sending himself to New Homeworld and sprinted into Bismuth's forge. 

"That was fast!" The gem laughed, quickly losing her smile as the stressed child came near. Steven pressed the broken rejuvenator into Bismuth's hand, wrapping his fingers around hers. 

"I need you to tell me everything this does, pink pearl hit the gems with it!" He pleaded, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.   
Bismuth nodded, taking the weapon to her work table and dismantling it methodically. Steven paced, frantically trying not to think of how his friend's may have been affected by the tool of destruction. 

"It has four options, but I think only two of them work, how did it break so easily?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes at the circuit board of the weapon. 

"I don't know! Pink Pearl changed the way it worked, and almost hit Spinel- it sounded like it was screaming, but it shattered when I used my shield!" Steven cried, flailing about as he explained, "I thought it would break my shield but it didn't-" 

The gem swiveled around on her stool, facing Steven. 

"That's why! I figured it was weird for it to have that kind of setting, look at this." She waved the boy closer, Steven dropped his arms and leaned in close over the gem as she pointed out a small, seemingly tacked on string of wires. 

"This right here, isn't supposed to be here, this was put into the weapon after it had been made, and the circuitry is all messed up." The gem trailed her finger along a set of glowing wires that attached to what seemed like a sound chip and the blade projector. "Whoever modified this, used a recorded sound to amplify the weapon's destruction, but they put it way too close to the blade, so when the setting was changed, the backlash from even a small strike could have disabled the sound chip, which fried the circuitry and disabled the whole weapon." 

Bismuth beamed with glee at her explanation, though Steven seemed entirely horrified by the concept, he stared at her as she continued to explain. 

"There's also this," She pointed at another circuit board that was haphazardly, in her opinion, welded to the main circuit board. "This is an entirely new command system built into the mainframe, I have no clue what it does exactly, but it looks like it changes the way Gem's materialize their forms, look," she drew her finger toward a small chip. 

"That looks like a storage device, but I don't know what it does specifically. This is a prototype for sure, but if it gets completed, this thing can do a wicked amount of damage to any gem it hits." Bismuth turned back to Steven who shuddered at the thought of what the weapon had the potential to do. 

"They were hit with it..I have no idea what setting it was on- what if Spinel was right? What if it destroyed them?" He muttered, the air in his lungs suddenly escaping, he felt the panic rise within him as he couldn't stop the horrible thoughts of losing his friends entirely. Bismuth rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he began to hyperventilate. 

"There's no way this weapon can destroy them, the welds aren't complete, and the sound chip couldn't even take a hit from you. The whole thing is disabled, your friends should be fine," the gem paused, recounting the other issue at hand, "unless they were reset- I have no way of knowing what setting it was on before pink Pearl changed it." 

Steven began to panic again, he glanced up at his friend with fear ruminating in his eyes. 

"I left them with Amethyst and Spinel!" He breathed, before sprinting out of Bismuth's forge and leaping onto the warp pad. 

Steven hurled himself down the stairs, nearly tripping over his anxious feet, terrified to see Ruby, Sapphire and Pearl completely reset.   
The boy pushed the other two gems out of the way, cupping the three crystal gems in his hands as he begged silently for them to return. 

The gemstones began to levitate, glowing light erupting from them as the three took their forms, settling softly on the ground. 

"You're okay!" He laughed, still crying, though they were now tears of relief. Steven wrapped his arms around Pearl, who seemed still startled that she was even poofed at all. Ruby and Sapphire shared a glance, before embracing each other softly, then fusing into Garnet once more.   
Steven fell back, laughing contently, now that his friends had returned, with their memories intact. 

The mission had been a failure, but all the boy cared about were his family being safe.


	27. Epilogue 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boi are yall in for a ride. You thought the first two chapters were good...lol just wait!

Pink Pearl silently stood, searching the white room for any evidence of the crystal gems. She spotted Spinel's scythe and quickly darted toward it, picking up the weapon and hiding it inside her gem. She glanced around once more, sure that no one had seen her, then hurried toward the left corridor to find her Diamonds.

In the shadows, movement appeared, the slow fluttering wing peeking out into the light of the room. Aquamarine came into view, flying down toward the warp pad and grabbing her ribbon wand, then flitting back into the shadows. She pulled a small diamond shaped cube from her pocket, opening up a holoscreen that lit her face an even more eerie blue. 

"The coup failed, Steven showed up, and the diamonds pearl interrupted." She said the name with utter disdain before a sly grin ripped across her face. "But you'll never believe who I saw prancing around as a crystal gem." She giggled hautly.

"You remember that obnoxious clown from betta 472? The one that wanted our injector? I have an idea…" the blue gem cracked a wicked grin as the terribly brilliant thoughts occurred to her. 

"Call Antarcticite."


	28. Part 4 Chapter One: Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weee

The summer winds brought rain to Beach City, washing the landscape in a dull grey as it poured.   
Steven held his fingers in the blinds, watching the raindrops plink onto the ground.   
He took the rain as a sign to rest, despite wanting nothing but to cease the storm of thoughts in his head. The gems sat on the couch, waiting for him to return.   
It had been hard, watching him stress over the deteriorating state of homeworld. There was little they could do though, many of the New Homeworld gems had refused the call to action, citing Obsidians arrival as the only worthwhile reason to fight.   
They were right, in that regard, the diamonds would have no reason to attack earth, not unless they wanted Steven's retaliation. Not even the coup had reached earth. Majority of the gems who had moved here had been cured from the corruption, and enjoyed their lives.   
They were not quick to throw them away for a cause that wouldn't directly harm their home. 

"You want to watch a movie, Steven?" Amethyst asked hesitantly, holding up one of the several Lonely Blade sequels. The boy didn't answer. 

"What about a game?" Spinel stretched Steven's gamebox and Controller toward him, lightly shaking it behind him. He sighed reluctantly, causing her to retract the toy and set it back down.

"You could invite Connie over?" Pearl added, though she wasn't entirely sure the girl was in town. Steven turned toward his friend's, letting out an exasperated sigh, followed by a small disgruntled groan. 

"She went on vacation to her aunt's house," he lowered his head, "in india." He grumbled. 

"What's that?" Spinel asked. 

"Far away!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. Steven took a step up the stairs, not looking at the gems. "I'm just gonna go sulk in my room." He muttered, before making his way up the stairs, closing and locking the door as he entered his room. 

Steven flopped over onto his bed, rolling onto his back to face the ceiling. The patter of rain on the window lulling him into near sleep. But Steven couldn't sleep. He could only think about Homeworld, the colonies, the weapon the Diamonds had made. Everything was falling apart. And he didn't know how to solve the problem.   
The diamonds had reverted back to punishing everyone, Aquamarine staged a coup, and even though it failed, she probably wasn't going to quit. And whatever modifications the diamonds added to the Rejuvenator, they would be complete, any day now.   
Not to mention, Lars and the off colors were nowhere to be seen.  
Nothing felt right, nothing seemed to be going well. And it only seemed to get worse.   
This whole endeavor, Steven thought, was pulled out from the curtain the moment Spinel stepped through the warp.   
Everything started going downhill, and Steven wanted only to turn back time, do something, anything different. He didn't even know what he did wrong.  
He wanted to let time run its course, let the diamonds work out homeworld, let the coup take place and stay on earth, ignoring it all.   
But he just couldn't.   
He couldn't let himself.   
He wouldn't let himself, and it was tearing him apart, piece by piece. 

"Why can't things just..stop?" He sighed to himself, turning over on his side and staring at the water droplets forming on the window pane.   
They drifted along the glass, colliding with each other, separating and doing it again.


	29. Part 4 Chapter Two: Set

Far from any gleaning eyes, a saucer like ship hovered just above the clouds, something small and crystalline fell from its base, becoming lost in the rain beneath it. 

The shard of gem buffered it's descent, gathering raindrops that fell along side it and splashing into the ground, the impact made no scratch on the gem.   
The gem took form from the water, she was lithe and thin, with long arms and fingers that stretched far beyond what seemed natural.   
She glanced slowly from left to right, taking in the landscape of the area, then noticing the beach house as reported. 

"I should get going now." She said blandly to herself before her body turned back into the water and carried her gem down a gutter line.

Steven moseyed down his stairs, and began sifting through the refrigerator for a snack. He wasn't hungry, but he didn't know what else to do with himself. The diamonds had escaped, he had no idea where they went and Pink Pearl had yet to contact him with any information. He pulled out a carton of milk, then ketchup, and what seemed to be rotten ham. 

"Pearl," he groaned, "we're out of food!" He threw the ham in the trash and placed the useless condiments and milk back in the fridge, then slumped down on the couch letting out a depressed sigh. 

"Has anyone heard from Pink Pearl yet?" He said, knocking his head back and sinking further into the couch.   
No one replied. Steven looked up, searching for a gem in sight. Not one was in the room. 

"Ugh, fine." He grumbled, "I'll just wait for someone to get back." He muttered angrily to himself before going back to his room.   
Steven sat on his bedroom floor, fiddling with his jacket zipper before letting out another discontent sigh. 

Downstairs, Spinel entered the living room, making her way from the infinity room toward the kitchen when the sink began to gurgle, spitting out a small gem that pulled the water with it.   
Spinel spun around in shock at the odd behavior of the sink, just as the gem took her form. 

"Ant- what are you doing here?!" The pink gem gasped, taking a hesitant step back. 

"I came to ask you how our plan was going." The gem lied, bringing her claw like fingers to her face and nonchalantly inspecting them. Spinel shook her head in disbelief. 

"What are you talking about? What plan?" She whispered loudly. 

Steven glanced up, pulled from his drifting thoughts by her loud attempt at staying quiet. He shifted toward the door, listening intently now. 

"You know the one," the gem sighed, unimpressed, "you try to kill Steven but get on his good side, and then betray him at the last second." 

Spinel's eyes widened as she heard the white gem utter such lies. 

"I'm not- that's not, you don't-" Spinel cut herself off at the sound of Steven's door creaking open upstairs, she quickly roped her hands around the watery gem and stuffed her back down the drain before the boy could see. 

"What are you talking to?" He asked, causing Spinel to laughed nervously at the question. 

"Myself?" She lied, "6000 years alone can really change how you interact with yourself." She followed up, providing a disingenuous laugh to try and lighten the mood of her statement. 

Steven paused, mulling over her words, though she seemed suspicious for sure, and the voice he heard definitely didn't sound like hers. Though, he had also seen her talking to herself on a number of occasions. He gently smiled at the gem. 

"Well, you can also talk to me, I'm a pretty good listener." 

Spinel nodded, not dropping her unconvincing smile. 

Antarcticite remolded herself just outside the house, opening a small compact communicator that showed Aquamarine's face. 

"Well?" The holoscreen spat, the white gem gently drifted her eyes away, as if bored of the mission already. 

"This wasn't as hard as I expected it to be." She sighed. 

"But did he hear you?" Aquamarine pushed, the gem looked directly into the screen, causing Aquamarine to shudder at her piercing gaze. 

"He will fall for it."


	30. Part 4 Chapter Three: Friend

Steven sat on the couch with Spinel, watching one of the many, many Lonely Blades. 

"Is there a reason there's a janitor in every part?" Spinel questioned, shoving popcorn into her mouth as she stared at the movie. 

"Yeah, but I can't tell you until the end, it's a surprise." Steven replied, grabbing a handful for himself. 

"Woah, the janitor was the bad guy the whole time?!" Spinel gasped, nearly tossing the popcorn in the air, Steven laughed at her exaggerated reaction. 

"Yeah," he chuckled, "it's called a twist, so now you can watch the movie later, and pick out all the parts where the janitor was." He stood, taking the tape from the VCR machine and popping it back into the box. His face grew dark as his thoughts returned to the coup. 

"Spinel, do you think I should do something about aquamarine? And the diamonds?" He asked, sighing heavily as he sat back on the couch next to his friend. 

"Honestly?" Spinel paused, trying to think of how she might word her answer. "No, because right now, no one is after you." She stopped herself, unsure in Antarcticite was sent by one of Steven's foes, but quickly shook the thought from her head. 

"Maybe if earth was in danger, but right now, everything seems okay." She answered, reaching for Steven's hand and coiling her arm around his. "You don't have to fight them…" 

Spinel paused, not finishing her sentence, she wanted to say that she didn't want him to fight, because she didn't want to lose him, but she knew that it would seem needy, and she didn't want to be like her old self. 

Steven didn't look at the gem, but opened his mouth to speak. 

"I don't want to fight them, but I feel like I need to, like this is my fault, and gems are getting hurt because of it." 

"Then do what you think is right." Spinel answered softly, releasing her arm from his. Recoiling as though his words were an immediate rejection of something she had never even said.   
Steven turned to her, a thankful smile on his face.

"Thanks, Spinel, you're a good friend." The gem blushed brightly, suddenly embarrassed at her own selfish behavior. All this time, she was only thinking of what she wanted, and Steven merely wanted her advice.   
She felt bad that she didn't come to the conclusion earlier, but beamed at the thought of her being a good friend, and maybe..a best friend. 

"Ah, it's nothing, what else am I here for?" She glanced down at her feet, giving him a small smile, trying to hide the overzealous joy she felt. 

"We're back!" Pearl called from the warp pad upstairs, her, Amethyst and Garnet entered the room, waving a small welcome to the two. 

"The galaxy warp is temporarily disabled, so no gem can come to earth through them, but we can still go to anywhere on the planet." Pearl remarked.   
Steven stood up, giving the gem a confused look. 

"That's where you guys went?" He questioned, trying to recall if they had mentioned anything of the trip to him, he would have liked to go. 

"Well, we tried to wake you up, but you didn't want to get up." Amethyst replied, pretending to be a tired and cranky Steven. 

"He's a growing boy, Steven needs his sleep." Garnet said, she turned to the boy, "don't worry, we took care of it." 

Steven sighed, he didn't realise he had slept through the whole mission. It didn't even occur to him that they would just go without him. The stress of everything left him exhausted, and the anticipation even more so. He glanced back at Spinel who seemed occupied by her own thoughts before offering a small shrug accompanied by a smile. 

"We should try and get in contact with Pink Pearl, she can tell us anything going on with the diamonds, where they hid, and if Aquamarine or anyone else attacks them." He turned toward Pearl who nodded in agreement, before quickly stepping past him to search her room for something that would suffice. 

"I used to have a communication device, Pearl's under the diamonds used them to communicate with each other, among other things, it should be here somewhere." She said before entering her room.   
She returned with a cubical device and opened it up to project a screen. 

"She should be in here somewhere…" Pearl scrolled through facet cuts and numbers, finally stopping on one. "This should be hers, but I don't know if the signal will reach." 

A soft roll of thunder sounded in the distance, heralding more rain to come. 

Antarcticite stood just beyond the sight of the gems as they focused on the communicator. 

"I got the signal." She said quietly into her own communicator, Aquamarine's glitched face cracked a sly grin. 

"Perfect, make sure the fusion stays out if our way."


	31. Part 4 Chapter Four: Almost but Not Quite

"I think we lost her." Rhodonite's voice was riddled with disconcert as she stared at the coordinates she had set for the ship. 

Lars looked out the windshield, the Sun Incinerator had landed itself at least halfway to homeworld after going into hyper speed.   
It would take ages to find a place to refuel, and then fly back. Even longer if Emerald had been able to follow them to wherever they ended up. 

"Yeah, but we're lost too." He remarked, pressing his fingers to his brow to try and come up with a solution. 

"Are there any nearby gem colonies?" He asked, turning to his fusion friend, she jumped and dug her nose into the screen, finding a nearby planet. 

"Here, there's one off the Sirius sun, it's about.." her smile dropped into a face of disappointed worry, "twelve sectors from here, it's the closest one."   
The fusion turned to her captain, who mulled the idea over in his mind.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." 

"Rhodonite will find a planet for us, it will be twelve sectors away, but Lars will agree to go!" Padparadscha said with a pleasant smile. 

"Thanks Pads, twins?" Lars smiled, glancing back at the Rutiles. 

"On it." "Got it." The two answered, setting the thrusters into gear. 

The ship hummed softly before entering hyperspeed, though it cut out only a few minutes in, stopping the crew six sectors from their destination. A bing came on, along with a small light. 

"Great, we're out of fuel."


	32. Part 4 Chapter Five: Uninvited

Steven stared intently at the communication device, tossing it in his hands gently, waiting for something, anything to happen. 

"Come on.." he moaned, setting the device down and heaving a disappointed sigh. The box began to beep softly, before a holoscreen grew from inside it. Pink Pearl's face was barely visible in the static. 

"Steven?" She said, moving the communicator from any prying eyes. Steven jumped for the box, holding it in his hands as he shook from anticipation. 

"Pink Pearl! What's going on, do you need us?" There was a cut out of static, before Pink Pearl replied.

"I made- diamonds, they escaped- they have more-" the feed began to cut out, preventing Steven from hearing her garbled words. 

"Wait, I can't hear you!" He cried, pressing his finger onto a small light, trying to get the thing to work. 

"The- coming, I need more time, I can't-" her signal cut out, causing the screen to be interrupted by static for a short while, then a familiar face appeared, Aquamarine's. 

Steven held the device away from him, almost afraid the gem could jump through it. The gem began to speak. 

"You've done well, Spinel, he doesn't suspect a thing, we will rendezvous at sunrise." The gem said, not looking at Steven, his eyes began to widen as questions poured through his mind. Was this pre recorded? A message for Spinel? What doesn't he suspect? Steven attempted to quell his thoughts, just as the feed cut back to Pink Pearl. 

"Steven? I lost you." Her voice and face was clear as day on the holoscreen, but Steven didn't react to her words. 

"I was saying I need more time, but I'll let you know if I get any more information." The Pearl swiveled her head at the sound of nearing footsteps. "I need to go." She said, not looking back.   
The holoscreen closed, leaving Steven alone with his racing thoughts. 

The boy released his overly tense muscles, and inched off his bed, leaving the communication device on his blankets.   
I can ask Garnet, he thought, she can see if Spinel will betray us.   
Steven quietly stepped downstairs, not looking at his friends aside from Garnet, who sat on the couch, petting Cat Steven. 

"Garnet," he started, glancing at Spinel, who seemed lost in her own thoughts. "Is the roof leaking?" 

Steven lost his train of thought for a moment, noticing the recently repaired roof was leaking small droplets. One landed on his cheek as he looked up at it. 

The water droplets suddenly began pooling in the center of the floor, gaining viscosity as they piled onto each other, one after the other. The water rose unnaturally, until Steven noticed a very small sliver of a white gem floating in the mass. 

Antarcticite took form, causing Spinel to be thrown from her thoughts as she stared at the intruder. 

The uninvited guest slowly rested her gaze on Garnet, extending her fingers into claws and hardening the liquid into a razor sharp point. She leisurely took a swipe at the fusion, forcing Garnet to pull out her gloves and dodge the attack.   
The speed at which the new gem attacked was uncanny, it was as if she wasn't even finding it hard to maneuver in the relatively tight space.   
Garnet pulled her glove back, delivering a blow to the gem's body, expecting to make quick work of her. 

"That's not going to work." Antarcticite replied, rather unastonished by the attempted poof. The water making up her body refracted the light of her form, causing it to distort slightly as she stood unperturbed by the attack. She quickly jabbed at the fusion, using her other long claws to knock back Pearl and Amethyst and prevent them from attacking. 

Spinel stared at the white gem, unnerved by her emotionless skill. Terrified that she would appear in the room, with all of them, terrified that the gem was so confident that she could take on all of them at once. The unrelenting fear left her motionless in the heat of the battle, just as Garnet vaulted out the window to escape another swipe from Antarcticite.


	33. Part 4 Chapter Six: Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:33333

Pearl and Amethyst crawled from the floor, ready to follow the watery gem that chased Garnet before Spinel wrapped a rope like arm around them, preventing them from jumping off the balcony to Garnet's aid. 

"Don't, she'll shatter you." She breathed, not taking her eyes from the place the gem had stood.   
Steven stared appalled at the pink gem who seemed to know exactly who the enemy was. 

"Spinel, you know her?" He said, half incredulously, and half with shock. The gem's eyes turned to him, her face unable to hide the guilt she felt. Steven took a hesitant step backwards, he stood at the edge of the balcony, as the wind and rain kept pace with his racing thoughts. 

"When I-" Spinel's explanation was cut short as a light beamed down above them, freezing Amethyst and Pearl. 

"Well done, Spinel, you really had me going there." The shrill voice pierced Steven's ears as he whipped around to see the gem it belonged to.   
Aquamarine stood at the door to her saucer, a smug grin on her face as she spoke.   
Spinel gazed up at the ship and its captain in confusion and horror. 

"I thought for sure you would fail, but look at you, infiltrating the Crystal Gems, getting close to them, and Steven never even had a clue." She nearly couldn't hold in her pride as she watched the pink gem question herself, and her actions. 

"What? No! S-Steven," Spinel stuttered, looking back at her friend, he simply stared at her in disbelief. "It's not like that! I wasn't-" 

"Wasn't what? Intending to slowly rip everything out from under him? We didn't give you our injector, and our rejuvenator for nothing." 

Steven ripped his eyes away from the stammering Spinel and looked up at Aquamarine, the rain hazing his vision as he began to put the carefully placed pieces together. 

"Spinel, you were working with her?" He couldn't comprehend the words coming from his mouth. Spinel couldn't be working with Aquamarine, she wouldn't, she was changed, right? 

"Steven-" 

"Oh, you didn't think he'd find out?" The vile blue gem scoffed, cutting of Spinel.   
Spinel closed in on herself, trying to come up with something to say, Steven seemed entirely appalled at her behavior. 

"Steven, it's not true, she's lying!" Spinel cried, grabbing her chest as she fought the urge to gasp. Steven blinked, then shook his head slowly as if to retrace everything he had seen his friend do. 

"Did you know about the coup?" He said, his voice was calm but rage began to build inside him. 

"Well, yes but-" 

"When you came to kill me, you knew?" His words were cold as the rain that pelted her skin. 

"Yeah but, it's not like that-" 

"Where you lying the whole time?!" Steven's voice cracked as he screamed the words, the storm above them cracking lightning as he looked down on the gem.   
Spinel gulped nervously, afraid to speak all the sudden. 

"Steven," she held out her hand tentatively, "I thought we were friends?" 

"How can I be friends with you?!" Steven's rage began to consume him as he glared at the pink gem. "I never know what to do around you, I never know if you're going to just change sides at the drop of a hat. I don't even know if I can trust you!" 

Spinel froze, her eyes widening as she felt her heart break. She slowly lowered her hand, pressing it softly to her chest. A small forced smile appeared on her face as she lowered her head, avoiding his glare. 

"I trust you, Steven." The gem raised her head, tears streaming down her face, lost in the rain that dripped down as well.   
Aquamarine grinned triumphantly at the situation she had put into motion, flicking her wand and unfreezing Amethyst and Pearl, the two dropped to their knees, trying to gather the events unfolding. 

"Well then, that was a lovely moment and all, but I came here for a reason." The vile gem pointed her wand at Spinel, "you can come with us you know." 

Spinel glanced at the gem, then back at Steven, her eyes pleading for him to retract his words. 

"Just go." He muttered, looking away from her. 

"Steven, I-" 

"Go!" The boy raised his head, hatred and disappointment burning in his eyes. 

Spinel retreated, her hands gripping her shoulders tightly before loosening in defeat. Aquamarine's ship extended its walkway, just behind the gem.   
Steven glared at her as she stepped reluctantly onto the walkway, and rose to meet Aquamarine on her dubious perch. The fluttering gem could barely hold in her joy at seeing Spinel come to her side. 

Steven watched as the door to the saucer closed, seething with anger at the thought of Spinel. She had betrayed him, again. No, she had always betrayed him, all this time, he thought she was getting better, growing as a person, but she was still as horrid and toxic as she had ever been. He turned away, rejoining with Amethyst and Pearl. 

Garnet swung at Antarcticite, but the gem barely flinched as her glove collided with her watery armor. 

"You aren't getting any better at this." The gem remarked, not looking Garnet in the eyes, "I thought a fusion would be harder than this." 

Garnet let out an annoyed growl at the gem's words, ruby was tired of dealing with her, and sapphire had very little to say. 

"You missed again." Antarcticite said, her eyes trailing up into the sky. 

"Oh look, my ride." She blandly muttered, just as the saucer dropped low enough to pick her up. The white gem latched her claws into the side of the saucer before turning back to Garnet. 

"You were really easy to distract." She muttered, climbing into the saucer as it veered away from Garnet.


	34. Part 4 Chapter Seven: Foul Games

Spinel huddled herself into a corner, desperately trying not to cry, she didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be with these gems. She had no choice. Steven hated her, she could tell, the look in his eyes as he told her to leave, was imprinted in her mind. 

Aquamarine greeted her comrade, Antarcticite who boredly remarked about the lack of difficulty in her mission, before fluttering to Spinel's side. 

"You didn't think he actually liked you, did you?" The words dripped like poison from her lips. Spinel dug her head into her knees, avoiding eye contact with the gem. 

"What kind of friend treats you like that?" She continued, leaning close. "Turning on you whenever they find out you had other friends." 

The blue gem cracked a smile at her own words. Spinel softly put her hands over her head, digging her fingers into her head as she tried to ignore her. 

"He wouldn't do that." The gem whispered to herself, clinging on to her hopes that he would come back, or stop them. 

"But he did, and now you're all alone, nowhere to go, no friends." 

Spinel gripped her pigtails pulling on them hard as she tried to shake her thoughts from her head.   
Steven didn't believe me, she thought, he never believed me. I tried so hard, and he just...the pink gem bit her lip, refusing to even think the thought. 

"He just threw you away, you just weren't good enough for him." Aquamarine pouted, resting her hands on Spinel's knees, the gem withdrew from her touch in attempt to not believe her. 

"But us, we're your friends, real friends, we wouldn't turn you away." Aquamarine's lips pursed in anticipation, she lifted the gem's chin with her finger, gazing into her red and teary eyes. 

"You are perfect, and we want you around. We want you to be happy. I want you to be happy. I want you." The blue gem softly said, she held Spinel's face before smiling a crooked and manipulative smile and fluttering off. Leaving the gem to fight with herself.

Aquamarine's words echoed around in Spinel's head as she tried so very hard not to believe them, Steven wouldn't leave her, he said so, but he told her to go. He was so mad at her. He didn't care, he probably never cared, he probably only saw her as a nuisance.   
But, she thought, he said she was a good friend...that was before this, did he lie? Did he change his mind?  
Aquamarine wasn't someone to mess around with, but she said she wanted her, she was lying. Right? She made all of this happen, didn't she?   
Or, Steven found out on his own. No, Aquamarine was playing some sick game. Tricking him into betraying her.   
Spinel looked up finally, taking in her surroundings.   
About five gems stood in the saucer, each in a respective chair, aside from a pearl who seemed to be idly standing in a corner, not looking at any of them. 

Spinel stood, taking a hesitant step toward Aquamarine, who turned around with a pleased smile on her face.   
Spinel held her arm nervously, averting her eyes from the gem's gaze. 

"Steven's going to come back for me, until then…" the gem tentatively raised her eyes, "I'll help you." 

Spinel didn't want to play Aquamarine's horrid game, but with her wand, she knew she was no match, and she didn't really have a choice now.


	35. Part 4 Chapter Eight: Plan Before Action

Steven shook his head, throwing the water from his eyes as he entered his home, Garnet followed close behind, then Pearl, and finally Amethyst. 

"I can't believe she lied," the boy paused, grimacing for a moment, "Actually, I can." He turned to Garnet who was silent behind him, overturned in her own thoughts. 

"Why didn't you tell me Spinel would turn on us?!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air at the fusion. 

"I didn't see it." She replied, only thinking about her frivolous fight with Antarcticite. Pearl stepped toward Steven, attempting to rest a hand on the frothing boy. 

"This could be a misunderstanding.." she said softly, despite her disapproval of Spinel, she had watched how hard she worked at getting over her issues, it didn't seem genuine that she would play them for fools, then again, Spinel never made her motives clear enough for them to follow in the past. And she was very, very good at playing games. 

"I got a transmission from Pink Pearl, and Spinel's stupid friends ruined any chance I had at finding the Diamonds, or the weapons!" Steven threw Pearl's hand off of him, exasperated from his efforts, he slumped down on the couch muttering idle negatives to himself. 

"I should have known this would happen, I should have never let her stay, never even tried to be her friend. If this is what I get in return." 

"Don't say that," Amethyst interrupted his negativity, "you're Steven! You can't just turn you back on someone-" 

"Yes, I can! I shouldn't have to be nice all the time, I'm not a kid anymore, people are getting hurt and its my- its her fault!" He snapped, shutting up his friend. Amethyst squinted her eyes in disappointment and let out a sigh. 

"Fine, if you want to be like that, see if I care." The gem whipped around, throwing up her hands in frustration and entering her room. 

Pearl glanced at Garnet, searching for direction from her unmoved expression. She looked back at Steven, who seemed to wallow in his rage and hatred. She couldn't understand why he had turned so quickly on his friend, or what exactly had caused him to do so. 

"Steven, don't you think you're jumping to conclusions?" She asked hesitantly, he shot a glare at her, causing Pearl to step back. 

"She had communication with Aquamarine, I don't know how long, but it must have been since she came back! And that other gem, I caught her talking to her, acting suspicious, lying to me about it!" His voice grew louder as he began to lose himself to his anger, Garnet finally turned to face him, causing the boy to release his pent up emotion with a forced exhale. 

"Aquamarine coordinated all of this, that's why this happened, I should have been there to stop it, but she planned for me not to be." Steven looked up at her as she spoke, "that gem isn't like any I've seen before, Aquamarine has powerful gems on her side, and now she has Spinel, who knows how to get to the Diamonds weapons. We have to stop them." 

Steven nodded, suddenly recalling their attempted intrusion on the Diamonds, aquamarine had been there already, had dispatched Yellow and Blue, and was only foiled by Pink Pearl's surprise attack, she now knew the Diamonds had the modified rejuvenator plans, and she now had the only gem who managed to steal one.   
They had to get to them before Aquamarine, or the new leader of homeworld would be the wretched blue gem. 

"Pink Pearl said something about the Diamonds making more, I can only guess more of those scythes, but she cut out too often for me to get anything important. She also said the Diamonds had left homeworld, or I think she did." Steven replied softly, looking off into space as he tried to recall what the gem had mentioned. He didn't really know what she said, but could surmise that it was ultimately bad information, involving the diamonds, and making more- of something. 

He had to build a plan, before Aquamarine set hers into action, before the Diamonds could finish their monstrosities, he had to find a way to get to them, and stop both of them, without having to resort to violence. 

"I'll try to connect to Pink Pearl, if I can call her, she can tell us where the weapons are being made, and we can stop them." He looked up at the two gems, nodding affirmatively at his own words. They blinked, nodding slowly in agreement.


	36. Epilogue 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how much fun this arc was to write lol~~ it's about to get really interesting so hold onto your butts!

Pink Pearl patiently waited for White's quartz guards to move from their post, they chit chatted with each other for a moment before leaving to survey another section of her palace. Pink quickly padded to the hallway opening that they left momentarily unattended, slinking in and hiding behind a pillar. 

She poked her head out, watching line after line after line of Obsidians work on modified gem weaponry, plucking out the weapons of harvested gems and setting them on their desks. Each gem took them apart Methodically and welded in circuitry that mimicked that of the broken rejuvenator. 

"You shouldn't be here." A booming voice echoed, a red eyed Obsidian loomed over the Pearl, delicately pressing her thumb and forefinger into the gem on her stomach. 

"You're hiding something." She said, a smile growing on her face as she pulled a scythe from the pearl's gem. She held it in her hands, tossing it back and forth, weighing it, examining it. 

"This is mighty fine work, and I know you didn't make it. Wonder who did." The gem cracked a grin she could barely hold back, taking the scythe and slicing the pearl's form in half. The black gem turned away as the small Pearl clacked to the ground, "I'm going to make it better."


	37. Part 5 Chapter One: Back to the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven lashing out at Spinel was a mistake and now the pink gem is forced to play Aquamarine's twisted game.

Aquamarine's ship docked on a familiar planet, its core had been almost completely harvested for gem production, and was held together by the force of a gem made reactor in its center, the cracked and arid surface of the planet erupted with dust as the saucer pulled out its landing gear, teetering in the air before resting on the ground. 

Aquamarine opened the hatch, stepping out onto the ramp of the ship with a prideful grin on her face. She was winning. Steven fell hook, line, and sinker for her perfectly set trap, and she had successfully roped Spinel into her plans.   
Her master genius was too brilliant. She turned back, beckoning her companions off of her ship before flitting up into the air. 

"All in a day's work, I'll have Steven begging for mercy on his knees when I rule! If I don't shatter him first!" She cackled as she rose through the air.   
Antarcticite exited next, clicking her claw like fingers together boredly.

"I just want this over with." She muttered to herself, not looking at the fluttering gem as she did victory laps around her ship. The Topaz fusion stepped out next, looking rather displeased and uncomfortable by the whole endeavor, the two unfused and allowed Spinel to nervously enter the walkway. The pink gem turned back, looking at the Pearl that had stayed silent the entire ride.

"You can go first." She said softly, gesturing for the Pearl to exit. The gem jumped, acknowledging the offer as some sort of order and quickly padded out of the ship, leaving Spinel as the last to exit.   
She gazed around at the planet they had reached, its familiarity burning images in her skull. 

"This is…"

"Beta 472," Aquamarine remarked, gliding down to hover next to the gem. "This was the first place you came after Steven's awful transmission." She laughed, flitting ahead of the group and gesturing broadly at the decrepit place. 

"You were practically begging for us to help you," she paused, turning away with a sly grin on her face, "or, was it the other way around?" 

Spinel lowered her head in shame as she recalled the last time she had been on the planet. It was the closest colony to the garden, she had just reformed, and wildly upset that pink had left her. In her rage, she made a promise to Aquamarine, to kill Steven.   
But things turned out differently. 

The whole place set her at unease, it was as if everything was being rewound, she was right back where she started, heartbroken on a desolate colony full of gems who hated the new order. 

She sheepishly followed the troupe into what looked like a shambled hut, but it was markedly better in appearance than the rest of the gem buildings around. 

"Alright, next order of business." Aquamarine quipped, landing on what looked to be a holographic map, it distorted as her feet touched it. 

"Now that we have our friend back." She winked at Spinel, raising a hand as if to congratulate her on her betrayal. "We have a way into the Diamonds, I've been tracking their movements-" 

"I've been tracking their movements." Antarcticite interrupted casually, causing Aquamarine to simmer at her words. 

"And we know they have fortified this part of Centauri 42," she pointed at a small blip on the map, on the outskirts of a planet's third moon. "With quartz soldiers, there is consistent back and forth of Obsidian ships, and," she glanced at her comrades with glee. "Obsidian machinists." 

"So that's where we're going to hit next, we need our hands on these weapons, and this is our best bet." 

The Topaz's glanced at each other, displaying visible discomfort at the difficulty of the mission. Antarcticite simply yawned, as if she was done with the whole thing already. 

"How do you suppose we get in there without getting caught?" Antarcticite remarked, still not looking at the map, or Aquamarine's strained smile.   
Aquamarine forced herself to relax, looking back at her new accomplice. 

"Simple, all we need is our friend." 

Spinel looked up, feeling the eyes of the gems now on her, she looked around in confusion. 

"What do you mean? I don't know how to get in there?! I've never even been there!" She replied in shock. 

Aquamarine clasped her hands together and fluttered toward the pink gem, puffing out her cheeks in a small frown. 

"You don't mind helping us, do you?" Her frown turned into a wicked smile that spread across her face, "after all, you do owe us at least this."   
Spinel stared at the suddenly terrifying little gem, before lowering her head in submission. 

"Okay, I guess I can help." 

"Perfect!" Aquamarine clapped her hands, pleased with the pawn's response, before flitting back to her war map. 

"We will leave in 28 hours."


	38. Part 5 Chapter Two: Not as Far as We Hoped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars and the off colors make it to a nearby planet.

The sun Incinerator crested over the horizon of the gem colony, reflecting the light of the far off sun onto the water below. 

"Oh, God, we finally made it!" Lars breathed, filled with relief after waiting for what felt like forever just to enter orbit around the planet. The ship dug itself into the sands of the alien beach and opened its hatch, allowing the passengers to exit. 

"I predict we will arrive safely on a colony" Padparadscha said, gleaming with joy as the crew stepped out into the sands. 

"Where did we land?" Rhodonite questioned, nervously glancing around for other gems. Lars stepped ahead of her, taking in the scenery. 

"It….seems….like….we've….arrived…" fluorite took in a long breath before continuing, "on  
..one...of….blue….diamond's….colonies…" she remarked, slowly turning her head towards the disproportionately blue landscape and architecture. 

"We should see if we can refuel.", "we should ask for help." The rutile twins mentioned, following closely behind Lars.   
The boy looked into the sky, sure that Emerald wouldn't be able to follow him and his friends here. 

"Yeah, Steven said gems are friendly now, so someone is bound to help, look, there's one now." He pointed at a blue agate, who seemed startled at his arrival. The gem quickly turned heel and began walking the other way, pretending that the gems weren't there. 

"Hey, come back!" Lars called, dropping his finger and sprinting after the gem, he grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to turn around. Her face was twisted in a look of disgust and horror. 

"Get off of me, organic!" She shrieked, shaking her arm from his grip. Lars stood abashed by her response, unable to find words. 

"You and your off color freaks aren't welcome here!" She yelled before running off, leaving the off colors confused and taken aback by her words. 

"I predict that we will not be well received by the gems here." Padparadscha said solemnly, lowering her hands and resting them on her dress.


	39. Part 5 Chapter Three: Like Mother and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven reaches for consolation from Pearl, but doesn't receive the kind he would like.

Steven rolled over in his bed, thumbing Pearl's communicator, hoping it would turn on. He had been trying to reach Pink Pearl for days, but couldn't even get a reply.   
In the meantime, he had contacted at least seven different Pearl's by accident, who didn't have any helpful information on the whereabouts of his ally. 

"Come on, Pink." He muttered earnestly. He had put all his effort into contacting her, it kept him occupied so his thoughts would drift towards Spinel's betrayal.   
It didn't really work. Every time he thought of the gem, he began to fume. It was to the point that the other crystal gems didn't really want to be around him.   
Amethyst took it the worst, completely avoiding him for days, she still hasn't completely come around, only giving a few words here and there, but not even greeting him when he came near her. 

Steven sighed, sitting up on his bed and setting down the communicator. 

"Guess no one wants to be around me." He muttered rubbing his temples with his fingers. The boy slid off his bed and headed downstairs, his presence alerted Pearl who stood nearby, whispering to Amethyst. The two glanced at him, before shutting up and refusing to make eye contact with him. 

"I know you're mad at me, I've been trying to contact Pink Pearl." He mumbled, disgruntled by their suspicious behavior. 

"It's not that, Steven-" Pearl began, before Amethyst finally burst. 

"Dude, you're being a jerk!" She exclaimed, stepping in front of him as if to square up. Steven stared at the short gem in shock before a frown fell on his angered face. 

"I didn't betray us!" He barked, raising his voice in intimidation. Amethyst glared at him, taking another step closer, pushing him toward the door. 

"Ever since you decided to grow up, you've gotten meaner, and not in the cool way! You keep jumping to conclusions and complaining when things don't go your way, did you ever think that Aquamarine planned this?!" The gem screamed, finally backing her friend into the wall.   
Steven grit his teeth in rage. 

"Then why did she go with them?! If she wasn't on our side, why did she leave?!" He screamed back, his voice cracking. 

"Because you told her to go!" Amethyst grabbed the boy by the shirt, pressing him back into the wall. "You told her to leave, you didn't even hear her out, can you stop being so selfish!?" She dropped him, whipping around to not face him. 

"What if you told me you hated me because I was made in the kindergarten? Because I was a byproduct of gems like Aquamarine? She did bad things, yeah, but she got better." Amethyst paused, "and she trusted you." 

"Why can't you do that for her?!" She spun around, the anger in her voice shocking Steven as the gem glared at him. 

He couldn't find the words to answer her, he didn't understand what she was asking, why she was so upset at him. All he could do was watch her slowly relax, letting out a discontented sigh, and walk away. 

Pearl stood appalled at the argument that had suddenly taken place, but didn't mention anything of note to Steven, she simply nervously began washing dishes. 

Steven lowered his head, still unable to wrap his mind around Amethyst's outburst, he didn't think she had cared so much, but she didn't know Spinel, she didn't see the message, she didn't know the story.   
His thoughts turned to the message Aquamarine had sent, and the day Spinel left with her. What Amethyst had said, Steven had been so astonished by the discovery that, in his rage, he told the gem to leave.   
He didn't even let her explain herself.   
He fell right into Aquamarine's trap. 

Steven glanced at Pearl who quickly averted her eyes, he approached the gem, looking worn and embarrassed. 

"Amethyst is right…" he muttered apologetically, causing Pearl to turn around. 

"Oh thank goodness!" She sighed, suddenly looking far more relaxed than before, her demeanor shocked Steven, but he continued, feeling even more ashamed of himself. 

"I didn't even let Spinel explain herself, I was so..angry, I just believed Aquamarine," he grabbed his head, knocking himself on the skull in self discipline. "I don't even know why! I don't know what's wrong with me!" 

Steven threw his hands up in frustration, sitting down on the couch, Pearl followed him quietly, and sat down next to him, resting her hand on his. 

"I'm just so-so mixed up! I'm angry, and then I'm sad, and I'm tired of all of this." He sighed. Pearl looked at him endearingly. 

"We want you to be happy, Steven, and we want you to be good, and wonderful, and you." She paused, averting her eyes for a moment before glancing back at him. "We've never seen you like this...and you've never been like this, so we didn't know how to help you." She finished, hesitant to see his reaction. 

Steven slumped into the couch, letting himself sink further as his thoughts turned dark. 

"I just...don't know what to do," the boy replied, gripping the couch tightly as he admitted his failure. "This is my fault, all of this, and I'm so scared to fix it. Because I don't know how." 

He looked away from his friend, tears beginning to well as he confided in her. 

"The Diamonds have plans to hurt gems, and Aquamarine has a whole crew ready to take over homeworld, and I'm just sitting here, afraid to do something, and hurting people I care about, who care about me." He looked up at Pearl who hadn't said anything, her face was filled with concern and understanding.   
Steven was so much like Pink Diamond, Rose Quartz, and he had no idea.   
Rose was afraid too, despite not seeming so, she was afraid to question the Diamonds, to start a rebellion, she wasn't perfect by far.   
She made choices, good and bad, but she always wanted to be better. 

"Steven," Pearl's voice wavered as the words caught in her throat. "It's going to be okay, your mother," Pearl glanced at Rose's painting on the wall. 

"Your mother felt very similar when she decided to rebel against the Diamonds, she was so scared of what they would do, how they would react." She looked Steven in his eyes, cupping his hands in hers, "but she did what she thought was right, and she saved the earth." 

Steven looked away from the gem as she reminisced for a moment, he didn't want to be like his mother, she hurt so many people, she left them behind, and left her problems for him to solve. 

"I don't want to be like mom." He muttered, Pearl released his hands in confusion. 

"What do you mean?" She questioned. 

"Mom hurt a lot of people, I know she didn't mean to, but she left...everything for me to deal with." He paused, growing quiet. "I don't want to do that." 

Pearl looked away from the boy, in her heart, she knew he was right, she sighed and turned back, giving him a comforting smile. 

"Then don't be, be you."


	40. Part 5 Chapter Four: Departure and Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Steven and Aquamarine ready themselves to search for the weapons factories

Aquamarine led her crew onto her saucer, looking highly pleased with herself and her plan. She turned around quickly, pointing her wand at her pearl. 

"Pearl, send a message to Emerald that we are infiltrating the Obsidian weapon's factory." 

The Pearl nodded sheepishly and began opening up a holoscreen. Spinel turned to her, watching as the gem trembled profusely while she attempted to type out the message. 

"Are you okay?" She asked, reaching for the gem. The Pearl whimpered softly before finally finishing her message and quickly closing the holoscreen. 

"Are you coming?" Aquamarine growled, from the doorway of the saucer, causing the two gems to turned toward her. She had a look of irritation on her face as the two quickly entered the ship. 

The pearl headed off to her corner and stood perfectly still, aside from a shiver or two that rippled through her whole body. Spinel hung back by the entrance, made uncomfortable by the gems, and the situation she was in. 

On Earth, Steven had finally gotten some amount of information about homeworld, one of the newest gems to beach city had been telling everyone about the odd behavior of the Diamonds, she spoke of conspiracies involving rebellions, and piqued Steven's interest at the mention of Obsidians being rounded up to work somewhere. 

"Where were they taking them?" Steven prodded, the earnest in his voice made the gem uncomfortable. She hesitated to answer, glancing around before providing the information. 

"I heard they were taking them to Centauri 42, but you didn't hear it from me." Steven leaned toward the gem before exhaling an exasperated sigh. 

"I don't know where that is!" He cried, throwing his hands in the air. 

"No one does, at least, they didn't, but I heard from Magnetite that all the colonies in the Centauri system have been removed, so if 42 is there, that's where they would be." She gasped, shocked at her own thoughts, "what if they are removing colonies to keep gems from knowing their evil plans? They could be building some sort-of planet destroying-mind controlling weapon, imagine! All the Obsidians working on one massive thing, we'd all be shattered! It's a good think I came here." 

Steven nodded slowly, having a hard time believing the gem as she went on and on about her theories, she reminded him of Ronaldo to a disturbing degree. But this was the only information they had going for them. Steven smiled, politely excusing himself before turning around with a worried look on his face. He grabbed Pearl by the arm and lead her out of the gem's home. 

"I don't know if she's going to be helpful." He admitted, still holding Pearl's arm. The gem pushed his hand down and slipped it off of her wrist. 

"Well, since we can't get a hold of Pink Pearl, this is the best we could do. Besides, the Centauri system isn't too far away." She replied, putting her fingers to her chin in thought. She smacked her hand with her fist as an idea came to her. 

"We still have the rubies ship! We can use that to travel while the galaxy warp is disabled." Steven seemed perturbed by the idea, suddenly uneasy at the thought of trying to pilot the ship again. 

"I don't know-" 

"Nonsense! It will be fine, I know how to get to Centauri, it shouldn't take more than an hour." Pearl excitedly ran off to Peridot, frantically gesturing to her as she asked about the ship, the gem nodded before taking Pearl behind a large shed. 

"Steven, look!" Pearl exclaimed, Steven rushed to meet her. The gem stood in front of the tarped red ship, ecstatically pointing at it. 

"Are you sure about this?" He said, smiling nervously, Pearl nodded, beaming at the thought of flying the ship again.


	41. Part 5 Chapter Five: Corrupt Goals

A small pink Pearl lay on the ground in what looked to be an empty white room. It ascended and the gem reformed, landing softly on the ground, she looked around frantically before a bright white light caught her eye. 

"Hello, Starlight." White Diamond's voice was calm and uncanny at the same time as she peered down at the tiny broken gem. Pink Pearl leapt to her feet, saluting as quickly as she could. 

"M-my diamond." She stuttered, the gem trembled beneath White's gaze as the diamond smiled eerily down at her. 

"There's no need for that, Pink Pearl, you've been such a good gem after all." The Diamond didn't move, but her words made Pink Pearl look away in shame and guilt. "Since you had been so good, I decided to give you freedom, but what do I get in return?" 

Pink Pearl nervously shifted her feet, the eyes of the Diamond bore into her like daggers. 

"Sneaking around in places a pearl should never be? With a crystal gem's weapon? I have to say, Spinel must have really had an influence on you, hmm?" 

Pink Pearl froze, fear preventing her from being able to move at all, White Diamond's smile grew wider as she spoke. 

"What is it Steven said? One bad apple can ruin the bunch? It seems like you've been ruined, pearl. And we can't have that." The diamond's eyes grew wide as she flashed the Pearl with a bright beam of light. 

The gem collapsed, losing her color as her limbs stiffened into an unnaturally perfect pose, a tear streamed down her cheek as a small smile appeared on her lips. 

"I will make you perfect. I will make everything perfect. And if it isn't...then I will destroy it."


	42. Part 5 Chapter Six: Off Color Ally

Lars and the off color gems awkwardly snuck behind a building, searching for any friendly gems, most had made disgusted faces, shot dirty looks, or even outright attacked them for coming near. It seemed as though Steven's attempt at equality completely missed the one planet they landed on. 

"Oh my," Rhodonite gasped nervously holding her face with one pair of hands, "we're gonna get caught, and attacked, again!" Her voice rose with fear, forcing Lars to turn back and shoosh the worried gem.

"It's going to be fine, I've got a plan." He pointed at a nearby fuel station, "See that? We should easily be able to steal a couple barrels to fill the ship."

Suddenly massive gem loomed over him, her enormous presence causing him to whip around in shock.

"Sh-sh!" The gem whispered, raising her hand in apology. "Come with me." The gem turned, not revealing her face. 

"We will soon be assisted by a mysterious gem!" Padparadscha cheered, the mysterious gem waived for the off colors to follow, one by one, the gems followed her toward the fuel, the mystery gem picked up two large barrels and whistled, signaling them to follow suit, before heading back the way they came. 

The off colors and their new ally reached the Sun Incinerator, which had been vandalized by the colonists, the gem plopped one of the fuel tanks down and began to refill the tank. 

"Thanks, you didn't have to help you know." Lars said, somewhat irritated that his thunder was stolen by the gem. 

"I'm not doing this for free, I need a way off this hunk of rock" the gem lifted her hood, revealing a mottled orange and blue face, her eyes were red and full of fury and shame. 

"I need to get to earth, I have business there." She said, turning away from the off color's wide eyes. 

"That's where we are headed." 

"Yeah I figured, a bunch of freaks like me wouldn't be here of their own volition." The gem scoffed, she lowered her head, as if to say sorry. 

"I just need out of here."


	43. Part 5 Chapter Seven: Centauri 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinks get a little bit more dicey

Antarcticite stood just behind a wall, glancing every once in a while toward the Quartz guards that stood at the entrance to Centauri 42.

"Can I take them out now?" She said, her voice nearly monotone, aside from mild annoyance. Aquamarine flitted toward her to see if the coast was clear. 

"Not yet, wait until Steven and his friends get here." Her words pulled Spinel from her thoughts and she hesitantly approached the gem. 

"Steven's coming?" She said softly, a flicker of hope lighting inside her. The gem turned around a prideful smile ripping across her face. 

"I may have sent a word or two his way, he should be here any moment." The gem's smug grin faded as she heard a ship approach. 

A small red ship, that was meant to be for rubies docked at the edge of the landing strip, the door slid open, revealing a sight that made Spinel's heart soar. 

Steven and the Crystal Gems stepped out of the ship, making their way toward the quartz soldiers casually. 

"H-hi there, it's me, Steven." The boy said hesitantly, scratching his head, hoping the quartz soldiers would recognize him. The gems saluted,

"I'm sorry, no one but Obsidians and White Diamond may enter." They replied, holding their salute and refusing to make eye contact with the child. 

"I'm a diamond though, can't you make an exception?" He laughed nervously, praying that playing the diamond card would work in his favor. 

The gems glanced at each other, trying to decide if he and his friends could enter, before dropping their salute and stepping aside. 

"Perfect." Aquamarine giggled to herself, signaling for Antarcticite to move ahead. The white gem melted into a puddle before leaking her way toward the quartz soldiers, pooling herself at their feet. 

"Surprise." She said blandly, creating giant thorns from her liquid and impaling the guards, poofing them instantly. Their gems fell to the floor, but the sound of their impact was silenced as she dulled it with her body, Antarcticite took shape once more, setting the gems down at her feet before motioning for the other two to enter. 

"That was really easy!" Steven said, happily strolling into the main hall of the massive factory. "For a second, I thought they wouldn't let us in!" 

Aquamarine fluttered by Antarcticite as the she and Spinel entered the factory, following soundlessly behind Steven and his gems. 

"Time to make your debut!" She laughed, turning toward Spinel. The pink gem looked flabbergasted, she shook her head in disbelief. 

"What? What do you mean?" She asked, whispering quite loudly. 

"I mean, it's your turn, go distract him." The vile blue gem whipped out her wand, freezing Spinel in an instant and flinging her toward the crystal gems, releasing her grip before they could even notice where the pink gem had come from. 

Spinel caught herself, bouncing off the ground and looking around in utter confusion. She turned, meeting eyes with Steven who stared at her, just as appalled and confused as she. 

"Spinel?" 

"Steven, I-" the gem was cut short by a near encounter with what looked like the scythe Bismuth had made. She whipped around to see the attacker, it was the Obsidian. 

"You got a lot of nerve, gem." The black gem growled before swiping at her again. Spinel evaded the attack, landing next to Steven and his friends, still taken aback by her arrival. 

"Hey! That's mine!" She yelled, stretching out her arms in a horrendous zigzag, she reached for the gem's weapon, but Obsidian spun it in her hands, disallowing Spinel from being able to grip it. 

"You and your friends stole from me, so I stole from you." She replied hotly, a satisfactory smile on her face as she bolted toward them.   
Amethyst quickly wrapped her whip around the blade of the scythe, preventing it from reaching them.   
The Obsidian cracked a grin at her efforts. 

"Oh, you made a mistake!" She laughed, pressing a small button just under her thumb, the scythe began to vibrate intensely, as a loud humming noise erupted from it, followed by what sounded like metal scratching on a glass surface. Amethyst attempted to hold the blade at bay, but her whip snapped in half, forcing her to jump out of reach. 

"Your friend made a pretty good weapon, but I added a few adjustments." The gem smiled, twirling the scythe before turning off it's new function. 

Steven glanced at Spinel, opening his mouth as if to speak, before being forced to use his shield against Obsidian's next attack. The black gem was forced back, growling angrily at the temporary setback. 

"Stop hurting them!" Spinel's scream echoed throughout the room, causing the gems to halt for a moment, she spun herself into a tornado and ambushed Obsidian, ripping the scythe from her hands in her flurry of an attack. 

She stopped herself, planting her feet on the ground as she glared at the black gem, her thumb pressing into the scythe's button as it vibrated in her hands. 

The pink gem began to vibrate in sync with her weapon, distorting her form slightly, she bared her teeth as rage consumed her. 

Obsidian held her hands up in surrender, backing away as the Spinel stepped closer. 

"You shouldn't do that! Your gem can't take it!" She gasped, Spinel looked down at the screaming scythe, the noise made her want to scream too, all she could feel was rage and pain. 

"Don't hurt my friends!" She shrieked delivering a heavy blow to the ground where Obsidian stood. The floor cracked, shaking under her strength. 

The pillars that held up the building began to crumble, causing debris to come crashing to the floor, Spinel looked up, then back at Steven who seemed mortified by her display of power, she immediately dropped her scythe, sprinting toward him. 

"Steven! You came-" the gem was stopped by Antarcticite who used her body to spike the floor in front of her. 

"Spinel, you need to get out of here!" He called, glancing up at a large slab of roof that was crumbling above him. He took a step backward, protecting his head from falling debris with his shield. 

"But-" Spinel took a step forward, attempting to evade Antarcticite's thorns. "I thought-" 

"You have to go!" He screamed, just as the ceiling came crashing down, separating them. The gem froze, held back by Aquamarine's wand, she flung Spinel to the side, and threw her light toward the scythe, grabbing it before it could fall into the schism Spinel had made in the ground. Antarcticite followed shortly behind, as they escaped the crumpling factory. Spinel hesitated, turning back toward Aquamarine, her eyes desperately begging her to ignore her. 

"I have to go with him! I have to-" 

"STOP IT!" the tiny gem barked, cutting Spinel off. "Didn't you hear him? He wants nothing to do with you! Leave him!" Aquamarine's words were nearly deafened by the crumbling building, but Spinel heard them nonetheless. She turned away, watching Steven and his friends escape to their ship. Her heart sank as the thoughts began to race in her head. They were cut short by a falling rock that nearly poofed her then and there. The gem yelped, turning around and chasing Aquamarine and Antarcticite out of the falling factory.


	44. Epilogue 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys!! I hope you are enjoying the story because it's only just begun to get pretty darn good lol.   
Let me know what you think is in store!

Aquamarine grinned as she swung her new weapon around in the air with her wand, looking back at Antarcticite and Topaz with glee. 

"See? I told you it would work." She chuckled, "all thanks to our new friend, Spinel." She glanced down at the gem who sat with her knees to her chest far away from the rest of them. Spinel lowered her head, ashamed that she had inadvertently helped with Aquamarine's horrid plot. 

She sniffled, feeling a tear run down her cheek, she pressed her hand to her face to wipe it away, but felt a sticky goop on her face instead of what she thought was a tear.   
The gem pulled her finger away, feeling the substance pull against her cheek and her hand. Her eyes widened with shock and horror at the sight.   
What looked like black sludge stuck to her fingers, stretching between them and her face like a spider's web.


	45. Part 6 Chapter One: Finally a Friend

Steven kicked his front door open in frustration, his plan failed, again. Aquamarine had obtained one of Obsidian's weapons, and he had no clue if the gem could recreate it.   
The only positive outcome was Spinel inadvertently destroying the whole factory.   
The crystal gems had always been underdogs, but this was a failure that had far more consequences that Steven would have liked. 

"How are we supposed to stop them?!" Steven exclaimed, crossing his arms in discontent. Garnet stepped behind him, looking down at the flustered child. 

"Spinel still believes in you, if she can hold out, we can get the upper hand." The gem replied, walking past him and leaning against the table. 

"Yeah, but whatever Obsidian did to that scythe made it wicked hard to fight." Amethyst retorted, recalling the trouble she had simply blocking the weapon. "I think it makes whoever has it stronger." 

"That doesn't make sense, Bismuth said the modifications on the rejuvenator involved sound, and some kind of safe drive?" Steven sighed, slumping on the couch trying to wrap his mind around the type of weapon they were up against. It wasn't normal, and that's about all he knew of it. 

"I wish Pink Pearl would contact us…" he breathed, concern growing in his mind at the undercover ally, could she have been caught? He almost didn't want to know. Steven sat up, his thoughts around the whole conundrum swirling like a storm as he tried to piece together some kind of solution.   
He didn't know where the Diamonds went, and lost contact with Pink Pearl. He knew Aquamarine had her weapon, and that Spinel might not be upset with him.   
Lars was off in space doing only God knows what.   
His only option was to try and find the Diamonds before Aquamarine and intercept them.   
That, or hold out in case Spinel decided to leave them and bring the weapon with her. But that option seemed incredibly unlikely, given her tendencies to let her emotions consume her. 

"We need to find the Diamonds before Aquamarine does, and we need to stop both of them from destroying each other." Steven mumbled, not sure if he could make the extremely vague goal come to fruition.

The boy sat up from the couch, glancing at garnet to see if she objected. 

"I don't have the answers Steven, there are too many plausible outcomes." She said, shrugging her shoulders. Steven hung his head in desperation, he didn't like that answer. If Garnet didn't know how things were going to end up, it was nearly impossible to find out where the diamonds were, what they intended. Aside from Spinel's vague distress, there were no prior indications of unrest. 

Steven stepped outside, staring off into the sinking sun. Earth was beautiful, serene. It existed nearly outside of all of this, Steven wanted to do the same. To be away from all the stress and duress of the diamonds, he wasn't prepared for royalty, or prepared to govern. He was a child, a teenager, and he wanted to be one. 

When he was young, he was proud to be different. To fight monsters with his friends and protect the earth, but now all he wanted was some semblance of normalcy.   
No diplomatic meetings, no wars, no rebellions against dictators, or repressed familial trauma. He wanted to be like a regular kid. For once. 

Maybe, that's what rose intended for him to be. If she didn't think that the calm quiet after the rebellion wouldn't last, she would have stayed, never had him.   
But she didn't. And she unknowingly left him an empire to rebuild. 

Steven sighed, lowering his head at the thought before a familiar face caught his eye, Connie was strolling along the beach, heading his way.

"What?" Connie gasped, holding her hand to her mouth in astonishment. Steven nodded solemnly, he felt his friend deserved to know the situation in the stars. 

"And, I don't know how to stop it, Aquamarine has the weapon, and the Diamonds are hiding- somewhere." He replied, his friend sat back on the couch, processing the information as she was given it. 

"Is Spinel on our side still?" Her question caused the boy to pause, he wanted to believe so, but he had no real way of knowing. Their last meeting didn't exactly save time for conversation. 

"I don't know," he answered, looking away from Connie and grabbing her hand to comfort himself. "She tried to talk to me, but I told her to leave- the ceiling would have shattered her." 

Steven thought about the few seconds in the factory, Spinel didn't seem in the least upset with him, she was more protective of the Crystal Gems than anything else, and when she tried to talk, the water gem had prevented her from nearing.   
She seemed worried about them out of anything. Perhaps, she did trust Steven.   
His thoughts turned dark as guilt began to bubble inside him.   
I told her to leave, and she did, and she still trusts me? She protected us from Obsidian, and took the scythe, did she do that so we wouldn't get hurt? Or was it all a part of Aquamarine's plan? 

"I guess she really did get better." He mumbled, feeling sorry for himself, and disappointed in himself for being so quick to judge her.   
Connie leaned toward her boyfriend and let out a content sigh. 

"Then I don't think we need to worry about it." She said with a small smile on her face. "We'll find a way to fix this, and I'll be here to help." 

Steven met the girl's eyes, and he planted a small kiss on her cheek, causing the two of them to blush and snuggle closer to eachother. 

Connie was like a rock for him. She always knew how to make him feel better, even when everything seemed like it was falling apart. She managed to keep his worries away.


	46. Part 6 Chapter Two: Black Pawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong.

Spinel stood a few feet back from the rest of Aquamarine's crew, glancing at them every once in a while to make sure they weren't paying any attention to her. She turned to a porthole in the saucer, the endless black sky zoomed by while streaks of starlight passed. But she wasn't watching the stars.   
She stared at her reflection, picking out every detail wrong with it she could find. The streaks on her face bubbled like tar from the corners of her eyes. She hesitantly pressed a finger to them, fearing that too much pressure would cause them to leak further.   
The gem's mouth twitched in anticipation as she watched the black ooze bubble from her eyelid, creating a dark circle under her eye, she pulled her finger away, glancing once more at Aquamarine who was ecstatically recounting her triumph at Centauri 42. 

It wasn't a triumph, she thought, it wasn't a win for Steven, he was likely at home beating himself up over not retrieving any weapons, while Spinel aided his enemy in acquiring theirs.   
The pink gem drifted her eyes toward Bismuth's Scythe, it didn't look any different than the day she made it, but it felt off. It had an aura to it that Spinel couldn't comprehend, and even less the way it made her feel when she touched it. 

She recalled the moment she took the scythe from Obsidian, the weapon seemed to scream at her, but inside the screaming, it sounded like voices, thousands of tiny voices whispering to her, telling her to do things, say things, hurt people. The screaming stopped when she dropped it, but the whispers didn't.   
Spinel shuddered at the thought of using the weapon again, every photon in her hated the idea of picking it up, despite it being made for her. 

Obsidian had changed it, turned it into something terrible and she didn't know what. And she almost didn't want to know. Compounded with the weapon's effect on her.   
Obsidian seemed keen to tell her not to hold it too long, that her gem couldn't handle it. But what was it?   
What did she do to it? What did it do to her? 

Spinel sighed softly, slinking down into a crouched position on the ground, her arms extended to her side like coiled hoses.   
He told me to leave...again, she thought, her mind retreating into the darker recesses of itself.   
Does he still like me? Is he still mad at me? The gem answered her own question with doubt.   
She didn't want to betray him, she didn't want to take the weapon.   
She had tried to talk to him, tell him she was sorry, that Aquamarine had made her help, and she wanted to leave with them.   
I actually thought that I could just go with them like it was no big deal, the gem reminded herself.  
I'm stupid!   
Spinel bit her lip, knocking on her head in anger. 

Stupid stupid stupid stupid- 

"Hey!" Aquamarine's voice yanked Spinel from her self destructive thoughts, causing her to look up. The blue gem hovered over her looking confused and somewhat irritated. "You're not still caught up on Steven are you?"

She turned around waving her hand dismissively, "he doesn't care about you, he just cares about his real friends, you came too late to the party!"   
The vile gem laughed at her own remark, fluttering away to pick up the scythe, she returned pressing the blade to Spinel's chest but not poofing her. 

"But this, you did really well getting this in our hands." 

Spinel flattened herself against the walls of the saucer as Aquamarine pushed the blade closer, it clinked against the heart shaped gem, causing Spinel to draw in a fearful gasp.   
A smile split across Aquamarine's face as she gathered a conclusion to the gem's response, she pulled back, tracing her finger along the weapon. 

"What? You think your a hostage?" She glanced back at the gem, "you chose to come with us, if you're so scared, why don't you just run away?" 

She faced the gem now, "Or do you have nowhere to go?" 

Aquamarine stared into Spinel's eyes, noticing the black streaks beginning to drip with tar. Her grin dropped as she inspected the pawn's face. 

"What is that?" 

Her remark caused Spinel to raise a hand to her face, pulling it away revealing the web like substance. Aquamarine flitted back in astonishment, not taking her eyes from the gem. 

Spinel stared at the tar for what felt like hours before darting her eyes back at the blue gem, who had lost interest as was now jumping from one control panel to the next, directing the Topaz's and Antarcticite on where to head next. 

Aquamarine fluttered by Antarcticite and leaned close to her, side eyeing Spinel as she spoke. 

"I think we have a problem." She whispered. 

"What is it now?" Antarcticite replied, not looking up from her panel. Aquamarine leaned closer, staying out of earshot of the other gems. 

"That weapon does something to the gems who use it. I say we only let our friend Spinel have it." She answered, not turning to face Spinel, who sat moping in the corner, every now and then she pressed her face, pulling back more globs of tar and wiping it on the floor. 

"That sounds like a bad idea, if she betrays us." Antarcticite deadpanned, now bored of the conversation. Aquamarine snickered at her response. 

"Are you kidding? I convinced her to go to earth and kill Steven, she won't run, not if I make her believe she has no reason to." Aquamarine chuckled, "she's desperate, and easy to manipulate."


	47. Part 6 Chapter Three: The One and Only Travel Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!

Lars sat in the captain's chair of the Sun Incinerator, furrowing his brow, trying to do the math in his head, he wasn't sure if the fuel they had stolen was enough to get back to earth, and he didn't want to get stranded again, especially with Emerald on his tail. 

"So, who are you?" Lars mumbled, glancing at the new gem. She removed her hood, revealing two turquoise horns that protruded from her head and averted her eyes. 

"Jasper." She muttered, seeming full of disdain for her own name. The Rutiles bolted upright and ran toward her, their eyes gleaming with awe. 

"The Jasper?!" The twins hesitated, wanting to touch her, but the gem took a step back, confused by their excitement. She wasn't expecting them to be so excited to see her, like this. 

"You're a legend! You were the earth quartz that could!", "everyone said you were big, but you're huge!" The twins walked around her, marveling at the gem that stood before them. 

"Guys, I don't think she wants you hanging all over her, look at her, she could crush you." Rhodonite squealed in concern, shifting her feet nervously as she thought about how unbecoming she might be in front of the gem. 

Jasper stared at the off colors, unable to understand what made her so interesting to them, she kind of wanted to punch them just to make them leave her alone. 

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper." Lars interjected, giving her a finger gun hello, he turned toward the Rutiles, "can you check to see if we can make it to earth?" 

The twins nodded and shuffled to their chair, glancing back in awe at their new crewmate.   
Jasper leaned on Lars's chair and glanced at the pink boy, he looked familiar, maybe it was because he was pink. He didn't seem to notice her staring at him. 

"So, why do you need to get to earth?" Lars questioned, his eyes drifting up at the enormous gem. Jasper turned her head, looking down at the boy, grunting to herself.

"I have business there, it doesn't matter what it is." She replied. The gem glanced at the coordinates Rhodonite was setting and stood up, blaring toward her. "Don't send us there, here, this should be our next stop, we can refuel and I have some friends on this colony." 

The gem pushed the fusion out of her seat and set the coordinates she intended to go, then turned to Lars. 

"Earth is way too far to warp speed with the fuel we have, but I just set our coordinates to one of the closest colonies to the planet, we can stop there and refuel." 

Lars looked up from his thoughts at her words, peeved by her immediate need to take control.

"How do we know to trust you?" He said quizzically. The gem grumbled to herself in anger before answering. 

"Because I have friends there and if you're with me, you're fine."


	48. Part 6 Chapter Four: Not Catharsis, But Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven feels pretty shitty

Steven woke himself up, he was halfway out of his bed, sinking toward the ground. The boy scrambled to his feet, trying to find balance in the awkward position.   
He had stayed up all night talking with Connie, and watching the communicator for any sign of Pink Pearl. He had no luck with trying to reach her, and she hadn't even attempted to reach him, as far as he knew.   
Steven stood up, glancing out the window as the sun shined through, then made his way downstairs. He heard crunching noises and half expected Spinel to be sitting at the counter shoveling cereal into her face enthusiastically.

Amethyst sat on the couch eating straight out of the box, the sight made his heart fall. Steven wasn't expecting to miss his pink companion as much as he did, but she had assimilated so well into his life and his home that it felt slightly emptier without her stretching around the place. 

He wasn't mad at her, initially he didn't even know why he was angry with her. He had talked with Connie about it, and came to the conclusion that he was blaming her for Aquamarine's nasty trick. Deep down, he knew that wasn't the case. 

"Hey, Steven, got any plans?" Amethyst partially interrupted his thoughts, but he only glanced at her. 

"I'm going to go in Spinel- I mean mom's room." he mumbled, passing the gem by and opening the door to the infinity room.   
Amethyst hopped off the couch to follow him, but the door closed before she could reach. She paused, lowering her gaze and sat back on the couch, unsure if she had gone too far in her explosion at him the other day. 

Steven sat down criss cross on the floor, watching the pink clouds slowly drift along the ground. He traced his fingers along the ground, unable to think of what to ask for. 

"I wish Spinel came back." He whispered softly. 

"Steven?" Her voice was clear as day, causing him to look up, he shook his head in reject at the apparition. 

"No, not like that. I...I want her here for real." His voice quieted, he refused to look at the room's rendition of his friend. It wasn't the same, it wasn't really her. She was gone, probably helping Aquamarine do terrible things. She probably hated him now. 

"Sometimes, I wish you would give me exactly what I want. I want to talk to my friend." He said softly, the duplicate sat down next to him, staring confusedly at the boy. 

"I'm right here, don't you see?" She said, placing a hand on his knee. Steven jerked it away, turning his head so he didn't have to see her. 

"No, you're just what I want you to be, not really her, you do this with everyone." The room's Spinel looked down, averting her eyes from him. 

"You're right, I'm not real, but I was...here." her words caused Steven to open his eyes, finally looking at the false Spinel, she looked exactly as she always had, happy and sad at the same time. The fake gem turned away from him, beginning to talk to itself. 

"I was here and I liked being here, even though I scared myself a lot. I stayed here because I was with you, and it was okay." Steven turned toward the apparition, as realization washed over him. 

"You were, this was your room, it knows more about you than even me." He replied, reaching to touch her. Spinel raised her head, looking back at him with a soft smile on her face. 

She wasn't real, no, but she was the closest thing to the real Spinel. The room had been the one place she stayed consistently. It knew her fears, her secrets and desires. It knew her personality to a tee. 

"What was she like in here?" Steven asked, scooting closer to the apparition. The copy looked forward, resting her chin on her knees. 

"Mostly happy, but also scared." The room recalled, Steven sat next to the false gem, resting his hand on hers. 

"That's good," he paused, unsure if what he was to say would be cathartic at all. "I'm sorry" 

The gem looked at him confusedly, and he averted his eyes. 

"I'm sorry for not trusting you, and making you feel unwanted, now you're in space, doing who knows what, with Aquamarine." He caught his breath, thinking of how awful he must have made her feel. "You're probably scared, and angry, and alone...and waiting." 

Steven felt tears streak down his cheeks, he wiped them away gently, rubbing his eyes. 

"You really are a good friend...you listen to me, and you give good advice, and you're funny. Even when you don't try to be. I wish mom would have taken you with her." He trailed off, thinking about his mother's abandonment. "I wish we could have been friends longer." 

The fake gem turned around, tears streaming down her face as she tried to hold a smile. Steven smiled back, wiping his eyes and standing up. 

"That made me feel better." He murmured, looking toward the exit. 

It wasn't as good as it would feel to actually talk to Spinel again, but it was enough, for now. 

Steven stepped out of the infinity room, Amethyst patiently sat on the couch, somewhat unsure at what to say, but he came near and sat next to her. 

"What were you doing in there?" She questioned, watching as he stared off, sniffling a little. 

"Saying sorry." 

Amethyst nodded, leaning back on the couch and resting her head in her arms. Steven leaned forward, still not looking at her. 

"I miss her." He said softly, wiping a couple tears from his eyes. Amethyst sat up and punched him softly in the shoulder.

"So, bring her back?" 

Steven nodded, turning to face his friend. 

"I will."


	49. Part 6 Chapter Five: Mental Connection

Spinel stood at the edge of a cliff, staring down into the gem reactor in Beta 472's center, feeling the hot winds of its expulsion hit her face. Aquamarine had left her here, told her that they were planning their next attack and that she would have to avoid them.   
The gem thought about escaping, taking Aquamarine's saucer and running to earth to find Steven again, but would he want to see her? Like this?   
She lifted her drooping hands, pressing her finger into them, black sludge began pushing out from her skin like a disgusting pustule. Whatever the scythe did to her, it was getting worse, and Aquamarine seemed to know it too.   
Spinel didn't mind, she didn't want to be included with them, but now she was treated like an off color, some kind of monster to avoid. 

Steven didn't say he didn't want me, she thought, imagining their reunion.   
He told me to go, leave, he doesn't want me back. Why would he? I'm a monster, I'm disgusting. 

The gem crumpled, coiling into an inky, messy pile on the dirt and letting out a broken sigh.

"What's wrong with me?" She whimpered to herself. "I keep thinking he's going to come get me, he's not going to come, he doesn't even know where I am!" she looked down at her hands as they began to blacken. 

"He doesn't even like me, why do I put my trust in him? If he doesn't do the same, friends trust each other..right?" She bobbed her head to the side in defeat. "I'm nothing, nothing to him, and I'm just being used by them, I just want to melt away…" 

The gem hung her head, allowing her tears to roll down her cheeks, she began to shake, holding her breath in an attempt to quiet her crying. Spinel cupped her face in her hands, feeling the sludge of them stick to her cheeks. She jerked them away in shock. 

"Not literally?!" She gasped, turning her hand over, inspecting it, it looked as though her form was melting, beads and droplets of goop forming on her palm as she held it in front of her. She stared at them, opening and closing her fingers as they regained their solidity.   
The gem glanced back at the saucer, and Aqua who flitted in and out of it, retrieving something and fluttering back to her hut. 

Suddenly an enormous Emerald fleet ship appeared over head, the force of the winds it caused as it entered the atmosphere made the pink gem cover her eyes. 

It hovered for a moment before landing at the other side of the rift, extending a long ramp out to reach where Spinel sat.   
The door slid down, revealing an enormous quartz gem, followed by an Emerald commander. Spinel outstretched her neck to peer inside the ship, it had destabilization cells, with gems inside, and a human. A human she recognized. 

"Lars?"


	50. Part 6 Chapter Six: Obligatory Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, that is what it is.

Lars sat in the captain's chair, watching the stars pass before the ship pulled out of hyperspeed. As it halted, something far off from them came into full view, a very large Emerald Fleet carrier.   
His eyes widened in astonishment as he watched the ship draw near, he turned to Rhodonite who was panicked, frantically trying to find a place to jump to. 

"A message is being sent from the ship, captain." One of the Rutiles exclaimed, immediately popping it on screen.   
Emerald's face filled up the windshield, she wore a scowl on her face, her lips twitched with triumph and pride. 

"You thought you could run from me? I'll blow you to smithereens!" She cackled, the transmission cut off, and Jasper entered the deck. 

"We don't have enough fuel to outrun them, we'll have to fight back." She said determinedly, a smile growing on her face as she thought of the fight. 

The ship shook heavily, throwing the off colors off their balance. 

"They have us in a tractor beam, they're going to dock!" Rhodonite shrieked, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to self soothe. 

The ship lurched forward, as it was pulled into the docks of the carrier. Fluorite slowly emerge from the engine room, looking around confusedly. 

"Our.....engine's.....stalled..." she added, just as the ship clunked to the dock, knocking the gems and Lars out of their seats. 

"Everybody, prepare to be boarded, and for a-" Lara was cut off with a hard blow to the gut. Jasper stood behind him, a wild grin on her face. The boy fell to the floor, coughing from the lack of air in his lungs. 

Padparadscha gasped in astonishment.

"We are going to be betrayed by Jasper!" She squealed, catching Jasper's attention, she lumbered toward the tiny orange gem, grabbing her and picking her up. 

"You're the most annoying out of everyone here!" She bellowed, tossing the gem aside, the force of the impact caused her to poof.   
Rhodonite stared in shock and fear at the giant gem, unable to move.   
Lars shambled to his feet, wiping the slobber from his mouth and glaring at Jasper. 

"I thought you were on our side?!" She yelled, Jasper turned, slapping him against the wall, he crumpled to the floor just as Emerald's Citrine guards ambushed the ship. 

They whipped out destabilization razors, thrusting them into the off colors where they stood. Their gems clacked to the floor.

Jasper ran into the command center of the ship, frantically setting in coordinates at Rhodonites station before turning around to face the Emerald that stood in front of her. 

Lars slumped in the corner, nearly unconscious as he tried to get up. He glanced at Jasper who looked pleased to face Emerald, then his eyes focused on his friends gems, they were scattered about on the ground.

"Thanks for coming to pick me up." The orange gem remarked. Emerald smiled at her companion, before looking down at Lars. 

"Thanks for leading me straight to him." 

Lars lifted his head and tried to push himself to stand, he glared at Jasper. 

"You tricked us!" He spat, the gem approached him, picking him up by the shirt collar and bringing him close to her face. 

"No, you're just gullible." She laughed, dragging him out of the ship. The Citrine soldiers picked up the off color's gems, and followed behind her, throwing them into destabilization cells along the way.   
Jasper tossed Lars into his own cell, one with regular bars to prevent him from escaping. 

"You freaks are all the same; way too trusting." The orange gem snidely remarked before leaving her prisoners.


	51. Part 6 Chapter Seven: Grand Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand escape for one.

The Emerald and Quartz soldier exited their fleet carrier, not even acknowledging Spinel who sat on the ground as they walked by. They headed straight for Aquamarine's base, greeting the tiny blue gem as they neared.   
Spinel took the opportunity to slip inside the ship, she glanced around, looking for any soldiers of the Emerald's who might be guarding Lars and his friends. 

None had been nearby, she overheard chatter and laughter from one of the corridors, and slinked to the wall to eavesdrop.   
At least twelve Citrines sat in what looked like a break room, joking and laughing with each other about the simplicity in catching the off colors. 

"Jasper really came through for us!" One laughed, punching their friend in the shoulder. 

"Did you see the look on Emerald's face? She's been hiding that grin all day! She deserves this." One remarked, pointing at a wide smile on their face. 

Spinel dipped away, heading toward the cells where the gems and Lars were kept. She flattened herself against the wall and peered around the corner again, making sure no soldiers were in the area. Then she zipped over to Lars who seemed worse for the wear. 

"Lars!" She whispered loudly, catching his attention. The pink boy raised his head, grimacing from the pain. 

"I'm not telling you anything." He grumbled through a cough. Spinel leaned closer, trying to see him better in the shadow of his cell. Did he not recognize her?

"It's me, Spinel." She whispered, squeezing herself through the bars to come closer. The gem reached out a hand, hesitant to touch the aching child. "Steven's friend?" 

Lars looked up at her, trying to recall her from his memory, she looked familiar, darker, her hair sagged, but this was the same gem he recognized as Steven's new friend. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked, raising a brow at the gem, she looked away, uncomfortable with the answer she was about to give. 

"Steven told me to leave-" she looked back, "but he's still my friend right?" Spinel's eyes pleaded for Lars to say yes, he shook his head. 

"How am I supposed to know? We haven't been able to get back to earth." The boy replied, sitting up now. Spinel's eyes drifted to the floor as her heart sank.   
Maybe Steven never intended to come for her, he hated her, she hated her. The black bile began to bubble from her skin as her thoughts turned dark. 

"What's wrong with you?!" Lars gasped, scooting away from the melting gem. His words yanked her from her thoughts and she noticed her body beginning to drip the sludge. Spinel shoved her arms into her pits quickly. 

"I don't know- it doesn't matter, what are you doing here?" She asked, glancing at the doorway to make sure the Citrines didn't hear. Lars let out a heavy sigh. 

"Jasper led us into a trap, she and Emerald are teamed up." He looked at his friend's cells, their gems had yet to reform.   
Spinel nodded, now understanding why Aquamarine was so keen on contacting Emerald. 

"You have to get back to Steven, they are planning something big-" Lars searched the room for any eavesdroppers. "On Homeworld." 

Spinel's eyes widened at the thought, she could leave, with Lars, help his friends and escape Beta. She could go back to Steven, and help him. She blushed at the thought, a wavering smile on her face. 

"I can get you guys out of here, but I have to grab something, for Steven." She nodded decisively. The pink gem slid through the bars of the cell, pressing a button and opening it, then slinked to the other off colors, pulling down the destabilization field one at a time. 

Lars snuck out of his cell, keeping a close eye on the room where the Citrines hung around before sprinting around the corner in search of some kind of weapon. 

The Citrines had tasers, if he could get a hold of them, he could easily poof them and take off with the fleet carrier.  
Spinel glanced back, watching the human run off before exiting the ship.   
She needed the scythe, if Aquamarine had it, she could easily go after the diamonds, and destroy anyone in her way. 

Spinel flattened herself to the ground, snaking toward Aquamarine's ship, the last place she saw the weapon. She entered, looking back for a moment to see if the troupe had noticed her. Antarcticite stepped out of the hut, causing Spinel to quickly dodge her sight behind the doorway to the saucer. 

She watched the white gem stop, slowly looking around for something before turning back toward the hut. Spinel let out a relieved breath, and began looking for the weapon.   
She spotted it, leaning up against the corner between two control panels. She hesitated to touch it, fearing the worst. 

"What are you doing?" 

Spinel froze, feeling the unwavering stare of Antarcticite boring into her, she snatched up the scythe and turned around. 

"The-the," she fought to find a good lie. "The prisoners are escaping!" The gem stammered, stretching past her before Antarcticite registered her response. 

She raced toward the fleet carrier, nearly reaching the entrance before the Citrine soldiers filed out one by one, drawing their tasers.   
Spinel halted, spinning around to see it Antarcticite had followed. The white gem stood a few feet behind her, causing her to jump. She glanced back, noticing Lars who had his own taser ready.   
Spinel nodded, readying herself to attack. 

She whipped around, launching the scythe at Antarcticite, but the watery gem melted into a puddle before it could hit. Spinel pulled the scythe back, swinging it around the Citrine soldiers, poofing a line of them in one foul swoop, she spun the scythe in her hands, before blocking one of Antarcticite's giant spikes, gripping it in her hands tightly. 

The white gem's spike melted, turning itself into a plethora of smaller ones, refreezing and shooting toward the gem.   
Spinel dropped to the floor, twirling the scythe in her hands, shattering the spikes on impact before striking at her again.   
The scythe slipped in her melting hands, catching the pink gem off guard and she stumbled, narrowly avoiding Antarcticite's claws. 

Spinel tightened her grip on the weapon, causing it to begin shrieking as its dual function activated.   
Antarcticite leapt backwards and Spinel attempted another strike, nearly cutting the gems water body in two. 

Spinel screamed, somersaulting into the air as rage consumed her. The Citrine Soldiers stood staring at her as she continuously swiped at what they had thought was her comrade. The pink gem began to spastically leap from the air, as the bile oozed from her body, exploding from her gem and dripping on the ground. 

Spinel glanced down at her gem, then at the enemy in front of her letting out a howl of pain and rage. 

Lars gathered his companions in the chaos, stealing them away to the captain's deck of the ship, he ran back toward the fight in an attempt to rescue the pink gem. He watched Spinel trudge toward Antarcticite, who seemed to genuinely hold fear in her face before the pink gem was caught it Aquamarine's blue light. 

He hesitated, knowing he wouldn't stand a chance against them, then turned, glancing back as the raging gem was lifted in the air. 

Lars sprinted back to the captain's deck, pressing in coordinates as his friend began to reform, he glanced at the Rutiles who sat on the ground, confusedly looking around. 

"Start the engines!" He pleaded, his voice cracking as he heard the commotion outside quiet. The Rutiles bolted to a chair and started the engines. 

The ship buckled for a moment, as the engines revved and hummed, the ship lifted into the air, jetting off into space.


	52. Epilogue 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not going to be easier.

Yellow and Blue Diamond enter White's chamber, the Diamond stood before them, her arms outstretched, a forced smile on her face.   
Pink Pearl stood below her, donning the same uncanny smile. 

"Well?" 

Blue averted her eyes, feeling quite ashamed of how far they had fallen, while Yellow seemed stoney in comparison. 

"Spinel destroyed one of our factories, but the other six are in working order." Blue began, before Yellow cut her off. 

"Aquamarine has gathered an army of gems who have dissent for our new order, they will attack Homeworld at any moment!" The diamond stepped in front of her blue counterpart, clenching her fist in frustration at the events that have unfolded. 

"Steven also, is displeased by our actions." Blue muttered softly, looking away from White. Yellow shot her a look, causing the giant blue diamond to step back hesitantly. 

"Steven is a child, and like a child, he doesn't understand what we must do." Yellow replied, her voice condescending toward Blue. 

"Not to worry," White began, "we will make everything better." 

The two diamonds glanced at each other, hesitant to agree, but fearful nonetheless. White was powerful, she could control many things.   
And if she couldn't, she would destroy them. 

And to her, things were far too out of control.


	53. Part 7 Chapter One: Better and Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys by the way I'm really happy yall are enjoying this story as well as my others!! It makes me so happy to see folks enjoying my works!!

Steven stood outside, basking in the sun, taking in the few moments of peace on earth before having to go out to space to deal with whatever Aquamarine had planned.   
Connie had helped alleviate his fears, and talked to him about what to do going forward. 

It all seemed like a great idea now, but when things start to actually change, he had no idea how the gems would react.   
He didn't even know how he'd be able to talk down the Diamonds from attacking their own people.   
And he knew there was no easy way to stop Aquamarine.   
Things weren't going to be easy, but they never really had been had they? 

Steven stared off In the distance, noticing a small shimmer of light above the horizon. The light flickered, growing larger, before an enormous ship plummeted toward the beach house. 

Steven vaulted over the balcony, drawing his shield and preparing for the worst, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet landed at his side in formation, readying themselves for the potential for. 

The ship plunged into the sands, displacing the water around it and causing the sand to billow out in clouds.   
Steven watched the door to the ship spring open, holding his shield to his face, ready to fight. 

A pink boy stepped out of the shadows, looking around confusedly. 

"We made it!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air with glee. Steven lowered his shield, recognizing the invader. 

"Lars?" The pink boy turned and ran toward him, wrapping his hands around his arms and shaking him frantically. 

"Steven!" His voice cracked as he said the name, "some gem has your friend! They are going to attack Homeworld!" He stopped shaking him, but his fingers were still tight around his arms. 

"They're what?" Steven pulled away from his friend, taking a shocked step backwards. This didn't make sense, why would they attack homeworld, again?   
Unless...the diamonds aren't there. He turned back, addressing Lars as he watched his reformed friends exit the ship. 

"What all do you know?" Steven asked, glancing at Garnet while she patiently waited for an answer. Pearl seemed to be working thinks over in her head, while Amethyst attempted to comfort her. 

"Mot much," lars answered, helping Padparadscha out of the ship. "Some gem named Jasper tricked us, we got captured by Emerald. I don't know how she got this ship, or how she got so many soldiers but-" he shuddered at the thought. 

"They're building an army." 

Steven's head reeled at the thought, jasper and Emerald working with Aquamarine? Building an army to take over homeworld? 

"How did you escape?" He turned back, Lars sighed. 

"Your friend helped us." He muttered, forlorn at his failure to bring her with him. Steven's eyes lit up, despite Lars's dissatisfaction. 

"Spinel? She still on our side?" His voice brightened at the thought. Perhaps, she wasn't going to turn on them after all. Lars nodded, but didn't seem to join in the joyous information. He glanced at his feet before looking back at Steven who seemed overjoyed. 

"Yeah, but I think something is wrong with her?" His words caused Steven's smile to fade. 

"What do you mean?" 

Lars bobbed his head from side to side, trying to come up with an explanation. He hadn't really seen the gem in a while, so he wasn't entirely sure she was off, but he didn't think she was perfectly fine either. 

"She's um..melting?" His voice turned up, unsure if he used the right words. Steven blinked in confusion, unable to understand his friend.   
The only gem he has seen melt was Antarcticite, and he was pretty sure that was because she had hydrokinesis. Could gems even melt?   
What would make them melt? 

"What?" Pearl gasped, pulled from her short panic over the ensuing war. 

"So that's not normal?" Lars questioned, committing the information to his memory.   
Pearl shook her head. 

"Gems forms are made of concentrated light particles, there's no way they would deteriorate in such a way, not unless the gem itself is causing it." She held her hand to her mouth, pacing as she tried to understand the conundrum.   
None of it made sense, they would have to examine the gem to be able to tell what was wrong, and there was no way to do such a thing.

Steven nodded, though he didn't want to get caught up on his friend, over the news Lars brought from space.   
They needed to go to Homeworld, and stop Aquamarine, then deal with the Diamonds.  
Spinel would have to wait just a little longer.


	54. Part 7 Chapter Two: Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking..dim

Aquamarine's face turned into an incredulous scowl as she watched Emerald's ship take off into the sky, piloted by one of Steven's nuisance friends. She turned her eyes toward her captive, the pink gem was frozen in the sky, a wild glare in her eyes as she growled at the gem below. 

"My, my, that was fast. And here I thought you'd be groveling at our feet like last time!" She dropped her hold, letting the gem fall to the dirt. The impact causes Spinel to lose her grip on the scythe, it clattered to the side, she stared at it, suddenly brought back from her rampage.   
The pink gem raises her hands, grabbing her head as in arched. Her skin stuck to itself, rippling under the pressure of her fingers. 

"What's wrong with me?!" She cried, her voice cracking with fear. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold herself together. Trying to prevent her state from worsening. "I'm falling apart."  
She breathed through her sobs. Her head buzzed, and burned, it pounded as she desperately pulled at her face. Trying to cease the infernal racket of her mind.   
She grappled with her thoughts, almost unable to produce any in the noise inside her.  
Her head hung, and her arms fell limp, as she lost herself to the screams.   
She stilled her breath now, a shudder rippled through her with the last exhale and she sat entirely still.

Aquamarine approached the gem, a smirk on her face as she spoke. 

"I have no idea, but if you want to make it stop, you're going to do everything I ask." 

Spinel turned her head, her eyes were wide with fear and confusion and nothingness as she stared at the small blue gem. Her head screamed, it sounded like static and whispers and crying and she couldn't make it stop. 

"Make it..stop?" The gem echoed, unable to quiet the racket of her mind. Spinel cupped her face in her hands, tearing at her skin with her fingers. "Make it stop! Make it stop! Please!"

The gem yanked on her hair, wringing her fingers and pulling as hard as she could, but it wouldn't stop the noise, the terrible, horrible noise.

Aquamarined paused, the sly smile returning to her face, this is exactly what she wanted. She bent down, pressing her hand into the gems back. 

"Don't worry, I'll make it stop." She lied softly, grabbing the gems hand and helping her stand. Spinel stared at the ground, watching the black drops of tar patter on the dirt in tiny bubbles. Her neck craned upward, staring off into nothingness as her lips twitched.   
Aquamarine led the deteriorating gem toward her base.   
The two entered, and Aquamarine dropped Spinel's hand, leaving her at the entrance as she continued with her plan. 

"So, as I was saying, we can launch our attack here-" 

"What about her?" Antarcticite interrupted, glancing at Spinel who vacantly stared off into the distance. The decaying gem slowly sat on the ground, holding her hands to her head as she whispered softly to herself. 

Aquamarine let out a short laugh. 

"Her? Look at her! She won't be a problem- whatever that scythe did to her, it totally ruined her." She answered, "watch," 

Aquamarine flitted over to the gem and poked her with her wand, Spinel didn't even react. 

"Hey Spinel, you think Steven gonna come save you?" She jested, getting close to the gem's face. 

Spinel stared at the floor, unable to comprehend Aquamarine in all the other things she heard. Her mouth moved as though she were replying, but no words were uttered from her lips.   
Aquamarine sat back, entirely pleased with the result. 

"See? She doesn't think anything! She got fried!" Aquamarine scoffed,rolling her eyes at Antarcticite's rude and unnecessary interruption.

"Anyways, we should be able to use Emerald's citrine guards to take the palace, and use the scythe in case Steven shows up with his friends, I'm sure they'll love to try and stop us!"


	55. Part 7 Chapter Three: Trick of the Light.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crystal gems make it to homeworld.

Steven stood outside the rubies ship, mentally preparing himself for the ensuing battle. They had gathered a general plan, but it wasn't complete.   
He had no idea if he could talk down Aquamarine, or if he would be forced to bubble her.  
Connie had decided, against his preference to join them. She stood next to him, holding her sword at her side. 

"It's going to be alright." She reassured him, giving the boy a small side hug. Steven held her next to him for a moment, still lost in his thoughts. 

"What if I can't stop her?" He murmured, doubt growing inside him. Connie let go, and stared into his eyes, giving him a small smile. 

"You'll find a way, it'll work out." She answered, though it was too vague for what Steven wanted.   
He was ready to leave, but he wasn't at the same time. He wanted to stop Aquamarine, But he didn't want to destroy her. He didn't feel he had a choice though. 

For other problems he had faced, he could easily talk down his foes, usually ending with some kind of ally by the end, he had only failed with two gems.   
And this was different than the other times, this time, Aquamarine was here for him.   
Not his mother, and that made the whole of the situation seem far more daunting than previous. 

Steven sighed, grabbing Connie's hand and leading her into the ship. 

The trek to Homeworld was short, but despite it's menial time consumption, Steven dreaded every second as they drew near. 

They hovered above the dismantled planet, he stared out the window, watching as the ship entered orbit, through the atmosphere and stop a few hundred feet in the air. 

"Oh no." Pearl's voice was low, and she held her hand to her mouth as she stared at the wreckage below. Gem homes were alight, not with advanced technology, but with fire. 

Steven could hear the screams from where they hung in the sky, watching as quartz soldiers invaded the cities below. 

Garnet shuddered at the sight, barely able to keep her fusion as she watched the infinite possibilities of Aquamarine's attack unfold. 

"Why would she do this?" Connie turned to Steven, he could barely pull his eyes from the horrendous sight. 

"I..I don't know." He admitted, unable to process the destruction just below him.   
"We have to stop her." 

Garnet pointed at a large palace that jutted out from the horizon, "She's there." 

Pearl nodded, bringing the tiny ship lower to the ground, hovering by as Citrines and other soldiers mercilessly poofed and shattered civilians. The screams invaded Steven's mind and it was all he could do not to jump from the ship and try to help. But he had a goal, to stop Aquamarine, stop the coup and save Homeworld. 

The ship landed at the edge of the palace, it wasn't guarded, aside from a single white gem who stood at the top of the steps, looking rather bored of the whole endeavor.   
The crystal gems stepped forth, drawing their weapons in preparation for the attack.   
Antarcticite cocked her head, glancing down at the gems. 

"Aquamarine knew you'd come to stop her, it's a pity you'll never even get to her." The gem sighed, raising her arms and bloating them with water to three times their size. She flung them down, breaking the stairs beneath her and nearly sending the gems and Steven flying.   
They stood fast, Connie broke the line of defense first, bursting forward on Lion as he bounded toward the gem. Creating a portal that opened up just behind her, Connie leapt through it slicing one of the gem's water hands in half before rolling out of range and back to safety and hopping back on her steed. 

"Oh, you've never fought me before, so I can understand how you'd make that kind of mistake." She glanced at the girl then back at the water that made up her hand, it erupted with spikes, they shot toward her, only to be shatter upon impact with Steven's shield. 

"Figures." She remarked, melting the shards and pulling them back to her body. Pearl launched herself at the gem, forcing her to melt before her spear could damage her body. The puddle reappeared behind her, she raised an icy claw that was caught by Amethyst's whip.   
The purple gem yanked, ripping the ice from her hold and shattering it on the ground before steamrolling toward her. 

Antarcticite seemed to shortly break her emotionless facade, attempting to melt out of the way before a large, very hot glove punched through her body grabbing the tiny sliver of a gem inside. 

"No more water for you." Garnet muttered, pulling the gem from her watery armor.   
The tiny gem squealed in her hands, wriggling in an attempt to escape. 

"Let go of me!" Her shrill voice squealed. Steven could barely hold back a laugh, she was minuscule, struggling to get out of Garnet's grip like a tiny rat. 

Garnet squeezed the gem, forcing her to poof and opened her palm to reveal the sliver of her gem inside. 

"She used the water to refract the light of her form." The fusion said, bubbling the gem and sending her to the bubble room on earth. "She was actually really small." 

Connie chuckled at the thought of the tiny Antarcticite, she seemed much more formidable when Steven described her, but it was all a trick of the light. 

"We should keep going." Steven directed, looking up at the entrance to the palace, now unguarded. Garnet nodded and started the charge upwards. 

The gems burst through the doors, halted by the sight at the end of the hall.   
Aquamarine sat on White Diamonds chair, looking from the distance, like a small blue dot in comparison to the size. 

Below White's chair, sitting in Pink Diamonds chair, was Spinel, she stared at the floor murmuring nonsense to herself, not even looking up at the gems as they entered. She held the scythe in her hands, delicately thumbing the button that released its ungodly screams. 

"Well, look who joined the party."


	56. Part 7 Chapter Four: Foul Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel is not doing so well.

Aquamarine's words echoed throughout the palace as she stared down Steven and his friends.   
She could barely hold in her joy as she watched his face contort into horror at the sight of the two. 

"Spinel!" He yelled, trying to catch his friend's attention. The gem twitched, before slumping further, black sludge dripped from her gem and pooling on the floor like blood. The sight took the crystal gems aback, and they hesitated to approach. 

"What did you do to her?!" Steven screamed, looking up at the blue gem who revelled in his disgust.   
She stood and fluttered into the air, bobbing up and down before landing next to her new weapon. 

"I didn't do anything, she did this all to herself." The gem answered, poking Spinel with her finger and pulling away some of the tar. She shot Steven a snide smile. "She really held out for you, you know." 

The gem flitted toward him, causing the gems to brace themselves for an attack. 

"Serves her right, all that toxic love and friendship, trust!" Aquamarine spat the words like they were bile as she stepped closer. "Really does a number on you, huh?" 

Steven shook his head, ignoring the gem's manipulation tactics, he looked back at the gem who sat, sinking into pink diamonds chair, staring off into space. 

"Spinel," he hesitated, glancing at his friends for guidance, Pearl stared mortified at what she saw, all of them did. "Spinel, it's me, Steven!" 

The gem stirred, finally, lolling her head from one side to the other. She looked up, barely able to comprehend the words through the screaming. The noise hurt, it hurt so bad, and there were voices inside it that hurt too. 

Her eyes focused on the things in front of her, she recognized them, somewhat, but the noise clouded everything, enveloped everything. 

"Spinel." 

The voice rose from the static, it was...familiar. 

"Steven?" She questioned, as her eyes focused on the child. The static grew, pounding and ringing inside her head, making her want to scream too. She pulled her dripping hands to her head, pressing them firmly around her skull and clawing at her face as the noise grew louder.   
The screaming, outside and inside, it hurt so so much and she wanted nothing but to make it stop.   
The gem shuddered. 

"Make it stop." She breathed, slumping forward, gripping her face tightly as black sludge bubbled from her eyes. 

Steven took another step toward the gem, trying to hear her words. Aquamarine's grin ripped across her face and she jumped into the air, looking down on the distressed boy as he shuffled toward the decaying gem. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She laughed, pulling herself higher in the air, well out of reach of the rest of the gems.   
Steven inched toward Spinel, reaching out his hand as he approached. 

"Spinel-" he stopped himself, now able to hear her whispers. 

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop." Her voice grew louder as she tried to drown out the noise, she bolted upright, causing the scythe to clack to the floor. Steven took a hesitant step forward, he couldn't believe his eyes.

The gem bent over, huddling close to herself as she tried to repress the screaming in her head. 

"Spinel, it's-" 

"STOP" the gem shrieked, stretching out her arms and grabbing the boy and throwing him into the floor. Her arms ripped back to her side as she let out a trembling breath. 

Steven struggled to his feet, completely taken off guard by the sudden attack. Something was really, really wrong. Connie ran to his side, helping him up. 

"Why did she do that?" Connie gasped, holding her friend under his shoulder. Steven wiped the blood from his brow and glanced at Connie before staring at the unraveling gem. 

"I don't know! Something's wrong!" 

The gem whipped around at his voice, unbarred rage burning in her eyes. 

"I said stop!" She screamed, grabbing the scythe from the floor and launching herself toward them. Steven pulled up his sheild, blocking the scythe but Spinel's body splattered against it, trailing goo as she stumbled away. The gem bobbed for a moment, slinging her scythe around the shield and attacking the crystal gems who stood further behind it.   
Pearl let out a shriek, narrowly dodging the blade as it boomeranged around the room.   
Spinel retracted her arms, pulling them to her head and clawing at her eyes in desperation.

"It hurts!" She cried, pulling down her eyelids, black sludged bubbled in the creases, dripping down her face as she clawed at them. 

Pearl glanced at Garnet who seemed unable to move as she watched the gem deteriorate further.   
Amethyst ran to her side, carefully avoiding the pools of ooze as she met with them. 

"What's going on?!" Her voice cracked with concern as she stared at the two mortified gems. 

"I think-" 

"She's being corrupted." Garnet cut Pearl off, before jumping toward Steven. He turned to her, his eyes pleading for answers. 

The corrupted gem let out a pained howl before sinking into the floor like a puddle, then bursting from the ground, spastically swinging her scythe at the troupe. It crashed against Steven's shield as he blocked her uncoordinated attacks. Her skin dripped onto the shield, turning black as it left her body. 

"What do I do?!" Steven screamed, causing the gem to shriek in reply, crashing her head into his shield in a desperate attempt to stop the noise. She lolled her head, pressing it into the sheild. 

Steven stared, frozen in fear at the sight, he could see the unabashed pain in her eyes as she screetched. The gem sank to the floor, her body beginning to lose its form, Steven couldn't think. He didn't know what to do. 

He lowered his shield, looking at Connie who only for a moment rejected his half cocked plan before lowering her own sword. He stuck his thumb in his mouth, covering it in as much spit as he could manage and planted it into Spinel's liquefying body. 

Aquamarine watched from above, her face contorting into pure rage at the sight. 

"No!" She shrieked, plummeting down to attack. She ripped the ribbon from her hair as she neared, only to be cleaved by a sudden strike. 

The gem's eyes widened as she realized what had happened, Spinel stood, glaring into her eyes as she retracted her arm, the scythe in her hand. 

Aquamarine's form exploded into drifting smoke, her teardrop gem clattering to the floor. 

Spinel's eyes watered as grief and fear overcame her, she buckled under her own weight, landing on her knees with an anguished wail.   
The gem rubbed her eyes, trying to hide her tears to no avail, she turned, her eyes met Steven's and a small smile wavered on her lips. She wrapped her arms around the boy, extending past him and pulling the rest of the gems into a tight embrace as she buried her face into his chest, dampening his shirt with her tears. 

"I thought you would leave me!" She wailed through sobs, dragging in relieved gasps, and holding him tighter to her.   
Steven struggled to raise his hands, but wrapped them around the crying gem nonetheless. 

"I was s-so scared, it hurt!" She could barely speak through her jagged breaths. She slowly loosened her grip, letting the boy breathe. 

"Spinel," Steven's voice cracked with relief, and he held her embrace, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "You're okay!"


	57. Part 7 Chapter Five: Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for that sweet catharsis Steven has been longing for.

Spinel finally released her grip on her friends, wiping the tears from her eyes and she sniffled, letting out a relieved laugh. Steven and Connie sat in front of her, smiling too. 

A loud crash sounded from outside the palace, drawing them from their fleeting joy. Steven turned around, seeing a crowd of white quartz soldiers march outside, striking any Citrine in sight, the near emotionless gems cleaved Aquamarine's armies in half, poofing them without a second thought.   
The gem's eyes widened as they watched the soldiers effortlessly destroy Aquamarine's rebellion. Spinel stood now, gripped by fear, she glanced back at Steven, her mouth twitching as she struggled to speak. 

"We need to go." The gem whispered, she glanced back at the scythe, then at Aquamarine's gem that had yet to reform.   
Steven stood, grabbing the scythe while Amethyst raced to Aquamarine's gem, clasping it in her hands before returning to her friends. 

"The ship!" Steven called, making a break for the rubies ship that sat at the edge of the crumbling steps, the rest followed, leaping into the ship before the quartz soldiers arrived. Pearl set the coordinate to earth and the ship rose into the air, allowing the crystal gems to see the siege of the planet by White Diamond's elite soldiers. The fires of Honeworld raged onward, and now the screams belong to the Citrine soldiers and dissenters of the empire. 

The ship shot off into the sky, leaving the wreckage behind. 

Steven turned away from the window, facing Spinel who seemed lost in thought as she pressed her fingers into her arm, checking to see if she might leak again. Her eyes drifted toward Bismuth's scythe, it lay on the ground, a shiver ran down her spine as she looked at it. 

"I missed you." Steven's words pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up, the boy stood in front of her, smiling. He glanced at the scythe, still not entirely sure of what it could do. 

"You're not mad at me?" Spinel asked, blinking in confusion. Steven nervously laughed, scratching his head, unsure of how to explain himself.   
The last time they talked he didn't really seem keen on listening. 

"Aquamarine lied, and I was dumb and believed her." He casually remarked, though, to Spinel it was nothing near casual. She nervously laughed in response, not terribly excited to think about Aquamarine or her nasty plan. 

"What happened to you?" Steven's voice was riddled with guilt as he spoke, Spinel lowered her head, grabbing her arm to comfort herself. 

"I..I don't know?" She answered, now looking at the scythe. "I got lost?" 

Steven nodded, he didn't want to pry, Spinel had only just rejoined them and she likely needed time to process whatever went on without them. Steven didn't want to hinder that by drudging up her experiences.   
He pulled in a breath, holding for a moment before exhaling and grabbing the gem's hand. 

"I'm sorry." He didn't look at her, and half expected her to pull away in anger. She didn't. The gem stared at him. 

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I should have trusted you." 

The gem relaxed her tightened shoulders, letting out a breath and slinking down the side of the ship. 

"I don't blame you." She replied, "I've done a lot of bad things...it was only a matter of time before you found out." 

The gem closed her eyes in resignation. Steven sat down next to her, brushing his arm against hers, causing her to open her eyes. 

"You've come a long way though." Steven leaned toward his friend, resting his head on his knees, a soft smile on his face. "You really are a good friend, Spinel." 

His words made Spinel blush, she couldn't quite believe him though. She didn't think of herself as good at all, more like a mess.   
She was a mess, she couldn't quite understand why Steven was apologizing to her, and even less at why he had healed her. Her eyes drifted from her feet toward the other gems who stood at the control panels, as the ship zoomed through space, Connie waved to her, opening a book and reading while she waited. 

"I'm really not." She replied dejectedly, sinking further into her unhealthy thoughts. Steven let out a laugh, causing her to stare at him in disbelief. 

"Sure you are," he offered her a smile, "you waited for me, and believed in me, even though I didn't believe in you." 

The boy wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close in a short embrace. 

"So don't ever tell me that isn't being a good friend." He said softly, letting the gem go. He stood looking back at her with a gentle smile. 

"You're a great friend, the best."


	58. Part 7 Chapter SIx: Weapon of Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The modified Scythe is a weapon of Corruption and hopefully nothing more.

The bright red ship hovered above the sands, displacing it in ripples before landing gently on the beach. 

Steven stepped out, followed by Connie as she grabbed his hand, nuzzling his cheek gently. He laughed, all was well. For now. 

"We should probably take this to Bismuth, maybe she can see what Obsidian did to it?" Steven held up the scythe, twisting it in his hands before heading toward his home. 

The rest of the gems followed after, Spinel hesitated at the door, glancing up at the beach house. She was happy to return, but didn't feel as though she belonged. 

Steven and Connie headed up toward the warp room, Connie setting her sword against the wall before following Steven to the pad. 

She had missed him, for the few weeks she was with her aunt, but she couldn't exactly pass up family time to galavant in space on a regular basis. She took her opportunities to be around and with him when they came. 

"So, why do you want Bismuth to look at that? Didn't she make it?" She asked, nodding toward the scythe Steven held. He rocked it in his hands for a moment, inspecting it closely. It didn't seem to look any different. 

"I think Obsidian did something to it, and when Spinel got it back, it affected her too." He answered just before the two dissapated into the light. 

"The gems said she was being corrupted, and if that's what this does, we can't let the Diamonds make any more of them." He continued as they made their way to Bismuth's forge. 

The colorful gem stepped out, greating the two with a hefty embrace. 

"You're back! Glad to see you got my scythe back too!" She grinned, gleefully taking the weapon from his grasp. Her smile quickly dropped as she inspected the weapon. 

"They changed it." She grimaced, noticing the minuscule weld marks just behind the star in the blade. "My weapon, and they screwed around with it." 

"Of all the inconsiderate-" the gem turned, grumbling as she took the device inside, tearing out circuitry in the star and throwing it on the table. 

Steven followed her inside, trying to hear her muttered words. 

"Just as I thought." She turned around looking incredibly displeased at her discovery. In her pliers she held a small sound chip and what looked to be a speaker. "They put this, and that other thing in MY weapon." 

Steven inched closer, plucking the chip from the pliers and turning it over in his hands. 

"This is the same as the one in the rejuvenator- does it work?" He handed the chip back to the gem, Connie leaned in close to see her turn it on.   
Bismuth pressed the switch on the shaft of the scythe, and the chip let out a high pitched squealing noise, vibrating intensely in her fingers. 

The gem's eyes widened, recognizing the noise, she immediately flipped it off. 

Her face gave away the capabilities before anything else and she set the chip on her table, turning her hand into a hammer and smashing it into pieces. 

"Why did you do that?!" Steven yelled, grabbing his head in confusion and frustration. Bismuth stared at the peices of the chip that scattered themselves on her table. 

"That's the corruption song." She replied, causing Steven to lower his hands, he glanced at Connie, who seemed entirely new to the concept. 

"What does it do?" She questioned, reaching to finger a shard on the table. 

"It corrupts gems, fills your head with noise until you're just a mindless monster." Bismuth replied, glancing back at her friends. Steven wore a horrified look as realization dawned on him.   
The diamonds weaponized their greatest attack and put it in the hands of their soldiers.   
They could destroy any gem without even lifting a finger themselves. 

Bismuth fiddled with the scythe, ripping out the save drive as well and inspecting it closely. 

"This has something in it." She mumbled, looking at Steven who seemed too lost in thought to reply. Connie grabbed the card, twisting it in her fingers. 

"It looks like a flash drive." She handed it back to the gem. Bismuth stared at it, watching a blue light blink slowly. 

"I don't know how to work with stuff like that, we'll have to get Peridot." She sighed, setting the small vestibule down. She searched the area for the short green gem, finding her screeching as she tried to move a large metal dumpster to make way for an aqueduct Lapis had built. 

"Peridot! Come take a look a this!" Bismuth hollered, catching the gem's attention, she glanced back at Lapis, before setting down the dumpster and running over. 

"What is it?" She asked, Bismuth pointed at the chip. The tiny green gem plucked it from the table and held it close to her face, turning it over as she worked through what it was. 

"That's easy, it one of those information storage and retrieval devices, where did it come from?" She posed, Bismuth pointed at the scythe in response, causing the gem to squeal with excitement. 

"From that?! How cool!" The gem grabbed the scythe looking it over with her hand to her chin. "If it came from this, it was probably used to store gem information. I can whip something up to see what's on the chip if you want?" 

Steven was pulled from his thoughts, he grabbed the gem, frantically shaking her. 

"Please?!" He pleaded, not wanting to imagine what other monstrous technology lay dormant inside the Diamonds new weapon. Peridot blinked, pushing the boy away and holding the scythe and chip as high as she could, though it wasn't out of his reach. 

"Okay, okay! I'll see what I can do!" The gem replied, "besides, what harm could it do? It's just a chip." 

Peridot walked away, the drive in hand while she levitated the scythe in the air, spinning it rythmically as she entered her and Lapis's home.

Steven turned back to Connie, she could see the worry written on his face, she smiled gently, grabbing his hands. 

"It's going to be fine, I bet it's just the drive that holds the corruption song." She attempted to reassure him, but the thought of having duplicate corruption songs in every single weapon the diamonds had made made the boy sick to his stomach.


	59. Part 7 Chapter Seven: A Nice Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you desperately need to return to that once standing normalcy.

Despite the looming threat of the diamonds and their mass produced corruption weapons, Steven decided to make it a point to destress before having to eventually go back into space, in search of the trio.   
In truth, he was overly stressed and needed at least a day to decompress and appreciate the quiet on earth while it lasted. 

"Beach party!" He laughed, trying to convince the gems to help him throw a party for Spinel's return. 

"Are you sure this is a good time?" Pearl questioned, glancing back at the pink gem who seemed entirely flustered by the proposal. 

"What would be a better time? Spinel's back, and she isn't corrupted, I think that's reason enough to celebrate, don't you?" He lowered the ball in his hands, fitting it under his armpit. Amethyst seemed entirely stoked for the concept, already changing her form to look more beach ready. 

"Yeah! Come on, with everything going on, we gotta relax a little, Pearl!" She giggled, wrapping an arm around the gem.   
Garnet nodded, a content smile on her face. 

"If Spinel wants a party, I say we throw her one." The fusion turned to the pink gem.   
Spinel rubbed her neck hesitantly, not sure if she even deserved such a thing. 

"I guess it's alright?" She answered, glancing back at Steven who seemed to vibrate with joy. 

"Great! We can invite Lars and the off colors, and Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis! And I think Sadie might be done with her tour by now, so she and the cool kids can play the music!" The boy seemed to have already planned everything in his head before even confronting the gems, it was as if he was only one phone call away from the entirety of beach city arriving at their doorstep. 

"I'll tell Connie, and Dad, we'll make hot dogs!" The boy jumped out the door, floating gently to the ground and excitedly running off to find his dad. 

Pearl looked at Spinel who seemed unsure of the whole prospect, but pleased nonetheless. 

"Are you sure about this?" She asked the gem, drawing her from her thoughts. Spinel smiled cheerfully, sitting down next to her. 

"Yeah, I think it will be fun." She laughed, denying the underlying feeling that she in no way deserved such a party. 

Steven greeted his friends and companions as they neared his party set up, he had fold out tables with balloons saying welcome back that floated gently in the air, his dad was grilling hot dogs from.the back of his van, while Sadie chatted with the cool kids on what kind of songs they would play. 

"Hey Lars, Sadie is back in town," Steven greeted the pink boy as he strolled up with his friends, holding a platter of neatly diced ube. He moved to his next guest, greeting Peridot as she walked with Lapis. He decided not to prod her on the save drive. Today was supposed to be fun, speaking of which, the guest of honor had yet to arrive. 

Steven glanced around, Amethyst was chatting with Bismuth, Pearl seemed to be deliberately ignoring Dewey, Garnet was helping set up the stage. Spinel wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

"Hey Dad." Steven called as he approached, Greg stood at his grill flipping hot dogs. 

"Hey Stewball." He replied, turning around with a weenie in his clamps. Steven chuckled. 

"Have you seen Spinel?" The boy asked, glancing back at the beach house to make sure he didn't see her inside. Greg shook his head and shrugged. 

"Uh, I haven't seen her, maybe she's playing volleyball?" He offered, turning back to his grill. 

"You're right, I think Nana Fua set up a game." Steven remarked, heading off toward the court that the Fua's where playing at. 

"Oh wait, Steven!" Greg called before he could leave earshot. Steven turned, watching his dad point off at the beach house, Spinel made her way down the stairs looking mildly embarrassed. She caught Steven's eyes, watching as he ran toward her, huffing excitedly. 

"Spinel, you excited? We've got volley ball!" He said wish a sheepish grin, the gem glanced around at the guests, and the fun they were having, it looked inviting and like something she would absolutely love to partake in. But, for some odd reason, she didn't feel worthy to. 

"Wait- you don't look beach ready." He exaggerated a frown, gesturing at his swim trunks. Spinel looked him up and down, somewhat confused by what he meant before it clicked. 

"Oh!" She feigned a laugh, temporarily changing form to match his aesthetic. 

"Is this okay?" She said, hoping she got the general fist of earth swimwear. Steven's eyes shined and he pressed his hands to his face in adoration.   
The gem wore a simple sailor esque swimsuit with ruffled sleeves and four star shaped buttons on the front. 

"Oh my gosh you're so cute!" He squealed excitedly, wrapping his arm around hers and pulling her toward the rest of his friends. 

"Hey Amethyst!" Steven called, pulling the gem from her conversation. "You wanna play volley ball?" 

"You're on!" She replied, waving for Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis to join them. The four ran to the court. 

"We want to play next!" Steven laughed as Connie joined him. 

"We can do threw on three!" Connie grinned, pointing at the even number of them as they waited for the Fua's game to end. 

"Right! Okay, Bismuth, you Peridot and Lapis are a team, and Connie, Spinel and I are a team, sound fair?" Steven smiled, separating his friends into their designated teams. 

"Of course we're a team," Peridot replied pausing in thought for a moment, "what are we playing?" 

Her remark.caused Steven and Connie to laugh, Connie turned to Peridot. 

"It's volley ball, you hit the ball over the net with your arms, and if it goes outside the court on the other teams side, you lose." She explained, pointing at the Fua's as they played to provide a better representation of the game in action.   
Peridot and Spinel leaned closer, watching the game unfold, Spinel couldn't help but be entirely entranced by the game, her eyes shined at the thought of winning, despite having never played before.  
Peridot on the other hand didn't seem too excited considering the ball itself was not made of metal. 

"Time! Kiki's team wins!" Nana Fua yelled, causing the daughter and parent match to end, kiki and Jenny squealed with joy, hugging eachother as the victors. 

"Okay, Steven, you and your friends are up." Nana Fua called, beckoning the group over to join the game.   
Peridot's team assembled themselves on the other side if the net, Bismuth bounced the ball in her hand, waiting while Steven stepped forward. 

"Okay Bismuth, you set! Thay means throw the ball and hit it over this way!" He directed. Bismuth nodded, tossing the ball into the air and slamming it with her fist sending it flying directly at them. Steven leapt into the air, smacking it back before it left the circle, enthralling Spinel in the game's play tactics. 

Lapis hit the ball back, giving her the opportunity to join in, the pink gem sprung into the air smacking the ball back toward them and landing back on the ground with a triumphant gleam.in her eyes. 

"That was really good!" Connie remarked, jumping for the ball and hitting it back over the net as she slid through the sand. She shook the sand from her hair, hitting Steven with it and making him laugh, nearly missing the ball as it plummeted toward him. 

Spinel stretched out her arm, sending it back over for Peridot to scramble for. 

"I got it! I got it!" The gem stumbled backwards, hitting the ball away, it barely created over the net, allowing Steven to smack it into the air and set it to the other side, it zoomed passes the other team, but lapis cracked a smile, pulling the ocean out of its place and sending the ball flying back toward them. 

"That doesn't count as cheating right?" She laughed, Connie tried to catch the ball but it bounced past her just outside of the court. 

"It kind of does?" Steven replied, shrugging the loss off. Spinel bounced over and grabbed the ball, bringing it back into the court. She glanced at Steven before flinging it into the air and stretching her hand to twice it's size, hitting it hard. The ball popped at the impact, making the gem retract her arm as the rest of them watched it fall to the sand, totally flattened.   
She laughed nervously. 

"Sorry, got a little intense there." She giggled, picking the flattened ball up and handing it to Steven, he smiled, overjoyed to see his friend enjoying herself. 

"It's fine, I think the hot dogs are ready anyways, I'm starving!" He laughed through his words, glancing back at Peridot's team. "Game's on hold for now!" 

Peridot grumbled in discontent, kicking the sand, sure that she and her team would end by the end of the night. 

Steven and Connie raced to the hot dogs as they were being served, grabbing two for each of them and sitting at the table covered in slowly deflating balloons. This had worked, Steven felt so much more at ease, even though the party wasn't for him, he was content that it happened at all. 

It made everything else seem further away, quieter, and that's all he really wanted at the moment.


	60. Epilogue 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and I sure hope you keep reading up until the end!! (Obviously it's not there yet, but I'll make it clear when we are!)

Spinel sat on the steps of the beach house as the sun set, watching the guests of Steven's party leave and Sadie's band pack up their things  
Steven was off chatting with Connie about something, probably her vacation while they helped put up his dad's grill.   
Spinel sighed happily, content with the day as it began to close out. 

The sun cast an orange and pink hue on the sky that made her feel warm and comfortable. The sounds of the waves crashing gently against the sand pulled her into a calm state as she watched the sparkling ripples in the water.   
She stared off at it, her ears began ringing. Buzz, buzz, buzzing in her head as her face stilled and the noise grew louder. 

"Spinel?" 

The gem glanced up, Steven smiled at her, his hand outstretched. 

"What?" She murmured, shaking off the temporary deafness. 

"I said, are you ready to go?" Steven repeated, still smiling. Spinel smiled in return, feeling quite silly for not hearing him the first time. She grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Yeah, let's go."


	61. Part 8 chapter One: Sea Talk

Connie stood at the door to the beach house, patiently waiting for Steven to come down from his room. She had called him in advance, telling him that she wanted to hang out.   
He seemed overly excited about the offer, it likely had something to do with all the stress that had been building inside of him since stopping Aquamarine. 

She had a lot of questions for him, but decided not to pry because she felt it would crush his temporary joy. 

Steven opened the door with a wide grin, stepping outside and hugging her. 

"Are you ready?" Connie asked, taking his hand in hers, he nodded gleefully. 

"It's so great that you were free, otherwise I would have just played games all day." He replied, leading her down the stairs. 

"With Spinel?" The mention of games always brought the gem to her thoughts. "How is she?" 

Steven laughed off her question as he stepped onto the sands of the beach. 

"She seems fine to me, I haven't asked her about Aquamarine or the corruption though, figured she'd want time to deal with it." He answered. Connie joined him on the beach, adjusting her backpack to fit more comfortably on her shoulders. 

"That's fair." She agreed, now thinking about what she wanted to do with him. 

"So, what do we have planned?" Steven questioned, stopping at the edge of the beach and letting the water of the waves hit his toes. 

"I was thinking a nice hike in the ocean, and then some lunch on the boardwalk, followed by a late night movie?" Connie offered, it had been a while since they had spent time together, and since everything in space was off the table, she figured a trip to the free aquarium at their doorstep would be worthwhile. 

Steven smiled at the suggestion and pushed himself closer to her, bubbling the two of them so they could freely move about in the water. 

"Sounds like a good plan." He chuckled, pushing the walls of the bubble into the ocean. Waves crashed against them, but had little affect against his raw strength. It took a while before they could reach the reef but when they had, it glowed with life. 

"It's as beautiful as the last time." Connie remarked, pointing at various sea creatures that drifted by in the waters. Steven seemed content, happy, and that's all she wanted for him. 

His party may have been disguised as a welcome back party for Spinel, but she knew that it was, if anything, his attempt at releasing his stress over the Diamonds and the coup.   
She had asked him about it last night, but he denied the accusation. He even refused to speak about the corruption scythe, and the save drive inside it.   
All under the pretense that if Spinel overheard, she would get upset.   
Connie knew better.   
And she knew Steven, and she knew that he needed a break from things, desperately.   
So, she decided to let it go for the time being, and let the boy settle back into some kind of normalcy. 

"Connie," Steven's face dropped it's smile, looking far more weathered than need be. "I know what you're doing." 

Connie turned her head, still making the fish face she had while staring at one if the ocean's inhabitants. 

"What do you mean?" She asked, losing her puffed up cheeks.   
Steven let out a sigh, not exactly wanting to intentionally spoil her plans. 

"This," he gestured at the ocean, "and the boardwalk, and the movie, you're trying to make me feel better about things." He explained, sitting down, causing the bubble to stop drifting in the current.   
Connie dropped her false smile and sat next to him, brushing her arm against his. 

"So? That's okay, right?" She tried to insist, "you deserve a break, don't you think?"

Steven huffed to himself, nodding slightly, she was right, he needed a break, but he couldn't stop thinking about everything, how fast his whole world crashed down. 

Connie nudged him, poking him with her elbow, making him laugh as the touch tickled him. 

"It's just..." he sighed, trying to find his words. "Dealing with Aquamarine was hard, and what she did to Spinel- now I have to deal with the Diamonds..." he trailed off, not wanting to think of the last time he faced them as enemies. 

Connie looked away from him, gazing up at the sun that rippled in the waves above them. 

"You don't have to though, they haven't attacked Earth, and you stopped the only gem who wanted to attack earth. You don't need to stop them if you don't want to." She replied, glancing at him as he mulled over her words. 

"That's what Spinel said, and I'm starting to think you are right. Earth is safe, if the Diamonds were to attack, they would have." He shook the thought from his head, imagining the end of so much time trying to fix homeworld, when he could just leave it all alone.

"I shouldn't feel obligated to fix them- not if everything I care about is here." He turned to Connie, a content smile on his face.   
She was here, the gems were here, even Lars was back and safe. All he ever wanted and needed was right there with him, and trifling with the diamonds was sure to take all of that away.


	62. Part 8 Chapter Two: Date Day

Steven opened the door to his house, jokingly bowing as he held it for Connie while she entered laughing.   
His mood had lifted considerably after his talk under the ocean with her, and continued to stay in the clouds throughout the day. 

"Hi guys." He smiled, waving at Amethyst and Spinel who sat on the couch eating an ungodly amount of donuts. 

"Werhrfmeheefimgomnest." Amethyst said, turning to the boy. Steven raised an eyebrow at her face full of donut while she gulped them down. "We're having an eating contest!" 

Spinel shoved three donuts in her mouth, grinning at the two of them. 

"I'm winning." She giggled, reaching to grab another. She paused, her face suddenly turning sour as her newly formed stomach groaned in discomfort. "Errrgh" the gem's cheeks puffed out in attempt to hold the food inside, causing Amethyst to burst into laughter. 

"Not anymore! I told you you wouldn't beat me!" She jested, slapping the pink gem on the back as she held back her vomit. She shook her head vigorously, holding her mouth shut and springing off the couch toward the bathroom.   
Amethyst dropped to the floor, unable to contain her laughter, pausing to hear her friend vomit before breaking out in tears from the hilarity. 

"Did you tell her she could change the size of a stomach?" Steven asked, trying to hold back his own laughs. Amethyst sat up with a sheepish grin on her face. 

"No." She replied, finally standing on her feet, chuckling still as she wiped tears from her eyes. 

"Well, we were going to watch a movie, Connie rented the new Space Wars that came out, you want to join?" Steven smiled, glancing at Connie who was reaching in her bag for the small disc holder. She pulled it out, flashing the movie at Amethyst. 

"Sure! Pearl and Garnet are over at New Homeworld, so we've got the place all to ourselves." She replied, lounging back on the couch. The two followed suit and Spinel exited the bathroom shortly after, looking rather displeased with herself, and still holding her impromptu stomach as it grumbled. 

"You wanna watch this movie Spinel?" Steven asked, turning toward the pink gem who was ducking out of the living area. The gem stopped herself, turning around with uncomfortable blush on her face. 

"I don't know-" 

"Come on," he interjected, patting the seat next to him, "I'll make you something to calm your stomach?" 

The gem thought about the offer, not sure if more things inside her would be a good decision. Connie leaned over, so she could face Spinel as well. 

"I know a tea that helps with digestion!"   
Her comment swayed the gem and she sighed, reluctantly sitting next to Amethyst as Steven put in the movie and Connie whipped up a warm tea. 

"Here." The girl smiled, handing the mug to her, Spinel took it from her hands and inspected it, she had never had tea before, most of the time she ate cereal or donuts, or fries.   
She took a sip, pulling the mug away from her face and sticking out her tongue. 

"Careful, it's hot." Connie chuckled, sitting down next to Steven as the movie began. 

Spinel blew on the tea, sipping it gently and pulled her legs up onto the couch, leaning over the arm of it, watching the opening credits roll for the movie.   
It was a very long movie.   
She had changed position several times in attempt to quiet her stomach, and about halfway through her tea had gone cold.   
She glanced at her friends, as they intently watched, then lolled her head back, letting out a quiet, bored sigh.   
She stared at the ceiling, then back at her friends, then at the television, and back at the ceiling, hearing the static of the television grow, she held her head up to focus on the TV, barely able to hear through the interference. 

"Are you guys not hearing that?" She asked, only slightly hearing her own voice. She leaned over to see if Steven had reacted to the noise as well. He turned to her, saying something inaudible with a smile. 

"What?" She said, rubbing her ears to try and hear better. 

"I said, hearing what?" He laughed, Spinel shook her head, slightly confused that the rest of them hadn't heard the static. She furrowed her brow in disappointment. 

"Nevermind." 

Spinel turned to face the television, resting her head on her fist as the static quieted, now playing the audio of the movie as it was meant to be. 

"So? What did you think?" Connie asked, popping the disc back into its case. 

"I don't know, I think I liked the first three the best, this one seemed a bit repetitive." Steven replied, stretching as he sat up from the couch. Connie shoved the case back into her bag nodding. 

"I agree, it was still entertaining though." She remarked, heading toward the door, Steven followed her, opening the door as she walked out, providing him a peck on the cheek as an appreciation. The boy blushed brightly in response. 

"Tell your mom I said hi." He smiled, waving her goodbye as she made her way down the stairs. Amethyst sat up, glancing over at the gem who sat next to her, Spinel was dead asleep, and drooling slightly, her arms and legs spaghettified splaying on the ground like over cooked noodles. 

"We should probably leave her," Steven laughed, Amethyst nodded, dropping a portion of the gem's arm back on the couch. 

"I bet she's really tired." He smiled, glancing back at her before making his way up the stairs to his room. Amethyst opened the door to her own, yawning and waved Steven goodnight. 

The boy made his way up to his room, flopping down on his bed and kicking off his flip flops, then pulling off his pants and haphazardly throwing them on the floor so he could change into pajamas. 

Steven pulled his covers aside, and made himself comfortable in bed, genuinely at ease.   
The day went so incredibly well, far better than he had imagined, Connie helped him see that his place was still on earth.   
He enjoyed their day together, and enjoyed the movie with Amethyst and Spinel and Connie. He was happy to see Spinel back to her old- new self, and everything seemed to quiet his restless mind.   
It was nice, and he hoped, and prayed that it lasted.


	63. Part 8 Chapter Three: Night Walk

Spinel jerked herself awake, falling off the couch and hitting the floor. She looked around, befuddled and dazed from her sudden wakeful state. 

The room was dark, aside from the soft glow of the kitchen night light and a clock that read 3:40 am.   
Great, she thought, I can't get in my room. 

Steven was likely deep in slumber, and she had no access to the infinity room without him, did they decide not to wake her? Oh well, if anything it was out of consideration. 

The gem stood, glancing around once more, trying to decide how to spend the night, now that she was awake, it would take a lot more than a boring movie to make her doze off again.   
Spinel looked out the window at the night sky, and decided to go for a walk.   
The fresh air and soft hum of the night life was bound to tire her out eventually, and staying still wasn't her forte. 

The gem opened the front door, stepping into the humid air and staring down at the beach, it was lit in small sparkles of moonlight as the waves created and gently crashed into the sands. The sound of it calmed her, and for a moment she swayed in time with the push and pull of water before hopping down to the sands below. 

She made her way to the edge of the beach, just far enough that she wouldn't get her toes wet from the waves, and picked up a small shell, turning it over in her hands. The gem sighed, and set the shell back down trailing along the edge of the beach, away from the house and beach city.   
The quiet of the air and the softness of the earth brought some semblance of calmness to her thoughts. 

She had tried to move past Aquamarine's manipulation, and she tried to forget about being slowly corrupted by her own weapon. But the fears she held deep inside grew nonetheless.   
Steven hadn't asked her about it; any of it. And she didn't know why. Perhaps he thought she didn't want to talk about it, or simply couldn't talk about it. 

He was right, on some level. Spinel didn't know how to talk about it, and she didn't want to ruin his jovial demeanor by intrusively forcing her problems onto him. That wasn't how friendship worked, and she wanted to do it right this time.   
She was proud of herself, despite the struggle, that she had grown so much in her short time on earth.   
It didn't change her past actions, but it helped her see how far she had come since. 

The gem sat down now, her feet just inside the waters edge, she let the waves lap at her toes and rested her head in her arms.   
Spinel stared out at the night waves, bracing herself for the tide as it began to rise, pushing the water halfway up her waist.   
Her thoughts turned back to the darkness and noise that had enveloped her on homeworld. She tried to recall what had happened, what she had done, if she had hurt anyone.   
But all she could remember was screaming, loud and horrible, constant screaming.   
It was like one of those audiotapes Steven had introduced to her, the kind that you put into a player and listen to but don't see. Except it was worse because you couldn't turn it off, and you couldn't hear or see or think past it. 

Another wave crashed against her, nearly pulling her with it. Spinel stood, shaking off the water and staring back at the ocean as it turned.   
The waves grew in size, signaling the high tide that was to come. She took a step back, making herself out of reach as the waves rose and intensified.   
The cold of the water mixed with the night air made her shiver and she let out a cough, wiping her spit away with her hand. A small black drop hit the waves, dissolving in the ocean waters. 

Spinel made her way back to the beach house, slinking quietly in the door as to not wake her friend. A shudder rippled through her body, causing her to shake for a moment before crawling back onto the couch. She stared at the ceiling, ignoring the quiet ringing of her ears and closing her eyes.


	64. Part 8 Chapter Four: Orders

A pearl devoid of color floated pristinely from room to room, as she past, quartz soldiers stood at attention, unnerved by her presence. 

The Pearl's unwavering smile made them avert their eyes in discomfort as she emotionlessly tracked down the aisles. She entered a brightly lit yellow room, addressing the gem inside. 

"Your Citrines have turned on you, and invaded our homeworld," the Pearl's face cocked upwards at what looked like an incredibly uncomfortable position. "What have you to say for yourself?"

Yellow diamond froze upon hearing White's voice erupt from the tiny gem. She paused and hesitantly glanced down at the pearl who stood entirely still, awaiting her answer.

Yellow had been informed of the revolt, but could do little to stop it from happening, the treachery reached high up the chain of command, even Hessonites were beginning to question the Diamond authority. She gulped, unsure of how to answer before putting on a relaxed and unfazed expression. 

"My Citrines are menial soldiers, their attack was wiped out by your Quartz's and our weapons. The leader of the coup was one of Blue's high court gems." She replied, waving away the Pearl and letting out the breath she had held while speaking.   
The puppeted gem spun around, leaving Yellow to her work. 

Yellow Diamond let out a hollowed sigh of relief, she hated when White closed herself off from them, but knew that questioning her would be a very bad decision.   
She hadn't personally spoken to them since they arrived on the forgotten planet, deep down she knew why, but to say such a thing out loud would be a severe crime against White. 

The former pink Pearl hovered across the hidden palace to Blue Diamond's corridor, finding the gem sulking in her chamber. The giant diamond turned, jumping at the sight of the pearl. 

Her eyes softened with a look of sadness at the tiny gem, now controlled and owned by White. 

"Your Aquamarine lead the coup and attacked homeworld." The tiny gem remarked, White's voice echoing through the room. Blue diamond closed her eyes, guilt and shame and loathing growing inside her that was slowly enveloped by rage.   
She let out a breath and glanced down at the Pearl who stood stiffly below. 

"I will see to it that my Aquamarine's are destabilized and bubbled-"

"No, we will cull them, in all their entirety." The pearl cut her off. Blue looked away, hesitant to object such an order.   
It came from White though, and to disobey her would be a fatal mistake.


	65. Part 8 Chapter Five: Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :•)

The sunlight trickled through the window to Steven's side, causing the sleepy boy to roll over, pulling his arm up to avoid waking earlier than he had liked.   
But the smell of bacon downstairs drifted up to his half slumbering self,  
pulling him gently awake. It wasn't common for the gems to make a full breakfast, so the smell was peculiar. 

Steven sat up in bed and slipped on some house slippers before making his way downstairs.   
Smoke filled the living room and hung in the air like fog and Spinel stood at the stove coughing and waving the smoke from her face. 

The smoke forced Steven out of his grogginess and he pushed Spinel aside, grabbing the pan and pulling it out of her hands and far away from the stove. 

"What are you doing?!" He gasped, setting the pan full of charred bacon on a cold eye. 

"I was gonna make breakfast?" She answered grabbing one of the blackened peices and eyeing it like it hadn't been thoroughly cooked.   
Steven stared at her entirely bemused. 

"You've never cooked before, were you not watching it?" He asked, holding back a chuckle. Spinel rubbed her neck looking a tad embarrassed at her poor attempt of breakfast. 

"I got distracted- guess I just spaced?" She answered blushing slightly at the terrible excuse. Steven laughed and picked up the bacon with tongs, and setting them on a plate. 

"I hope you like burnt bacon." He replied, grabbing a crispy peice for himself, he waved it in her face before crunching down on it.   
Spinel grabbed her own peice, watching Steven make exaggerated faces to convey the taste. She popped it in her mouth, the taste of it lit her eyes up, but the charred bits made her second guess herself.

"What is going on in here?!" Pearl entered through her room door, immediately shooting a look at the two of them, she waved the smoke away. 

"Were you intending to burn the whole house down?" She chided, picking up a charred peice of bacon, her face twisted up into a look of disgust before she set the piece down on the plate again. 

"Spinel wanted breakfast." Steven answered, grabbing the piece she set down and chomping down on it. Pearl looked at Spinel who glanced away in embarrassment before letting out a nervous laugh.

"Its only a little burnt." She muttered with a disingenuous smile. Pearl scoffed, before making her way to the warp to visit New Homeworld. 

"Don't worry," Steven smiled through his chews, "we can open the windows and it'll be fine." 

Spinel smiled softly in return, she was hoping to make him breakfast before he woke, he had been worrying so much about everything, it seemed like something that would make him feel just a little bit better. 

Steven grabbed the last of the bacon, offering it to her, she shook her head, and he shoved the last couple pieces in his mouth before heading over to the window to let air inside.   
Spinel grabbed a table fan and plugged it in, while Steven opened the windows. 

"This should be fine, we can go outside while it airs out." Steven said, opening the door and holding it as Spinel followed him out. 

"What do you have planned for the day?" She asked, following close behind as the boy made his way down the stairs. Steven waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"Not sure, maybe I'll go to the Big Donut and check on Lars, probably help around New Homeworld, maybe call Connie later." He answered, turning to face his gem friend. "You want to come?" 

A smile drifted across Spinel's face as she heard the offer. She nodded, catching up to his side and walking in step with him. She paused, letting out a small cough that grew in her throat. 

"You okay?" Steven glanced over at her, "the smoke get to you?" 

The gem nodded, "yeah, guess so." 

The two of them took the long way to get to New Homeworld, trailing along the beach until the boardwalk made itself clear. Steven stepped aside, stopping to chat with Dewey to see if Lars was working.   
Spinel stood a few feet behind, watching them talk, but unable to hear their words in all the other commotion of the boardwalk.   
Steven returned to her side shrugging his shoulders. 

"Guess he isn't working today." He remarked, starting toward New Homeworld. Spinel nodded somewhat vacantly, following her friend as he walked.   
He glanced back at her every now and then and she smiled to make sure she didn't overly concern him. 

"You've been really quiet today, you sure you're okay?" He asked after she hadn't spoken. The two were nearly at the outskirts of New Homeworld. Spinel drew her eyes from the ground to focus her attention on her friend. 

"I think I have a headache?" She answered, her eyes drifting back toward the ground, Steven had replied, but Spinel couldn't focus on him T̶h̵rou̸g̸h̶ ̷t̸h̷e̶ ̸poun̸d̴i̶n̵g̵ ̵i̸n̶ her head.  
T̸h̴e̸ ̴two f̴r̵i̵e̴n̴d̴s̷ ̸made̸ ̶t̶h̷e̴i̷r̸ ̷way ̴t̵o̴w̸a̷r̴d̷ ̵the ̵c̸e̷n̷t̶e̶r̴ ̶of ̶N̸e̴w̵ ̴Homew̸o̴r̷l̶d̸,̵ ̸S̵p̸inel ̴g̶l̷a̵n̵c̴e̴d̷ ̸u̶p̵ ̷o̸n̵ ̸occas̶i̶o̴n̵,̵ ̶s̸m̶i̶l̵ing̷ ̶a̴n̸d̶ ̶g̵ree̴t̴i̵n̵g̸ ̷t̷h̶e̷ ̴c̷i̸t̸i̴z̵ens̸ ̷a̵s̸ ̸t̷h̵e̵y̵ ̶m̷a̷de̴ ̷g̸e̴n̴t̷l̶e̷ ̵e̵y̶e̵ ̶c̵o̵n̶tact̵ ̶w̴i̵t̵h̶ ̶h̵e̵r̸,̷ ̷b̴u̴t̴ ̴h̵e̴r̷ ̷min̴d̸ ̸c̶o̶u̸l̸d̵n̴'̷t̴ ̴f̴o̶cus̶,̶ ̵s̷h̵e̸ ̴f̷e̷l̸t̶ ̴h̴e̴r̴s̵e̵l̵f̶ ̷g̴r̶o̶w̵ ̶s̷l̴o̶w̵,̵ ̴a̵s̷ ̷i̴f̶ ̷t̴i̷m̴e̴ ̷w̶e̴r̴e̶ ̵b̵e̴g̴i̸n̸n̴i̷n̴g̶ ̶t̸o̶ ̸s̸t̴o̷p̷.̵  
S̶t̴e̵v̵e̶n̷ ̵t̵u̸r̸n̵e̸d̷ ̸l̸e̸f̷t̴,̶ ̷p̸r̵o̴m̷p̸t̸i̴n̴g̸ ̸t̶h̶e̶ ̶g̵e̸m̴ ̴t̶o̵ ̷f̴o̸l̷l̵o̸w̴,̴ ̶s̸h̴e̶ ̶s̶h̴u̴f̸f̶l̵e̷d̷ ̸s̶l̸o̶w̴l̷y̸ ̴b̷e̴h̸i̷n̷d̶ ̸h̸i̷m̴ ̸a̸s̷ ̷h̶i̴s̵ ̴p̸a̷c̷e̵ ̶s̵e̶e̴m̶e̴d̶ ̶t̵o̷ ̶q̴u̶i̸c̵k̴e̷n̴,̷ ̷h̶e̵r̶ ̵s̸t̵o̵m̷a̴c̶h̶ ̷t̴u̷r̸n̶e̸d̴ ̴a̸n̸d̵ ̵s̵h̴e̶ ̴f̷e̴l̴t̶ ̴a̶ ̶w̸r̷e̴t̶c̷h̶e̶d̶ ̷b̷i̶l̴e̵ ̶r̸i̶s̴e̴ ̵i̴n̴ ̷h̷e̸r̷ ̶t̸h̶r̴o̸a̵t̷,̷ ̶s̵i̷m̶i̴l̴a̵r̶ ̸t̷o̷ ̷w̶h̴e̴n̸ ̸s̶h̴e̴ ̷h̷a̵d̴ ̸v̸o̶m̶i̸t̷e̵d̵ ̷a̶f̵t̶e̸r̶ ̵t̸h̵e̷ ̴d̴o̷n̴u̵t̴ ̷e̸a̴t̷i̷n̸g̸ ̵c̷o̴n̷t̶e̴s̸t̵ ̷w̸i̶t̴h̸ ̸A̷m̴e̵t̶h̶y̵s̶t̷.  
T̵h̵e̸ ̷t̷w̵o̶ ̵h̷a̴l̶t̴e̴d̷,̶ ̷P̸e̸r̸i̶d̷o̸t̶ ̸c̶a̵m̶e̷ ̶s̵p̷r̶i̴n̷t̶i̷n̶g̸ ̵o̴u̵t̶ ̵t̴o̵ ̵S̷t̶e̴v̴e̴n̴ ̷a̴ ̶l̵o̸o̵k̴ ̴o̵f̸ ̸b̵o̵t̵h̸ ̵t̴e̴r̷r̵o̴r̵ ̷a̵n̴d̶ ̵e̸x̸t̸r̸e̵m̵e̵ ̷e̶x̶c̷i̵t̶e̶m̵e̵n̷t̷ ̵o̷n̶ ̵h̶e̷r̵ ̴f̴a̷c̷e̶ ̶a̸s̵ ̴s̵h̴e̷ ̸t̸u̴g̸g̵e̵d̵ ̶a̶t̷ ̸h̶i̷s̶ ̵j̵a̶c̶k̶e̸t̸,̸ ̴p̴u̷l̴l̸i̴n̷g̸ ̵h̷i̶m̴ ̸t̵o̵w̶a̵r̵d̴ ̸h̵e̷r̸ ̸m̵a̵k̴e̸s̸h̷i̶f̸t̴ ̵l̶a̵b̶ ̵i̴n̶s̵i̸d̵e̴ ̷t̷h̸e̴ ̷h̸o̵m̵e̷ ̶s̵h̴e̵ ̶a̸n̵d̸ ̴L̵a̶p̶i̵s̴ ̴h̶a̸d̸ ̷b̴u̶i̴l̵t̵.̶

"You have to see this!" T̵h̵e̴ ̷g̸r̵e̴e̵n̸ ̶g̷e̶m̵s̸ ̷v̴o̷i̶c̷e̶ ̸p̴i̶e̸r̵c̶e̷d̶ ̷S̴p̴i̶n̸e̵l̶s̶ ̴e̵a̵r̷s̴,̷ ̵s̵h̶e̴ ̷s̵h̸u̸d̴d̷e̴r̶e̸d̸,̵ ̸r̶e̴s̸i̸s̴t̷i̵n̷g̷ ̶t̶h̸e̷ ̴u̶r̸g̸e̴ ̵t̷o̴ ̷c̶l̸o̴s̷e̸ ̶h̵e̴r̴ ̴h̷a̴n̷d̶s̶ ̵a̸r̵o̵u̶n̷d̵ ̸h̴e̴r̷ ̴h̸e̴a̷d̵ ̸t̵o̶ ̵d̵r̵o̷w̷n̸ ̵t̸h̴e̶m̸ ̶o̵u̴t̷.̸

"What is it?"   
S̵t̵e̵v̸e̵n̷ ̶s̸t̶o̷o̴d̸ ̶b̴e̷s̶i̵d̶e̵ ̸t̴h̶e̵ ̵s̶m̶a̷l̴l̶ ̶g̵e̸m̵ ̴a̴s̴ ̸s̵h̵e̶ ̷f̴r̴a̶n̷t̸i̸c̸a̴l̴l̴y̷ ̶p̵o̸i̸n̵t̵e̸d̶ ̴a̵t̸ ̵u̴n̴r̷e̶c̷o̸g̵n̴i̵z̵a̷b̵l̴e̴ ̷c̸o̸d̵i̸n̷g̷ ̵o̷n̵ ̶a̵ ̸v̵e̴r̸y̴ ̶o̸u̶t̶d̶a̵t̷e̵d̵ ̶c̸o̴m̶p̴u̶t̸e̸r̵,̸ ̴̲̈P̴͈̔e̷̲̕ḁ̴̈r̷̺̈́l̶̚ͅ ̸̱̕s̷̤̕ṭ̴̋o̴̺͠o̵̯̚d̵͉͊ ̶̥͊b̷̳͠e̵̱̓s̷̟̎i̸͚͘d̶̛͉e̸̻̍ ̷͓͝h̶͍ė̴͇r̶̖͠,̴̥̕ ̶̻̕w̶̮͋ĩ̵͓t̶̡͗ḩ̷͂ ̴̗̔h̷̲ḛ̴͠ȑ̶̜ ̶̠̂h̵͙͒a̵̜͑n̴̲̋d̶̖̑š̶̩ ̶͓̑t̸̯͌ỏ̵̭ ̵͉̔h̶̊ͅê̵̗r̷ chin, try̴i̷n̸g̷ ̵t̸o̵ ̷m̸a̴k̶e̸ ̵s̸o̷m̴e̸t̸h̸i̸n̸g̵ ̵o̷f̷ ̶t̵h̴e̸ ̵i̷n̶f̷o̴r̵m̶a̴t̴i̸o̶n̶.̶ ̸  
̴S̶pï̶ͅñ̸͜e̶̬͆l̸͙͊ ̶̻̅s̸̼͒t̶̫̓o̷̭̎o̵̜̒d̴̨͐ ̸̥̈́f̷͎̈́ũ̵̢r̸̩̉t̸͉̎h̸͈͛e̶̤͝ȑ̷͕ ̸̱͑b̷̯͗ē̷͜ẖ̸͛i̸̪͠n̴̺d̷̟͝ ̶̺̓ẗ̸͈́h̴̜̚e̷͔̓ ̷̥́t̷̹͠ḣ̸͍ȓ̶̖ĕ̶̡ę̷͝ ̴̲͂o̵͇̓f̸̳̂ ̸̙̽ť̴͕ẖ̶̂ḝ̵m̸̺̔,̵̥̇ ̶̡̄s̸̢͘h̵̙͗e̸̟͝ ̷̲͆s̵̘̒l̴̺o̵͔͑ŵ̷̜l̴̹̆ÿ̵̲́ ̷͋͜r̸̯͆a̴̼͆ḯ̵̫s̵̯͌ē̷̼ḍ̶̇ ̶̰͛h̴̤̕e̷͙͂r̸̢̾ ̴̟́ẖ̷͐è̵͈a̶͓͒d̴̹͌,̷̞͑ ̸̰̃t̵̩̓ř̵͔ỵ̵̔ỉ̷͓n̸͓g̸͠ͅ ̸̲́t̴̟̾o̵̢̓ ̸̩͂s̵̬̿e̴̜̕é̶̬ ̵̮̊t̴̳̚h̸̺̚ȑ̷͕o̵̟̊ú̵͎ģ̴̋ḩ̵̾ ̸̠͆h̸͍̿ȇ̷̗ȓ̶̹ ̷̫͗d̷̺̒i̶̤͑z̸̮̾z̷͚̓y̷̫̾ ̶̻e̸̳̍y̷̻̿e̸̜̚s̵̮̾,̸̭͑ ̷͎͋ṯ̶̈́r̵̝̅y̵̹̍ḯ̵͉ṋ̶̊g̸̱ ̵͈͝t̷̩͠ö̴̳́ ̶̯͘h̴̟̾è̵̬ä̵ͅr̵̫̀ ̶͉̀ṱ̶̇h̵̛̯e̸̤̾m̴͕̀ ̶̥͆s̴͖̏p̶͉̕e̸̛̳a̸͚̿k̸̦͛

"It's bad it what it is! I̶ ̵d̷o̶n̴'̸t̵ ̵k̷n̵o̷w̵ ̵h̶o̷w̴ B̷̜̟̽͌ų̷͍̌͊t̵͙̉͊ ̷̜͊t̸̰̊͂h̸̡̨͙͒é̶̫͌ ̸͇̙͋͘d̴̬̎̇͝ǐ̶̢͓̼ā̵̬̣̬m̶̳̃̓̐o̴͔͍̠̿̇n̵̻̖̂͂d̷͇̘͙̔̐̾'̴̠͈̉͘s̸͓͔̈́̐͝ͅ ̸̳̉̍m̸͔̠͆̏͜a̸͈̅͠ṅ̸͇̰̘̉͗ã̸̫̬̪ĝ̵̗̞̈́͂ě̵͎̫̹d̴̪͎̑̓̐ ̸̡̬̍̎ẗ̷̻͒͝o̴̰̺̟͑̒ ̶͖͔̤́a̶̢̘͐d̶͓̊v̷̻͆ȧ̴̛͖̮͝n̷̬̿̄̋ͅc̴̛̭̙̃͝ȇ̸̡͓̯ ̶̳̄ö̸̪́́̚u̴̖̐͂͊ͅr̶̭̍͋̚ ̵̪̈́́͆t̷̢̥̦͌͂e̷̜̹̳͠c̴̣̳̈́h̴̡̛͔̃͝n̷̫̞̒ọ̴̡̋͆ͅļ̴̖͓̈́͐̃o̴̢͖͎͛̈́̔ğ̷̖͝y̸͇̘̣͛̓" Ȅ̵̘͔̣͖̰̕͘n̴͎̹͌̽̽̾o̴͔̰̔̓u̶̢̡̼̐̎͋̇ģ̷̛̛̖̬̗͍̆̈̒ḧ̴͈̪̻́ ̵̙̝͔͛t̷̳͛͒̓̕̕o̵̡̮͔̰̗̐̓̂ ̵͎̯͛̇͛p̴̻͛̐̀ȩ̸̰͓͙͐̽̏͘͜r̸̯̄̊̉̅m̸̮̑͂̔̒a̴̻̺͐͗̒͜͝͝ǹ̴̖̞͚̃̓ė̶̞̞̀̉̊ǹ̶̰̙͇̬͎t̸̢̤͇͐̀̈̋l̴̳̮̬̜͌̏̎̃̈y̸̭̐̈ ̶̜̺̳̼̊̈̍͝ḋ̷̬̹̠̜̽̂a̵͔̫͐͝͝m̶̢͌̎a̵̡̫̙̹ǵ̸̰͖̘e̵̠͖̊́ ̷̙̥̝͕͚̽̔̔́a̴̙̭̓̄ ̴̧̟͉̓͂͜ͅg̶̨̿̉̃͝e̶̬̘̹̬̣͊͐̊m̷̗̈́̍s̵̳̼̖͎̈́̄ ̶̫͎̩̞͓̃̆ą̸̦́̅b̶͉̻̠̃̆̽i̵̧̤̖͈̭͊̽l̵̳̦̏ͅi̵̩͂̕ţ̵̱̲̦̅̐̋̌̕ỷ̶̥̟͕͆ ̴̣̞͂͒ẗ̸͇̳͇͖̝́̿̕̕̚o̴̢͔̦̾ 

̷̨̝͕̀̓r̶̢̘̦̞͑e̷̢̫͙͈̾͘f̵̞̼̗͎̈͋͐͜o̸̦̖͕̩͑̀̕r̶͇̱̖̋̿͝m̴̱̺͂̿͗,̵̠̯̫͊̄ ̵̖͈͙͒̓ą̴͇̪̬̿͆̆n̵͍͓̣̈́̄͐͝d̷͔͖̏ ̴̯͚͌̃̕ĕ̸̡̲̹̦̳r̸̡͈͓̓ä̴̧̟̪͎́̈d̴̝̞͂̃͝ĩ̸̹̐͒́c̸̙̰̮͖͛̎a̸̺͒͊̈͊t̶̩̾͊é̷͓̜̆̄ ̴͍̣̻̻̒ẗ̸̢̨̛̗̝͕́̚h̷̯̺̓̈́̔̋̚ẽ̴̼͑ ̸͈̲̝̍ę̷͓̯̖̓̌̓͑n̵̪̽͗͌͜t̸̡͕̘͌̍̉ḯ̵̻͑̐͜ṙ̷̌͊̓͜͝ę̸̿͘͜͝ ̵̧̱͉̑ç̵̘̦̺̉̈́͌̀ő̵͍̙̲͈ṉ̴̬̍c̵̯̚ḯ̸̧̧̛̹̗̈̒ö̶̗͈̖̞u̴̢̗͍̖̯͝s̸̨̟͈͇͗̒͑̊ ̶̫͈̈́̂͋l̷̖̥͕̦͐̈́̒̉i̶̘̅͊͐f̵̧͍̮͗̋̿̚e̵͔̭̔͛̉̓ ̷͎̯̻̟̌̃̚ͅḟ̵̺̺ǫ̶̻͌͆̾̍͜r̴̼͔̲͗͒̌̊̓c̵̢̛̞̪͉͙͊͆ę̴̲̆͒ ̸͚͙̏͂̓̄̏ỉ̵̗̿͑͛ņ̷̘͍̣̾̎̚s̸̘̘͔͔͙̍̄i̶̛̜̤̮̔͜͝d̸̤͕̱̔̈e̶̠̫̲̬̒͘!̷̬̓͗̇

S̶̢̢̔p̶̹̭͇͚̯̣̂͛i̷̪̻̫̰͕̺̅̾̽͌͌n̸̳̜͚̈͑͑̿̈́̓ȩ̵̻͓̝̜̥͈͌̎̐͠ͅl̷͉̲̻̲͛̓̌̒͗'̵̝͔̺̮̫̱̋̑̋͜ș̸͕̜̝̣̞̹͎̹͈̂͐̄͗͒̑̑̃̕ ̶̧͔̰̪̺̠̠̍̈́̽͂͜͝ę̸̢̨̛̗̩̺̩̯̟̆̽ẏ̷̧̩̻͓̞͆͛ē̷̼̙̳̗̭̺͙̥͂͜ṣ̸̦͉͔͇̩̦͋̏̍̍̉̓̔͆̊̚͜ ̴̧̢̦̯̙̠͕̮͆̾̂̈̈́̚ͅg̸̣̮͈͕͈̘͉͙͔͑͊͗͛̇͛ͅr̴̟͈͉͓͆ë̸̤̠̫̘̘͚́̈́͋͗̈́̾̓̕ẅ̶̟́̂̉͘ ̶̬̖͇̘͇̲̋͜͝w̷̛̞̞̗͖̮̤͈͈̥̝̍̔̍͛͐̓͠į̸̻͈̰̦̤͉̏̂͜d̶̳͉͉͔̳̺͓͕̭͌̆̓̄̈́̄̊̃ẹ̸̹̰͇͓̭͂̈́ ̷̨͚͕͍͇̮̼͉̳͛͝a̷̡̨͉̳̺̰̲̿͗s̵̞̦͔̱̤̲͌̇̆̓̇ ̷̳͝t̸̘̘͋h̵͚͖̱̭͂̃̇̑͐̐͛̈̚ẹ̴̪̼͚͕͚͠ ̷̜̈́͐͊̃͘͝n̸̬̣͎̘͇̰̬̩̓̏͊̈́͜ȏ̸̹͖̋̓̚i̸̡̢͉͛͑̉̋͊̊͛̾̕͠ş̵͙͔͈͎̺̰̊͂̀͋̏̐͒̑͝ė̴͚̰͗̾̈͛̄̎ 

̶̟̪̹̮̑͒̿b̶̡̨͕͍̖̜̒͂̃̈́̓͠ě̸͙̯̺͇̺̫͉̦́͂̅ǧ̸̢̡̘̪̪͖̩̲̖̐͒̈́̄͛͗͋̕̕a̸̗̩̳͇͆̈́̓̃̓n̴̡̖̦̮͕̫̉͂̀ ̵̗̬̥͈̪͚͕̰̜̹̃̍̚t̴̢̫̭̫̄͐͌̈́͒o̶͎͇̿̅̐̄̇͆͒̈̚ ̸̢̛̠̯̲͉̬̙̗̦͋̏̍̂̕͝͝g̸͇͓͕̪̔̿̓r̸͉̲͖̞̙̮̀͆̔̆̎̾͌̄o̷̧̘͆̓͊̋̿̑͛͆w̴̩͇͓̲̣͋̇̏̈́̋̕͠͠͠,̶̝͉̰̯͖̿̂͊͒̋͊͘͜͠ ̸̩̤̫͉̜́͐̃̒̎̍̊͌͝͝e̷̪͆n̴̗̙̦̄̓̈̏͌v̷̬͇̤͛̾̓̈͂͑̅̄̚̕ͅḙ̶̡̖̞̗̮́l̷͓͙̪͂̆͝o̷̓̓̌͑̿̑̃̕ͅp̸̨̬͑͋̆̃̋͂͋̋̃i̶͔̥͚̪̾̈́̓̕n̷͖̖͙̊̂̒̿̓̚͝͠g̷̫͎̺͇͎̱̓̽̋̂̃͝ ̸̞̝̖̼̘̪̞̭̾̏͆̿̃ę̵̨̖̫͇͈̤̮̰͙̓͛̓͝v̴̧̪͎̪̭̈̾͝e̴̡͕̖͖̔͐̂̐̌̔̀̅̿̂͜r̶̛̛̹̟̩͗̈́͗̐y̸̙͔͚̥͍̰̝̆̉̆̎̇̉̎t̷͔͂h̶̟͐̅̌̄͘i̶̧̖̟͙̓̅̏̒̕͝n̸̮̲̙̭̲͖̈́g̷͈̤͇̞̜̫̮̅̈́̾̋̉̾͊̈́͘͝ ̷̯̮͓͔̻͇̺̻̽̏͒̍̏͋̓͝s̷͉̲̮̺̿̎̏̆͘͘h̶̩̱̥͍͆̑͘ę̷̙̳̦̯̦̯̙̙̙̅̋͊̃̅ ̴̟̣̃͜c̶̲͓̜̳̏̑̽̈́̊ṏ̷͚̩͙͕́̓̇̎͂͋̚u̴̯̙͈̍̆̎̋̎̓͌̃ḽ̶̛̝̭̞̯̈͐͂͋̀͗̚ḓ̴̨̞̱̙̙̺͍̔͆̈́ͅņ̶̛̮̳͍̠̮͉͗̃̆͗̇͛̍̒͝'̸̣͙̃̑t̶̬̪͍͎̘̭̥͔̔̒͗̀̅͆ ̵̧̟̪͎̝̻̱̭̫̆͒͠s̷̢̪͍̮̞̟̗̰̎͋̒͆̍̀̾̊̾͜ę̵̢̛̟͕͓̮͉͇̼̌̍̑̈̈̄̕̚͝ȅ̶̦͉̱̘̆̅͛,̴͖͖̪͙̟̎̀̈́͝ ̴̛͖͇̞̰̣̌̃͛͒̚c̸̢̘̗̩̞̫͕̻̤̝̑̔̔̈́̍̊͠͝o̴̡̡̧̧̼̳̦͖̬̿̃͒͘͜͝͝ǘ̶̡͍͎̙̎̒͘͘ļ̶͍̥͉̟̓̎̒̈́d̵̙̺̜̱̯̩̣̩͕̲̅͐̾͊̏ ̵̛̪̥̞̟̈́̊̊͑͆̌͒̓b̸̜̌̎̒̽͐͆͛͘r̵͍͎̖̺̟̲͙̣͐̿͆̍̊͑̋̅̇̑e̶̛͕̅͛̀̌̀a̴̧̝͍̮̱̤͊̎̅̌̊́t̷̢͎̫̰̦̗̫̣̟̤͋̓͑̓͋̇̐͝h̵̢͔̰̹̻̳̟̯͂͊̆̂̍͠ę̴̠͓̮̘͖̘̂̒̈̍͑͜͠͝͝ͅ,̶̩̤̬̥͉̤̖͖̤̹͗̄̇͒͘ ̷̨̬̖̺̰̬̠̞̄̇̀͒̄̌̆̽c̷͈͓̠̬̤͙̱̍̾õ̷̺̠͚̙̻͚̹̠͋͌̔̂̈́͛͘͝ͅų̵͉͙̟̑̄̍̂͝l̶̬͚̳͉̺͉̠̘̦̉d̸̼͇͊̽͗̋̄͛͘͜n̷̢̢̢̪͈͎̮͖̪̽̑͂͒'̸̡̡̛̘̳͙̳͚̞̘͑͌͐̈̾̈͜͠͝ẗ̶̩͔͕͈̫̥͍̄̾̒̍̅͘͠ ̸͈̊̒̀̈́̒̇͒̄́͘m̶̨̫̰̍ͅo̶̢͎̙̙̥̲͗̏̈́͑̐̚͘ͅv̴̛̛̟̒̇ę̷̣͉̣͖̭̦̳̺̓̆͛͒͋̓̚͜

I̵̘̬̺̠̞̻͈̻͓̽̄͂̎̈́̈́̑̃̕̚ͅt̷̹̬̐͘ ̶̗̊̾͋̄̏̇̈́̐̕g̵̡̡͇͔̟̱̊͌̇͒̈́̔̾̅͘r̴͍̲̥̻̖̗̍͋̋̉̓̌̚ͅė̵̢̛͖̮̜͔̥͙̲̎̉̔̍͐̕͘͜͜w̶̢̻̝͕̳̜̳̪͉͌͐̎̌̇ ̶̖̮͎͔͒̍̐͂l̵̛͔̻̃͒̊̀̈́̋͑͆̄o̶͈̲̙̻̝̦̱̲̓̿̍̉̑͑̐̈́͝͠ȕ̴͖̿̂͌͝ḑ̸̹̰̱̂ͅe̵͖̺̽̎͑͋̂̈͑̉̆̕r̵͔̭͎̳̓̃̐̈́̂̔̉͝,̸̰̩̝̝̬͇̜̟̻̺̆͛̈́ ̷̳̪͙̺̲̪̩̺̈́͜l̸̬͕̣̣͌̋͘o̷̗̦̼͆̏͑͊͒̍̈̃ǘ̵̗͎͕͑d̴̡̨͕̙͙̰͈̠̏̄̒̈́̚ḙ̵̥̱̮̭̭̔́̉͐ͅr̷̡͉͍͐̊͛͋͜͠,̷̟̩͍̙͇̺̦͇͑͋͊͑͗͛͑ ̵̛̦͖̟̘͚̭̗̇́̎͋̑̏͝l̶̨̪̠̭̱̠̝͇͓͒́͑͐́̈͜ȏ̴̫͕̂̊ų̸̻͍̗͚͇̼͓͍̄̀̑̑̊̊͗͆̚d̵̨̫̳̙̍̈e̶̺̭̹̱̻̳͔̾̀́̈́̀̋͜͝͠ͅȑ̷͈̺̪̤̲͇̌͛͒̋,̸̡̢̧̛̹͈̙́̃͐̾̉͘ ̶̢̭̺̳̻̄̒͛͋͐̂c̴̨̬̻̳͔͔̤̬̼͛͘͝ö̶̡́v̶̫̖̈́͂ę̵̭̜̦̦̬͚̣̗̑͠r̵̡̪̗̻͙̜̍͌̎̾͂̿̿̾͝i̷͔̚̕ͅn̷̗̜̩͋̅̐g̷̺̦͉͚̬͕̣̝̋ͅ ̴̟̠͊̾̿̆̈́͑̏͂̓é̸͎͎͉̖̩̮̯̬̞̎̅̎̐̎̐̉͂v̸̯̤͚̹͔̲̤̼̫̺͂̊̒̋̓͝͝ȩ̶̮̝̪͆̑͘r̷̫̯͖̩̮̘̱̩̽̑̈́̍̽̍̚͠y̶̧̢̛̳͕̦̭̌̉̃́͑ ̸̡̡̦͑̈̕o̵̥̹͗̆͆t̵͇̲̩̤͇̟̂͆͗̅̚ͅh̷̨̡̛͔̖̗̦͍̺͗̈̃͑̕e̷̢͎͚̬͔̞̽̅̓͊͋͘ř̴̙̦̬͓̩̲͙͍̭̬͆̍̐̇ ̷̨̢̡͚͓̥̱̟̠̹̈́̓̆̃̎̓n̴͔͍̓͐͗̈́͛̊͐̚ͅͅơ̵̢̛̞͔̑̄̎̅̔̋͝ḯ̸̯͇̦̦̞̲̎̌̕͝ş̸͕͈͎̬̘͓͔̻͗̏̄̊͝ẻ̷͎͆̓̉̈́̌̓ ̸̱̥̦͇͒̓̑ą̸̻̮̙̠̺̝̌̾͗ņ̷̨̛̳̲̭̪̄̇̎̕d̵̩̱̠͌̀̐ ̸͖͉̣̝͎̰̗̖̔͜͝s̵̡̪̝̦̮̹̠͓̰̹̊̂̏̏̓͝ó̴͖̄͂͂̋̃̓̎͝u̴̧̜̪̟̻͑́̈́́̋̿̿̾ṅ̷̟̻̤̥̺͉͔̂͑̋̾͊̊͜͝d̷̡͙̯̟̂̐̓͒̈̚͝ ̷̢̨̩̗̥̍͑̓̆́̃͠a̸̰̮̥̤̝̒n̷̥͑͊d̴͇͙̝̈̿̒͒ ̴̨̢̢̻̗̙̪̈́̃̐̑̔̿̕v̵̨̤͊͛̒̃̎͝ȯ̷͕͂͋͗̃͠ī̵̡̘̞͇̼̰̙̔͛̓̎c̸̖͍͈̳̣̬͎͂̊̆͘͜͝e̷̞̪̅̏͛̄͝ 

̵̡̖̎͊̄̍͐̈̄̉ä̸̩͐͌͋͂̚̚͝r̴͎̱͕̳̔̈́͆͊̾̀͛͊̊ơ̶̢̜͖̠̼̫͈͍͖̌̌͑̂̂̽̕̚͠u̶̳̫̮̩̫͑̚̕n̵̺͉̩͕͖̲͈̝͛ͅd̴̢̹̀͒̇͝ ̷̛͓̟̬̬̊͌̉̑̚h̸͇̤̜͗͆ë̵̡͎̰͇̹̤̯̼́̉̈̅̎͂̚͠r̵̨̞̮͓͈͉̫ ̸̡̮͔͕͉͔͓͍̳̱̓̍̑̃̆̓̂̂̕͝ṣ̴̬̙̳̓h̷͎̗̖͋̇̔͠ẹ̶̌͛ ̶̤̗͖͍̇͌̆̈́͌̊͊̇͆͝ẇ̷̥͙̾̿̓̒͛́̏̐ả̶̛̬̠͎̬̭̭̞̇͌̎͠͠ͅͅş̴̝̼̓̊ ̶̛̱̬͖̺̮̱̮̹̰̅͐̈́̅̈́͝͝͝l̸̡̛̜͙̗͕̱͎̺̺̊̈́͌͌̔͜͝o̶̭͛͒̚͜s̷̛̱͉̏̃t̴̛̲̱̥̰̖͖̃̓̃͛̅͑ ̸̦̜̂͌̑ṱ̵̡͈̯̝͗̂̉̄͐̋ȍ̵̖̦̳̜͖͖̹̑̄͆͋̒́͑͝ ̵̯̫̣̞̳̖̮̫̆̽͠ḭ̵̧̬̪̺͚̥̮͔͔̃̂͗͗̿͐ț̶͖̤̘̖̂́͊͝͝ ̵̢̨̼͇͔̠̣̱̜̃͠ą̷̜͙̫̱̜͔̟͙̤͂̍̈͠͝n̸̨̺̥̫̳͒͜d̸͕̰̦͇̤̠̝̓̒̈́̒̈́̆̽̕ͅ ̸̛̭͇͉̔͐s̷͓̹̗̰̜͔̙͒̔̔̅͆̒́̿͘̕t̶̹̼̪̠̱̬̏͜a̴̛̹̍͆̃̏̋̄̊̄̕ͅr̸̡͉̜̭͔̘͉͕͊i̵̙̟͗͐͠n̶̗̈́̐̈́͐́̆̾̃g̸͉̫͔͘ͅ ̶̣͓̤͍̱͕̥̤͓̝̆͋̌̉͛͒͝d̵̢͕̦̙͍̭́̆̽̃̏̌͘͝ư̸͇̪̝͉̔̑̊̈́̚͝m̸̧͚̪̙̙̪̔̿̄̉̋͑͜͝͝b̷̧͖̞͊̈̅͗̎̏̚͠f̸̡̛̜͔̭̫̙̞̏͒́͗̓͛̾̕o̸͉̬͔͇̗̾̾̃̀̽̃̌̄̈͜ȕ̴̩͕͙͛͊͆͐n̸̡̩̥̰̹̬̔̋̆̏d̶͓͌͊̉͑͊̀̍́͠e̷̡̡̙̯̤͖͛́̾̓̽̄̔͗d̶̪̞̻̥̝̫͔̒́͜͝ ̸̫͚̟̰̳͓̻̿̽̈́͑͘ì̷̯̬̗̮̯̼͕̙̟͒̀͌͋̿͘ǹ̴̛̻̘̯͍̉̏̑̚͝ͅ ̸̘̼̜͛̾͊̎̆͘͠t̶͈̬̪͛͊̇̓̈́͋͘̕h̴̛̖̜͌͠è̸͎̻̤̓̐͛̋ͅ ̶̣̺͓̭̋̐̊̓ę̸͕̬̟͙̯̀̍͌̓̈́̈́n̴̺͔̟̋̈̂̍̇̆͂͠d̷̟͂l̶͖̳̺͕̳͕̖̓̿ḛ̶̙̺̥̥̞̍͐̓̔̑͠s̸̥̬̈́̇̏̿̆̕͝s̴͍̿͌͐̚͝ ̸̧̃a̸̼͋̊͐̽̽̃̑̀b̴̨̢͈͓̘͍̓̔̕y̶͔̘̖̟̟͍̺̩̚s̷̢͌͗͊̂͐̎͊̕š̸͔̟̞̜̣̠̈̈̋͝͠ ̶̛̛͖̪̩̜̺̰̋̓̎́͊͗̚͘o̸̖̙͛͐̔̈̇f̶͉̮̬̯̲̔͒̐̿ ̴̮̦̀̌̇̍̏̇̑͠s̶̨̨͉͇̀̎̕͜͠͠c̸̛̣͕̮̬͎̀̾͋͠͝͝ŗ̴̭̔̌͑̈́̏̅͗a̷͈͎̦̳̳̥͙͛̅̂̽̀͑̏͝ͅm̷̼̙̹͖̗̒͗̌͂̈́̇̒̅͝b̵͕̤̻̪̫̥̫̍̉̌̌̾͒̕ͅl̶̪͖̈́̚i̷̠͉̼̘͈̺̿̀̉̈́n̶̛̹͗̓̈̓̚͝g̴̻͇̻͚̤̓̏̎̂̈́̽ ̵͕͈̒͂̎́̊̏̒̓͋s̴̨̱͚̗͎̑̉̉̒h̴̢̝̯̜͊͂̈́̀̄̂̚r̵̗̓͂̓́̊͊̏̃̚͝i̸̛͈̦̟̼̎̌̓͊͋͗̌̿͜ȩ̵̺͓̣̳͐̈́͛͌̅̉̑k̷̛̜̜̟̐̂̓͂̍͌͜͝i̵͖̲̫͖̱̟̤̩̦͐̈́ͅn̵͉̱̙͓͓̺̭̘̬͐͜g̵͈̐͑͛͜ ̷̢̨̢͓̤̰̱̠̳̭̽̉͝f̶̝̠̘̩̮̜̜͉̒̐͊͛̌̈́̌͝ó̴̜̹̐̈́̔̍͌̚͝u̸͚̙͚̪̗̙̮̇̋̔̓̐͝l̶̡͕̗͇̫̃̿̾̃̒̎ ̴͎͙̩̤̳̣̫̖͎̂̚n̴͓͐̈́͊ô̷̞̹̼̭̬̮̮̊͊̂̅̊̑̊̕͘i̷̧̨̩͕͕̲̫̤͆̄͊̎̿͗̍s̶̢̱̩̘͖̩̠̗̭̊̌̈́͒͜͝ê̴̬̪͎̈̇́̈́̂̈́̾̚̚

T̴̥̼͎̎͛̓̊̍̌h̴̖̖͙̼̩͌̆̊̔̆̅ę̷̡̛̛͈͔͖̄̊̉̿̚ ̴̡̧̭̰̰̠̎g̶̱͛͋̈́̾ë̶̼͔̳̙̜̕ḿ̶͚̬͙̠̤̐̂̾̋̔̂ ̵̬̗̒̅̆͐f̵̧̬̯̩̬̜̓͝e̸̟͕͑́̑̈́̉͆͘͘l̸̝̹̮̪͈͉̟̍̏͂͛̃͋̊͜t̴͙̠̫̥̞͌̊̎̋ͅ ̷̨̬̃̆̀̄̄̀̚t̷̨͇͔̻̼͆̍͒͐͠h̶̥̖͛͋͗̍͜e̴̱͔͎͚̋̾̋͘͜͝ͅ ̸̢̢̰̙̲͔̣̹̩̊̎̓̒͌b̸̛̞̈́͌i̷̛̦̼̣̠̙̹̊̇̓̌̚l̶̞̬̲̹͋̽͗̃̂̌͌͘é̵͔͝ ̸̳̝̞̼͎͉͉͇̌͒͌̈̽͜r̸̲̗͉̅͗̉̍͆̒̍͜i̴͌͘ͅs̸̤̈̔̔̀̐̈́͊͘̕̚ȩ̷̪̀̎̈̍̂̆ ̸͍͍͐̊̈́̉̂͂̆̚̚͝ũ̴͕̰̬͈͕̭̍̎̆̚̚͘͘p̴͙̬̱̜̱̘̝͌́͒̈̏̋̃̕̕ ̸͉͔́͒̓̍͆͠ĥ̸̲̣̙͇̻̬͕ě̷̡̱̮̣͕̭̞͍͉̂͗̾̒̑̂̃̀r̵̘̳͓͍̥̾ ̶͉̻͍̎͠t̷̛͇͒͐h̸̛̰͔̱̦̍͐̅̿͐͂̎͘͝r̵̨̪͇̣̝̥͙͙͕̉͠ó̸̯͕̳̥̔͆͜͜a̶̡̨̖̲̙͚͓͕̺̱͋t̶̛͍̮̗̥̟͍͆̽͋̓̓͆̏̈́̌,̵̧͎̺̺̻̱̮̗̔̋͊̈͒͜͝ ̴͕̜̖̬̣̞̾̔͒͘ͅs̶̝͉͔̿͜ẖ̸̐̀̑͛̊͜e̸̺̒̊ ̸͚̫̈͗͌t̸̡̻̣̞̪̘̘͛͋̽̆͆́͂̎̚͝ṟ̵͍̞̦̄͑͜ḯ̸̥̜̯̯͚̖̺̏̾̒͐̊͝e̷̬̥̖̋͆d̷̲̗̤̓͐͗̆̏̈́ ̴̧̘̟̭̲̫͎̬̬͐̋͒͛t̸̬̻̝͇̞͚̥͋̒ͅȍ̴͓͚͐ ̴̨̠͍̤̬̼̃̌͐̈̄̏͝͠ḥ̷̢͔̣̩̲̩̖̑̐̄͝o̸̼̬̿̓͊̚͘l̶͍͓͖̻̣̈̈́͗ḑ̶̬̇͑̀̋͌͂͗ ̵̡͕͔̤̾̓̽̾͐̔̚̚ḭ̵̾̀͗̍̋̓̄̎̄͝t̸̡̡̛̐́̆̒͑͌͝͠ ̸̠̖͕̯̤̪̊̔̾̈́̀̈͑́b̵̭̻̭̝̳̪̝̍̎̀͑̋͐͘͝ä̶͇̺͕̱̺̗̬̠̓͂̔͌̉̍̌̈͜͝c̶̡̜̠͕̯͉̟̱̊̋̉̓̐̈̕k̵̞̎,̴̡̻̦͈̝͈̱͙͍̉̾̽͑̅ ̷̧̢̛̲͇̘͔͇̥̺̞̒̅b̵̢̺̜̮̰̪̯̫͂̏̈̈́̀̈́̎̕͘͜u̴̢͙͓̦͈̫͙̯͆̋̑̇͆̋͜͝͝t̵̢̧͉̑ ̵̢̟̦̹̩͓̮̠̄̌͊̄͊i̶̢͚͓̖̯̰̔̏t̷̛͓̪̙̭̀̿̐̂͌͘͜͜ ̵̬̗̗̜̭̒́̊̌̊ͅŗ̸̦͉̍̔̚e̶̙͈̭̼̗͊͗̀͠f̵̢̠̟̹̾͛̇̽̋͘͝u̷͈̬̝͇̐̏̅̈͘͝͠s̸͉̱̱͕̠͕͇̞̼͕̃e̶͕̱̥̓̈́̀̔̔̿͛̏ͅd̵̡̩̲̀̌͌̓̂ ̸̟̼͓̘͓̯̟̗̠͂͒̄͌̀̔ͅṯ̶͒̂ọ̴͎͉̗͈̑̌͌͠ ̷̧̢͍̜͚͙͑̄̉̏̍̍s̴̢̢̧̛̙͎̲̞̥̳͐̕͜t̴̛̤̜̳͍͙̭̻̰̐̈́̓͐̽̕͜a̶̢̛̹̟̤̜̍̈́͛̑̊̌̓̓̚y̷̬̓́͆̈́́̅̉ ̷͍̼̅̕͝i̴̜̇̔̄͒̊͑̌̄̕n̸̘̲̖͖̳̻̫̯̰̝̆s̵͚̣̝̬̲̰̾͊͂̈͗͋̊͘͠i̵̡̛̪̲̝͓̺͓̍̈́̈̆̈́͐̋̌͆͜ͅd̸̬̬̲͗̈́̈́̐̑͊͑͝͝͝ę̸̯͎̼̺̻̩͎̆̏̍͌̅͝,̴̨̢̲͓͚̥͍̬͉̓͊̾̔ ̷̫̥̳̹̤͔͋ḧ̸̡̞̮̪̲́͆e̷̯̘̬̬͚̠̺̠̊̿̌͝ŗ̴̤͎̪̙͈͈̙̦̀̽̌̍͛̾̂͑̕ ̶̛̼͒͆̑̅͊̀̀̆l̶̨͓̙͓͓̻͓̺̓́͜ͅį̴̜͇̜͖̤̞͙̹͛p̵̡̹̥̫̞̜̟̰͔͖͐̓̒̾͝s̷̘̪͎̎ ̶̢̨̹̮͔̰̙͓̂͒͗s̵̛͎͓̰̦̹̖͔͗͝p̷̼͉̘̙̦̙͎̞̥̃̀̌͌̔͑͂̕ͅǔ̵͓͓̤͕̠̯̬̄́̄̓̓͝ͅt̷͙̬̹̲̩͍̠̥̉̅̇̽̾́̿̐͑͜͝ẗ̵͉̻̥́ę̵̤̙͗͌̊͝ř̶̯͈̙̟̣͓̪̜͈̌ȅ̸̩̹̳̼ď̷̺̳,̵͍̺̽͑͒͆̓̔̆̕ ̶̦̗̞̆́̀̓͌͒̕͠a̴͉͕̟̜̞̘̳͇͌̿̅̚n̴̲̱̲̟̅̽̌̌̑ͅͅd̴̩̗͗ 

̶̺̰̬̞̮͚͕͔͉͕̕s̷͔̤̮̕ḧ̸̛͍̤̎̓̌͒ẹ̵̛͒̂̊̓̒̊̄͝ ̵̱̞̻̥̞͎̣̓̂̓̉̈́̅̄̚̚͜͝d̸̢̥̳̳̗̦̰͗͂́̊̿͆r̴̞̱̼̽̉̆̓͐͘͝͠o̷̻̮̼̥̙̥̠̓̐̔̏͋ͅp̵̡̥̗̣̮͎͉͖̣͉͐̎̈́͑̈́̋͊͘p̷̲͇̯̅͐̈́̏̎̊̇͝è̷̙̺̝̫̩̰̱̆̂̿̇͐͆̑̄d̵̡̠̗̠͖̈́͂ ̶̦̞̖̦͈̟̫̉̑͐͝h̵̡̹͈̙̩͍̺̮̓̓͑͂̏ẹ̷̛̗̦͍̬͊͒͂̓̓r̶̺̳̞̺̋̈́̀̚͘͠ ̶̧̢̦̻͓͍̟̻̍̀̾̀̋͊̕j̵͍̦͓̖͈̅͘͘͠͝ą̷̧̞̯̗͚̰̠̇̎́̌͌w̵͔̒͑̃͋͠͝,̶̛͖̿͊ ̵̧̥̙̲̙͒̎̀̈͊̈͜ţ̶̧̛̖̪̥̦͙͈͇̐͐̈̆̍̎͠h̶̭̩̘͍̥̗̓̇̅͊̂̑͂͠e̶̛͖̭͇͇͉̤͔̭̟̎̽̚͜͝͝ ̸̺̌͛̔̿̈͘͠͝b̴̢͙̖̹̼̼̳̳̀͌̈́̀͛͝͝͠l̴̢̫͍͚̦͍͚̣̗̋ͅa̸̭̹̿͒̄̍̏̔c̵̨̮̲̠͇͙͍̭͉͌̆̓̋̀ͅk̵̳̮̭͛̐̏̽͝é̶̤̉͜ṇ̷̨͕͍͓̮̰͘e̸̛͈̖̳̠̠͈̻̤̙̐̿͆̌̍̃́͘͜͝d̶̹̞͎̩́̓̐̆̒ ̴̒͜s̶̹̾̉̌̅̍p̴̟̩̑̕į̷̬̳̣͙̥̞̙̃̊̽̽̒̍t̴̥̪͍͉̓̉͊ ̵̢̛̯̐̂̇̆p̵̭̜͚͙͕͓̞̗̒̈́̏̏͌o̵̦͂̊̆̾͂̈u̴͚͌͒r̷̨̢̖̣͙̫̼͒͌̿͛̊̚͜͜͠͝͝ị̴̜̪̲̥͖̳̅̈́̒͐͌̇̌̕n̶̟̤̐̽͌̈́̇͊̈́͌̌ͅg̶̲̲̤̙̰̹͒̋̕͝ ̵̢̡̬̗̥̳̲͛͐̓̑f̴̛̭͗̑̐́̔̿̉̃̔ŗ̸͉̫̭͉̘͍̖͋̿͊̃̆̚̚o̵̟̠̭͓̩͕͙̟̻̞̒̿̈́̄̓m̸̥̥̩͎͉̰̰̒͊͘ ̴̩̋̉͐͑̾͒͠h̸̹̮̓̉̈́͒ͅě̴̼͔̩̪̲͖̙̮̓̽̈̅͊ͅŗ̶̙̝̭̬̄͋͗̀̕͘̕ ̴̀̋̓̔ͅm̴̡̧͎͉͖͚̭͎͇̩͛͌̃́̄̑͝͠ọ̵͔̻̫̠͑̍̈́͒̋͠ǔ̶̺̞̖̜̫̗̜̏̿͘͝t̴̝̩̬̳̜̳̣̅̒̑ḣ̸̘͚̲̘̘͚͙̤͇͍̒͗̌͆͌̓̉͝ ̵̢̛͔̂̿̃̒͂̂͘a̷̦̹̍̈́̏̽͘͘s̶̫̖̘̥̉̾̓̓̍͜ ̵̢͔͔͎̣͉̇̿̈́̓̽͝ś̷̼͈̩̟̳̳̫͓͚̀̆̓͋͜͠ḧ̴̨͚́̌͜͝ë̶̠̲̂̉̍̕ ̴͍̈c̷̩̅͛̄̌̿͘h̵͍̠̬̪̩̺̭̔̾̃͒͂ô̵̯̠͉͕̼̈́͘ḳ̴̛̞͓̭̖̠́͋̏̌͛̐͘͜e̴̫̝̮̙̬̬̹̔͌̉͊͝d̵̩̬̤̹̘̟̩͎̤̤͋ ̸̜̻̗͌̎̽ö̴̡̘̫͕̦́̈́͌̿͛̈́n̸͙͚̓̅͗̕͜ ̴̢̡̢̹͔͕̘̱̑͒͜͝͝i̸̯͍̹̥̅̂̍͑t̵̼̜̼̬͍̤͈̥̭͆͐̊͠ͅ

Ȁ̷̧͔̙͍̃̊̄l̶̤̦̻͖̙̳̳̋ͅļ̵̨̠͙̣̓̅̊̽͘ ̷̨̛̰̘͈̼̣̂̓̍͝ş̷̪̝̪͂̇̉̍̍͛̔͆͝ḩ̸̛͖̮̌̔̄͂̿́̂͝e̵̢͈̦̟͉̟̪̗̦̹͂ ̸̛̦̗̗̮̜͍̞͚͉̥̍̏̈̎̑̈́̏̀͠h̴̨̦̗̻̱̰̹̙͎͎̋͑̌͗̎̕͠͠e̸̡̜̟̯̫̤͔̹̾͆̊a̴̻͎͉̜̼̓̾r̷̨̛̮̖̬̤͚̥̝͓͊͗̀͌̒̑̋̓͠d̶̺̞̮͚͓̏̆̄͂̅͝ ̵̯͕̤̯̂w̵̲̯̳̽̊͘ą̵̘͖͔̪̫͙͔͆͆͒͛͛͑̓̈́͜͜s̸̢̡̨̺̠̯͙̯̽̎̃͒̌̎͛̋͐͝ ̷̧̤̟̝͖̲͖̳̱̣̔̌̋͆͐̿͛͠͠s̶̨͇̗͓͇̠̀c̶͉͉͗̑̑͒̆͊̌͝ř̵̩̝͎̠ẽ̷̛̦͚͔͖͇̗͍̗͊̊̆̔̾͝a̸̡̬̬̰̹̭͍̘̞̣̿͆̌̊̂̅̒̚m̴̧̛̳̋i̸̛̙̱̪̮̓͂̀̅n̴̡̞̝͍̫̲̱̥̣̈́͐̈́̎̐g̴̤̝̮͇͍̽

Ş̴̢̛͚̰̖̯̘̝̩̞͆͠c̴̠̏̏̑͆r̷̡̩̱͔̰̣͓͎͍̭̾͌̉̂͂̌̓͝ȇ̵̡͖̼͉̮̦̠̆̆͘a̵͍͔̓̌̓͝m̵͙̯̼̰̙̉̎̈́ḯ̸̧̦̭͕͕̗͑̑̈́͗̎̒̇ṉ̵̬͍̫͒͌̈́̅g̶̭͓̝͌͑̀͆̚͜͠ͅ ̸̢̨̞̟̻̙̝̲͉͂̍̈́͌̿͆́̀̈́ͅś̶̨̹̳͎͍̰͎̻̂c̴̡͔̓̈́͋͌̇̃͘ͅr̶̡̡̫̫̆͛̋̓̅̚̚e̸͉͇̗̱̠͊̾͋ā̴͓̆̒͌̐̍̕m̶̪̬̞̈́͗̂̇͛́͊̕i̷̘̗͇̫̫͑ņ̴̹̲̼͗̓͆̇̀̑͗͘g̸̢̳͓̣̟̲̰̃̀ S̵̢̡͔̥͕͇̙̳̿̀͌͑͜c̵̰̱͎̗̱̖̟̯̖͒̂ŗ̴̛̮̞͉̙̂͆̔̾͛̉́͝ę̶̻̥̤̟̗̍̋͑̃̚͝a̷̢̩͇͚̞̭̮̱̍̿ͅm̴̢͙͕̲̱̣͗̓̏į̵̻͕̙͖̳ñ̵̮̘͍̫͓͈͔g̸̦̮͊ ̴̡͚̈́̇́s̶͕̪̦̠̝̱̰͋̈́̓c̶̤̮͔͉̬̺͓̥̞͆͑͛̑


	66. Part 8 Chapter six: One Diamond

"What?" He stumbled backward, hitting Spinel who had been unusually quiet. He turned to apologize. 

"Sorry-" Steven's voice caught in his throat as he stared at the gem. She stared, her eyes entirely unfocused before attempting to hold back what looked like a cough. The gem's mouth dropped open and disgusting black bile spattered from her lips, dripping down her chest and onto the floor. 

Steven jumped backward, causing Peridot to squeal and hide behind him. Pearl's face was contorted in a look of horror. She glanced at Steven her face stolen with worry. 

"What's wrong with her?!" Peridot yelped, ducking behind the two of them. 

"Sh-she's sick." Steven's voice cracked, and he put his finger on his tongue, and quickly shoved it into Spinel's agape mouth. The black bile quickly dissapated and Spinel's eyes refocused. She stared at Steven who had yet to remove his finger. 

"What are you doing?!" She spat, shambling backwards. She was flush in the face glaring at the concerned boy as he wiped his finger on his pants.   
Her glare softened as she noticed his fearful eyes. "What happened?" 

The confused gem glanced at each of her friends who seemed horrified by her, the look on their faces made her feel small and scared, she retreated into herself, averting her eyes from their mortified faces.   
Steven looked down at his feet, the feeling of failure pervading his thoughts. He looked up, putting on a false smile and laughing disingenuously.

"You were really spaced out, so I played a prank on you." He laughed, trying to hide the concern in his voice.   
This was bad. Even the couple days of normalcy were crushed away by the growing danger.   
He didn't want to think about the horrendous weapon the Diamonds had successfully created, and now Spinel was being corrupted again.   
He thought, he hoped that healing her before she was too far gone would work, but the reality of his late reprieve was settling in as he pretended that she was okay.   
And now, the save drive; or whatever it is, proved to be far more dangerous than the corruption.   
He opened his eyes, wiping a tear away, sure it would convince his friend that he had simply pranked her. 

Spinel was still blushing rather brightly, her lips twitched and she awkwardly looked away, embarrassed that she let herself get punked in such a way.   
Surely she recognized the slow descent into madness? How could she not?   
Steven had no idea what it was like to be corrupted, and even less of how slow moving it was.   
He never asked Spinel, and many of the healed gems had no recollection of actually being corrupted. 

"Hello?! Are you not freaking out about this weapon?!" Peridot squeaked impatiently, pulling the boy from his thoughts. 

"It's going to destroy everyone! And if they made more- which they probably have, it will be genocide for anyone who comes in contact!" She cried, pressing her finger into the screen at the unintelligible coding. 

Steven glanced at the screen, then back at Spinel, he looked at Pearl who wore fear and concern on her face. 

"This is bad." He mumbled, pressing his head into his palms, he began to break. The weight of the situation bearing down on him like the force of an entire galaxy. It was an entire galaxy.   
An entire race of gems, people who were his friends, who were innocent.   
Bearing down on him. And all their lives were in danger.   
Steven crumbled, crouching on the floor, prompting Spinel and Pearl to reach toward him. 

"I don't know what to do- I don't know how to fix this!" He cried, tears forming in his eyes as his thoughts began to consume him. 

Pearl knelt down wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a gentle embrace. 

"It's going to be okay Steven," the gem whispered, causing him to dig deeper into his arms, his jacket was soaked from his tears. "You don't have to do it alone, we'll figure it out." 

Spinel inched closer, confused by her friends sudden breakdown. He was happy a moment ago, did she miss something important? She looked to the floor, ashamed of her inability to comfort him, ashamed that she didn't know what he needed comforting from. 

Peridot's fear drifted into concern as she awkwardly patted Steven's shoulder. 

"Hey, they still haven't come to earth- we're still safe." She attempted to bring up his Hope's, but Steven was lost in his downward spiral, imagining the slaughter of so many gems, all in the name of reclaiming what he had changed. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to breathe, the thought of being there, fighting the Diamonds, fighting their armies, with weapons like these, all while his friend is slowly being corrupted with now real hope of healing her.   
How could he convince the Diamonds to heal Spinel, and stop their plans?   
Could he even convince them to change in the first place?   
Should he even try?   
He didn't have a choice. He had to stop them.   
They may not have come to earth yet, but they eventually would, and the would impart a permanent change to everything he had ever stood for.   
This wasn't the cluster, this wasn't corruption, or a coup.   
This was death.


	67. Part 8 Chapter Seven: Close

Spinel stared at her friend as he finally stood up. He looked at the floor, she bent down to try and see his eyes.   
He looked away, back at Pearl who's hand was rested on his shoulder. 

"We have to find a way to get to the Diamonds." He muttered softly, wiping the tears from his face and putting on a forces smile. "We can stop them." 

His words were hollow, he didn't know how to stop them, but he tried his hardest to be optimistic. It was all he could do at the moment to prevent himself from breaking down again. Spinel watched as he slowly made his way out of Peridot's makeshift lab. She followed shortly behind the rest of them, trailing a few feet away, confused and concerned. 

The three of them warped back to the house, Steven went straight to his room. 

"We should leave him alone for now." Pearl said softly. Spinel glanced up at the gem, opening her mouth to speak before closing it again in hesitance and resignation.   
Pearl made her way downstairs, while the pink gem held back, lingering in the doorway to the warp room. She glanced at the warp pad, feeling as though she belonged elsewhere in the moment.   
The gem hesitated, then made her way downstairs, stopping at Steven's door and listening for his movements. He was silent.   
Spinel hung her head, making her way down the stairs and entering the living room.   
She wanted to know, to understand what had happened what was said, why he was upset- was it the weapon?   
Did he find out what it does?   
She didn't even know its potential...she didn't know anything. 

Amethyst walked through the door, munching on fries, she nodded at Spinel and sat on the couch next to her, looking her up and down, noticing how forlorn the gem seemed. 

"Yo, what's wrong?" She asked through chews. Spinel sighed reaching over to grab a fry and eating it. 

"No idea, Steven was happy- now he isn't." She replied. Amethyst swallowed her fries and nodded at her. 

"Yeah, he's been like that, all this stuff going on...really took its toll on him." She answered. Spinel sunk further into the couch. 

"You think it's my fault?" She whispered, unsure if her naggingind would let the guilt go. Amethyst looked at her, causing Spinel to avert her eyes in shame. 

"Of course not! I mean- yeah he's stressed about the corruption but you didn't do anything wrong. You were crazy!" She laughed, slapping Spinel on the back, the pink gem raised her head in confusion. 

"But he healed me." She murmured. Amethyst glanced away from the gem, unsure if she wanted to hear the truth. 

"It takes more than just Steven to heal corruption." She replied, suddenly losing her appetite. "All four of the diamonds are the only way to heal corruption." 

Spinel's eyes widened at her words, her breath caught in her throat at the thought of losing herself again. The noise, the screaming. She didn't want it. She didn't want it to be constant. 

"But don't worry, as long as Steven is around to spit on you, you got time." Amethyst forced a laugh, though she knew it wouldn't comfort her sick friend. She had seen first hand what corruption did to gems. What it did to Jasper, to Centi.   
Spinel was her friend, she was fun, and Amethyst didn't want to lose her. 

"What if he can't make the Diamonds stop?" Spinel's words were so quiet that Amethyst barely heard her utter them. 

"What if they don't stop and the hate me and they hurt him and he's gone?" The gem began to lose herself to her worries, "he could get reset, or corrupted, or destroyed or shattered- killed, what then?" 

Amethyst stared at her friend as she pulled at her hair, clawing at her face. 

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay." She raised her hand to rest it in the frazzled gem but Spinel slumped forward beginning to cry. "They wouldn't-"

"What if they do?! They tried to do it to me- they could do it to him, hurt him." Her voice cracked as she spoke. She attempted to stand but Amethyst quickly wrapped her arms around the gem, pulling her close and keeping her from moving. 

"You're freaking out to much, you haven't done that in a while." She said softly, recalling the last time Spinel had lost herself to her wild thoughts.   
It was shortly after she regained her memories, there had been a gem that came to New Homeworld, Yellow Diamonds Pearl.  
Spinel caught sight of her and had a mental breakdown, under the impression that they had come to take her back.   
The pearl was only there for a short vacation, apparently.   
But Spinel was distraught, Amethyst managed to calm her down and convince her otherwise.   
The two had been quite close since. 

"You don't have to worry about Steven, he can handle this, he's got us," amethyst looked down at the now silent gem, Spinel's head rested on her chest. "He's got you too." 

Spinel blinked the tears from her eyes and let out a sigh, sinking into her friend's embrace. Her hands wrapped around Amethyst's arms and she slowly calmed her breathing.


	68. Epilogue 8

Jasper stood at the captain's chair of Aquamarine's saucer, it floated in orbit just above the earth, the night half of the planet lit up in tiny orange and yellow lights from the human civilization below. She scoffed, turning toward Emerald who was piloting the saucer. The Topaz's and Pearl stood further toward the walls, and Emerald had a couple Citrine soldiers with her. 

"Aquamarine's going to be glad to see us. Bring the ship down." Jasper looked back out the window, pinpointing the coastal stretch of land she knew Steven and his freakish friends lived. As well as one other gem she had been dying to see.


	69. Part 9 Chapter one: Locations

Steven rushed down the stairs his jacket in hand, racing past Pearl who sat chatting with Garnet on the couch and bolted out the door.   
He caught sight of Connie, and leapt over the balcony floating down slightly faster than normal. 

"Connie!" He shouted, grabbing her hand and spinning her around, she laughed at his excitement, pulling him close to her and fusing with him.   
Stevonnie emerged from the glow to the two of them, ready for the adventure that was coming. 

"Alright!" The fusion grinned, sprinting back up the stairs only to be caught by Pearl who seemed mildly concerned about their plans. 

"You really think this is a good idea?" She questioned looking the fusion up and down. Stevonnie lost her smile but nodded. 

"We're less likely to be caught looking like this, and since I can't talk to Pink Pearl, going to homeworld is our best bet at finding out where the Diamonds went." They replied. Pearl let out a reluctant sigh and stepped aside, letting Stevonnie pass. The fusion made their way up to the warp pad and warped to New Homeworld. 

"The rubies ship should be around here somewhere." They said to eachother as they stepped off the warp, searching for the tarped ship. Stevonnie spotted it behind Peridot's lab and ran toward it, quickly pulling off the tarp and stepping inside. 

"You know how to work this thing?" 

"Of course I do, just-" 

Stevonnie pressed a button on the deck and the ship revved to life, lurching slightly as it did so. 

"The coordinates should be in here, I think..." Stevonnie murmured delicately pressing one of the coordinate Pearl had set in. The ship shook violently and lifted itself into the air, before taking off into the sky.   
Stevonnie smiled, and sat back in their chair, watching the stars pass by in ling streaks before the ship halted just above the orbit of Homeworld. The fusion leaned forward, peering out the view at the nearly dismantled planet. It was unnaturally quiet as they entered the atmosphere.   
Not a single gem stirred. 

The ship zoomed past buildings that had been wracked by Citrines and White Quartz soldiers alike, the debris crumbling in its wake. 

Stevonnie stopped the ship at the still destroyed palace steps, and stepped out. The fusion turned to face the streets, gems lay poofed on the ground, or shattered, some few scurried into the shadows, seemingly afraid to see them there.  
Stevonnie glanced from side to side before making their way up the stairs, stepping over the debris on the ground and entering the vacant palace. 

"Its weird that no one is here." They said to themselves, looking into the shadows to see if any gem had remained. A very tiny gem slunk back into the shadows, prompting the fusion to take a hesitant step closer. 

"Hey, don't be scared, I'm here to help." They said softly, reaching out a hand apologetically.   
The tiny gem gasped quietly before scurrying out of the shadows. It was a pebble. Its oblong head tilted in confusion before realization flickered across its tiny face.   
The pebble turned, beckoning out it's companions and a few more stepped out, followed by dozens, then hundreds. The pebbles climbed atop one another and climbed up Stevonnie's legs nearly knocking them off balance. 

"H-hey?!" The fusion yelped confusedly as the pebbles cuddled them. The tiny little gems climbed down, one pulling on their finger trying to lead them into the shadows. 

"You want us to go with you? Do you know where the Diamonds went?" Stevonnie asked, pulling back their finger. The pebble clinged to it, swinging back and forth and squealing both impatiently and excitedly. Stevonnie nodded, setting the tiny gem on the floor and it pointed to the shadows, beckoning the two of them to follow.  
Stevonnie followed the band of pebbles as they led them into the corridor, stumbling over one another until they reached White Diamond's chamber. The stopped and piled up the stairs pressing a mysterious floor panel which caused a large desk and chair to fold out from the floor. Stevonnie jumped backward, confused by the sudden shift in environment. They looked at the pebbles, who pointed at the top of the desk, squeaking for them to climb up to it. Stevonnie nodded, jumping into the air and grabbing the edge of the desk, clambering on top of it to see what it could provide. There was a very large cube, fit for White's size.   
The fusion pressed it, causing it to glow and a very large holoscreen to manifest in front of them. 

"Coordinates? To where?!" Stevonnie exclaimed, staring at the large numbers on the screen. The pebbles chirped in excitement at their discovery, but Stevonnie didn't seem exactly excited about the vague information. The diamonds could have put any coordinates into their computer, these weren't guaranteed to be where they went, and even if they did go there, it was well out of reach for the Rubies ship.   
Stevonnie grumbled in disappointment before their eyes brightened at a thought. 

"Its better than what we had before, we can find a way to get there." They smiled, jumping down from the desk.   
The pebbled evaded their fall, but quickly moved to cheer at them. 

"We should try to get back." Stevonnie said to themselves, glancing down at the pebbles. 

A loud crash sounded from the palace entrance, prompting the fusion to break into a run to see the cause of commotion. The palace doors were shut, trapping them inside for the time being. 

"Who did that?!" They exclaimed, pacing back and forth trying to think of a way out. It had been a while since Steven had even been at the palace, he couldn't think of any easy escapes.   
Maybe a window.   
Hopefully no one had damaged the ship, or blocked all the entrances. Whoever closed these doors didn't want them to leave.   
Stevonnie dropped into a crisscross mulling over the thoughts in their head. 

"Guess we're stuck here for the time being."


	70. Part 9 Chapter Two: Back Home

Stevonnie tossed and turned in their sleep, unable to find a restful position before being forced awake. The darkness of the ground surrounded them, and they slowly emerged from it, stepping into the light, new to their surroundings. They looked around, three giant Diamonds crouched in front of them, their eyes shining as they marveled at them. 

"Welcome!" White Diamond smiled, lowering her hand as the fusion glanced from diamond to diamond. 

"Where am I?" They asked, staring off behind the giant White Diamond at the enormous holes in the ground that they seemed to emerge from as well, a large palace sat atop a cliff, overlooking the ravine where the four of them stood. 

"The Diamond Kindergarten." White replied. Stevonnie's eyes widened as the realization overtook them, forcing the two awake. 

Steven gasped, nearly unfusing with Connie at the discovery. 

"There's a kindergarten for the diamonds?!" The fusion shrieked, jumping from the floor and running toward the doors of the palace. They were still shut.  
Stevonnie searched the room for a window, none. The fusion sprinted down a hallway toward what seemed to be Blue's room, and caught sight of a large bay window at least forty feet in the air.   
Stevonnie vaulted into the air, grappling the edge of the window sill and crawled up on top of it, searching the wreckage below for their ship. The red ship sat at the edge of the steps, untouched.   
Stevonnie leapt down landing gently on the ground before sprinting into the ship and promptly starting it up. 

"If those coordinates are what I think they are, then the Diamonds must have fled to their own kindergarten!" They said to eachother as the ship lurched forward, gliding gently on the ground. She ship shot up into the air sending the fusion flying to the back wall with its velocity. 

The ship stopped and landed gently on the sands of Beach City. Stevonnie stumbled out looking frazzled but ultimately excited at the discovery.   
Pearl, Amethyst and Spinel greeted them from the balcony as they neared. 

"Yo, you find out where they went?" Amethust called, jumping over the balcony and meeting up with them. Steven and Connie unfused.   
Spinel's jaw dropped in confusion. 

"Did you just-" she pointed at the two of them, her mind entirely boggled by the occurrence, mild jealousy pricked her, but she shook it off. 

"The Diamonds have their own kindergarten, I think that's where they went!" Steven said, excitedly throwing his hands in the air and grabbing Amethyst in a hug. 

"They what?" Pearl gasped, she mulled over the idea, it didn't occur to her that the diamonds were, in fact, made the same way as every other gem. 

"We have the coordinates to the planet too!" Connie grinned, her memorization skills finally coming in handy outside of schoolwork. 

"So when are we gonna go?" Spinel questioned, seeming slightly perturbed by the idea of facing them once more. She didn't want Steven to face them without her though, she didn't want him to be hurt.   
Steven glanced at his friend his smile slowly fading as he thought about facing them.   
He would have to leave soon, to prevent the diamonds from enacting further genocide on their own people.   
But, Spinel was corrupted. She shouldn't join them.   
What if she gets lost again? And if he isn't there or isn't able to heal her, she could do serious damage. 

"Spinel-" he paused, searching for words to say, the gem patiently waited for him. "Can I talk to you?" 

Steven stepped away from Connie and gently grabbed the gem's hand, leading her off so that the rest of them wouldn't hear his words. 

"What is it?" Spinel asked, staring at his hand in hers. The boy stopped, the two of them stood in the shadow of the temple's hand. He looked up at her finally, and let out a discontent sigh. 

"You can't come with us." He said, he watched as the gem's small smile faded and her face dropped its joy. Spinel turned her head, looking down at her feet. 

"It's because I'm corrupted..." she whispered softly, shame panging her heart. Steven put on a false smile, tilting his head so he could meet her eyes once again. 

"Don't worry, when this is over, we'll fix you." He lied gently. He had no way of knowing if he could fix her, if the diamonds would help him fix her. He dreaded the thought of being forced to bubble her, knowing there would be no solution.   
She would become dangerous, even in beach city, she could accidentally corrupt other gems, or hurt people without even knowing it.   
And if she were to come with them, she could inadvertently foil their plans to stop the Diamonds. She couldn't go. And she couldn't stay either. 

Steven's thoughts turned dark, he glanced upward at the greenhouse, then looked back at his friend. Spinel was kicking the sand up, solemnly chiding herself for being broken.

Steven rested his hand on her shoulder and provided her a soft smile. 

"You're going to be okay." 

His words caused Spinel to glance at him, slowly looking up, the small nervous smile reappearing on her face. It nearly broke his heart.


	71. Part 9 Chapter Three: Left Behind

Steven sat in his bed, dreading the day, they would be departing to find the kindergarten. He needed to deal with Spinel before they left though. He glanced at his night stand, grabbing a bottled water before making his way down the stairs.   
Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet stood in the living room, ready to depart. Spinel sat on the couch forcing herself to look at least somewhat content with her circumstances.   
Steven nodded at the gems, and the three of them stepped outside, leaning against the balcony, listening to any conversation Steven and Spinel might have. 

"You think he's doing the right thing?" Amethyst muttered, staring down at the waves that breached the sands below. 

"He's doing what he thinks is best." Garnet replied, "that doesn't mean it won't hurt." 

Steven took a step toward Spinel, she looked at him, awaiting his words.   
He rubbed his neck, trying to ease his stomach as it turned with discomfort at his actions. 

"So, before we go, I wanted to show you something." He said tentatively, holding out his hand for her to grab. Spinel blinked, confused by his statement. She grabbed his hand and stood, following behind as he led her up the steps.   
Steven paused, letting go of her hand and moving toward the warp pad controls, typing something in before reaching for her again.   
He didn't speak, he didn't want to speak, he didn't want to do what he was about to do. But it was the only thing he could think of that would protect everyone, even Spinel.   
The two of them stepped onto the warp pad dissipating in the light. 

Spinel stared at Steven as he let out a reluctant sigh, she turned, her eyes drifting to the surroundings of their new location. 

"What...are we doing here?" Her voice was soft, as she looked around at the decaying plants and broken pillars of the garden. She looked back at Steven, then down at his hand as it was firmly clasped around hers.   
The boy stepped off of the warp pad, pulling her with him. Spinel stumbled forward, gently pulling against his grip, which tightened with her efforts. 

"Spinel, I-" his voice faltered, "you can't come with us, and you can't stay in Beach City-" 

"Why not? I won't do anything-" Spinel's eyes flickered back toward the garden as fear began to grow inside her. "Steven why did you bring me here?" 

The gem pulled against his grip once more, trying to get his hand to loosen, anxiety pricked her skin like needles all over her body.   
Steven turned his eyes from her, struggling to explain. Hating that he had to. 

"It's safer, for everyone- if you."   
Spinel's eyes grew wide and her heart dropped to her feet, she wrenched her hand from his, trembling as the realization overcame her. 

"N-no!" She stammered, looking back at the warp pad. "Anywhere but here- you can't make me stay here." 

Tears began to form in her eyes and she clutched her gem, wanting to rip it out of her chest. Steven took a step backward as she leaned toward him. Not here. Anywhere but here. The gem frantically looked about the garden, feeling as though the plants were coming back to life. 

"Please." Spinel looked into his eyes, her voice wavered and she could barely finish the word. 

Steven held back his own tears, shaking his head to prevent himself from giving in to her desperate plea. 

"I can't heal you, this is the only place that's safe-" he tried to explain. The gem stared down at the ground, the aching inside her grew as he uttered the words.

"You said you wouldn't leave me." She murmured, bending slightly forward, she held back a wretch, shuddering. 

"No one-" 

"No one will find me- is that it?" She interrupted, her eyes drifting up to meet his. Steven gulped nervously, his mouth suddenly dry from the tension of the situation. 

"So I don't hurt anyone? So you don't have to worry- about me hurting anyone?" She spoke quietly, working the words over to herself, trying to reach for his logic. She stood upright, slowly lowering her hands. 

"You're just gonna leave me here? You're just gonna lie to me? Is- is it because I'm broken- or you just tolerate me?" Her brow furrowed at her words as she attempted to understand.   
Steven took a hesitant step forward, realizing the signs of her spiral. 

"Spinel, I don't want to leave you here-" 

"Then why'd you bring me here? Cause- cause I can stay a-anywhere!" She stammered, trying to think of a place she could go. Anywhere but here. Not here. 

"You just want me out of the way?!" Her voice cracked and she looked back at the warp pad.   
Steven followed her gaze. 

"Spinel, don't!" He grabbed the gem's hand before she made a break for the warp and yanked her back, accidentally slamming her into the ground. 

"Spinel, I don't want to hurt you!" He gasped, the gem stared at him, confused by her sudden impact with the dirt. Her face twisted into a look of fear and rage. 

"Why?!" She shrieked, pulling against his strength and causing him to stumble toward her, she screwed up her free hand for a punch, landing it on his sheild. Steven's tears couldn't be held back anymore, and he let out a soft sob. 

"I'm trying to protect you!" He cried, the gem scrambled away from him, stretching her arm out as she ran toward the warp pad. Steven wrapped her hose like arm around his fist and forced her back just before she could reach the pad. The gem flew backward, smacking into one of the pillars and crumpling to the ground in a heap of tears.  
Her sobs were cut short as she noticed Steven approach. She clung to the pillar, jettisoning herself toward him and toppling onto him. 

"I don't get it! I don't understand!" She faltered, the grief in her voice leaking through. The streaks on her face began bubbling as her emotions overcame her. "This place- you promised!" 

She toppeled over him, smacking the ground as he sat on top of her, his face stricken with guilt. She struggled against his strength, tears soaking the dried earth under her. 

"Why are you leaving me here?!" She gasped through her tears, looking desperately in his eyes. "Why? What did I do? I'm sorry?! I don't understand!" 

The gem pleaded, trying to find the words to say, something, anything that would change his mind. She wanted to leave here, this wretched place. She could go anywhere, anywhere. Not here.   
She didn't even want to hurt him, she was doing everything right, she just wanted to leave. He wouldn't let her. 

"Please?!" She cried, pushing against him. Steven's grip tightened around her arms, he dug his fingers into the ground as she writhed under him. He tore his eyes away from her flushed and crying face, glancing down at the gem on her chest. 

"Please don't leave me?!" She shrieked, Steven quickly pulled up his hands, wrapping one around her neck and digging his fingers tightly into the earth just below it, the gem gagged, raising her arm and grabbing his jacket to try and pull him away from her. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his own tears landing on her cheeks. He pulled his other hand away from her arm and pressed his fingers around her gem. 

Spinel whipped her other arm around, pressing it against his chest as she struggled to escape. He dug his fingers into her body, wrapping them around the gem, she pushed once more before her form lost its strength. He pulled on the heart, yanking it from its place and causing the gem's body to explode into smoke and clouds. 

Steven dropped to his knees, holding the pink heart in his hand, guilt ripping his insides apart. 

"I just want to keep you safe-" his voice cracked as he lost his words. He pulled out his bottle of water. Taking a swig and pushing it around in his mouth before spitting it back into the bottle. 

"I can fix this, I won't leave you here...I can-" he faltered, unable to finish his promise. He set the gem on the ground and put the bottle next to it, taking the cap off and shoving it in his pocket. 

He bubbled the gem and bottle, the spit laden water gushed out, filling the bubble and soaking the gem inside.   
Steven stood and looked back at the warp pad, walking slowly with his head hung.   
He glanced back at the bubbled gem, unsure if she would forgive him. It was for the best, wasn't it?


	72. Part 9 Chapter Four: Guilty Party

Steven silently made his way down the stairs, fiddling with the water bottle cap in his pocket. He opened the front door where the gems stood waiting for him.   
He lowered his head, ashamed of himself. The grief and guilt inside him created an aura of discomfort for the rest of the gems. 

"Let's go." He muttered, not looking up as he passed them on the steps. Connie stood at the base of the stairs, alongside Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis.   
She smiled at Steven, but it quickly faded when she noticed how forlorn he seemed. 

"Take care of things while we're gone." Garnet addressed Bismuth, pulling her attention away from the sulking boy. Bismuth nodded and looked at her friends who seemed preoccupied by Steven's depressed demeanor. 

"Sure thing, nothing's gonna get passed us!" She remarked, slapping both Peridot and Lapis on the back, the two put on disingenuous smiles, nodding and agreeing to whatever she had said. 

Connie stepped away, following Steven as he entered the rubies ship. Steven slumped into one of the chairs and let out a deflated sigh. 

"I poofed Spinel..." he mumbled, causing Connie to draw near. 

"You what?" She asked, not quite hearing him. The boy let out another sigh and shoved his face into his hands. 

"I poofed Spinel and left her in the garden!" He cried, tears bubbling up again and dripping through his fingers. Connie rested her hand on his back and he slumped further down before sitting up again, his tears streaked face catching her off guard. 

"She was begging- I didn't want to but," he sputtered, sniffling, "I did it to keep her safe." He let out a jagged breath grabbing Connie and pulling her into a hug. 

"It was the only place I could think- I promised," he clutched the girl in his arms, he wanted the comfort, he needed it. "I thought she would be mad but...she was just scared." 

Connie pulled Steven closer to her, petting his head softly as he sobbed into her shirt, the boy seemed desperate for some kind of comfort, some kind of validation. She kissed the top of his head and he shuddered, his fingers digging into her. 

"She was so scared." 

Connie pushed him away, forcing him to look her in the eye as she spoke, a gentle smile on her face. 

"It's going to be okay, we'll talk to the diamonds, and come back and fix her." She tried to reassure him, but she couldn't find the words to say. She didn't know Spinel like Steven, and she didn't know the extent of the guilt he felt. Only that he felt it. Spinel would forgive him for leaving her.   
She had come a long way, she had grown a lot. She would understand that he left her to keep her and earth free of harm. She would know that, right? 

"I didn't mean to poof her.." Steven trailed off, looking away from Connie, afraid to see her reaction. "She tried to run, I had to stop her." 

Steven looked at his hands, as though he were still holding the heart shaped gem, still digging it out of his friend while she writhed and cried and begged for him to stay. He dragged in a ragged breath, clenching his fists to get rid of the lingering touch. 

"I can't forget about her." He murmured, glancing back at Connie who seemed to be working over the scenario in her mind.   
She didn't want to question his actions, but deep inside she felt he had made a mistake.   
Garnet entered the ship, followed by Amethyst and finally Pearl. The gems nodded toward Connie silently moving to the control panel stations and starting up the ship.   
Pearl queued in the coordinates, she quietly gasped at the remarkable distance they were from even Homeworld.   
It would take them several earth days to arrive on the kindergarten. Hopefully by then the diamonds hadn't completely destroyed their own civilization. 

The bright red ship buckled, preparing itself to take off before levitating in the air. Connie leaned toward the viewer, waving goodbye to Bismuth and her friends just before the ship zoomed into space. 

She watched as earth grew small, barely noticing the saucer that hovered below them, descending on the planet.   
Connie turned to Steven, he was quiet, staring at the floor, blinking every now and then to keep his tears and feelings at bay. 

The boy hated himself for leaving Spinel in the garden, he had a task to preoccupy him, and it should have. But the memories played in his head over and over and over and over again, causing his stomach to turn and his heart to ache.   
He tried to convince himself that his decision was correct, that he did the right thing, he didn't want to believe that he didn't.   
Spinel was corrupted, if she went with them and he didn't have time to heal her, he could lose her.  
Not just to the corruption, the gem was vulnerable.   
Diving headfirst into the Diamonds territory likely would have sent her spiraling. She still had trouble facing them even in the infinity room.   
And, and if she spaced again like she had been, she'd be a sitting duck.   
If she had stayed on earth, without him there, there was no telling how fast the corruption would spread.   
She could destroy Beach City, harm other gems, or inadvertently spread the corruption.   
And if Aquamarine had extra forces to attack, they could take advantage of her again. He didn't want to see his friend leveraged as some kind of tool against him.   
I could have bubbled her, and kept her in the Bubble room, he thought. He shook his head, rubbing his temples with his fingers.   
But if Aquamarine's forces came to retrieve her, they would have gone straight to the temple, straight to where they kept them.   
The only place Spinel would be entirely out of reach by anyone would be the garden, he reminded himself. Trying to justify to himself why he deserted her.   
Trying to alleviate the pain that she had in her voice while it echoed in his head. 

She was safe, away from danger, away from people who could use her, away from people she could hurt. The garden is so secluded, no one even knew about it until Spinel showed it to him.   
It hadn't even been considered important enough to block off from the galaxy warp.   
She was safe, and bubbled, and the corruption wouldn't spread, as long as she stayed that way.   
And it wasn't like he wanted it to be forever. He just needed time, and she didn't have it. He just needed a place to keep her so she wouldn't be hurt or get worse. That's all it was. It's not permanent.   
It's not permanent. I won't let it be permanent.


	73. Part 9 Chapter Four: Guilty Party

Steven silently made his way down the stairs, fiddling with the water bottle cap in his pocket. He opened the front door where the gems stood waiting for him.   
He lowered his head, ashamed of himself. The grief and guilt inside him created an aura of discomfort for the rest of the gems. 

"Let's go." He muttered, not looking up as he passed them on the steps. Connie stood at the base of the stairs, alongside Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis.   
She smiled at Steven, but it quickly faded when she noticed how forlorn he seemed. 

"Take care of things while we're gone." Garnet addressed Bismuth, pulling her attention away from the sulking boy. Bismuth nodded and looked at her friends who seemed preoccupied by Steven's depressed demeanor. 

"Sure thing, nothing's gonna get passed us!" She remarked, slapping both Peridot and Lapis on the back, the two put on disingenuous smiles, nodding and agreeing to whatever she had said. 

Connie stepped away, following Steven as he entered the rubies ship. Steven slumped into one of the chairs and let out a deflated sigh. 

"I poofed Spinel..." he mumbled, causing Connie to draw near. 

"You what?" She asked, not quite hearing him. The boy let out another sigh and shoved his face into his hands. 

"I poofed Spinel and left her in the garden!" He cried, tears bubbling up again and dripping through his fingers. Connie rested her hand on his back and he slumped further down before sitting up again, his tears streaked face catching her off guard. 

"She was begging- I didn't want to but," he sputtered, sniffling, "I did it to keep her safe." He let out a jagged breath grabbing Connie and pulling her into a hug. 

"It was the only place I could think- I promised," he clutched the girl in his arms, he wanted the comfort, he needed it. "I thought she would be mad but...she was just scared." 

Connie pulled Steven closer to her, petting his head softly as he sobbed into her shirt, the boy seemed desperate for some kind of comfort, some kind of validation. She kissed the top of his head and he shuddered, his fingers digging into her. 

"She was so scared." 

Connie pushed him away, forcing him to look her in the eye as she spoke, a gentle smile on her face. 

"It's going to be okay, we'll talk to the diamonds, and come back and fix her." She tried to reassure him, but she couldn't find the words to say. She didn't know Spinel like Steven, and she didn't know the extent of the guilt he felt. Only that he felt it. Spinel would forgive him for leaving her.   
She had come a long way, she had grown a lot. She would understand that he left her to keep her and earth free of harm. She would know that, right? 

"I didn't mean to poof her.." Steven trailed off, looking away from Connie, afraid to see her reaction. "She tried to run, I had to stop her." 

Steven looked at his hands, as though he were still holding the heart shaped gem, still digging it out of his friend while she writhed and cried and begged for him to stay. He dragged in a ragged breath, clenching his fists to get rid of the lingering touch. 

"I can't forget about her." He murmured, glancing back at Connie who seemed to be working over the scenario in her mind.   
She didn't want to question his actions, but deep inside she felt he had made a mistake.   
Garnet entered the ship, followed by Amethyst and finally Pearl. The gems nodded toward Connie silently moving to the control panel stations and starting up the ship.   
Pearl queued in the coordinates, she quietly gasped at the remarkable distance they were from even Homeworld.   
It would take them several earth days to arrive on the kindergarten. Hopefully by then the diamonds hadn't completely destroyed their own civilization. 

The bright red ship buckled, preparing itself to take off before levitating in the air. Connie leaned toward the viewer, waving goodbye to Bismuth and her friends just before the ship zoomed into space. 

She watched as earth grew small, barely noticing the saucer that hovered below them, descending on the planet.   
Connie turned to Steven, he was quiet, staring at the floor, blinking every now and then to keep his tears and feelings at bay. 

The boy hated himself for leaving Spinel in the garden, he had a task to preoccupy him, and it should have. But the memories played in his head over and over and over and over again, causing his stomach to turn and his heart to ache.   
He tried to convince himself that his decision was correct, that he did the right thing, he didn't want to believe that he didn't.   
Spinel was corrupted, if she went with them and he didn't have time to heal her, he could lose her.  
Not just to the corruption, the gem was vulnerable.   
Diving headfirst into the Diamonds territory likely would have sent her spiraling. She still had trouble facing them even in the infinity room.   
And, and if she spaced again like she had been, she'd be a sitting duck.   
If she had stayed on earth, without him there, there was no telling how fast the corruption would spread.   
She could destroy Beach City, harm other gems, or inadvertently spread the corruption.   
And if Aquamarine had extra forces to attack, they could take advantage of her again. He didn't want to see his friend leveraged as some kind of tool against him.   
I could have bubbled her, and kept her in the Bubble room, he thought. He shook his head, rubbing his temples with his fingers.   
But if Aquamarine's forces came to retrieve her, they would have gone straight to the temple, straight to where they kept them.   
The only place Spinel would be entirely out of reach by anyone would be the garden, he reminded himself. Trying to justify to himself why he deserted her.   
Trying to alleviate the pain that she had in her voice while it echoed in his head. 

She was safe, away from danger, away from people who could use her, away from people she could hurt. The garden is so secluded, no one even knew about it until Spinel showed it to him.   
It hadn't even been considered important enough to block off from the galaxy warp.   
She was safe, and bubbled, and the corruption wouldn't spread, as long as she stayed that way.   
And it wasn't like he wanted it to be forever. He just needed time, and she didn't have it. He just needed a place to keep her so she wouldn't be hurt or get worse. That's all it was. It's not permanent.   
It's not permanent. I won't let it be permanent.


	74. Part 9  Chapter Five: Return of Jasper

Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis stood at the balcony of the beach house, watching the waves roll in from the sea. 

"Steven looked really upset." Lapis mumbled, watching the foam drift onto the sand and slowly bubble into nothing. 

"That's because he poofed Spinel," peridot replied matter-of-factly. The blue gem turned to her, nodding slowly. 

"You know that's gotta be hard for him." Bismuth's voice was soft as she recalled the moment Steven had poofed her. He never liked being put in the position to do so. Spinel must not have gone along with his plan as easily as he thought.   
He likely didn't think it would be easy at all. 

The wind picked up, pulling the gems from their thoughts as a large saucer hovered above them, gently landing in the sands. The door slid open and the walkway bursted out, revealing the familiar face. 

Lapis's heart skipped a beat as she met eyes with the gem. 

"W-what are you doing here?!" She stammered, pulling water from the ocean in preparation to attack. Jasper smirked, eyeing the gem and turning her head to beckon Emerald's Citrines out of the ship. 

The soldiers filed out, wielding destabilizing tasers, followed by Emerald. 

"We're here to raid." 

Bismuth grumbled, turning her fists into hammers and vaulting over the balcony. 

"Last time you didn't put up much of a fight, I sure hope you came prepared to lose again!" Bismuth growled, glaring at the orange gem. 

Jasper let out a short laugh at her words, the hilarity nearly made her cry. 

"Last time I poofed you, and if I recall, you were the one to lose!" She drew her helmet out and readied herself for the fight. 

Lapis glanced at Peridot who had her hand clasped around hers, despite the fact that the gem was shaking tremendously. 

"Don't worry Lapis, I won't let her hurt you." The tiny green gem whimpered, raising her hand to try and lift the saucer.   
Lapis smiled gently, before determination stole her face. She dropped the water she held, letting it soak the gems below. 

"You came for a fight, we'll give you a fight!" She screamed, pulling her hand away from Peridots and lifting herself in the air. Jasper looked up, distracted by the flying gem. Bismuth took the opportunity to strike, landing a blow to jasper's stomach and throwing her against the sand. 

Emerald's Citrines cornered surrounded the rainbow gem, forcing her to think quickly. Bismuth smacked the ground, causing the sand to explode around her and cloud the vision of the soldiers.   
Jasper pulled herself to her feet, glancing back at Emerald, signaling for the gem to escape.   
Emerald nodded, sprinting away from the fight and ducking under the house.   
Peridot noticed the green gem, and tried to catch up with her, throwing cans and trash from Steven's porch. 

"You little-" 

Emerald whipped around, pulling out her destabilizer and prodding the gem with it, forcing peridot to poof.   
She turned to face the wall, certain that this was the location she needed to be. 

Bismuth evaded the Citrines destabilizers, delicately balancing herself in the commotion of fighting dust and sand. She caught a glimpse of lapis who veered down to grab her, picking her up by her shoulders in attempt to rescue the gem. 

Jasper grinned, locking her hand around Lapis Lazuli's foot and yanking her pit of the air. 

Emerald set a bomb on the wall of of the temple, detonating it. The burst caused the rocks to crumble away, revealing the exterior wall to a ship. She tore the panel away and crawled through, entering the heart of the ship. 

Bismuth scrambled to her feet, once again surrounded by the Citrines, the yellow gems tackled her, prodding and stabbing her body with their weapons, she howled with rage, throwing them off of her, desperately trying to maintain her form. She exploded in a puff of smoke and steam, her gem falling into the dirt. 

Jasper gleaned at her prize, dragging her toward her. 

"I've waited so long for this day." She grinned, grabbing Lapis's hand and pulling her into her arms. Lapis struggled in her grip, her feet barely touching the sand, she pulled more water from the ocean, molding it into a fist behind Jasper's back. 

The orange gem smiled, feeling the spray of water mist onto her shoulders. She pulled out her own destabilizer. 

The rush of water washed over the two of them, pushing away the sand and pooling in puddles beside Jasper as she held Lapis's gem in her hand, clutching it tightly, a victorious grin ripping across her face. 

Emerald vaulted down the tunnel, following the glass like veins that led to the center of the ship. She landed on the ground, glancing around at her surroundings. The room was filled with bubbles, but majority of them held objects that were very clearly not gems.   
She searched for the two small gems she required, spotting them floating a few feet from the door. 

"Perfect." She chuckled to herself, twirling her destabilizer in her fingers as she approached. She popped the bubbles, allowing the two gems to reform. Antarcticite dropped to the ground, looking incredibly peeved at her appearance, Emerald held back a laugh. 

"Wow, you're small." She remarked snidely, Antarcticite rolled her eyes, making her way toward the door, she clenched her fists, pulling the ocean tide toward her and forcing the door open, flooding the home attached and regaining her watery armor once more.   
She glanced at Aquamarine, who had yet to form, picking up the teardrop gem and letting it sink into her body, keeping it safe until the gem was ready to form once again. 

The two gems left through the broken door, stepping over the water logged debris of the house, Antarcticite glance up at the the stairs, then nodded for Emerald to rejoin with Jasper and her Citrines. 

Antarcticite made her way up the stairs, pushing Steven's door open and raiding his room for information, she picked up a picture frame, eyeing he had his friend before setting it back down and moving to his bed. 

"What a boring place, with so much trash." She murmured, pulling out a draw to inspect it's contents. She left the room, her eyes drifting further down the hall to another room, it seemed to be a green house. 

The white gem pushed the door open, glancing around at the plants and control center of the room. She cocked her head, somewhat intrigued by the miniature Diamond base and it's warp pad before moving to the computer.   
Small numbers blinked on the screen, she sighed. 

"That's probably where they went." She muttered, moving back to the door way and down the stairs.


	75. Part 9 Chapter Six: Attack on New Homeworld

Bismuth burst from her gem, stumbling to her feet, knocked of guard by the silence of the beach, she searched the area for her friends, spotting Peridot's tiny triangular gem in the sand under the porch. She rand toward it, picking it up. 

"Come on P." She pleaded, her eyes drifting upward to the hole in the temple's wall. "Oh no." 

She blinked, turning her head, searching for Lapis's gem in case she had been poofed.   
The green gem in her hands levitated, Peridot slowly taking form. The gem popped into existence, shrieking as if she were still being attacked. 

"What the clod happened?!" She yelped, dropping to her feet and peering up at Bismuth. 

"They stole Antarcticite and Aquamarine." She answered, making her way toward the stairs. The two gems entered the destroyed home. 

"Where's Lapis?" Peridot questioned as she stepped over a soggy book.   
Bismuth lowered her head, frustration burning her cheeks. 

"I think they took her too." She replied, stopping at the broken entrance to the infinity rooms. It now only opened to the bubble room, the red glow of the lava softly illuminating the doorway. 

"What?! We have to go get her!" Peridot cried, her voice cracking with concern. She didn't want to imagine how Lapis felt, if she was okay, if Jasper was forcing her to fuse again. 

"We have to protect the earth, not worry about Lapis, they could be headed to New Homeworld, we should go there." Bismuth snapped, causing the green gem to bite her tongue. The two gems made their way up the stairs toward the warp, arriving at New Homeworld it all it's disarray. 

Gems scattered, screaming and crying as the Citrine soldiers and Jasper attacked, Emerald cackled delightedly as she caught sight of her fleet carrier that Lars had stolen. 

The pink boy stood in front of the gem, screaming at her.

"You just keep taking my things!" She laughed, picking him up by his shirt.   
Lars dangled in her grasp, struggling against her while the off color gems cowered near a building. 

"You can't leave well enough alone!" He gasped. The gem's smile dropped and she flung him backward, crashing him into a wall. 

"My things! Organic!" She bellowed, trudging toward him. Lars stood hoping the spit from his lips and glaring at her. The green gem halted, chuckling at the kid's resilience. 

"You know what?" Lars breathed, his eyes flickering to the ship and then back at Emerald. 

"TAKE IT!" 

he screamed, a pink light flashed in front of his face, causing the gem to blink in confusion.   
The sounds of screaming fell entirely silent before a concussive explosion burst forth, knocking back Emerald.   
Trash and debris flew forward, crashing into her as she stumbled to the ground, entirely confused by the sudden attack. 

Lars's mouth clamped shut and he stared in bewilderment at the newfound ability. Emerald scrambled to her feet, breathing hard, her eye twitched as rage bubbled inside her. 

"What was that?!" She snarled, hunching over to catch her breath. Lars blinked, unable to provide an answer.   
Emerald shrieked in fury, lunging toward him to grab him.   
Lara ducked out of the way, and the gem veered off to the side, pulling a shaking Padparadscha from the ground and clasping her hand around her gem. 

"You're going to give me my ship back, or your little friend isn't going to have any more predictions to make." She grinned, tugging at the gem on Pad's hand.   
Lars hesitated, taking a step toward the foe. Emerald pulled back, nudging the gem with her cheek. 

"You know, Padparadscha is a really rare gem, it's a shame it's so brittle." She remarked, crouching down and holding the gemstone just above the asphalt. "They break like glass if you hit it hard enoigh." 

Padparadscha trembled in the green gem's grasp, trying to pull her hand out of her grip. Lars hung his head, glancing at the off colors who hunkered terrified as they watched the tiny gem be leveraged as a hostage. 

"Let her go, take the ship- take whatever you want." He breathed, tears forming in his eyes as he spoke. "Just let her go." 

A grin ripped across Emerald's face and she set the orange sapphire down. The frantic gem scurried to Lars's side, clutching his leg as she watched Emerald laugh with glee. 

"See?!" She cackled, "that wasn't hard!" She turned, signaling for her Citrines to file toward the ship.   
Jasper nodded in return, retreating to Aquamarine's saucer. 

Bismuth turned to Peridot, as the Citrine she had been fighting bolted. Fear and confusion on her face as the saucer lifted into the air, following by the low rumbling of the fleet carrier. 

The two ships hovered in the air before the fleet carrier released its exhaust, shooting off into the sky. The saucer veered left, flying toward the temple.


	76. Epilogue 9

In Steven's home, the water rippled, Antarcticite slowly taking form. She glanced out the door as the saucer hovered in the sky, awaiting her departure.   
The gem opened her communicator, Jasper's face flickered onto the screen, her smile shining through it. 

"I'm going to check something out." She said softly, her eyes drifting toward the stairs. 

The gem entered the warp room, queuing in the coordinates that had been on the screen previously. She stepped onto the warp pad, readying herself for an attack, then dissapated into the light. 

The gem appeared in a decrepit place, her eyes flitted about the decayed rock, no sign of life. She relaxed, lowering her hands and stepping off the warp pad and onto the dusty earth. 

"How boring." She muttered, flicking a butterfly corpse off of a leaf. She peered around the garden, her eyes falling on a bubble floating some distance away. 

"Huh. Looks like he left you behind." The white gem stepped toward the small pink bubble, eyeing the heart shaped gem inside. "Again."


	77. Part 10 Chapter One: All We Can Do

Steven was restless, he wanted this whole event to be over. He wanted to simply march into the Diamonds palace and tell them to stop, make them heal Spinel and then stay out of his life, and away from earth and his friends for the rest of eternity.   
He paced nervously across the floor of the ship, worry racking his brain with each passing second.   
He wanted to go back to earth, to the garden and unbundle Spinel. But he couldn't. Not right now. Not when the end was so close.   
He glanced at Connie who was staring at him, she quickly averted her eyes, avoiding his concern.   
Steven spun around, making his way toward Garnet. 

"Garnet, do you know what's going to happen? To us? To Spinel? Earth? What's going to happen?" He frantically grabbed the fusion's hand tugging at it, begging her to provide him some kind of solid knowledge. Garnet turned to him, resting her hand in his shoulder, causing the boy to quiet. 

"There are too many possibilities for me to tell you which one will happen. But this will be over soon enough." She answered. Steven frowned, his worry increasing tenfold at her vague response.   
Did she just not know? Waa this so far off in the various time streams that even Garnet couldn't predict what would happen next?   
He walked back toward Connie shooting her a worried glance. This was taking too long. 

"Ugh, are we there yet?!" He exclaimed, leaning toward Pearl as she piloted the ship to its destination. 

"Its going to take at least 96 more hours to reach these coordinates, Steven, we are going as fast as physically possible with organic life in the ship." She answered, glaring at his intrusive behavior. Steven backed off, sitting next to Connie who was pretending to read one of her books. 

"I don't want to wait anymore." He muttered, leaning into her. He glanced at Amethyst who sat in the corner silently waiting for the moment to arrive. 

"What's wrong with Amethyst?" Connie whispered, Steven rested his head in her lap looking up at her with a sigh. 

"She's mad at me for bubbling Spinel." He answered softly, making sure the gem didn't hear him. Connie nodded, looking g down at her friend. 

"I mean, I'm kind of mad too." She remarked, watching him intently for a reaction. Steven closed his eyes, avoiding her stare. 

"I'm mad at me too." He replied, slowly opening them to look at Connie. "I feel horrible about it. I can't stop thinking about it- about her." 

Connie let out a reluctant sigh, she rolled her head down to meet his gaze. 

"Good." She stated blandly, "You should feel bad." 

Steven sat up, staring at her, he was prepared for a completely different response. 

"You need to feel bad so you remember to go get her," she continued, closing her book and setting it to her side. "But you can't let it consume you right now, we have to deal with the diamonds." 

Steven looked at the floor, chewing on her words, trying to process them. She was right. Feeling bad about leaving Spinel made him unable to forget her, but it clouded his mind from the current task at hand. He had to stop the diamonds first, then fix Spinel. 

She was safe for now, no one would find her. He could focus on the diamonds and she would still be in the garden waiting until he came back.   
And he could heal her, and apologize to her. And maybe she would forgive him. 

Steven laid back on the floor, Connie followed him, facing him. 

"You think the diamonds will listen to me?" He whispered softly, recalling the last time he tried to talk them down.   
It had nearly cost him his life. Surely they would refuse to listen to him, if they decided, they could destroy him, and all his friends in one simple blow.   
Connie poked him, tickling him slightly. 

"I don't know. I sure hope they do." She answered, knowing that it wasn't much of a stress reliever. She had no idea how the diamonds would react to Steven barfing in and demanding they stop their attack.   
As far as she knew, their actions were a result of the coup, nothing intrinsically tied with her friend.   
She sighed. 

"That all we can do right now." 

Steven turned his head, meeting her gaze. 

"Just hope."


	78. Part 10 Chapter Two: The Concoction

Aquamarine sat on the table at the center of her saucer, bouncing the pink bubbled gem in the air, watching the water slosh around inside. 

"What a lucky find, Antarcticite." She giggled, glancing at the gem who stood leaning against the wall, casually inspecting her long fingers. 

"Figured it would come in handy." She answered, Jasper sat at the pilot's chair, thumbing Lapis's gem in her hand, frustrated that the gem had yet to reform. 

"So, are you going to let her reform?" Antarcticite questioned, nodding toward the bubble Aquamarine was bouncing gently in the air. The blue gem paused, reflecting on the idea before shaking her head, a sly little grin creeping across her face. 

"Mmm...no, I think it will be more devastating for Steven to see her like this- I mean, she got like this because of him, don't you think?" She answered, tossing the bubble to Antarcticite. The white gem caught it, inspecting the gem and bottle inside. 

"So," the tiny blue gem lifted herself in the air, fluttering toward her companion and flicking the bubble, causing the heart gem to bob inside. "You can imagine how great it'll be to see the look on his face when we pop it right in front of him. She'll reform and whatever happened that made him poof her will come flooding back!"

She grabbed the bubble, floating away, tossing it between her hands. 

"And when he's distracted by all of that, well..." she trailed off, her eyes squinting as the brilliant plan came to her thoughts. She cackled, throwing the bubble in the air and letting it stay suspended above her. 

"Let's just say, it will be a really good show." 

The blue gem flitted to her pilot, shocking Jasper from her distracted thoughts about Lapis. 

"So?! Did you find it yet?" She chided, leaning over the orange gem's shoulder. 

"There's a galaxy warp located here, we can take it to these three planets." She pointed at a few planets that had surrendered to Aquamarine's coup. "And then take a ship to the Kindergarten." 

Aquamarine nodded, her eyes pinpointing on the location she desired to go to. She pointed at the planet nearest to their intended destination. 

"Go there." She ordered, noticing the blue gem in Jasper's hand. She eyed it and plucked it from her fingers inspecting it closely. 

"A Lapis Lazuli? Is this the one you've been going on about? Why haven't you bubbled her?" She asked, preparing to bubble the gem herself. Jasper quickly snatched the gem out of her hands, rubbing it gently. 

"Don't!" She mumbled, glaring at Aquamarine. "I'm saving her for later." She replied softly, looking longingly at the still unformed gem.  
If Aquamarine knew her intentions, she would desert her immediately, it was a stroke of luck that she even managed to gain her trust looking the way she did. If Aquamarine knew she intended to fuse with Lapis, she would surely despise her. 

Aquamarine scoffed, letting the quartz have her toy, she flew back to the table, now bored of the travel. She wanted to seize control of gemkind and flying from location to location was more boring than ever now that she had control of at least a third of the planets unter the gem empire.  
It had been easier than she'd imagined, the amount of high ranking gems who quickly turned to her side after Steven mucked about in his pseudo diplomatic escapade. He'd halted gem production, forfeited their homes and single handedly destroyed all their warfare capabilities.   
It was a wonder that no one had thought of retaliating sooner.   
That's a lie.   
Tons of far lesser, far more stupid gems had been opposed to his changes, but he managed to work his magic of conversation and change their minds.   
The key, Aquamarine thought, was to wait patiently, until the masses were bursting at the seams. Ready to revolt, wanting to revolt. 

Then take them out, one planet at a time. 

Aquamarine's plan was initiated well before Steven had even realised it. The moment Spinel had arrived on Beta 472, she knew she had a pawn. 

Aquamarine glanced at the pink little bubble above her, recalling the events, a sly smile on her face. 

The little heartbroken gem warped to the nearest planet, she had no idea what was going on, and no idea how much of an asset she would become. 

"I don't understand.." the Spinel spoke softly, her eyes were wide with grief and pain and torment. Her body ached from the thousands upon thousands of years of eternal stillness.   
Steven's message played loudly on a holoscreen that floated above the city. The outdated technology causing it to skip and repeat itself in an endless cycle that made Aquamarine sick to listen to.   
She fumed at the thought of the wretched child winning over the diamonds, winning over the gems.   
She wasn't alone in her rage and spite. She knew others were equally enraged at his audacity. The furious blue gem flitted out of her decayed hut, spotting the little pink gem crouched on the ground, her tears staining the earth under her. 

Aquamarine floated down, noticing the rare cut of gem. Recognizing her. 

"She's gone, she left me alone and now she's gone. Gone, gone and he- he's there." The gem whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

Aquamarine landed on the ground, listening intently as the gem spoke, she was tattered, dirty, tired. 

"You're a Spinel." The blue gem murmured, taking a step toward her. Spinel looked up, turning her head to face the gem. "There's only one Spinel I know of that's as pink as you." 

Her words caused the gem to break into tears once more, she held her arms, digging her fingers into her skin, desperately trying to cease her aching heart. A thought drifted through Aquamarine's mind as she watched the vulnerable gem break down. 

"I...was her f-friend!" She cried, gasping through her sobs. A smile slowly spread across Aquamarine's face as a plan began to evolve. 

"Ah.." she said, feigning compassion, "she left you, didn't she? All alone?" 

Spinel raised her head at her words, nodding ever so slightly. Aquamarine rested a hand on the gem's shoulder, gripping it tightly. 

"And she made new friends, didn't she? All without you." 

Spinel turned to face her, tears continuing to roll down her face as her words sank in. She wanted to sink into the ground and never come back. She gripped the gem on her chest, digging her fingers around the seam where it met her form.   
Aquamarine cocked her head, pretending to act concerned. 

"What a cruel game.." she sat down next to Spinel, wiping a tear from her cheek. The gem let out a ragged breath, breaking into more shuddering sobs at her words. 

"Aren't you angry, and hurt, and oh so tired of playing cruel games...I'd be angry," Aquamarine looked up at the looping message and Steven's glitched face on the holoscreen. "I'd be so angry, I'd want to hurt them back." 

Spinel let out a wail, digging her fingers further into her gem, she shook her head, clawing at her face, her mind buzzed and burned and ached so much. Everything hurt. So much. She wanted it to stop. 

"I'm s-supposed to be a friend.." she mumbled through her tears, causing the blue gem to turn back to her. 

"Not anymore." She said gently, as if it were meant to comfort her. "You weren't good enough for her, now look at you. You shouldn't even want to be a friend." 

The gem gasped, yanking her pigtails out of what was once heart shaped buns. 

"I'm so..mad!" She wailed, clawing at her head. "I'm so angry! I can't- it hurts!" Spinel dug her fingers into her body, clawing at her skin, begging, hoping, aching and needing to make it all stop, just for a little while. 

"I do- I want to hurt them I want to make them feel how much I hurt, right now." Her voice cracked with grief and pain, the gem pulled at herself, biting her lips, wrapping her arms around herself and tightening her grip until she could barely breathe, until. She poofed. 

Aquamarine jumped back, caught off guard by the sudden dissipation of the gem. Spinel's heart quickly rose from the ground, inverting itself as the gem regained her form. She dropped to the ground letting out a howl of agony as she stared at herself. Rage and pain consumed her and the gem snarled, pulling at her face before dropping to her knees and slamming her fists on the ground in a flurry of rage and tears and grief. 

"I'm gonna kill them!" She cried, gritting her teeth and pushing her head into the dirt. "I'm gonna hurt them all and kill them! She needs to pay! They need to see me and see what they did to me!" 

A sly grin slipped across Aquamarine's face as she watched the gem slam her fists into the ground and throw dirt. 

"I might be able to help you with that."


	79. Part 10 Chapter Three: Not Complimentary

Aquamarine's saucer delicately placed itself precariously on a cliff over hanging a wide expanse of gem buildings and homes. The landing gear and door extended outward, bridging the ship to the nearest walkway. Several rubies stood at attendance while Aquamarine and her troupe made their way toward them.   
The blue gem tossed Spinel's bubble toward one of the rubies. 

"Here, hold this." She muttered, fluttering by as the gem scrambled to catch the bubble. The leading ruby stepped away from her crew, saluting Aquamarine. 

"We've successfully gathered the coordinates to the kindergarten, and have tracked ship number IX1294- Z." She remarked, her eye following Aquamarine as she passed by. 

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Aquamarine yawned, turning around to face the Ruby.

"It's the ship rose-err Steven stole three years ago." 

"Oh." Aquamarine paused, a smile creeping across her face at the thought. "Well, why didn't you say so?" 

The tiny blue gem hovered in the air above the Ruby, thinking of ways she could hinder her foe. She glanced at the Ruby and her crew, looking them up and down, they weren't exactly smart gems, but she could think of at least one use for them. 

"Soneone tell Emerald that we're taking the Sun Incinerator for a joy ride." She giggled, shooting a look at her silent pearl. The Pearl flinched, before pulling out a communicator to reach the green gem.   
Aquamarine spun in the air excitedly before heading to a new and improved military base. One she had won after convincing the upper crusts to her side. 

Jasper trailed behind the rest of the group, gently rubbing Lapis's gem, patiently waiting for her to reform. Patiently waiting for a moment alone with her.

The orange gem held back from the rest of the crew, setting the gem on the ground and staring at it intensely. There was no realistic way that Lapis would willingly reform to talk with her, or even trust her enough to talk. Part of her wanted to crush the little droplet shaped gem with her fist. 

"Come on, I'm not gonna hurt you!" She grumbled, resting her head on her fist. 

"I just want to fuse with you, and talk to you! Why won't you reform?" She growled, raising her voice slightly in irritation. 

The little blue gem shook for a moment, before lifting itself in the air and allowing Lapis to reform.   
Lapis quickly spun around, preparing herself for escape before Jasper reached out for her. 

"Wait!" She begged, her voice cracking in desperation. Lapis paused, glaring at her, waiting for her to make her pitiful case for abduction. 

"Why do you keep coming after me?" Lapis's voice was cold as ice as she spoke, as if no answer would conceivably sway her feelings. Jasper had been an eternal cause of suffering and turmoil for her, and she had contributed in their cycle of forced manipulation.   
What could possibly make Jasper so irrevocably intent on finding her? 

"I want to fuse with you." She answered, typically Lapis would have ignored the words. But Jasper had a layer to her voice that intrigued the blue gem. 

"I want to feel that way again. With you, with someone..." she fell silent for a moment, lowering her head, feeling somewhat ashamed of herself. 

"With anyone." 

Lapis hesitated, she wanted nothing but to leave, fly off into space and somehow make it back to earth, back with her friends. Yet, she somehow, unfathomably felt pity for her tormentor.   
Jasper seemed to fundamentally misunderstand fusion, its importance, the bond needed to achieve it. Or, she was only beginning to grasp it and still under the impression that with enough force anyone will fuse with her. 

"That's not how fusion works." Lapis answered blandly, causing the orange quartz to look up. "Fusion requires a bond to work, you can't just make gems fuse." 

She shuddered at her own words, recalling the horrendous time she spent as Malachite.

"We have a bond-" Jasper murmured, trying to grasp at ways she could improve Lapis's mood. Or ways she could turn her to her side.   
Lapis shook her head, looking down at the quartz. 

"Malachite wasn't good, she wasn't a good bond. She was unhealthy." 

Her words caused Jasper to lurch forward, pulling herself off the ground and kneeling before her. Lapis took a nervous step back, preparing herself for escape. 

"How do I make it better?!" The orange gem cried, clasping her hands together.   
"How do fix our bond?!" 

"You can't." 

Jasper dropped her pleading hands, looking down at the ground, utterly broken by the steeled words of the blue gem. 

"You can't fix it. I can't forgive you, and you shouldn't forgive me. You need to move on." 

The blue gem gently opened her watery wings, and took off into the sky. Leaving Jasper on the ground, at a loss for thoughts and words.   
She lost her one chance to regain malachite, her one chance to fuse with Lapis.   
Because she was deemed unhealthy.   
Jasper clenched her fist, raising it high and slamming it into the ground in desperation and rage.   
Small tears flecked her eyes, pattering to the ground and silently soaking the dirt.   
All of this. Was a grand waste of time.


	80. Part 10 Chapter Four: Red Barrage

Steven lay next to Connie, dozing off as the two nestled themselves on Lion.   
He hadn't counted the days, or hours since they left Earth but he knew it had been at least one day.   
At least.   
It could have been longer- all of time seemed to stand still when the only thing you see outside of the viewer and portholes is streaking stars zooming by. 

The ship buckled to a halt, knocking the passengers off guard, causing Steven to slam on the ground in surprise at their sudden emergency stop.   
He stood up, rubbing his bruised head, and looked out the view. 

A bright green ship hovered a few fifty feet away from their own. Lars's ship. 

Steven paused for a moment, trying to figure out why Lars would be in space again. His breath caught in his throat, as a jolt of panicked flashes through his head. 

"That's Lars! See if we can talk to him!" He ordered, Pearl nodded and pulled up the holoscreen. The gems patiently waited for the connection to be made.   
A small light blipped on the screen before a blocky red face appeared. 

"Rose Quartz!" The gem growled, glaring through the screen at Steven. 

Steven's mouth dropped open in both astonishment and dread. Eyeball stood at the captain's chair, of Lars's ship. 

His brain fired off scenario after scenario as he attempted to understand what caused such a thing to occur. It wasn't that long? He wasn't gone for very long, did Earth get attacked? Did anyone get hurt?   
Panic began to set in, he tried to breathe, tried to come up with a plan. 

"Steven!" He was pulled from his thoughts by Garnet's voice, just before a part of the ship was fired at by the Sun Incinerator. The deck shook ferociously, leering to the side as it veered out of its path to the kindergarten. 

Sirens blared, the noise nearly deafened Steven as the ship began to malfunction, dropping its artificial gravity and sending he and his organic friends floating.   
He rolled in the air, peering out the window and watching as they flew helplessly away from the commandeered ship. 

"We're being pulled in by a moon's gravitational pull!" Pearl's shriek bursted out from the sirens, as the ship lurched closer to the small moon they were nearing. 

"We'll burn on impact!" Connie's voice nearly cracked at the thought of simmering alive on reentry. Steven met her eyes, and reached out his hand, grabbing her and pulling her close, he nodded at Pearl and Amethyst who swam themselves toward him.   
Finally accompanied by Garnet and his feline companion, Steven exerted as much energy he could muster to create a bubble large enough to protect all of them.   
His friends huddled close, and he watched as the ship began to break apart, melting and smouldering as it broke into the atmosphere of the moon. 

The smoke cleared, streaking around the surface of his sheild and allowing him to see the expanse of odd vegetation on the moons surface.   
The bubble plummeted into the dirt, creating a crater that rippled the wind and trees, he hesitantly opened his eyes, his hands clasped around Connie's arm. 

"It worked!" He laughed, dropping the bubble and releasing his friends.   
His smile quickly faded at the thought of Eyeball.   
She had the Sun Incinerator. Which meant that Lars had been stolen or attacked. He had to find put what happened.   
If Eyeball had gone to earth again, she could have gone for Steven and...no, Eyeball didn't have a ship, and she hadn't even tried to come after them.   
Something worse must have happened. 

Steven glanced around at the familiar vegetation, the odd birdlike alien animals that hopped around. He had been here, with Connie, as Stevonnie.   
They would be safe for a time. He had to talk to Lars. 

"I have to go in lion, I'll be back." He muttered, not allowing his friends to onject before he jumped into the seemingly endless expanse of space inside lions mane.   
He meandered his way toward his tree, and jumped out of Lars's hair. 

The pink boy screamed, taken aback by the sudden arrival of Steven. He had almost gotten used to it, though he probably never truly would.   
Steven landed on the ground, spinning around a look of fear in his eyes as he grabbed Lars by the arms. 

"Eyeball has your ship! What happened?!" The urgency in his voice made it clear to Lars that something had gone wrong on his end as well.   
He let out a reluctant sigh, shaking the boy off of him before explaining. 

"Don't know who Eyeball is, but Emerald came with that blue gem that took me prisoner once?" He paused, not sure if he was recalling correctly. "She threatened to shatter pads if I didn't give her the ship. So I did." 

Steven blinked, feeling his face burn with dread and horror, the shock of the information caught his breath in his throat.   
Emerald stole the ship, emerald was working with Aquamarine- but she couldn't. Aquamarine was bubbled, in the temple. It's not like anyone would let her in.   
If Spinel hadn't been poofed, Aquamarine could have tricked her.   
But Spinel was in the garden.   
Bismuth and Lapis and Peridot were protecting the earth, the beach house.   
This is wrong. All wrong. 

"I need to talk to Bismuth." He muttered blankly, intent on finding out what had happened.   
Everything was happening it seemed, everything was happening all at once and entirely out of his control, if he left something alone for a moment, it was like the universe crumbled around it.   
Leaving the diamonds, leaving homeworld, leaving Spinel, leaving earth.   
It all seemed to get destroyed the moment it left his line of sight. It was a horrible, terrible thing. And he wanted to release it.   
End all the unknowing and all the suffering and confusion. But it just wouldn't stop. 

It would never stop.


	81. Part 10 Chapter Five: Wreckage of a Home

Steven trudged toward Bismuth's forge, forcing the doors open and searching for the gem. The coals of her forge were still hot, but the gem herself was nowhere to be seen. He glanced around, his eyes drifting to the Scythe she had made for Spinel, leaned toward it, hesitantly running his finger along the blade, half expecting it to erupt into a shriek.  
He thought for a moment, Bismuth surely fixed it by now. He grabbed the scythe, intent on keeping the dangerous weapon away from prying hands. 

He jumped onto the warp pad, warping to his house. 

The sound of voices drifted up from downstairs, familiar voices, Bismuth's voice, and Peridots. He ran downstairs, forced to a sudden halt as he met the disaster that was his home.   
Water damage soaked in the walls, and books and chairs and tables were turned up and damp. But what was worse than the door to the infinity room forced ajar and the center of the ship haplessly open for all to see.   
The room where he had kept Aquamarine and Antarcticite. 

"Steven!" Bismuth's voice boomed and she scooped the boy up in her arms, before setting him back down. Steven was still shaken from the sight, he had nearly lost all his words. 

"Who attacked?" He asked, not sure if he had said it out loud or not. Bismuth sighed, glancing back at Peridot who seemed unwilling to say. 

"Jasper. She came with an Emerald, and a horde of Citrines." 

Steven didn't want to believe his friend, but he had no choice in the matter, if jasper was the one who stole Aquamarine and Antarcticite, then Emerald was the one who stole back the Sun Incinerator.  
And the Sun Incinerator was captained by Eyeball and her ruby squad.   
All his enemies had been reunited under the wretched blue gem and he wasn't there to stop them. 

"Where's Lapis, can't she just get rid of all the water?" He asked, glancing around for his blue friend.   
Peridot became increasingly distressed and made small whimpering noises before her anxiety couldn't be held back any longer. 

"She gem knapped her! Jasper poofed her and took her and I have no idea where she is or how she is- she could be making her fuse again!" Peridot ran to her friend and clutched his arm desperately trying to find comfort in him.   
Comfort Steven had no way of providing.   
If Jasper poofed and stole Lapis, then the three of them must all have been poofed.   
Jasper's crew made it into his home, and destroyed it, and stole back their comrades.   
Had they searched anywhere else? 

Steven made his way upstairs, opening the door to his room, it was ransacked, his pillows and drawers and photos were strewn about the floor, nothing was in its place. 

Then a thought occured to him. 

"Spinel." He hurried out of the room and toward the warp pad, hesitating before he stepped onto it. No.  
They wouldn't find her. Still...  
She was in the garden, there's no way they would have even thought to look there.

"Steven!" Bismuth called him, causing him to lose his train of thought. He turned back, heading downstairs to see what she asked for. 

"Don't worry about this, we can handle the clean up. Besides, you're needed out there." She smiled gently. Steven nodded, glancing out the window at the bright sky, she was right.   
What happened, happened, he had to.focus on getting the gems and Connie off the Jungle moon and back into space. 

"Biamuth, I know you want to help.rebuild the house, but I need you and Peridot to help me rebuild the rubies ship." He turned back, gesturing at the wreckage of the house. 

"This can be fixed later, but we have to stop Aquamarine from attacking the diamonds." 

Bismuth glanced back at Peridot who was picking up soaked books, still making nervous and uncomfortable quiet groans to herself as her thoughts were consumed by Lapis's wellbeing. 

"Yeah- that sounds like a good plan."

Steven approached Lars hesitantly, he know that he wouldn't enjoy having three gems go through his hair. It was either that or have all of them go through from Lion's end.   
Which seemed objectively worse. 

"You want me to what?!" The pink boy exclaimed, looking up and down at Bismuth who was probably the largest gem he'd ever allow in his head. Peridot was a comfortable size, but the hulking rainbow gem was a tad too large for his preference.

Steven smiled half heartedly, fully aware of Lars's understandable discomfort. 

"She can shape shift to be smaller." He convinced, nodding at Bismuth who shifted herself into a much smaller size, almost identical to Peridot's general height. 

Lars let out a reluctant sigh, somewhat more comfortable with the compromise. 

"Okay, I guess that works."


	82. Part 10 Chapter Six: Of Great Convenience

Connie sat with Amethyst, trying to gauge how well the purple gem was taking things.   
She had been opposed of Steven's plan to leave Spinel, but didn't mention it because she had already blown up at him about her.   
Now she simply boiled in her own tumultuous thoughts on the subject and his actions. Connie understood, and wanted to vocalize it, but didn't want to distract them from focusing on getting off the jungle moon.

The girl stood up, and began picking up the peices of the ship that had flown off in reentry, prompting Amethyst to do the same. All the gems and Connie gathered the panels and set them in a pile next to what was left of the interior of the ship, it was nearly completely dismantled. It would take a miracle for them to get it together, let alone flight worthy again. 

"This isn't going to work." Amethyst mumbled, throwing the trashed metal onto the pike with a huff. 

"We'll get off this planet." Garnet replied, adding more before sitting down at a log. Lion yawned and rolled over, his eyes widening as Steven's head popped out from his mane. 

"Guys I think we can fix the ship." He said with a half smile, though it didn't hide the exhaustion in his eyes. The boy jumped out of lions mane, pulling Peridot and a much smaller Bismuth out with him. 

"Oh my stars!" Peridot stared at the wreckage, the shine in her eyes quickly fading as she looked it up and down. "This is going to take a while." 

Bismuth shifted her size to her normal stature, and followed the green gem's gaze. 

"It..its doable.." She turned to the gem with a mildly forced smile. This would take exponentially longer than she had initially thought.   
But it wasn't a completely impossible task. 

"Right!" Pearl clapped her hands together, "we gathered all the pieces and separated them into different piles relative to their use on the ship and their technological components." She gestured at their haphazardly piled garbage. 

"Peridot, you can help me put together the entire mechanics and Bismuth can start getting things together." Pearl made her way toward one of the piles, tugging out a large circuit board and fiddling with it. 

Steven turned to Connie who seemed to be idly standing while the gems who actually knew what they were doing began rebuilding the ship. 

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here in no time." He laughed, trying to hold back his own growing fears. Connie glanced at him before letting out a sigh and sitting down on a log. 

"I know you're being optimistic, but don't you think things are getting out of control?" She asked, not looking at him. Steven lost his smile and sat beside her, nudging her gently. 

"We've been on this situation before, on the same moon, but we have friends- we can get through this." He gently rested his hand on her leg. Connie nodded slightly, looking up at the base they had slept in years ago. 

"I mean all of this- the coup, the diamonds, don't you think it's too much?" She mumbled, Steven looked at his feet, unsure if his honesty was what was needed in the moment. 

"It is too much..but I can't just stand by while White destroys everyone..and I can't let Spinel stay corrupted." His stomach turned at the thought of everything collapsing around him. 

"If I can at least talk her down, then we can deal with Aquamarine, I can talk to White...I think." He paused, looking up into the sky. "But I don't think Aquamarine wants to talk." 

A small bright flash erupted in the sky, signaling a ship that plummeted towards them, stopping just short of impact and hovering above the group. 

It landed, and Eyeball stepped out, followed by her troup of rubies who immediately fused into a much larger ruby. 

"Now to finish you off!" The fusion screeched, pulling a large knife from her gem and slamming it down on the ground. 

Bismuth whipped around, and glanced at Peridot who seemed afraid and confused by the arrival of the enemy. 

"Nope! That's enough!" Connie growled, now entirely done with the day, she unsheathed her sword and sliced at the giant gem's ankle, causing her to lose her balance. 

Garnet stood back, not drawing her weapon, despite the other gems doing so. She watched patiently as the future unfolded. 

Connie leapt backward, waiting for the fusion to regain their balance before hurling herself toward their leg, slicing in at the hip. 

"Would you stop that!" The ruby fusion turned, swiping at the tiny human with her sword, Connie jumped onto the blade and swiftly ran toward the fusion's head, cleaving into her face and causing the fusion to explode. 

Three ruby gems clacked to the ground, leaving two left to poof.   
The two rubies muttered angrily under their breath before attempting to retreat into their ship, only to be picked up by Bismuth. 

"You just saved us a lot of time!" She laughed, throwi them under her arms and climbing into the Sun Incinerator.   
She turned back to face her friends, who at first seemed shocked, until relief washed over them.   
Pearl nodded and followed the large gem into the ship. 

"What about us?! We can't go with you!" Peridot's voice was shrill, she didn't want to go with them, what if Lapis returned? She would need to be there- and if earth was attacked again.  
Steven nodded, grabbing Bismuth before she could enter the ship. 

"Peridot's right, it's better if you go back to earth." 

Bismuth's smile faded as her face contorted in disgruntled understanding. 

"Fine, kick jasper's butt for me though, will you?" 

Steven nodded with a reluctant smile. He wasn't looking forward to any upcoming battles.


	83. Epilogue 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going into a mentorship for two weeks at my new job and I will try to update as frequently as possible so folks can still read, I'm really glad you guys are enjoying my story by the way!!

"You all know what's coming. The end. It started with Pink Diamond, and it worsened with her son!" Aquamarine spat the words loudly and angrily, her heart pounding at the thought of bringing down her foes once and for all. 

"Now that Steven has changed things, we've all been lost! Forgotten! Made to be less. No more, no" she glanced at her comrades, her eyes flickering up toward the pink bubble in the air beside them. 

"No, we're going to take it back! Take it all back! And when we rule we will get rid of all the off colors and all the organics and diamonds. We will be the new Authority!" 

She paused, hearing the crowd of gems erupt in applause, miles upon miles had shown their faces and reared their heads in her call for action. She had an army. And it was all about to belong to her.


	84. Part 11 Chapter One: Vile Ones

Lapis hovered in the air just out of sight as Aquamarine addressed her followers, the crowd boomed with excitement, causing the dread within Lapis to grow until she could barely breathe.   
She had to leave, and find Steven find a way to tell him of Aquamarine's rally, her plans, how close she had already come to achieving her wicked goals. 

The blue gem turned away from the cheers and flew off into the distance, searching for a warp hub she could use to get at least closer to Earth. 

Jasper stood at the side of Aquamarine's stage, averting her eyes from any glaring gems.   
Her status and reputation was the only thing that protected her from their wrath. And she wanted little to do with them, if only to figure out what Lapis had meant.   
Find a better gem than her? What gem could be better than Lapis? She was powerful, and dominating.  
She held her under the earths ocean for months.   
And no gem here would even remotely be content to fuse with a different gem, let alone an off color, previously corrupted gem like Jasper. 

"Alright!" Aquamarine clapped her hands together victoriously and exited the stage, taking the pink bubble from Antarcticite and bouncing it gently in the air. "That went well, Antarcticite, why don't you have a chat with Morganite, Hessonite and Maxixe about joining our forces with Emerald's Citrines." 

The blue gem nodded at her companion who began walking away before stopping for just a moment. 

"And Ghoshenite?" The white gem questioned. Aquamarine scoffed and shook her head. 

"There's no way Ghoshenite would betray White Diamond. Her quartz soldiers where the ones who attacked us on Homeworld." She retorted waving her hand dismissively. She lifted herself in the air and fluttered past her troup toward their new base, before entering and beckoning them inside. Jasper followed, only to be stopped by a tiny blue hand. 

"Not you. I need to have a word with you." Aquamarine's face was stern, aside from the creeping grin she held. She tossed the pink bubble containing Spinel into the building and led Jaaper out to the side. 

Jasper glanced back at the entrance, then toward the few spectators who seemed to revel in whatever could occur next. 

"Yes?" The orange gem asked, once Aquamarine had stopped. The tiny gem spin around, pulling the ribbon from her hair and poking her subordinate in the chest angrily. 

"You let your prisoner escape!" She chided. 

Jasper blinked in confusion, "Prisoner? Our only prisoner is that Spinel." 

Aquamarine rolled her eyes at the words and pulled her wand back. 

"No, you imbicile, your little lapis escaped, and a ruby guard told me she saw you just..let her go." Aquamarine's smirk widened at the thought of punishing the giant gem. She twirled the wand in her hand before resting it on her cheek, feigning a look of contemplation. 

"I could punish you, I thought about it- just for looking the way you do. But I'm willing to give you another chance." Aquamarine withdrew her wand and set it back on her head, smiling innocently at the quartz, before her face grew far more serious. 

"Don't try anything stupid." 

Jasper nodded, and quietly followed the tiny gem back to the entrance. 

Aquamarine flew to the head of her group and turned down a hall toward the war room. Jasper held back, keeping a few feet of distance between herself and the rest of Aquamarine's comrades.   
Doubt and fear began to edge at her mind as she glanced around the room to make sure she was alone. The only other gem nearby was sloshing around in a bubble.   
Jasper eyed the pink orb as it floated.   
Steven bubbled the gem, she could easily recognize the pink tint.   
He was Rose Quartz, but he was also Pink Diamond.   
No.  
That's a stupid idea, to think that Steven would even remotely trust her. Still, it's not like any of these gems were more trusting of her.   
Aquamarine only wanted her around for her brute strength, and made it clear that she looked down upon the orange gem for all her flaws. 

Steven at least would try to listen. If she had something to make him listen. 

Jasper took a hesitant step toward the bubble and plucked it from the air, holding it in her hands. This was his friend, at least, that's what Aquamarine had said.   
She intended to use them as bait or something.   
A small thought drifted through Jasper's mind as she stared at the little heart. 

Steven would be sure to trust her if she brought his friend to him. Yes, he'd probably cry because he'd be so happy. He cried a lot. 

Jasper glanced back toward the war room where she could hear Aquamarine yapping about her military strategy. 

"It's now or never, we can-" Jasper stopped listening and focused on her plan. Take the bubble, steal one of the ships and fly back to earth or wherever Steven was.   
She flattened herself against the wall, and began sneaking out the doorway, focusing her attention on the Ruby guards and one of their ships. She exited the building and slinked along the side of the wall, trying to remain out of sight.   
The ruby guards were met by their companions and nodded, turning the other direction.   
Jasper took the opportunistic blind spot and made a break for the ship. 

She froze.  
Held back by the blue beam that enveloped her body, her eyes flickered to the side where Aquamarine hovered just behind her with a wicked grin on her face. 

"I knew you would try to run, but steal my leverage too?" She tisked, wagging her finger at her.   
Antarcticite grew from a puddle on the ground and in one efficiently quick stab poofed the orange quartz.   
Aquamarine dropped her tractor beam and snatched the gem from the air, twisting it in her fingers. 

"Congratulations, you made on my list to harvest." She snidely giggled, "right behind Steven and his precious friends." 

"Bubble her, I want to make an example of gems who try to betray me."


	85. Part 11 Chapter Two: Earth

Lapis arrived on the surface of earth's moon, she stared down at the beautiful planet, ready to return to her home. Hopefully Steven would be there, hopefully she would be able to tell him of Aquamarine's plans.

She leapt from the grey dirt and unfolded her wings, jettisoning herself toward the planet and letting gravity perform majority of the work. 

She landed on the sands of Beach City, searching the area for her friends, it was still a mess, the wreckage of Steven's home a decrepit reminder of their failure to protect his planet.   
She made her way toward the home, hoping that Peridot or Bismuth were nearby. They weren't.   
The house was empty, and water damaged the floor and woodwork, making the panels squeak and leak as she stepped on them.   
She sighed.   
They didn't get taken too, did they?   
She didn't want to believe such a thing. She didn't see them get stolen, but she had been poofed shortly after, her memories could have been unreliable. 

No, she couldn't think like that. Despair was far too familiar not to return to but she didn't want to fall into that pit again, to drown in those hellacious waters. 

Lapis turned, exiting the home and jumping from the balcony to fly toward New Homeworld. Perhaps they were there?   
She landed by the forge, peering inside to see if her colorful friend was working away at the anvil.   
No one. 

She moved toward her home that she shared with Peridot, surely Peridot would be inside fiddling with some contraption she was making.   
Nothing.

Lapis let out a sigh, trying to drive out her consuming worry along with it.   
She sat down, slumped against the side of the building. Her friends were stolen from her. It was just like Jasper to pull such a dirty trick.   
They were probably being shattered and she had no idea where they were- didn't even think to search for them before she left.   
And now. 

"Lapis!!" Peridot shrieked as she spotted the blue gem from around the corner. The short gem scurried toward her and scooped her arms around her, squeezing Lapis tightly as tiny tears welled in her eyes. 

"You're okay! I was so worried about you! We had to help Steven but then he got attacked by Rubies and he brought us back- how did you get back?!" She ruled, shoving her face into Lapis's chest.   
Lapis gently wrapped her arms around Peridot and geld her close for a moment before pushing her back gently. 

"I flew- is Steven here?" She recalled her self appointed mission. She needed to tell him about Aquamarine's growing army. Peridot shook her head vigorously, taken aback by her companions momentary disregard of her feelings. 

"He's in space. Going to the Diamonds Kindergarten." She answered confusedly.   
Lapis's eyes drifted down to the ground and she angrily slammed her fist into the dirt. 

"I have to tell him what Aquamarine has planning- he needs to know."


	86. Part 11 Chapter Three: Bate Taken

The Sun Incinerator locked onto a location just above a ravine, slowly descending until its landing gear was fully extended and the gems and Steven could leave. 

He stepped out onto the deserted planet, the dust of the dried earth drifted in the air, swirling in small tornadoes as they whipped around the surface.   
He was followed by Connie and then Amethyst, and finally Pearl and Garnet.   
The leapt down from the cliff and slid down it's side until they reached the bottom of the trench.   
Steven turned to Connie, nodding as he took his first steps toward the ginormous palace that loomed miles away from them. 

It was quiet, abnormally so, and the canyon cliffs jutted out like maze around them, cutting off paths, and leading into narrow crevices that only the smallest gemstones could enter. 

Aquamarine's armies stood hunkered in the crevices out of sight from the small group as they made their way toward the palace, unaware of the ambush that would take place. 

Steven spotted a floating blue thing far off in the distance and immediately felt his heart sink, his skin pricked with anticipation. The gem bobbed in the air, surrounded by blue bubbles that held several of White's Quartz soldiers.   
He almost couldn't move, but knew he had to approach the gem. This was it.   
This is where he had to stop her. 

If she made it to the Diamonds she wouldn't have hesitated to bring her armies down in him and his feeble group.   
But she hadn't, he knew this. 

She was waiting just for him to arrive. She knew courtesy, that was indeed, or she simply revelled in watching him struggle. 

He stopped a good ten feet from where the gem and her entourage stood. She poked the blue bubbles, letting them float away. 

"I'm glad you finally showed up." She scoffed, taking nonchalant steps toward him. "I was beginning to think you'd given up after being stranded on the moon of Taurin 22." 

Steven glared at her, drawing his sheild as his friends drew their weapons.   
Aquamarine cocked her head, her sly smile widening at their actions. What an exciting endeavor. 

"Oh, by the way," she pretended to pout, barely able to conceal her overzealous joy. "I found something of yours." 

The gem pulled out a pink bubble filled with water and a heart shaped gem that lay dormant inside. 

Steven stopped breathing. His whole body froze as every single muscle contracted in tension at the sight. He stared, unblinking at the gem. 

No.   
No.  
No.  
NO.

She couldn't have, she didn't. He didn't want to believe it.   
And yet she stood there bouncing Spinel in the air like a child, watching his visceral reaction. 

The gems lowered their weapon in their momentary shock. Amethyst gritted her teeth, vindictive rage boiling in her at the sight. 

"You know, we found her on a rock, just floating out in space- come to think of it..." Aquamarine turned her head, her grip tightening on the bubble, nearly causing it to pop. "It was the same place this exact gem came from." 

Steven finally pulled in a ragged breath, though it didn't do well to alleviate the fear and adrenaline coursing through his body. He was speechless, unable to form the words. Regret and fear and loathing boiled his blood and he couldn't make it stop. All while Aquamarine relished in her moment. 

The blue gem took another step closer, holding the bubble out in front of her, daring him to take it. 

"I was going to leverage her for your surrender but-" she pulled the bubble back, away from Steven's reach. "I really want to know what made you do it." 

"I was trying to protect her." He mumbled, not entirely sure that the words actually came from himself. 

"Protect her?" Aquamarine sputtered, barely holding back her cackle. "From what, you? You're the one that betrayed her, you're the one that left her with me! You were the one that left her in the garden!" 

"The last time I recall a Spinel being left in a garden by a diamond..it didn't go very well. I wonder how it'll go this time."


	87. Part 11 Chapter Four: Say You're Sorry

Aquamarine squeezed the bubble until the pressure of her grip forced it to pop, causing the water to gush out onto the dried dirt. Spinel's gem stayed suspended in the air, inverting itself as the gem began to reform.

The pink gem dropped to the ground grappling with the air, tears already rolling down her face as she was momentarily trapped in the cycle of her memory. 

Steven took a step back, the sight of Spinel's utter desperation suddenly and forcefully reminded him of what he had done.   
Her head turned and her wild eyes met his, a weak smile on her face appeared before she was overcome with fear and pain and grief. 

"Spinel-" Steven's voice had failed him, the words simply couldn't be uttered.   
The gem looked up, her hands clasped around her arms as she sobbed. 

"Y-you said..." she caught herself, dropping her head again as the memories replayed over and over and over in her head. 

"You..lied to me." 

Spinel's arms fell limp and her hands rippled to the ground, growing in size as she prepared herself to attack. Her eyes shot up and the bright red glow of them pierced Steven's skin like daggers.   
All her sorrow turned to rage in a single moment and she hurled herself toward him, slamming her fists into his sheild as she desperately fought back her tears. 

"What did I do?!" She howled, kicking his sheild up and hitting him in the chin with it. 

"What did I do wrong?!" She stumbled backward, her sudden questioning causing her attacks to slow. 

"I was doing everything right- and you still-" her eyes flitted to the ground and she caught sight of Aquamarine, who seemed to be enjoying the show. Her smug grin widening as she clapped as if she were the audience to Spinel's breakdown. 

The pink gem spun around, glaring at the gem. 

"You used me!" She whipped her head back to face Steven. "All of you!" 

Spinel raised her fist, forcing it down where Aquamarine had stood before turning her anger once more at Steven. 

"Spinel! I'm sorry-" 

"You don't GET to be sorry!" Spinel shrieked, cutting off the boy, she drove her fist into his sheild, grabbing it and shaking it from his grip. She bopped him on the head quickly to disorient the child and turned her aggression towards Aquamarine.

"And you! You blue little brat!" The gem growled, snaking her arm toward a blackened Quartz weapon and ripping it from the ground and to her side.

"You think you're so powerful," Spinel stretched out her arm and plucked the ribbon from Aquamarine's hands, "but you're just a manipulative Little WRETCH!!" 

Spinel launched herself in the air swinging the blackened blade down and cleaving Aquamarine through her core before landing on the ground. 

The blue gem froze in the air, her eyes widening before the color drained from her skin and her body crumbled into dust. 

The sight of it caused Steven to gasp, turning Spinel's attention and rage toward himself. The gem twisted her torso to face him, her legs following after and she growled, readying herself to slice him in half.   
No more! I'm tired. I'm done. It's over. 

"I never was good enough for you huh, Steven?" She bantered, her forced laugh filling her words. 

"If I were you wouldn't have left me!" 

"Spinel, that's-" 

"Not true?" The gem mocked, relaxing her stance for a moment. 

"If it's not true then why did you do it?" She forced a laugh, though the tears continued to streak her face. "Why, Steven?" 

"If it's not true then WHY?!" she jumped into the air somersaulting toward him.   
Steven pulled up his sheild, preventing the weapon from harming him and reached his arm around, gripping her wrist and yanking her off of the sheild. 

"I didn't want you to get hurt." He said, remarkably calmly as he spun the gem around. She stumbled as she twirled away, the confusion on her face being replaced by anger shortly after. 

Spinel grabbed Steven's other hand and slid underneath him, causing him to falter in his steps before he regained his balance. 

"You hurt me! You hurt me- you can't say you didn't want me hurt- you hurt me!" The gem stammered, Steven roped her arm back and forced her toward him, avoiding the punch she had prepared. Spinel flung forward, but was caught by his arm as he stopped her and pulled her back. 

"I know.." his voice was quieter, but he looked her in the eyes as he spoke. "I'm so sorry." 

Steven wrapped his arms tightly around Spinel as she reluctantly pushed against him, her face twisted in confusion and shock as the two began to glow.


	88. Part 11 Chapter Five: Pink Zirconia

The fusion blinked, they sat on the ground confused by their sudden existence before the overwhelming anguish consumed them. Their arms wrapped around themselves several times over while they held their head tightly, unable to hold in their tears. 

"I'm sorry!" They wailed, almost hitting themselves before stopping. The fusion grabbed their face and pressed their hands into their cheeks, forcing one pair of eyes closed as they sobbed. 

"I wasn't good enough for and I'm so- so sorry!" The fusion suddenly stopped crying. 

"It's okay..it's okay, see? I'm here..I won't hurt again. I promise." 

The fusion ceased their sobs and looked up, their eyes drifting from one gem to the next, they seemed shocked, confused and somewhat afraid. The fusion stood, raising one pair of hands as if to protect themselves. 

"I-I I'm sorry- I didn't mean to-" their eyes drifted toward the blade Spinel had used to destroy Aquamarine, and then followed the trail of dust to the bleached gem that lay in the dirt. 

"Oh no. Oh no no no no. This is bad, oh what did I do?! Oh no its-" the fusion paused, one hand on the heart shaped gem on its chest. "Just breathe- it's okay..we can do this, we can fix this." 

Pearl took a step forward, lowering her spear, her mouth agape as she tried to comprehend the fusion that stood in front of her. 

"You two-" 

"What?" The fusion turned, before looking at themselves and inspecting their form. "Fused?" 

Garnet's smile turned into a joyous grin at the word, she could barely contain her excitement. "What's you're name?" 

The fusion paused, still looking themselves over, tracing their finger along the black streaks on their face. Then starting to pat their head, then rubbing their stomach simultaneously as a wide and happy smile spread along their lips. 

"I think.." one hand poked their cheek as they thought. "Pink Zirconia?" 

The fusion contemplated the name for a moment before a icy needle flew by their face, causing them to stumble backward. 

Antarcticite stood, her watery hand outstretched as more icicles formed from her palm. 

"Hey! That's not fair! I just got here!" Pink Zirconia chided, jumping back to evade her next attack.   
The fusion looked down at their gem before a small memory popped up in their head. 

"Oh- right!" The fusion pulled out a colorful scythe, and held it up, "I forgot I had this! And-" 

Zirconia manifested Steven's sheild and threw it into the air, twirling the scythe until the two spun in synche with eachother and a new, odd weapon emerged. 

The fusion caught the weapon, spinning it in their arms and stopping just to marvel at it. One of their hands prest inti the five blades of the pinwheel, causing it to spin slowly. A wide smile ripped across their face and their eyes flitted to Antarcticite. 

"I like this new toy." 

Garnet launched herself toward Antarcticite, swiping at the watery gem who shifted the placement of her gem just before her glove could reach. The white gem melted into the ground, disappearing in the dry dirt, then bursting out of it behind Pearl. 

Amethyst slung her whip around, slicing the gem's body in half before she could land and attack. 

Antarcticite retreated, further up the cliff and turned to face the armies that waited for their signal. The gem formed a giant symbol with her hands and crashed them together, causing the rocks to shake and crumble. 

The gems huddled together, Connie sat atop lion, leaping into the air to destroy the rocks that began to fall around them.   
The clatter of the symbol alerted Ghoshenite's quarts soldiers, and they filed into the canyon, only to be ambushed by Aquamarine's armies. 

The crystal gems were caught in the ensuing battle as gem after gem were slaughtered by the weapons White had given to her soldiers. They held a hodgepodge of weapons, rejuvenates, destabilizes, swords, cleavers, spears, axes.   
All tainted a glowing black. 

Zirconia's eyes widened at the sight, sudden inescapable fear gripped the fusion at the thought of the weapon, the wielders, the creator, White Diamond. 

The fusion froze in fear, suddenly shaking with intense terror, slowly their arms moved upward, gripping their shoulders as tears welled in their eyes. 

"It's going to be okay." The words echoed in their mind, and some odd comfort washed over them, soothing the wild and rampant terror they felt. They blinked, back from their idle moments of horror.   
Pink Zirconia glanced down at their companions and wrapped their stretchy pair of arms around each one, looping over them and securing them tightly. 

"Let's see.." the fusion searched the battlefield for an opening, finding one nearby at the top of a connecting ravine. They hesitated, not sure if the idea would work. Zirconia pulled up their pinwheel, tossing it in the air and letting it spin rapidly, the blades of the pinwheel turning at an astronomical speed before it landed on the ground, beginning to wheel itself through the swarm of fighting gems. 

The fusion leapt into the air and landed precariously on the flat end of the weapon, letting it carry them to safety at the cliff of the ravine. 

"HA IT WORKED!!" They exclaimed, throwing their friends onto the safe ground and hopping off after. 

"We have to get to the Diamonds- we have to stop this!" Connie yelled, pointing at the palace that had yet to be advance on by Aquamarine's armies.   
They were dwindling, turning into dust in the wind as they ceaselessly fought for power.


	89. Part 11 Chapter Six: Belly of the Beast

Pink Zirconia turned to their friends, glancing at Garnet to see if the fusion could provide an answer.   
They had to somehow get inside the palace, undetected and away from the battle waving just below them.   
Garnet nodded toward what seemed like an opening where the palace met the cliffside, a very small walkway that could lead them around the back and toward one of its entrances. 

Zirconia stretched out a pair of arms and picked up Connie and Lion, slinging them into the air to land on the small cliffside.   
Connie stabbed her sword into the rocks, preventing herself from falling and clawed her way onto the cliffside, beckoning the rest to be thrown over as well. The fusion grabbed pearl and Amethyst next, hurdling them toward Connie, followed shortly thereafter by Garnet. Then, they reached out and slingshotted themselves to meet up. 

"We should be able to find a way inside through the back." Pearl murmured, glancing down at the mayhem of gems fighting below them. The small group filed into order and shimmied toward a corner, spotting an archway that opened up at the back end of the palace. They ducked behind the wall, entering through archway and into what looked like a garden. 

The bright and colorful plants contrasted starkly with the dead world around them, the familiarity of the place forced Pink Zirconia to halt, gazing at the flowers that grew around them. 

"I've been here.." they muttered softly, the fusion looked down, seeing the vines and weeds that grew along the floor, for a moment they wrapped around the fusion's feet, cementing them to the ground. Panic filled their thoughts as they frantically kicked the earth, dismantling the growth beneath them. 

"Zir-" 

"I'm okay!" The fusion cut off Pearl before she could finish. "It's okay." 

"It's alright." Pink Zirconia breathed, rubbing the sweat from their face. They shook their head, and glanced down at Amethyst and Connie who seemed confused and concerned, so the fusion forced a smile. 

"Let's get going." The group made their way through the garden, stopping and hiding themselves from the quartz guards that stood near the entrance. Amethyst nodded at Connie, readying her whip for a sneak attack. 

She threw the whip out, latching it around the foot of a quartz and yanking them back, Connie poofed them before they could scream out in astonishment and quickly poofed the quartz that stood beside her. 

Pearl crouched behind the wall, listening intently for any other soldiers while Garnet bubbled to gems temporarily. The group entered the corridor, pausing every so often to listen for more guards, it was quiet, aside from an occasional quiet buzzing that irritated Pink Zirconia. 

They filed into an adjacent hallway, stopping as a voice erupted from a glowing white room. 

The hair on the back of Zirconia's neck stood on end as the voice filled their head and they began to tremble, their limbs coiling around themselves as if to comfort from the sound of White Diamond's voice.   
The fusion clenched their eyes shut, murmuring to themselves. 

"It's okay, it's okay, its okay, it's okay." But the fear grew nonetheless. Steven couldn't make it stop.   
Spinel was spiraling as terror took hold on her, the fusion crumpled to the floor, nearly separating.   
Pink Zirconia drew in a gasp, nearly choking on the bile that rose in their throat. 

"We can do this. Can I do this?" They glanced at the crystal gems, then down at the floor, looking at their trembling hands. The fusion clenched their fists, "We have to." 

Zirconia stood, steeling themselves in the words. They have to, even though it really, really, really scared them. It would be okay. It had to be okay, they would make it okay. 

They followed the sound of White's voice, she spoke to an Obsidian, who nodded before exiting the room. 

"It's so good to see you Starlight."


	90. Epilogue 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story!! By the way, depending on how well this fic is received, I'll be making a sequel fic to it :3

Antarcticite stood among the dust of gems that had fallen from the war, glaring at the palace that illuminated the night sky with its artificial light. She spotted the tiny husk of a tear drop gem, picking it up in her hands and letting it sink into her watery body. 

She closed her eyes, readying herself for her next plan.   
No longer second best. 

It was time to find the Creators.


	91. Part 12 Chapter One: We Failed

"It's so good to see you, Starlight." 

The fusion stood frozen under White's unmoving gaze. The Diamond wore a smile that seemed comforting at first glance but the perfection and the symmetry provided an air of uncanny discomfort around all who dared lay eyes upon her.   
Every muscle in Pink Zirconia tightened until they ached, and their eyes refused, no, were unable to look away from White Diamond's piercing stare. 

"Did you enjoy your game? Your little plan failed." The Diamond's voice sounded soft and sweet but each word dripped poison. The crystal gems all stood staring up at her, waiting, while Pink Zirconia trembled in front if them- all previous bravery leached out in one single spoken word. 

"You failed, you are a failure." 

White bent down, her long black nails gently scratching the skin of the fusion that was trapped in place by the overwhelming terror.   
Steven felt it, all of it.   
All of Spinel's horror and all of his own, he wasn't ready, not ready for the horrific familiarity of the scene that unfolded before him, and Spinel was far too terrified to move. 

He wanted to move, he wanted her to help him move but she wouldn't, and the fear that clouded their minds tied them together for the entirety of the moment, a cursed syncopation that Steven had no idea existed. 

White Diamond's nail stopped above a gem, digging itself between the form of the fusion.   
Zirconia gasped, feeling the twisting and tearing of the flesh that was created when they came into existence.   
Steven recognized the feeling all too well, and tried to prepare himself for the inevitable.   
The fusion blew up in an explosion of smoke and dust that settled to the ground all too slowly. 

Steven opened his eyes, expecting to see the second half of himself. 

White diamond held Spinel's gem in her nails, gently twisting it in her fingers. 

"Stole, lied, ran away, got yourself corrupted and then had the gall to come back with Steven to stop us- as a fusion no less." White turned to Steven who sat on the floor, stunned from his forced unfusing. 

"And now you expect me to stop, don't you?" She chuckled, letting the gem fall from her grasp, Steven stumbled forward, catching the gem before it shattered upon impact with the floor. 

"All this," White gestured to the air, a wicked smile on her face as she spoke, "compassion, and freedom failed, Steven." 

She took a step forward, forcing Steven to evade her giant feet. He scrambled away, clutching Spinel's gem to his chest as he regrouped with the crystal gems and Connie.

"It didn't work, and that little pink wretch convinced you that we are the bad guys." The giant diamond pointed at the gem, flicking her wrist and signaling for her quartz soldiers to enter.   
They filed in, wielding blackened weapons that buzzed and glowed a dark eerie hue, standing at attention, poised to strike upon her command. 

"I am fixing it. All of it, I can't make it perfect." Her eyes drifted downward, meeting Steven's gaze, he shuddered as the smile spread across her face. 

"So I am going to start over."


	92. Part 12 Chapter Two: Fighting and Control

The quartz soldiers abruptly grabbed the crystal gems, holding the blades of their weapons to their necks, the pulsating black glow inches from them.  
Even Connie had been apprehended by the lightning quick efficiency of White's soldiers. 

She crouched down, gently tussling Steven's hair with a deceitful gentle smile. It made his hair stand on end and his skin pricked with apprehension. 

"I have a special tool for you." She stood up, from behind her feet a bleach white Pearl stepped out, wielding a rejuvenator. The Pearl stepped closer, swinging the scythe in her hands like a pendulum as she neared the boy. 

"There's no substitute for a Diamond, Steven. Not even her son." 

The Pearl raised her weapon, prepared to cleave Steven through. He jolted, pushing back the quartz guards that held his arms.   
Spinel's gem clacked to the floor, sliding in front of the pearl, temporarily distracting her. 

Steven's rejection caused the soldiers that threatened his friends to tighten their grip, bringing their blades closer to their gems, threatening their lives if he moved a muscle. 

He looked around, searching, begging for something that would stop them, a bargain, anything. He needed something. 

The Pearl took another step toward him, backing him toward the guards that surrounded him. She raised her scythe. 

"NO!" 

Spinel's voice echoed throughout the room, she gripped the scythe in the Pearl's hands, struggling with her strength to take the weapon from her.   
Her arm coiled around the shaft of the weapon, wrenching it from the Pearl's grasp and she flung it around, stretching out her arm and hitting the quartz guards. 

"You're not getting rid of my friends." The newly reformed gem hissed, stepping protectively in front of Steven.   
She gripped the rejuvenator tightly, glaring up at the Diamond. 

"Very well." White smirked, flashing the gem with a sickening white light. "You can get rid of them for me." 

Spinel nearly collapsed, the color draining from her form as White gained control over the gem. 

"Steven, get away from her!" Pearl yelped, just as the colorless Spinel whipped around to attack. 

Steven jumped backward, slipping in the gem of a rejuvenated quartz soldier and hitting the floor, Connie jumped in front of him, blocking Spinel's next attack with her sword. The bleached gem bobbed a bit, a forced grin on her face as she raised her weapon for another attack. 

"This is fitting," The gem mimicked White Diamonds voice, "the one who begged you for help is the one who will finish you off." 

The gem swung down the weapon, stopping just millimeters from Steven's face, the blade shook, tiny tremors emanating from Spinel as she desperately fought against White's control. 

"Isn't that lovely?" She whispered softly. 

The gem struggled to touch her friend with the blade, the smile on her face turning into a look of wild frustration as White fought for domination. 

"Do as I sa-" She shrieked, her voice cut off with a gag and the gem looked down at the sword that jutted through her stomach. Connie pulled the weapon away, causing Spinel to poof. 

Her gem fell to the floor, slowly regaining it's color.  
Connie grabbed Steven's arm and helped him up. 

White scowled, confused before frustration and rage fell over her. She shrieked in anger, bright light flashing out to whoever still stood. 

Steven raised his sheild, protecting the crystal gems from her power and turned to Garnet, silently pleading for some means of escape. Behind her, Lion stood bristled at the attack, prepared to release a deafening roar.   
Lion.   
Lion could help them escape. 

Steven raised his arm, growing the size of his sheild as its fractals spread into a dome around them. 

"Lion! Get us out of here!" He screamed, the giant cat turned, and opened its mouth, roaring concusively, a bright pink light shot from it's mouth, widening into a portal at the other end of Steven's dome. He nodded, pushing Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl and finally Connie, he hesitated, searching the floor for Spinel's gem and snatched it from the ground, stuffing it in his pocket as he escaped into the warp. His sheild lessened, completely dissipating as he left the torrent of White Diamond's rage. 

The five of them plummeted forward, skidding across the ocean waves as they flew toward the beach side. Slowing until the force of their arrival stopped and they fell into the water at the edge of the pier.   
They were safe.   
For now.


	93. Part 12 Chapter Three: Blue

Blue Diamond silently entered Yellow's chamber, glancing around for any gems that could be observing.   
None stood in her room, not even within the walls as they had on Homeworld.   
She dreaded to speak with the Diamond, but White simply did not care to listen, and would inevitably retaliate for such foolish thoughts the gem had been secretly harboring. 

"Yellow-" Blue started, seeing the equally large Diamond sitting in what looked to be an old extraction chamber. The diamond met her gaze, looking tired and stressed as she sat mulling over her own thoughts in the chamber. 

"What is it, Blue?" She asked as her fellow diamond drew near and sat next to her. Blue sighed, unsure if her words could be used against her. 

"Pink- or, Steven is unhappy with White's actions. And I am beginning to see the fault in her plans." She said softly, preparing to hear Yellow's objections. 

"I understand." The yellow diamond agreed, "but what White decides for our race is final." She followed, clasping her hands together. As if the actions of White could be changed.   
If she decided something, it was decided. She did not sway. Ever.   
And she wouldn't make the mistake of following Steven and his pseudo harmonious lifestyles again. 

"But don't you think it might be counterintuitive to-" 

"Culling the gems that disobey our order is not counterintuitive, if anything we as a gems will survive longer, and make newer gems, more powerful gems." Yellow Diamond paused, this is what White had wanted. Who was she to question her?   
They could begin anew. That's what White wanted.   
Who was she to disobey? 

Blue Diamond sighed softly, unable to find the consolation she desired in Yellow, though she could tell the diamond wanted little to do with the destruction of her armies while White paraded her death weapons in the hands of her Ghoshenites and Quartzes.   
Blue on the other hand, felt the weight of White's disapproval.   
The gem that had begun the coup was from her own court. An Aquamarine, who had rallied the gems of far off colonies to her side and emassed an army in the stillness of Steven's political abouts.   
It was worthy of deep shame.   
To be responsible for the ones who wished to bring about her own demise, the demise of the diamonds.   
Her fear of White outweighed her devotion, and all she wanted was for this fit to end. 

White would drain the color from her, if she knew how the diamond felt. It was a miracle that Yellow didn't chastise her for thinking outside of White's goals.   
But Yellow wouldn't dare come between White Diamond and her plans.   
The only diamond that would already tried.   
Steven had come with his small friends to talk White down, Blue knew this. 

She witnessed the war of gems in the edge of their kindergarten palace, she saw what White had intended to do to him simply for trying to stop her. 

Steven had tried to change her mind, he had tried to change all of their minds, and it worked- for a time. 

Until the stress of growing insurgencies had ripped that compassion away in exchange for their cold and callous approach to alleviating the coup.   
And Spinel, he had entrusted her to them.   
And they allowed their anger and rage to be brought down on her, she was so similar to Pink. They had done such a remarkable job creating the companion, and squandered their opportunity to be better. 

Blue held back her tears, knowing that if she cried, then all of the gems including White would know of her sorrow and regret.   
She needed release.   
And advice. That neither of her equals could provide.


	94. Part 12 Chapter Four: Be Braver

Steven, Connie and the gems trudged onto the sands of Beach city, utterly soaked from their escape from White's palace.   
The silence of the group was deafening and Steven nervously fiddled with Spinel's gem in his pocket as they made their way to their home at the temple.   
Connie stopped in shock at the sight. 

"What happened to your house?!" She cried, causing Steven to be pulled from his worried thoughts. He followed her gaze to the still wrecked home, though Bismuth had begun work to rebuild it while they were gone, it didn't seem like she got very far. 

"Oh yeah..." he mumbled, turning back to the gems, Amethyst let out an exaggerated sigh. 

"Now what?!" She exclaimed, stomping and kicking sand in the air. Steven rubbed his head, trying to come up with a solution. It would take a while to fix the gem's rooms, and the hole in the temple. He couldn't stay with Connie anymore, her mother designated him too old to spend the night. 

"Maybe Peridot and Lapis will let us stay with them?" He offered, hoping the gems would be hospitable.

"Yeah, I guess you can stay but we don't have anything for humans, like food, running water, beds, stuff like that." Peridot listed off the things she deemed unnecessary. "We do have the box set of Camp Pining Hearts! We can marathon!"

Steven sighed, reluctant to marathon Peridot's favorite show for the fortieth time. 

"You sure you don't want me to ask my mom if you can stay?" Connie asked, nudging Steven in the arm. The boy turned to her, looking worse for the wear and only really wanting to sleep. 

"Yeah...maybe if we explained.." Connie grinned, immediately marching outside to call her mother, Steven followed, listening to her half of the conversation. 

"I promise nothing will happen, he just needs a place to stay for the night, and we can- yeah it was gem stuff, yeah- they wrecked his house." Connie turned toward Steven, her face crinkled as she listened to her mother on the other end. 

"Really?" She grinned, giving Steven a thumbs up. "Okay, I promise, we'll be there in a bit." The girl hung up her phone and smiled, providing Steven all the affirmation he needed at the moment.   
She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the gems excitedly. 

"Garnet, I'm staying at Connie's tonight!" He yelled back, Garnet nodded. 

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She called back as Connie hopped on Lion and pulled Steven on. The beast yawned, and began running toward the Maheshwaran's. 

Connie opened the door to her home, beckoning in her friend and letting him sit on the couch.   
Steven sat down, something poked his thigh as he sat and he pulled the thing from his pocket.   
Spinel's gem.   
His smile faded as he held the pink gem. Previously it had been devoid of all color, controlled by White Diamond.   
He set the gem down on the coffee table and waited for Connie to put up her sword and things. She returned with a cup of warm tea and set it down next to the gem, her smile seemed to drop as her eyes drifted toward it. 

The girl sat down next to Steven and let out a heavy sigh, leaning back on the couch. Steven hunched forward, gently rubbing the pink gem on the table before grabbing his tea and sitting back with Connie. 

"She'll be alright." Connie said softly, tussling Steven's hair. He sighed, and nodded. 

"I know, I just..feel bad." He trailed off, the last of his words quieter than the first. Connie nodded, taking a sip of her tea. She had watched the whole thing unfold in front of her, Steven fusing with Spinel, Pink Zirconia freaking out.   
The way they had just froze in the face of White, she hadn't seen anyone look so terrified before. 

She hesitated, not sure if she should utter her next thoughts. 

"What was it like?" 

Steven glanced at her, before his eyes fell to the floor. He knew she wanted to know, but he didn't know if it was his place to say. 

"Terrified." He answered, hoping the word would suffice, Connie leaned closer, waiting for him to elaborate. He sighed, taking a drink from his tea. 

"Every thought was full of guilt and fear. Even when we were happy, the back of our mind was this dark and scary place where all our thoughts went wild. I thought we had it under control but when-" he stopped himself, unwilling to recount the repeated actions of White. 

"I've never been so scared in my life." 

He shuddered at the memory. Spinel was his friend and he was prepared to help her with her fears, but when faced directly with them, when feeling them himself..he couldn't. And she got poofed because of it. She could have been shattered. 

"She protected you though," Connie replied, leaning onto him. Steven leaned back, resting on the couch and holding Connie close to him. Her comfort made his worries lessen, like they always had- but she couldn't make them disappear. 

"Yeah...she did." 

Steven stared at the pink heart on the table, Spinel had protected him. She reformed and stopped the Quartzes from hurting his friends, but White used that against her.   
If he had been braver, if he were stronger. Not so paralyzed by the fear of losing his powers of White taking his gem again, he could have stopped her.   
He could have shielded her from White's beam.   
Spinel was the only one that fought back. Even when White was in control she was fighting back.   
And she was terrified. The whole time. 

White was right.   
He failed.


	95. Part 12 Chapter Five: Time Together

Steven sat at Connie's dining table as Dr. Maheshwaran prepared breakfast, he set Spinel's still unformed gem on the table while Connie sat down next to him. 

He could barely sleep throughout the night, worry plagued his mind, save for the moments Priyanka would intermittently turn the lights on in the living room to make sure he was indeed alone.   
Her overprotective nature had lessened with gem stuff, but when it came to his relationship with Connie the woman made it incredibly concise and clear that she wanted constant eyes on them. 

The mild irritation of that helped alleviate his fear of what could come.   
He glanced down at Spinel's gem, hoping she would reform soon. 

"Here you are." Dr. Maheshwaran set down two fluffy pancakes on each of their plates to eat. "Make sure you put your dishes in the dish washer, not the sink." She added pulling on her lab coat and parking herself on the couch, in such a way that she could see them eat. 

"You're still worried about her?" Connie asked, digging into her pancake. Steven nodded somberly, pouring syrup over his own, smothering the thing. 

"I always get worried when the gems poof..." he murmured, not adding that he was particularly worried because he knew what Spinel was thinking, feeling, fearing and he couldn't get the thoughts loose from his head. He wanted to console her and thank her and beg for forgiveness all at once. 

Steven quickly finished his pancake and headed towards the door, feeling Priyanka's eyes like daggers in his back the longer he sat next to Connie. 

"I'm gonna go check on the gems." He said, hurrying out the door to evade Dr Maheshwaran's deadly gaze. 

Steven thumbed Spinel's gem as he meandered toward New Homeworld, hoping that she would take the opportunity to at least try to reform. He sighed, pulling the gem from his pocket and staring at it. 

"Come on, Spinel." He mumbled, licking his finger and rubbing the dirt from it. Maybe that would make her feel better? Good enough to reform?   
Apparently not. 

Steven met with Peridot at the center warp, she excitedly recounted the night, she had somehow roped all three gems into marathoning Camp Pining Hearts with her and Lapis.   
Amethyst groaned in discomfort everytime the green gem spoke of the subject, while Pearl seemed equally enthused about the series as Peridot. The two bantered and bickered over their preffered pairings the entire way to the beach house. 

"She hasn't reformed yet?" Pearl asked, her attention being drawn from Peridot's ven diagram toward the pink gem in Steven's hands. 

"No, I don't know why- she reformed so fast at the kindergarten..do you think white broke her when Connie poofed her?" He asked, worry growing in his mind at the thought. He turned to Garnet, a pleading look in his eyes. 

"Why isn't she reforming, Garnet?" 

The fusion shrugged, "she doesn't want to." 

Steven's worried face turned somber and he looked to the pink heart in his hands, turning it over to examine it.   
Why wouldn't she want to reform yet?   
They weren't at the kindergarten, she wasn't with Aquamarine, she was here, safe, with him.   
She knew that, didn't she?   
He shoved the gem back in his pocket and began to help with the beach house. The water damage was bad enough as it was, but the infinity room was almost obliterated.   
Bismuth and Peridot began reconstruction on the interior of the infinity room, pulling out panels and rewiring things to somehow make it work again.   
While Garnet Pearl Amethyst and he cleaned up the beach house, pulling all the furniture out to dry in the sun.   
Steven made his way into his room, setting Spinel's gem on the his bed table before picking up the things that had been scattered about the floor as if someone was looking for something in his room.   
He didn't have the energy or fortitude to clean though. He just wanted to lie in bed and never get up again.   
Not even to eat. 

He sat down on the floor, picking at the zipper of his jacket before pulling it off and throwing it on the bed behind him.   
He glanced back at Spinel's gem, and hesitated, before picking it up tenderly and setting in in a little duvet in his jacket. He sat back down, looking at the floor. 

"Spinel," he mumbled softly, hoping she could hear him. "I'm really sorry I left you in the garden...I- I know I promised I'd never bring you back there...I know you probably won't forgive me for it." 

He tried to find the words he wanted to say, hoping that if he spoke to her about things, then maybe she would want to talk to him again. 

"Even though we fused...I know I still hurt you and-" he took in a deep breath, trying to calm his sudden trembling. "And I wanted to thank you, for protecting me." 

He knocked his head back, hitting the bed softly and letting his eyes drift to the silent gemstone. Tears threatened to fall as he worked up the courage to continue, slowly crawling back on the bed and resting his chin in front of the gem. 

"I know you were scared, I know you were confused and hurt and you felt bad." He couldn't think of the word he wanted, bad was the only thing that came to his mind, bad, everything felt bad around her, in an excruciatingly painful way. It was something like guilt and hate and sorrow and self loathing wrapped up in a flurry in her head and he got whipped up into it the moment they fused. It was strangely telling. 

And no wonder she had trouble explaining her emotions, all of them were strangely nameless. 

"Spinel, please reform." He begged, cupping the gem as tears began to fall. He pulled the cold rock to his face, silently pleading for the gem to return. 

"I know you don't want to..but I need you to come back. I need you to say something, Spinel... please." He cried, his breath caught in his throat, recognizing the agonized tone of his voice. He sounded like her.  
When she had begged him to not leave her.   
In the garden. 

He reluctantly set the gem back in his jacket, sitting back and wiping the tears from his eyes with small sniffles.   
She didn't want to talk to him. And he couldn't blame her.   
Why would she?   
All he had done is hurt her or let her get hurt. Why would she want to even be around him? 

The gemstone quietly rose in the air, as Spinel reformed while he looked down at his hands, lost in his guilt. 

"Steven.." her voice was quiet and soft, but he heard it nonetheless and his head shot up in shock.

She stood before him, her face streaked with pain, confusion and discomfort. She averted her eyes, gently tugging on her arm as he stared at her. 

Steven didn't move, he simply sat there in astonishment at her, his tears returning, though his joy was squandered by guilt, the way she looked at him.   
Made him feel bad.


	96. Part 12 Chapter Six: Hurricane

Spinel stood in front of the gawking boy, she didn't speak. She didn't want to speak, despite hearing his thoughtful words, his sincere apology, she didn't want to talk to him at all.   
It was why she had waited to reform, but he wouldn't leave her alone to mull over her thoughts. Even inside her gem, she could hear him and feel him all around her, she couldn't escape it, not him and not the hurricane of conflicting emotions she felt around him. 

"Spinel, I'm so sorry." Steven breathed, not blinking as he gazed at the gem. Spinel lowered her head, averting her eyes from him. 

"I know." 

It didn't make it hurt less though. She was so mad at him, for leaving her, for letting her get taken by Aquamarine- again, for fusing with her, for trapping her with his fear, and her fear. She was so, so mad. But she still didn't want to hurt him- usually this would make her want to hurt him, or herself. She hurt, but she knew he hurt too.   
Why though? Why did she still want to be around him, and why did she protect him, his friends, why did she even try to fight back against White Diamond?   
He got in her head, literally, and now she couldn't get him out.   
What was she supposed to feel now? How was she supposed to react? She didn't know and the tension between the two of them grew as she stood silently in front of him, still contemplating her own thoughts. 

Steven spoke first, breaking the agonizing silence. 

"You don't have to forgive me-" 

"I don't." 

Her quick rejection made his heart fall, the boy looked down at his feet, his hands still trembling from his anxiety, it was like excitement but twenty times worse, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. 

"I don't-" Spinel sucked in a breath, trying to figure out what she intended to say, "I don't want to forgive you." 

Steven's eyes watered at the words, and he began crying against his will, he felt weak, ashamed and so guilty in front of the gem he had hurt. 

"But," Spinel continued, turning her head as not to face him, "I still want to be your friend." 

Her words were almost a whisper, but Steven still heard them, though instead of smiling, or laughing he merely broke further into his tears, shuddering and beginning to sob. Spinel looked back, confused by his odd reaction. 

"You shouldn't!" He balled, shaking as he threw his head back. "You shouldn't want to be my friend- I've hurt you and- and..." he couldn't finish his sentence through his uncontrollable tears and began moaning instead of speaking. 

Spinel's tensed shoulders softened, his reaction was all too familiar for her. He was self destructing, lost in his guilt and shame and if he had begun ripping out his hair she thought he'd turn pink too. 

The gem took a hesitant step forward, she hadn't ever been in the position to comfort him before, let alone in such a state so easily made identical to the countless times she felt inferior and terrible and shameful and guilty and bad. 

Spinel crawled onto the bed and slowly wrapped her arms around the boy, bringing her close to him and gently petting his head as he weeped into her shoulder. She began rocking him as he sobbed, the rhythmic movement ever so slowly calming his torrent of tears.   
For a second, she wished she had someone do such a thing for her when she learned of Pink's abandonment.   
She had no such comfort from Aquamarine. 

Spinel wiped the tears from Steven's eyes and he looked up, still pulling in shaky breaths and hiccuping through his tears. Their eyes met and Steven couldn't help but gaze into the soft pink of her irises as she held him close to her. 

Of anyone who would choose to comfort him, choose to protect him, after all he had done, Spinel was the one who willingly wrapped her arms around him.   
He needed to be better. He needed to prove to her that her comfort was not in vain, he had to show her that he cared about her.   
He had to be better, for her. 

Steven pushed his head into her chest, looking away from her gentle eyes and somewhat confused smile. 

"I don't want to lose you." He muttered softly, sure that she would push him away in anger at his words. She didn't.   
She pulled him closer instead, resting her chin on his head, he could feel the heat of her breath in his hair as she spoke in a soft whisper.

"I don't either."


	97. Epilogue 12

Steven made his way downstairs, Spinel followed a few feet behind, the house was far better looking than when he had returned the first time, though a few pictures on the walls were still askew.   
He stopped, looking up at the painting of his mother. It was slanted, half askew. He paused, grabbing the frame to right it, Vidalia had done a wonderful job painting the artwork, it was almost lifelike.   
He swore the painting breathed a sigh of releif as he made it perfect once again before meeting up with the gems on the lower floor.


	98. Part 13 Chapter One: Diamond Pool

"I think this will work?" Steven pondered, as he and the Crystal Gems stood by the pool of Rose's tears.   
Years ago all four diamonds had sat in the pool with all the corrupted gems, and it healed them.   
So it could do it for Spinel, couldn't it? 

In truth, it was the only option Steven had now. White surely would be opposed to healing any of his friends after what had occurred at the kindergarten. Hopefully the Diamond's combined essence hadn't somehow dissipated in the waters over the course of some odd four years?   
He smiled at the pink gem, hiding his secret desperate hope as he directed her into the pool.   
One thing he in need of alleviating was his constant guilt and worry over the gem becoming irreversibly corrupted.   
His spit could only go so far, and only lasted so long. 

Spinel stepped into the pool, letting go of Steven's hands and promptly sitting down. She looked around, waiting for something to happen, unsure what to make of the effort. 

Her eyes met Steven's and she let out a discontent sigh, finding the endeavor to be a waste of time. She couldn't be healed, eventually she would become a disgusting muck monster for the rest of her existence, only to be inevitably poofed by him and his friends and subsequently bubble for every moment after. 

"I don't think this-" the gem paused, putting her finger to her temple and rubbing it as she pondered the incredibly tiny change she had noticed. "That stupid noise is gone!" 

Steven laughed, letting out a released sigh as the gem stood up and clambered out of the pool with a gleeful smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around him three fold and pulled him into a tight hug, extending the rest of her arms to bring in the other gems as well. 

"Thank you! So much!" She laughed, on the brink of tears. She squeezed them tight before releasing her grip and stepping away. 

Steven grinned, this surely would help her come to forgive him, one mistake had been righted. 

"I didn't know if it would work, honestly, I'm glad it did though!" He laughed, grabbing Spinel's hand as she began to step aside, the gem paused, looking down, and slowly uncoupled her hand from his.   
Spinel was grateful, yes, but she was ready to be close to Steven again.   
Despite her constant longing for closeness, Steven still exasperated the flurry of emotions she felt around him.   
His efforts were noble, and he had fixed one thing, but he couldn't fix the other. 

He couldn't take back leaving her in the garden. Surely he knew that. 

Steven quietly moved his hand to his side, not quite able to process her rejection. It wasn't enough. It could never be enough.   
He knew that. 

The gems made their way back to the beach house, the reconstruction and repairs of the home portion had been complete, but the infinity room was still on the fritz, opening up to random rooms that weren't connected to the gem who requested them.   
At one point Peridot got trapped in Amethyst's room while trying to rewire the thing, it took fifteen tries to get back to her. Steven had used the failing room on several occasions to suggest Spinel sleep on the couch or in the greenhouse, he had even made a small bed for her in the event that she did sleep.   
Though, she turned down his offers to stay with her so she wouldn't feel alone.   
Amethyst however took every single mention as an opportunity to make fun of his desperate ply for her attention, going so far as to say Connie would be jealous. 

Steven sighed, flopping onto his bed and sinking into the mattress, he was frustrated, but understood why Spinel was distancing herself from him. It had the horribly ironic affect of making him want to be nearer regardless. Maybe he needed advice from another friend. Perhaps Connie knew how to appeal to the gem more than he did. 

She was always far more logical than Steven, and she would be able to at least understand where he was coming from. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed her number, waiting for the girl to answer. 

"Hey Steven, how are things going?" Her voice rang joyfully in his ears. He let out a discontent sigh, providing enough emotional output to give her the notion of his emotions. 

"Not so good, huh?" 

Steven rolled over on his stomach, holding the phone up to his ear with his shoulder. 

"It's Spinel, she's really mad at me and-" 

"Did she explode on you or something?" 

"No?" 

"Did she break something?" 

"No, she didn't try to hurt anyone- look, can we go somewhere to talk? I need help." He asked, exhaling nervously as he waited for Connie's response. There was silence on the line for a moment before she agreed. 

Steven sat up, half smiling and slipping on his shoes as he leapt downstairs and headed out the door. 

"So what's up?" Connie asked, meeting Steven at the edge of the crater in the hillside. The boy sat down, shaking his head in frustration as Connie followed. 

"Spinel reformed and she's upset with me." He stated, picking at the grass as he recalled her somewhat cold behavior towards him. Connie sat down next to him, pulling her legs up to her chest. 

"Its different from how she usually is- I apologized and she said she didn't want to forgive me..." he trailed off, looking at Connie for her reassurance, she was staring off at the sunset as it fell just below the horizon. "I healed her from the corruption- I've been trying to be close to her, but she doesn't want anything to do with me." 

Connie nodded, resting her chin on her knees in thought, he seemed genuinely distressed by the thought, she had no idea what he wanted her to say, she had to try though. 

"Well..." she mulled over her words, "you hurt her really badly, if it were me, I wouldn't want to be around you either." She answered. 

Steven looked away, pulling the grass from the ground and letting it fly away in the light breeze. It didn't make sense though, she had comforted him, she protected him, how could she be upset still, he healed her- all he has been trying to do is prove to her that he was worthy of her. 

"I've only been trying to make things better." He sighed. 

"Maybe that's why she keeps being distant." Connie remarked, "you keep trying to prove things to her but she might not want that. So maybe stop?" Her words cut through him, despite her lack of intention. 

He hadn't thought that she might not want to be around him because he was trying so hard, she could probably see right through it. Him healing her corruption was like a big neon sign that screamed 'FORGIVE ME' and he didn't even intend for it to be. 

"Why do you want to be around her so much anyway?" Connie asked, she was not lost on how the gem seemed to consume his thoughts after she arrived back on earth, it didn't matter if he was happy with her or upset, he talked about her constantly, even when seeking comfort from herself, it was about Spinel.   
She wasn't upset, but she could see very clearly how he had been so focused on the gem, and deep deep in the back of her mind she held a theory as to why. 

"I just.." Steven fought with himself on how to word his feelings, he wanted to prove himself, he wanted to make her happy, he wanted her to like him.  
He reminisced for a moment, back on the moment she had reformed after the kindergarten, the way she held him and rocked him and silently calmed his thoughts, how even in her own dismay with him, she found it in herself to hold him and be close to him.   
And how it was the last time she willingly touched him. 

"I want her to like me back." He attempted, though he wasn't content with his poor choice of words, he wanted so much more from the gem and he couldn't exactly describe it in a way that made sense. 

Connie nodded, internally the small theory in the back of her head inched closer to the forefront of her thoughts. She let out a sigh and gently punched Steven's arm, pulling him from his jumbled thoughts.

"So stop trying so hard and just be honest." She answered, hoping it would alleviate his stress.   
Steven stared at her in confusion. Stop trying?   
How on earth would that help him?   
He could handle being honest, but he had been so far, he told the gem of his feelings of guilt, he apologized, what more could he be honest about? How much he longed for her to be close to him?   
Surely that would make her uncomfortable, given her current reaction to his attempted advances.   
Be honest. Stop trying?


	99. Part 13 Chapter Two: Cruel Relations

Steven sat up in bed yawning in attempt to relieve his groggy mind and slowly stumbled onto the floor.   
He wanted to speak to Spinel, maybe she would be awake at this hour, maybe she would listen to him.   
He milled down to the bottom floor, and pulled his shirt up, opening the door to his mothers room he had inadvertently bequeathed to the pink gem.   
The door sprung open revealing the pink cloudy domain to his sleepy releif. 

He stepped inside, turning his head from side to side to search for the gem. She stood facing away from him, standing as though she was prepared to through a vicious right hook. 

He took a hesitant step forward, raising his hand apologetically. 

"Spinel, I know you're still mad at me-" 

"You left me." She cut him off, her shoulders tensing as he came near. Steven paused, unsure if the gem that stood in front of him was real or a figment of the room's creation. 

"Spinel, I-" he tried to explain, fearing that the gem might turn on him in her boiling rage. 

"Just like me." 

He spun around, brought face to face with Pink Diamond, she giggled softly, pressing her fingers together before opening her arms for a hug. Steven jumped backwards, astonished by the new apparition.

The diamond frowned, deciding that this form didn't please her child. She glowed, transforming herself into the far more familiar version. 

"You're doing such a good job following in my footsteps, Steven." She smiled, stepping closer. Steven shook his head, unable to process his wild thoughts, the last time he had seen his mother here...

He gasped, taking another step back from her as she slowly approached. 

"You're not real-" he started.

"I'm as real as you, Steven, I love being you- I love you being me." She sweetly remarked, no.   
This wasn't happening. 

"I'm proud of you, you really are so much like me." She continued, forcing Steven into Spinel who still stood turned away from him. The gem dropped to the ground, as vines erupted from the floor, wrapping around her body and immobilizing her. 

Steven spun around, watching as the gem pleaded with the dead air. 

"You said you wouldn't leave me-" the words were soft and quiet but riddled with the same dread and fear that they held when Spinel spoke them in the garden. The vines tightened around her body constricting until the gem poofed and her heart shaped stone hovered within the entanglement as water appeared from the air, wrapping around it followed by Steven's pink bubble. 

The boy took a fearful step backwards, faced with his regrets as they crashed into him with the violence of a thunder clap. 

"No- I did it to protect her." 

"And I did it because I was tired of her." 

Pink Diamond stepped passed him, popping the bubble and allowing the gem to reform, though now she reformed the way she looked six thousand years ago, still wrapped in the vines as they dug into her skin and grew through her limbs. 

Pink Diamond turned to face her child, a soft smile on her face as she gently booped the smiling Spinel. 

"It's all the same Steven, you still left her, you're still me, I still hurt the people that care about me the most."   
She remarked, stepping closer to him once more and forcing him into an embrace. Steven fought with her hold, clawing against her as he struggled to escape. 

"Stop! I'm not like you! I don't want to be like you!" He cried, dropping to his knees as his efforts failed him. Tears began to stream down his face as guilt overcame him, he looked past her shoulder at Spinel who stood smiling as she slowly decayed in the throws of the vines. 

"I'm not like you." He sputtered through his tears, losing his effort to fight himself away from her, "I'm not, I'm not.." 

"Steven?" 

His eyes flew open, he sat crumpled to the floor of the bubble room, clawing at the air confusedly until reality regained its position in his mind. He turned his head, Spinel stood in the doorway holding one of her favorite stuffed animals, staring at him in his wild breakdown. Tears still bubbled in his eyes as he tried to wrap his mind around what had happened. 

"Spinel." He sputtered, unable to finish his words. The gem stepped closer, hesitantly making her way toward him. She dropped to her knees in front of him and shoved her stuffed rabbit into his arms. Her face looked more confused than anything, but a gentle flicker of compassion grew as she wrapped her blanket around his shoulders. 

"You were screaming and it woke me up." She stated, resting her hands between her thighs as she waited for his explanation.   
Steven's eyes drifted to the floor, that's right, she couldn't get into Rose's room and was sleeping on the couch.  
He was never in her room. 

"I must have sleepwalked down here." He mumbled, pulling the strawberry scented rabbit to his cheek, it was soft and it was Spinel's.   
He had given it to her to help her when she was alone. She must have kept it in her gem.   
Spinel nodded and wrapped her arm around Steven, pulling him up as she stood. Seeing him so distraught made her uneasy, and even though she still couldn't name how she felt about him, she wouldn't let him stay in such a state.   
And these few moments where she was able to provide comfort made her heart flutter and her gem warm.   
It was dumb, of course.   
She's supposed to be mad at him, and want nothing to do with him. But at the same time, she enjoyed holding him and comforting him, hugging him, being close. 

If he knew he surely would have thought that all was well though, when it very surely wasn't. She couldn't let herself forgive him because his emotional distress pulled at her heartstrings. 

Steven, however, cherished every second the gem had her arm around him, and held her rabbit close to him, not wanting to let it go as she walked him silently upstairs to his bed. She stopped at his doorway. 

Steven turned, holding out the rabbit for her to take. 

"You can hold onto it for tonight." She said quietly, looking down at the floor, "but I want it back in the morning." 

Steven nodded, pulling the rabbit back to his chest as he pulled her blanket from his shoulders and placed it on her own.   
Spinel turned to head down the stairs. 

"I'll take care of him." He said softly, causing the gem to pause in the doorway, she nodded, not looking back before heading back downstairs to the couch. 

Steven pulled his covers aside and got into bed, clutching the strawberry scented plush to his face as he nuzzled it, squeezing tightly. It wasn't Spinel, but it was hers, and that was better than nothing. 

Though, his guilt still ate at him from behind the curtain of his momentary joy. And despite her comfort, she was still distant to him. Even if she had shared something precious to her with him, he knew that she was still upset.


	100. Part 13 Chapter Three: Unravel the Threads

Steven rolled out of bed, sliding to the floor, still holding the stuffed toy Spinel had lent him in the night and sighed contently.  
He opened his eyes and stood up, making his way downstairs to greet the pink gem and return her treasure. 

Connie stood in the living room, startling him from his sleepy thoughts when he laid eyes on her. She smiled and waved to him. 

"I was going to see if I could hang out with Spinel today." She laughed, the gem nearly choked on the donut in her mouth at her words, pounding her chest as she tried to swallow it. 

"What? Why me?" She stammered, confused by the girl's change in pace. Normally she came by to hang out with Steven, it was incredibly odd of her to ask for Spinel instead, albeit it was also quite flattering.   
And allowed the gem to forget the boy existed for the day. 

Steven smiled, confused as well by her request. 

"Uhm, sure I mean if she wants to-" 

"Are you kidding?! That's a swell idea!" The gem chimed, jumping up from the couch and wrapping her arm around the girl. Anything that would get her away from Steven, she didn't want to have to process or deal with more of his ruthless desire for her attention, or her jumbled mess of thoughts surrounding him.   
Connie nodded excitedly, moving toward the door. 

"Great, I've got a whole day planned- don't worry Steven, I'll bring her back safe and sound." She chuckled, opening the door and leaving the boy to stand idly on the stairs, confused and in his pajamas. 

Connie lead Spinel toward the boardwalk, content that the distance was enough to beging talking to the gem about what she really wanted to speak about.   
She had indeed wanted to spend time with Spinel, but her ulterior motive was to try and unravel the threads of the gem's thought process around what had happened at the kindergarten. As well as stoke the flames of her mental theory. 

She swung the gems hand back and forth as they walked, humming to herself before stopping by the docks and leading her to the edge. 

"Gee, I know you wanted to spend time with me but I didn't think you'd be this excited about it." Spinel muttered under her breath, still confused by Connie's offer in the first place.   
The girl sat down, and Spinel followed, dangling her legs over the dock and kicking them as she stared at Connie, waiting for her to explain. 

"I know you're really upset with Steven, so I figured a day away from him would help." The girl remarked, "and I want you to know that I'm your friend too." 

Spinel looked down at the soft waves of the ocean as they lapped against the wood pillars, blushing mildly at the thought of being called a friend.   
Though, she was grateful that Connie had taken it upon herself to separate the two of them in effort to alleviate her mixed up brain, she didn't think it would do very much to actually help. 

"I appreciate it." The pink gem replied, glancing back at Connie who seemed focused on the still rising sun. 

"He really cares about you though." She added, quieter than before. Spinel shrugged her shoulders not sure if she could believe her words. He left her, in the garden, that's not something you do to people you care about. 

"He really does." Connie looked back at Spinel whose face made it clear that she didn't believe a single word she said. "He talks about you all the time, ever since you came back he's been talking about you." 

"Yeah, well I tend to cause a lot of problems so I'd imagine he would." She remarked rather sarcastically. She'd brought nothing but hardship for him, of course he would complain about her, always being a problem, always causing trouble, bringing back old wounds, hurting- 

"No, he get worried about you more than anything." Her words caused Spinel to blink in confusion, worried? About her? 

"He just wants..." Connie paused, unsure if it was her place to repeat his words. "You to like him." 

Spinel stared at the girl, blushing slightly as she let the words sink in. He. Wants her. To like him? 

"Of course I like him!" She laughed, pretending the statement didn't give her minor whiplash. Connie laughed too, though she wasn't sure if the gem understood what she thought Steven had meant by his words. 

"That's why he's been trying to please you!" She chuckled, lightly slapping Spinel's back. "He wants you happy again." 

Spinel's demeanor shifted from her temporary joy to that of a much more solemn tone and she looked away from Connie. 

"But I'm not.." she mumbled, causing Connie to lose her smile. The girl scooched closer to the gem, leaning in to hear her speak. Spinel hesitantly began. 

"I mean...I am but- I'm still upset and I keep making him feel better about it-" she dragged in a breath, confused by her own words, how could she say this? How could she put it in a way that she could understand?

"I don't want to forgive him but I do, and I don't want him around me but I also do? And I keep doing stupid things that probably make him think that I'm okay with everything when I'm not and it's all because I-" 

The gem caught her self before she uttered the words. She wrapped her arms around her stomach a few times, trying to provide relief to the turning she felt inside. It was like going up and down really fast, where you felt your gem drop and then lift in the air and it made your whole body flip flop. 

"I wanna be close..." she finally finished. 

Connie nodded, rocking back and forth in thought for a moment, the theory in her head moved closer, slowly inching into the light. 

"So tell him." She answered. Spinel's head rose at her words and she glanced back at the girl and her soft smile. 

"He's not going to know what you think until you tell him. Pushing him further away because you don't know how to deal with it isn't going to fix the problem." The girl rested her hand on Spinel's shoulder, offering the gem her comfort. Spinel let out a reluctant sigh, sinking onto the dock in a puddle of confusion and embarrassment. 

"Yeah...okay."


	101. Part 13 Chapter Four: She Hates You

Steven sat on the couch holding Spinel's rabbit in his hands as he waited for Connie to return with the gem, he wanted to talk to Spinel that morning, tell her that he was sorry, that he didn't mean to make her uncomfortable and he wanted to thank her.   
But Connie had stolen the gem away before he even realised it. 

He stared at the soft rabbit, rubbing its heart shaped stomach with his thumb, contemplating how we would word his thoughts when she returned.

"She hates you." 

Steven jolted upright, startled by the familiar voice, he searched the room for the owner. No one. He was alone.   
The gems were all under the temple. He was alone in the house. 

"And she should." 

Steven shuddered, standing up as if it would help him confront the echoes of his mother's voice. 

"No wonder she left." 

"Pearl? Garnet?!" Steven called, hoping the gems could hear him. 

"All you have ever done is cause harm, all your choices are wrong, all you do is wrong." The voice grew louder, Steven cupped his ears, hoping it would alleviate his mother's growing anger. 

"Okay we're back!" Connie's voice cut through the screams, forcing Steven back into the present.   
She stood with Spinel by her side, who had a small nervous smile on her face as she waved at him. 

"You- did you guys have fun?" He asked, unsure if he should mention the calls of Rose Quartz. He shook the thought from his head, deciding that it was his guilt that plagued him. Connie nodded, staying at the door and nudging Spinel forward. 

"It was great, but I've gotta head back so..bye!" Connie smiled, stepping out the door and letting it close before Steven had time to object.

Spinel stood awkwardly in front of him, quietly shuffling her feet as she looked at the floor, what was she going to say? Connie had helped her work up the courage to try and explain her feelings, but now she was gone and Spinel was face to face with the person who made her feel all of those feelings. 

"Spinel, here's-" 

"Steven I'm sorry!" She blurted, Steven stared at here, lowering the rabbit he had held put for her in confusion.   
The gem tugged lightly on her pigtail and began to pace, trying to find her words while the boy stood watching. 

"I'm sorry I've been making you think that I'm all hunky dorry with being left in the garden when I'm not, and I'm sorry that I keep letting you think that I'm not upset because I am, and I'm having a really hard time using my words!" She exclaimed, beginning to ramble to herself as her pacing grew quicker. 

"I've been trying to be away from you because I don't want you to think that I like you? But I do- and I don't want-" 

"Spinel, I-it's okay." Steven smiled, raising his hand apologetically. The gem halted, turning to face him, confusion written all over her. 

"I know you're still upset with me," he sighed, looking down at the rabbit in his hands. "I don't expect you not to be..but I wanted to tell you that I haven't been doing all of this to make you forgive me." 

He moved to the couch, sitting down and resting his chin in his hands, not looking at the gem. 

"I just don't want to lose you, I like...being close." 

His voice was soft, and he almost didn't want her to hear his words. 

Spinel let go of her hair, moving to sit next to him. Her hand gently reached for the rabbit in his and she pulled it from his grasp, nuzzling it softly against her cheek. 

"I gotta lotta of different feeling in my head and none of them make sense." She whispered, holding the stuffed toy close to her gem. "But I know I don't want you to think I don't like you, cause I do." 

She leaned into Steven's shoulder, her hair tickled his nose and he patted her head as she slowly dropped into his lap. 

"I like being close to you too." 

She stared up at the boy as their eyes met. Steven smiled, tears beginning to well in his eyes at her words.   
She didn't hate him. She liked him, she was upset, but she still liked him and still wanted him around.  
He didn't deserve it, but he had it. 

Steven bent down, gently kissing Spinel's forehead before sitting straight again and leaning back against the couch.   
Spinel blinked, confused by the unfamiliar gesture, but pleased nonetheless. Maybe now they could move on. No more confusion, no more fighting. Just being close. 

She liked the idea, it settled her thoughts, as she lay in his lap with her eyes closed, slowly drifting off to sleep. 

Steven stared up at the ceiling, hiding the bright blush on his face from the gem. He held his breath, waiting for her to sit up and ask him what he did.   
But she didn't, she simply laid on his lap, slowly sinking into him.   
In fact, she didn't move at all.   
He looked down, Spinel was sound asleep, clutching her plush close to her with her mouth partially open in the serenity of her slumber. 

He hesitated, leaning forward ever so slightly to steal another kiss, this time, from her lips.


	102. Part 13 Chapter Five: Hand of Gods

Steven stepped out on the balcony leading to the greenhouse, drinking in the sunlight as it's rays splashed across the shadowed earth. The cool fall air was crisp in the morning light and frost stuck to the small patches of grass below the beach house. 

Everything was calm, even the light breeze was calm as it ruffled his hair and sent a small shiver down his spine.   
He looked off into the sky as the stars began to fade, the wind picking up. 

A small light streaked toward him. His stomach dropped to his feet. All sense of calm and relief ripped out of him in the moment he saw the ship breach the earths atmosphere. 

Steven bolted downstairs, catching Spinel by the arm and shoving the elastic gem into a small space under his island. 

"Stay there- don't move!" He yelled, just as Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet warped in from New Homeworld. Bismuth and Peridot climbed out of the hole in the temple cliffside, ready to face the new arrival. 

Steven still had his pajamas on, but ran outside regardless, leaving the pink gem stuffed under the island, wondering what was going on. 

If she knew, she would have a melt down. 

The wind howled as the giant hand settled onto the sands, a blue orb forming from its fingertip and floating to the ground. The gems and Steven readied themselves, their weapons drawn, prepared for another battle. 

The blue orb dropped down revealing the Diamond equal in size.   
She hesitated, before raising her hand in surrender. 

"Steven, I'm come to ask for your help." Blue Diamond said softly, waiting until he answered. Steven stepped forward, his sheild still raised. 

"Why? I thought you wanted to kill me?!" He spat, Blue diamond shed a tear at his words, closing her eyes and looking away from them. 

"I don't want to harm you, Steven, I don't like what White has done." She replied, dropping to her knees, the force of her fall shook the beach house, Spinel whimpered in confusion, trusting that Steven had directed her correctly. She hoped he was unharmed by their attacker. 

Steven squinted, not sure if he could believe the giant dictator. Though, she seemed genuinely distraught, genuinely regretful. 

"What about Spinel?" He asked, the Diamond opened her eyes in shock, almost as if she had forgotten the gem had even existed.   
She bent down, coming closer to him. 

"What about her?" She asked, confused by his question. Steven rolled his eyes. 

"You made her cry, like mom, like me. How can I trust you when you couldn't even change for her?" He grumbled, the diamond sat up, her hands folding on her lap as she looked down at them, averting her eyes from Steven. 

"You're right, I did make her cry, White had been so stressed over the insurgencies and I didn't stop to think what I had done wrong." Her eyes lifted and she looked back at Steven, who seemed like he was listening. 

"I didn't want any of this to happen, Steven, but White...she..refused to listen to me." 

Steven lowered his sheild, contemplating the diamonds words, she was at his doorstep, asking him for help, it would be good to have her on his side, but he couldn't trust her, not after the way they had attacked gemkind, and not after the way they treated Spinel.   
The boy let out a reluctant sigh, concluding his best answer to the conundrum. 

"What do you need my help with?" He asked, the diamond smiled, relief washing over her at his words. This was a risk in and of itself.   
If White knew of her travels here, she would surely turn on her.   
Brand her a traitor. 

"I need you to help me protect my gems." She answered, letting him crawl onto her hand to lift him up. "White is going to destroy all my aquamarines, all my sapphires, my entire court because of the coup. I need a place for them to hide, where they are safe."

Steven nodded, putting his hand to his chin in thought. Earth wouldn't be a safe place for them.   
Not if a diamond could fly here on a whim, and little homeworld was far too small to suffice for however many gems existed under Blue Diamond. Perhaps Lars knew of a planet the gems would be safe. He had the most experience in space travel out of all of them. 

Steven nodded, looking up at the diamond. 

"I think we can figure something out." 

After the silence from the initial quake, Spinel hesitantly stretched out of her hidy-hole, slowly stepping toward the window to see what Steven was so rushed to stop. She pulled down the blinds and peered out to the beach. 

Every photon froze. Her eyes grew wide with fear at the sight of Blue Diamond's hand resting on the sands of the beach, the diamond herself sitting in front of Steven and the gems. 

She began trembling uncontrollably, her feet firmly cemented to the floorboards by fear alone. She needed to help him, she needed to stop the diamonds attack, she needed to do something! 

But she couldn't.


	103. Part 13 Chapter Six: Gentle Terror

Spinel stood frozen at the window, unable to move as she stared down at Blue Diamond. Her thoughts ran wild and her breath caught in her throat as she attempted to wrap her mind around why the diamond had arrived.   
She watched as Steven lowered his sheild, as he spoke to her, as he left her to return to his home.

He opened the door, catching sight of the entirely still gem as she stood, still staring out the window. Her head slowly turned to face him and he could see the terror in her eyes. 

"Spinel, it's okay, she isn't here to hurt you." He said gently, though he fully understood why the gem didn't seem to register his words. Steven stepped closer to her, grabbing her hands and holding them to his chest to show her he was there.

"I won't let her hurt you, I promise." He whispered. Spinel's eyes drifted to her hands, hovering on them for a few moments before she finally met his gaze. Her lips twitched as she fought against herself to speak. Only a small whimper was uttered.   
Steven nodded, providing the gem a warm and sincere smile as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her toward the stairs.   
Her steps were merely small shuffles, but she followed him to his room where he let her sit on his bed.   
She was incredibly tense, so much so that all the elasticity had completely left her and she was stiffened with fear and apprehension.   
Two diamond in two days was likely far more than the petrified gem could handle.   
And he recognized that.   
Even more so, he recognized the exact way she seemed to freeze like terrified prey in the face of her fears. It was the same way Pink Zirconia froze in front of White Diamond.   
The same way Spinel froze in front of the apparitions in Rose's room, he knew it all too well. 

"She won't hurt you, she just wants to talk- you don't have to if you're not ready." He murmured, squeezing her hands as she stared at the floor. 

"Hhhhemmrrr." Whatever words Spinel was trying to say only made an awkward wheezing noise as they escaped her lips. If Steven didn't know the cause of her fumbling, he would have laughed, but he couldn't.   
He smiled instead, grabbing his blanket and wrapping it around her, then pulling all his stuffed toys from his shelves to tuck in her arms.   
The gem was entirely cocooned, though it didn't seem to alleviate her fear. 

"I gotta go, you can stay here right? I'll be right back." He smiled, kissing her forehead just before leaving out the balcony door. Spinel blinked, he did it again.   
It must have been a human thing. Perhaps to provide comfort? It did, ever so slightly. 

Steven hoped down from his balcony and drifted effortlessly to the sand where Blue Diamond sat waiting for his words. 

"She doesn't really want to talk right now. Maybe later?" He called up to the diamond. Blue nodded, raising her head to peer through the windows into his room. 

Spinel felt the Diamond's eyes on her back and sat completely still, hoping she wouldn't see her. 

Blue looked down at Steven and let out a discontent sigh, remissed that the pink gem had refused to speak. She had never done so prior.   
Granted, the moments of which Spinel acted out of turn were promptly followed by punishment. 

"What am I to do?" The diamond questioned, hoping Steven could provide an answer to her. He shrugged, not feeling particularly up to the task of helping her reconcile with Spinel. 

"You guys really hurt her, she isn't obligated to talk to you- or forgive you."   
His words seemed harsh, but he had directed them at not just Blue, but himself as well. 

Blue groaned in malcompliance at his response, they had done far worse in the past. But this was the future, and Steven didn't tolerate such behavior.   
Blue did care for Spinel, despite what she may have told Steven.   
She truly did love her like Pink.   
She was so much like Pink though, and it let them slip back into their old actions without a second thought. 

"What should I do in the mean time?" She asked, she couldn't very well go back to the kindergarten yet. She had informed White that she was going on a diplomatic trip to curate gems who had intended to stay with the Diamond authority, she even had falsified documents and reports to provide an alibi. She couldn't return so quickly. 

"You can...." Steven tried to think of a place Blue could be without attracting his enemies. "Stay on the moon?" 

Blue looked up, her eyes focusing on the moon that orbited the planet. She smiled, pressing her fingers together at the idea. 

"That's a wonderful idea, Steven!" She exclaimed, standing up and moving closer to her ship. "Tell Spinel that when she is ready, I would like to apologize." 

Steven nodded, though he didn't imagine the pink gem would ever be ready to speak to the diamond.   
He turned, leaping into the air to land on his balcony once more.   
He stepped into his room, gently setting his hand on the still cocooned gem's shoulder as he rounded the bed. 

"She's gone now, but she said she wants to say sorry." He explained to the still silent gem. 

Spinel's face turned up and tears began to form as her lips trembled before she spoke. "I don't wanna." 

Steven took a step back, caught off guard by the childish whimper of her voice. 

"You don't have to- only if you want to, and only when you're ready." He sat down next to her on his bed, leaning back until he lay flat on the mattress. 

"But I have to figure out where to put her gems-" he glanced at Spinel, she didn't look as though she was listening, she fiddled with one of his stuffed toys. "That's why she came."


	104. Epilogue 13

Antarcticite stood at the precipice of a large cave, and the precipice of change. 

Old bones and scales and skin of long dead creatures littered the entrance, and she was minuscule in the mouth of the cave as it tunneled into a blackened abyss.  
This had to be the correct location. The ancient of ancient texts, back when gem's wrote on papyrus, stated such to be true.   
The place the Diamonds came from.   
The ones who began Gemkind. Or at least one of them, was here.


	105. Part 14 Chapter One: Deal With Dinner

"Gem." 

The deep voice bellowed from within the darkness of the cave, the heat and wind of the beasts breath rushed out, nearly knocking Antarcticite over as she stood at it's entrance. 

"I have not seen your kind in trillions." The creature growled, a pair of glowing eyes appearing in the shadows, "to what do I owe the pleasure?" 

Antarctitice took a hesitant step forward, of all the moments of unsurety she had ever felt, this was the most daunting.   
And she was consistently sure of herself. 

"The gems are rebelling against the Diamonds, I have come at the behest of White Diamond to humbly beg for your assistance." She lied, lowering her head as the beast crawled from it's hole. 

Its jaws clicked in thought at her words, as it creeped into the dim light of the far off sun. It was no gem.   
Like a snake it slithered around Antarcticite, it's glistening scales seeping a sparkling pink goop into the ground as it coiled around her. 

"A gem that lies." The beast pointedly remarked, the rumble of its breath shaking the earth Antarcticite stood on. She averted her eyes, not showing any sign of her instigation. 

"We created your kind, and you destroy yourselves with foolish...organic needs." The scales of the monster clinked against one another, shining in a rainbow of gemstone colors. 

"A race of cattle, and I could eat you here." It blinked at Antarcticite, its tongue flicking out at the thought. "Right now." 

Antarcticite instinctively froze, the icy water making up her armor crystallizing for a moment as the creatures snout breathed out a snort at her. It lifted it's head, shaking it, causing the scales of its body to shimmer and shake and clack together in a cacophony of what sounded like broken glass. 

"The harvest has yet to come, and you are too salty for my tastes. What is it you say of these....rebellions?" 

Antarcticite let out the breath she was holding at the beast's words, her eyes meeting its glowing glare. 

"Gems rebelling against the Diamond Authority, White has retaliated with weapons that permanently damage our kind." She held up her hand, the bleached Aquamarine rising from her palm for the monster to inspect.   
It lowered its head, sniffing the teardrop gem, closing its eyes in contemplation. 

"An Aquamarine...they are delicious, but this one...has no luster." The creature breathed, turning away from the gem before it for a moment. 

"A shame...the failing Diamond means to irradicate our stock." 

The morbid thought crossed Antarcticite's mind, the beast was revered as gods once, the Diamonds were revered as gods, but they were merely caretakers and breeders of the meals these monstrosities devoured.   
It was a different threat. Far more deadly than the Diamonds, she thought. 

"Help me stop her then." The gem said blandly, waiting patiently for the slithering thing to answer. 

"Help you? A disgusting tiny salty gem that I could devour in an instant- add you to my collection?" It snorted, amused by her words. The monster lowered its head, its snout nearly touching the gem as its tongue flicked outwards and wrapped itself around her for a hesitant moment as the beast contemplated the thought. 

"I do not owe you your existence, rock." It's head reared back as it shook with laughter. 

"But I want my harvest. The four of us want our harvest." The snake like creature spat its tongue out, its venom dripping into the water that made up Antarcticite's body. 

"White Diamond no longer owns you- I do." It paused, nodding slowly at the pink liquid that tinted Antarcticite's waters. "Bring me my treasures and I will spare you the unfortunate fate you are to face." 

The shimmering beast retracted itself from Antarcticite, coiling back into its cave as its eyes slowly shut. 

"Do not fail me."


	106. Part 14 Chapter Two: Just Like You

Steven jolted from his sleep, the echoes of his mother's voice lingering in his mind. He let out a heavy breath, pulling his blankets away and sliding off his bed.   
They had gotten worse, the nightmares.   
But at least he wasn't sleep walking anymore.   
In fact, he could barely sleep. Guilt and shame riddled every inch of his body and cracked his mind. Closing his eyes simply made it worse.   
He quietly tip toes down the stairs passing the sleeping Spinel on the couch to get some milk from the kitchen. Perhaps the cold drink would lessen his aching stomach.   
He glanced at the doorway to the infinity room, it was nearly completed, the gems could now enter their rooms safely without worry of accidentally being trapped.   
Spinel had opted to stay on the couch in light of recent events. 

It was understandable, his mother's room had a tendency to reenact her worst fears, and Steven didn't mind the quiet company she kept below his room.   
He poured his glass and took a very long swig before setting the empty glass back in the sink and heading back to his room. He stopped, glancing around the room, feeling eyes boring into him as he stood in the dark. 

"Steven, what are you doing?" Spinel sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she began to focus on the frozen and panicked boy. Steven's startled jump at her words confused her, but he sighed and stepped toward the coffee table. 

"Another nightmare." He muttered, Spinel nodded groggily. Pulling her blanket around her shoulders. 

"Sorry," she yawned, lying back down and pulling her rabbit to her cheek. "Hope they go away." 

She was too tired to contemplate his dreams, and intended to quickly fall back into her own dreams- which mostly involved the boardwalk arcade at the moment. 

Steven didn't take her words as a sign of rejection though, and moved closer to her, sitting on the floor in front of her, causing her to open her eyes in confusion.   
He sighed. 

"I don't know why, but I can't stop feeling guilty.." he said softly. The gem rolled over, not facing him. Good, he should feel guilty. She didn't have to make him feel better, she didn't want to. 

"I keep having nightmares with mom."   
He continued.   
Spinel clenched her eyes shut in attempt to ignore him. 

"Uh, huh?" She mumbled. 

"She keeps telling me she's proud of me." 

"That's good." Spinel replied, not really listening to him as she drifted further into sleep. Steven sighed, shaking his head somberly.

"Not really, I don't want to be like her so when she tells me she's proud..." he trailed off, of course Spinel know how Pink was, he didn't have to explain it to her. 

"I don't want to be like my mom." 

"But you are." Her voice was soft, tinged with irritation, but she didn't turn to face him. He was startled by her words. Spinel could say cruel things, but she knew how much Pink had hurt her, she knew how much those words stung. 

"What?" Steven breathed, turning back to face the gem. She didn't move, and didn't face him. 

"You are like her, you hurt me- the same way she did. And you hurt all the gems by changing everything." 

Steven pulled himself to his knees, resting his hands on Spinel's back. 

"But I didn't mean to, I was trying to fix things, I was trying to protect you-" 

"It doesn't matter. Nothing you did helped." 

He shook the gem, trying to get her to turn around, to face him in her hurtful words, tears bubbled in his eyes before his disbelief and sorrow turned to anger. 

"Don't say that, you know I care about you- you know I've been trying to help you!" His voice raised, but the gem refused to stir. He stood up, turning away from her. 

"I know I hurt you but you don't have to be so rude about it." He grumbled, irritated by her lack of tact. Who was she to know anything? He was only trying to fix things- if it wasn't for her he could have never had to deal with the diamonds or the coup or anything again, she brought all of that with her.   
And now she just can't let it go that he poofed her and left her- to protect her no less! 

He stomped up the stairs, and frustratedly climbed into bed, yanking his covers over him as he turned to his side, facing toward the window. He closed his eyes, the frown on his face remaining until he drifted back to sleep. 

Just like her, he wasn't just like Pink Diamond, he wasn't his mother, he was better, he made it his job to be better than her. Spinel was being stupid, she was being spiteful and wrong. He wasn't like his mother. He wasn't ever going to be his mother.


	107. Part 14 Chapter Three: Bye Bye Blues

Spinel sat up from her sleeping position on the couch, Amethyst made her way into the kitchen area, and silently greeted her. She turned her head in confusion, Steven had come and talked to her last night, right? Or was that part of her dream?   
She couldn't recall and personally didn't care to at the moment.   
She stretched her head toward the window and peered out, her face falling into a discontent frown at the site of Blue's ship still sitting on the beach.   
It was decided, she would stay inside today. 

"Yeah, she's gonna be here a while." Amethyst remarked, making her way toward the couch where the rest of the gem sat. Her head snapped back to her shoulders and she groaned in discomfort. 

"Steven said she was going to the moon, right?" She sunk into herself letting out another groan. "I wish she'd go already." 

"Steven?" The diamonds voice chimes as her giant eye peered through the windows, causing Spinel to jump, covering her head with the blanket. 

"Oh, Spinel! I wanted to talk to you." She said softly, blinking at the pink gem whose pigtails stuck out of the blanket foiling her plans of hiding. The pink gem seemed to melt under the blanket, her limbs sagging out from under it. 

"She'd love to." Steven said briskly as he pulled on his jacket. Spinel's head burst out of the blanket and she glared at him in anger and confusion.

"What?! N-" 

"Oh that's wonderful!" Blue smiled, resting her hand, palm up on the porch, waiting for Steven to open the door. He made his way down the stairs and ripped Spinel's protective blanket away from her, revealing her to the smiling diamond. The pink gem squeaked in reject at Steven's automatic approval. His hand wrapped around her arm and he pulled her from the couch, dragging her toward Blue's hand. 

"Steven what are you doing you know I-" 

"Don't be stupid, get over it." He cut her off, not looking at her as he forced the gem to follow him onto Blue's hand. She instinctively crouched down, wrapping her arm around her until she was all but surrounded by her own limbs. 

Was this some sort of retaliation? He had never been so openly forceful, was he mad at her? Because she was mad at him? Even still, it was unlike him to push anyone into such an uncomfortable situation. 

"Spinel, I'm sorry for the way we've treated you, I hope you can forgive us." Blue began, pulling her hand to her face to try and read the terrified gem's face. Steven yanked on her arm, and her head briefly popped up, her eyes were clenched shut. 

"O-okay!" She whimpered, tucking back into her self made hidy-hole. 

"She wants you to forgive her, Spinel." Steven remarked, his voice low as he gritted his teeth through his words. He wrapped her arm around his like a rope and pulled again, spinning the gem out of her enclosure to face Blue Diamond herself.   
She deserved it. After what she said, a little pay back for being so rude last night.   
He smiled disingenuously at her, though inside he secretly revelled in her fear and despair. 

"Go ahead." He sweetly pushed, resting his hand on Spinel's back and forcing her forward she stumbled and looked up at Blue Diamond.   
Her eyes darted back to Steven who still held her hand, smiling as if he didn't notice the pink gem trembling. Spinel gulped, looking back at the diamond, her hair stood straight up as her mind scrambled for words. 

"I...forgive you.." she murmured softly, looking down at her feet. It was empty though, her words. She couldn't forgive Blue for locking her away, making her cry, letting her get reset over and over again. She glanced back at Steven who seemed wildly more extatic about her words, his grip tightened around her arm and for a brief moment a memory flashed in Spinel's mind.   
She looked away from him, her hands opening and closing as she tried to forget the memory.

Blue Diamond smiled and brought the two of them down to the sand, Steven hopped off and Spinel followed behind, her arm sagging as he leashed her forward. 

"That's all I needed, Spinel, I promise to do better, Steven." Blue said gently, standing up.   
Steven waved at the giant diamond. 

"We'll talk about your court in a bit, okay?" He called. Blue nodded, stepping backward to her ship and bubbling herself to enter it. 

Steven made his way up the stairs to his home, Spinal reluctantly followed behind him, still reeling from her brief, albeit terrifying conversation with the diamond. 

"Steven, why di-" 

"You have to learn to get over yourself, Spinel." He cut her off, Spinel looked away, get over herself? He had told her just a day ago that she could speak to Blue when she was comfortable- and now all the sudden he's just making her like she doesn't have a choice in things? What was wrong with him? 

"Steven, I don't think you're being fair."   
She tried to say, pulling against his grip, he spun around, glaring at her with hatred in his eyes. The gem shrunk away from him, startled by his anger.

"You know what's not fair, Spinel? I have been trying to make things easier for you, nonstop, and you turn around and say hurtful and rude things to me! That's not fair!" He snapped, yanking her toward him as he trudged toward the greenhouse, grumbling in dismay and rage. 

Spinel was at a loss for words, what did she say that hurt him? Why was he so upset, so unlike himself. He pulled her into the greenhouse and activated the warp, murmuring and grumbling to himself the whole time. 

"Steven, what are you doing?!" The worry in her voice didn't deter his sudden malice as he pushed her into the light of the warp and followed close behind.


	108. Part 14 Chapter Four: All For Show?

"I did this for you, Spinel- you!" He screamed as they flew through the warp. The reached their first destination. 

The pink gem drew in a ragged breath, staring out at the familiar place.   
Steven stomped off of the warp pad, pulling her with him as he ranted. 

"I took you here to protect you, because I let you get corrupted, I left you here because I didn't know what else to do, you can't be mad at me about it!" He yelled, Spinel's face contorted into rage at his words and the gem lumbered towards him, raising her fist in anger. 

"You did! And you expect me to be okay with it?! You didn't think that any other place would possibly be better?! You didn't think for a second- oh hey, yeah, this is the perfect place to leave Spinel, my mom was a freaking GENIUS!" She spat sarcastically at him. Steven's brow furrowed and he pushed the gem back into the warp, sending them to his second intended location. 

The gem dropped to the ground, her face wild with rage as she searched the area for him. Steven stood at the edge of the Diamond Pool, his arms held out wide as if he were gesturing to his magnificent failures. 

"Oh, yeah, I bet you had no idea the stupid pool would work, huh?!" She growled, lunging toward him, Steven blocked her hit with his sheild. 

"I healed you! I fixed you and you hate me!" He replied, bubbling his fists to counter her punches. "I did this for you because I felt so terrible that I let you get hurt and I let you get corrupted and I LEFT you, and I don't even get thanked?! I get told that I'm just like mom, you- of all people, equate me to her!" 

Spinel's hands wrapped around his fists and she grappled with him at the edge of the pool, her eyes wide and her teeth gritted in fury.

"She left you! She hated you and I didn't! You tried to kill me! And I still forgave you, I still protected you and I still let you stay! Because I'm not my mother, because I care about you! Because-" 

"Steven, STOP!" Spinel's voice rang in his ears, louder than his own, louder than his wild thoughts. She flung him backward, crashing him into the waters of the pool. 

She stood up, leaning over the pool to watch as he drifted deeper into the waters. 

"I should have never trusted you." 

Her voice was mottled by the sound of water in Steven's ears, he gasped, bubbled erupting from his mouth as he struggled to climb to the surface.


	109. Part 14 Chapter Five: She Loves You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT SKIP THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> You will be very confused if you do.

"I did this for you, Spinel- you!" He screamed as they flew through the warp. The reached their first destination. 

Spinel drew in a ragged breath, staring out at the familiar place, the decrepit garden she hated so much.   
Steven stomped off of the warp pad, pulling her with him as he ranted. She could barely move, confused and filled with fear as she watched the boy begin to lose himself to rage. 

"I took you here to protect you, because I let you get corrupted, I left you here because I didn't know what else to do, you can't be mad at me about it!" He yelled, taking a step toward her and gesturing wildly at the scenery. Spinel felt her heart drop as he aired his thoughts to her. He was so mad at her and she couldn't understand why, she let out a wavering breath and forced a smile, holding her free hand up apologetically.

"Steven, I know you were trying to protect me..I just- this place maybe wasn't the best?" She had never seen the boy this fuming with rage, it startled her and scared her. He could leave her here again. But something was wrong. He wasn't like this. 

Steven's brow furrowed and he gripped her arm pulling her toward him before he shoved her back into the warp, sending them to his second intended location. 

Spinel dropped to the ground, her face wild with confusion and fear as she searched the area for him. Steven stood at the edge of the Diamond Pool, his arms held out wide as if he were gesturing to his magnificent failures. 

"Steven!" She gasped, getting up to run toward him, "Steven I don't understand, I don't know what I di-" 

"I healed you! I fixed you and you hate me!" He cut her off, bubbling his fists as she approached. "I did this for you because I felt so terrible that I let you get hurt and I let you get corrupted and I LEFT you, and I don't even get thanked?! I get told that I'm just like mom, you- of all people, equate me to her!" 

Steven threw a punch at her, and she scrambled out of his reach, reeling from his marked change in behavior. Violence?   
She stood up, hesitant to come near now, something was wrong, something was really really wrong. 

"I don't think you're like Pink, Steven- I'm sorry that I didn't seem grateful to you-" she cut herself off, dodging a blow as his bubbled fists now garnered spikes

"She left you! She hated you!"   
Steven screamed, Spinel halted, she stared at him, tears bubbling in her eyes at his hurtful words. The boy lunged toward her, slamming his fist into the ground where she stood, leaving a small crater from his strength alone. 

"And I didn't! You tried to kill me! And I still forgave you, I still protected you and I still let you stay!" Steven's hand wrapped around her hair and he forced her back, sending her flying to the edge of the pool. Spinel scrambled to her feet in time to catch his fists as he flung himself at her. His eyes were wild with rage and he growled at her. 

Spinel grappled with him at the edge of the pool as his fury grew, he shrieked in rage, hitting her hard in the gut and causing her to buckle over in pain. 

"Steven, something's wrong with you!" She cried, looking up at him, though he couldn't see the fear and worry that streaked across her face.

He took a step toward her, his eyes beginning to turn a dark black as his irises became pink in hue. His voice was low as he spoke, becoming guttural, demonic.

"Because I'm not my mother, because I care about you." Spinel's eyes darted around the landscape as she panicked, trying to find a way to stop him. Her eyes met his for a brief moment and she kicked her feet under him, grabbing his hands.

"Steven, STOP!" Spinel shrieked, flinging the corrupted diamond into the pool, he splashed into the waters, sinking slowly, caught of guard by her sudden retaliation. 

Spinel stood up, hesitantly leaning over the pool to watch as he drifted deeper into the waters. 

"I'm so sorry, Steven." 

The boy gasped under the water, and she dropped to her knees, reaching into the pool to drag the drowning boy out. His head breached the waters and he coughed, crawling onto the ground and lying on his back in a confused daze. Spinel stared at him, waiting for him to speak.


	110. Part 14 Chapter Six: Shared Unreality

"What...happened?" Steven gasped, opening his eyes and squinting at the sunlight, he looked back at Spinel, she sat at the other end of the pool, huddled together with her head hung low. Steven sat up, ringing the water from his shirt as he took small soaked steps toward her. He dropped to his knees and began crawling to her side. 

"Spinel, I-" he wanted to apologize but his words caught in his throat, the gem looked away from him, tears quietly streaking down her face. 

Steven sat back, his eyes drifting to the ground, what could he say? It wasn't as if he didn't recall the things he had said, it was like he lived in a temporary state of unreality, where nothing he saw or heard was real. But it wasn't as if he didn't believe at least..some of the things he had said. Spinel wasn't the type of person to take them lightly either.   
He hesitated to touch her, lifting his hand to reach, despite knowing she would retreat from him. And she did. 

"I'm sorry." 

Steven blinked, unable to process the gem's small words. Her head dipped lower, and she desperately held back her sob. 

"I know- I know you hate me for not forgiving you and-" he voice faltered as she fought back her hiccups and tears. Steven moved closer, gently resting his hands on her shoulders. 

"Oh no, no, no, no Spinel, I don't hate you, you don't need to be sorry, I'm the one who should be sorry." He cooed, though his efforts were in vain, Spinel pushed him away, crawling a few feet from him and planting herself on the ground again in a heap of limbs. 

"You said- you were so mad at me and I can't not be sorry!" She cried, quieting into her small weeps. 

Steven averted his eyes, unsure if he could make things better..he has said and done so many hurtful things.   
And Spinel was the one apologizing.   
Steven pulled himself to his feet, walking around the gem and plopping himself in front her her. She had her hands tightly gripping her head, digging into her skin as she consciously fought the urge to rip at her hair. 

"I'm not mad at you." He said, gently pulling her hands away and cuppering her face in his palms. Her eyes opened for a moment, before clenching tightly shut. She shook her head in his hands, unable to believe him. The tears from her eyes drenched his hands, but he didn't let go. 

"You're good Spinel, you're so so good and I'm the one who's been a bad friend." He murmured, turning his eyes down at the thought. He had been.   
Needlessly cruel. 

"I've hurt you, and I was so.." he thought for a moment, searching for the right words to say. "Lost, that I forgot how much you've grown." 

Spinel opened her eyes at his words, her tensed shoulders slightly relaxing as she gazed up at him. 

"You're important to me, Spinel." Tears welled in his eyes at his sincerity, the boy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, squeezing tightly. 

He rocked her back and forth, reminding him of the same consolation she had provided. The gem was quiet in his arms, even her breaths were shallow. 

"I hurt you and I'm so, so sorry." He whispered, pulling her head to his chest, his own tears dripped onto her head, causing her to look up at him.   
"You don't need to forgive me." 

Spinel's eyes settled on his and she slowly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down until they were level, she didn't blink, and she spoke incredibly softly. 

"I do." 

The gem ever so slightly stretched herself to his height, her hands wrapping around the back of his head as she pulled him close and she set her lips on his forehead. Steven's shock and confusion made him freeze for the moment, until she retreated back into his arms, clutching him tightly in her grasp. 

She couldn't see the blush on his face, and he couldn't see it on hers. She had no idea if she did the gesture correctly, if it was warranted in that moment, if it was alright. She held onto him though, hoping that he would leap away from her in disgust.   
He didn't.   
Instead, he rested his hands on her shoulders, slowly lifting her up to face him.   
For a brief moment he panicked, unsure of his actions, he had stolen a kiss before, but she was asleep. 

She stared at him, unaware of his racing thoughts. 

Steven raised his hand, holding her chin and leaned forward, kissing Spinel once more on the lips.   
The gem blinked, confused by the variation in the same gesture, did this mean something else? Her eyes flickered to Steven's, his were closed, should she close hers? Yes? No?! 

Spinel closed her eyes, following her friend's lead until his lips parted from hers and he shyly looked at the ground, unsure of what to say. She was still mad at him, wasn't she? And she had no idea what a kiss was, especially not a kiss on the lips, let alone the jumbled mess of complicated feeling he had grown for her since his solitary moment in her room.

The pink gem let out a small content sigh, still staring at him, waiting for him to do something.   
Steven laughed nervously, wrapping his arm around her and standing up, pulling Spinel with him. What was he doing? What on earth was he thinking?!   
He needed a plan of some sort, and definitely needed some time away from her to work over everything in his head. She didn't know, she couldn't know- did he even know? 

Not really.


	111. Epilogue 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall spineven shippers enjoyed thay?

Antarcticite quietly slipped into the palace garden, seeping into the dirt of the ground and drilling toward the diamond chambers until she breached the floor of White Diamond's room.   
The Diamond's glazed eyes turned down on her, picking out the ever so slight pink hue of the gem's watery body. 

"An Antarcticite, valuable members of my court." She remarked, bending down to look at the gem before her.   
Antarcticite looked up at the Diamond, meeting eyes with her as she stepped closer. 

"Did Ghoshenite send you?" She asked, placing her and down on the floor for the gem to crawl onto. Antarcticite abided, her large hand latching onto the thumb of the diamond as she climbed atop her. The pink hue of her watery armor slowly drained put of her. 

"Yes, she did."


	112. Part 15 Chapter One: Eat Your Heart Out

"Connie?!" Steven's voice was rife with concern and panic as he grabbed her shoulders pulling her to the side of the beach house out of earshot from the other gems, but particularly Spinel.

The girl wrenched his hands from her arms in confusion, though his frantic worry didn't seem to cease. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, preparing herself for more terrible news about the diamonds. 

"I kissed Spinel!?" 

The theory that had been slowly inching close to the front of Connie's mind now crashed into the small wall she built up and invaded her thoughts. Temporarily freezing her as she stared dumbfounded at the boy. 

"You what?" 

Steven grabbed her again, shaking her as if jostling her would somehow help the girl process his words. 

"I don't think she knows what that means!" He stopped, looking down at the sand, "I don't even know what it means." 

Connie finally relaxed and pulled herself from his grip, resting her hand on his shoulder, she opened her mouth to speak, but had to reform her thoughts for a moment. 

"What do you mean?" She said, far more calmly than tmshe thought. Steven rubbed his neck, somewhat nervous to speak his thoughts. 

"I think I might..like her?" What was he saying, of course he liked Spinel, she was kind and comforting and trusted him far more than he had expected and she was soft and sweet and funny and gentle and the way she- 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she feels the same." Connie's words ripped him from his thoughts, forcing him back into reality. She was right. Spinel was a gem, she knew love and friendship but did she comprehend anything beyond that platonic relationship?   
He may have kissed her but that probably only looked like a simple gesture of affection, she probably had no idea how much it meant. 

Steven sighed, closing in in himself, guilt and embarrassment lingering over him as his thoughts turned dark. 

Connie didn't intend to be so blunt, but she noticed how his demeanor immediately shifted. 

"I mean, you could just ask her?" She backpedaled, knowing the providing him some kind of light at the end of the tunnel would bring him out of his depressed stupor. 

"You're not mad?" Steven's words were quiet, he had forgotten how close he and Connie had been, and he had called her so quickly to tell her of his actions, he expected her to be upset. 

Connie blinked, looking down at her feet, suddenly made uncomfortable by his question. 

"Well, I kind of had a feeling.."she mumbled in reply.   
Steven looked up and into her eyes, not entirely comprehending what she meant. 

"What?" He felt lost now, suddenly swept up between her words and his feelings, and being lashed around by the great waves of them. 

"I mean- you kind of made it obvious." She shrugged, still trying to find her words, she wasn't mad, she was a little sad, but it wasn't as if he would just dissapear on her. They would still be together, still be jam buddies. 

"I did?" He questioned, trying to guess what he had done or said to make his conflicted feelings so known. Connie was smart though, and she could read him like an open book if she wanted, he wanted to smack himself for being so dumb all of the sudden. 

"You talk and worry about her a lot, so I figured maybe.." she trailed off, stopping as she noticed the tears beginning to fall from his eyes. Steven wiped his face, shocking himself from his sudden outburst of emotion. 

"Steven?" Connie's voice grew concern, causing the boy to look up, still wiping the small tears from his eyes. 

"Connie I'm sorry." He mumbled, reaching for a hug, she obliged, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. 

"Why?" Steven pulled away in confusion, did she seriously not understand? Or did she know him so well that he didn't even need to explain? 

"Steven it's okay if you love her, I'm not going to be mad about it. We're still friends anyways!" Connie chuckled, confusing the boy further he looked at his feet, shuffling them in his discomfort. He had worked out his feeling enough to understand them.   
But Spinel was entirely in the dark.   
And he kissed her, knowing she wouldn't understand. 

He hunched his shoulders, mot enjoying the guilt and shame that creeped up his spine at the thought. He had to explain things to her. 

Steven nodded reluctantly, moving away from Connie and rubbing his arm in effort to calm his jumbled mind. 

"I've got to tell her." He said quietly. Looking back at his friend. 

"I mean, you don't have to if you're not ready-" 

"No, I've got to because I took advantage of her and she needs to know, I don't think she does." Steven explained, sinking further into his own despair at the thought. Connie let out a reluctant sigh, resting her hand on his shoulder in effort to reassure him.   
She agreed completely, but felt it would only dig deeper into his guilt if she were to mention that. 

Steven approached Spinel as she sat on the bottom steps of the porch, drinking in the sunlight, dreamily recalling his odd gesture. 

"S-Spinel?" His voice shook, his whole body shook, he couldn't stop shaking, suddenly feeling all his anxiety smack him in the face at once. The gem looked up, her magenta eyes peircing into him making Steven feel ten times worse than he already had. And then she smiled. 

"Oh, hi Steven." She replied, scooting over and patting the step for him to sit. Steven hesitated, unable to move toward her, he could hear his heart beating in his ears as he tried to come up with the words. 

"C-can we talk?" He stammered, still not sitting next to her. Spinel nodded, worry edging along her face as her thoughts becan to race. He could still be mad at her, for pushing him in the pool, for fighting with him, he could not want to be her friend. He probably didn't, maybe he'd leave her here, if he was to go with Blue- he could make her go with Blue.   
And she could get hurt oh no. Oh no.

"Oh..okay." she said softly, looking away from him, trying to hide the tears that were welling in her eyes.   
Panic dropped Steven's heart to his feet at the gem's response, he must have said something bad, perhaps she hated him now? Since he was so upset with her, when he was corrupted. 

He sucked in a breath, glancing around at the landscape, making sure none of the gems or Connie could see his utter discomfort. 

"Spinel, I really like you." He said softly, the pink gem's head rose, and she turned to look at him, he was shifting his weight nervously, crinkling his toes. Was something wrong? He said he liked her, but he didn't look like he did, he looked like he wanted to run away from her in that moment. 

"You do?" Her voice was small and she seemed to quizzically look him up and down, as though sizing him up to see if he was worth her time. Steven gulped.

"Yeah, I like you a lot and that's why I did that-" 

"The thing with your lips?" She interrupted, pressing her finger to her lips to indicate what she meant, Steven nodded quickly, and wiped the nervous sweat from his brow. 

Spinel's mind eased, now sure that he wasn't upset with her, he was her friend and she didn't care what he did to show that. 

"It's a cool way to show you're friends." She smiled, standing up to face him, she stretched a little taller and repeated the kiss on his forehead. The boy nearly collapsed underneath her, his knees shook with anticipation and delight all at once. He could barely contain the bright glow in his eyes.

"It's not..for friends." He replied shakily, Spinel retracted, shamefully looking down at the sand, her eyes no longer looking into his as she ringed her hands together in forlorn confusion. 

"Oh..I didn't know." Her joy suddenly flew out from under her and she stress fully fidgeted under his gaze. 

"Am I...not your." Spinel couldn't finish the sentence, tears began to well in her eyes, suddenly the world began to crash around her, she had tried so hard, she stopped hurting people, she was doing so much better about hurting herself- was it not enough? She must have done something wrong, she must have messed up somewhere- was it because she corrupted him? Because they fused? Because she was angry and wouldn't forgive him?   
What was it? What did she do wrong?

She began to cry, unable to hold back her tears, startling Steven from his own nearly inescapable worry, he grabbed her shoulders to stop her shaking just for a moment. 

"Spinel you're more than a friend, more than a best friend!" He drew her attention finally and she sniffled, still looking down at the feet, not sure if she could believe him. 

"B-but.." she studdered, unable to speak through her gasps and weeps. 

"Spinel it's okay!" Steven tried to pull her from her grieving tears, he messed up, maybe he shouldn't have said anything- he should have left it alone, let her think it was just for friends, but then..she wouldn't know. 

Steven paused for a brief moment, hoping his small idea would work, it only needed to work for a second, he just needed to explain to her, show her.   
He pulled the weeping gem close to him and promptly kissed her, quieting her soft sobs with his lips. 

Spinel's eyes shot open in shock as the two of them began to glow, fusing for an inordinately brief second before they snapped apart, landing in the sands a few feet from eachother. 

Spinel looked at the ground, her mind wrapping around the thoughts that Steven had put in her head if only for a moment. Her eyes flickered up and she stared at him in confusion.   
While he looked at her with compassion, guilt and somehow, a deep longing. 

A soft breath escaped her lips and she shook for a moment, before standing, she glanced back at him, before her eyes traveled to the beach house.   
She bolted, stretching far away from him and into the home before running into the kitchen, standing at the infinity door, hoping that Peridot had reprogrammed it. 

Steven stood in astonishment at her sudden disappearance, what did he do? She just ran. He leapt up the stairs, bursting through the door just as he caught the last glimpse of the pink gem stepping into her room. The door slammed shut. Leaving him to wait. Until she decided to come out again.


	113. Part 15 Chapter Two: Little Needs

Spinel slumped to the floor in a pile of her own body parts, her head burned with confusion and joy and fear and rage all at once. 

She couldn't understand what Steven meant and it hurt. In an incredibly strange way. Her hands slowly reached up to her head and she began twisting her fingers into her hair, pulling them taught until she could feel the fibers pull at her scalp. 

Nothing made sense, she needed to make sense but nothing did.   
Nothing was working. 

She loosened her grip and began pulling individual hairs, while her other hands dug into her stomach trying to relieve the churning anxiety she felt. 

"Gah!" She gasped, letting go of her hair and diving head first into the floor. She shoved her head forward until she lay nearly flat before turning to look around the pink room, making sure no apparition stood before her.   
Her tears pooled around her where her cheeks met the floor, and she let out a small huff of frustration before turning over on her back. 

"I don't get it?!" She shrieked, slamming her fists as she kicked the ground in her small tantrum. She bit her lip and let out a muffled scream.   
Her gem felt as though it burned inside her, and her head pounded and her body ached and she just wanted to understand what he meant.   
Not friends? Not friends?! 

Then what were they supposed to be? What did he want from her? If she wasn't good enough to be his friend or even his best friend then what did he want? Really? 

She calmed herself for a moment, blinking her eyes open to contemplate his actions. Trying to fuse didn't help- it didn't explain anything, was that what he wanted? To fuse?   
What was the point? 

She screamed again, throwing her hands over her face while she squirmed on the ground pushing herself further into the room. 

"What did I do?!" She cried, lifting her hands to stare at them. "What am I supposed to be?" 

He was being dumb. Yes, really really dumb, making her think she was his friend when she wasn't, when she was something entirely different.   
But she's supposed to be a friend, she can't not be. It's not supposed to be like this. 

"I need to break something!" She shrieked, a pink glass vase popped into existence above her, startling the gem from her tantrum. She reach up and plucked it from the air, promptly flinging it to the ground and watching it shatter into little pieces on the ground. It made her feel better, somewhat. 

Spinel sat up, looking around before pulling herself to her knees. 

"I want another." She said, softer this time. Another pink vase popped into existence in front of her and she grabbed it again, slamming it into the ground, the crash and scatter of glass brought a small smile to her face, slowly distracting her thoughts from Steven. Steven.   
The gem frowned, tears returning to her eyes and rage began to return. 

"I want to break him!" She shouted, a glass replica of Steven popped in front of her, with his disgustingly gentle smile and his horrendously calming eyes. She fumed, wrapping her arms around the copy and squeezing it tightly until it shatter in her hold. 

"You're stupid! You don't make any sense! First you say I'm your friend, you say I'm good enough and you leave me-" she growled as another glass Steven appeared before her.

"Then you say that you're sorry and you fuse with me!" She puffed her hands to three times their size and slapped them together, destroying the glass replica. Another new one followed shortly after. 

"And then you feel bad and try to get me to forgive you! But you make me talk to Blue! And you take me to the garden and you- you" her guttural complaints turned into a roar as she hurdled the replica into the air letting it crash some distance away.   
Spinel moved to her feet, prepared to destroy another glass Steven.

"Am I just not good enough?! I am! Aren't I? You keep saying- keep telling me I'm good and you want me but you dont even want to be friends!" She whipped around, slamming her fist into the glass replica that popped up behind her.   
It wasn't Steven though.   
Spinel stared down at the pink shards of glass that made up her face. Her eyes grew wild with rage at the sight.

"Not good enough!" She cried, slamming her fist into the left over shards, breaking them further. 

"I'm just bad! I'm bad and everyone knows it!" She hit the shards again, and again, and again. Until they were nothing but tiny glass peices littering the floor. Spinel's tears burned her eyes, her whole body burned. Everything hurt and she wanted it to stop, desperately. 

"I'm supposed to be your friend.." she mumbled, dropping to her knees, she held her arms shaking as her confusion and pain and grief overwhelmed her. She leaned down, dropping her head to the floor a forced smile on her face as she sniffled and wept.

"You want more.." she giggled through her tears, slowly stilling herself in the torrent of her emotions. She drew in a ragged breath. 

"What's more?"


	114. Part 15 Chapter Three:  What's More

Steven slid down the infinity door to the floor, his attempt had failed, and now he sat aching in front of Spinel's room hoping she would eventually come out to talk to him.   
Though, he didn't think that would happen any time soon.   
And even if she did, what would he say? 

He couldn't possibly make it clearer to her, or she simply didn't feel the same.   
The thought made his hopes fall. 

The door behind him opened, startling Steven from his thoughts as he balanced himself in effort not to fall. The familiar pink boots stepped out of the room, prompting him to look up at the gem. 

Spinel briefly made eye contact before stepping toward the couch, not saying a word as she moved past him. 

Steven scrambled to his feet, reaching out for her but the pink gem withdrew from his touch, increasing her pace until she sat firmly on the couch. She could go much further, she could just run away, but she didn't want to.   
She did and also didn't want to hear Steven explain himself. But she knew she had to if she were to ever understand what more he wanted from her.   
Steven hesitated, following slowly behind her until he found himself seated next to her, he reached out for her hand but she snatched it away, resting it on her knee instead. 

She looked worn and tired and spiteful, despite her being entirely quiet. She was mad. In a cold way that made Steven regret ever trying to speak to her. 

"What's more?" She asked, still not looking at him. She was mad, and confused and hurt and she wanted to make it very clear to her friend that she only came out to ask her question and get her answer.   
Steven fumbled with his words, not sure what she meant, if she was referencing his request. 

"Best friends..but more." Was all he could manage. Spinel's head whipped around and she faced him, baring her teeth in a snarl. 

"I was your best friend, what's more?!" How can I be more?!" She spat, her pupils dilating to reveal the spirals in her eyes.   
Steven leaned back, unprepared for the bite of her words. 

"You already are more!" He tried to reiterate but the gem merely smacked her hands to her face in frustration. 

"How can I be more what I don't know what it is?!" She groaned, dragging her hands down to wipe the tears that had welled in her eyes. Steven let out a relieved sigh at her words.   
A miscommunication, she just didn't understand.   
It was better than outright reject. 

"It's closer than best friends, it's like..being there for eachother and loving and holding and.." Steven paused, blushing at the thought. "Kissing." 

Spinel groaned in response, tired of his poor excuse for an explanation. 

"But we already do that!" She remarked, Steven nodded slightly, she was right. They had done all these things so how could she possibly know what line was drawn where. He sucked in a breath, holding it in his lungs for a moment before letting it out. 

"We do..but the thing with the lips- kissing?" Spinel's eyes softened as he tried to explain. "That's something more than best friends do." 

Spinel blinked, so it was different, it wasn't something friends did. But why would Steven do it, and why was he so worried about it? Was she not his friend anymore? Was the 'more' something different than best friends? 

"Why does it matter?" She asked, her anger being lost in her confusion. Steven blanked, it mattered, right? It mattered to him, did it not to her? 

"It, uh, it means," Steven tried to think if what to say, but her stare suddenly made him grow far more nervous than he had been, as she inched closer, waiting for him to speak. "It's a sign of affection that people who are more than best friends do, to show they love you." 

Spinel's eyes lit up and her cheeks turned a rosy pink as she turned away from him. So Steven doesn't hate me? She thought, quietly cupping her face with her hand. 

"Its for special friends." She replied incredibly quietly, she turned back to face Steven a wavering smile on her lips. "I'm a special friend?" 

Steven nodded, a relieved smile on his face at her question, she at least somewhat understood, and she wasn't mad anymore. That's all he wanted. 

"Very special." He answered, finally wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. Spinel whimpered softly with joy, her head burying itself into his chest before bouncing up so that her eyes met his. 

"You're special too." She said with a soft smile. Gently giving him a small kiss back.


	115. Part 15 Chapter Four: Run

"Lars, do you know any planets that aren't inhabited by gems?" Steven asked as he leaned over the counter, waiting for his order of donuts.   
The pink boy turned around with a sigh, handing him his donuts. 

"There is a solar system about three sectors from here that hasn't even been touched." He replied, not exactly focusing on Steven and instead frosting another batch of ube. 

"You know if it has a name?" Steven questioned, Lars shrugged in response, leaving Steven to meander back to the beach house on his own.   
Blue had been badgering him almost every day, flying back and forth from the moon to ask him if he had found a place she could send her gems, and every time she came down, Spinel would fall straight into a state of panic. 

It didn't help that he made her speak to the diamond either, Blue was now under the impression she and Spinel were perfectly comfortable with eachother, despite the pink gem's obvious reluctance to see or speak to her.  
Steven had opted to provide the gem her favorite meal when she was in a state of panic, it felt good to comfort her, at least it helped him feel better about how he had treated the gem in the past. 

"I'm back!" He called, opening the door to his home, Amethyst jumped down from the counter to greet him, playfully sticking her hand in his bag of donuts to steal one away. 

"Hey!" He laughed, pulling the bag away so she couldn't grab more. 

"What you saving them for Spinel?" Amethyst giggled, taking a bite out of the donut she had stolen. 

"Yeah, I gotta break the news that Blue and I are heading out- figured she wouldn't want to come." He replied making his way up to his room where he had left her, wrapped in his blanket.

The pink gem was fiddling with MC Bear Bear as he entered, she quickly set the toy aside. 

"I brought donuts!" Steven exclaimed, handing her the bag. And sitting down next to her. He held his breath, not keen on seeing her reaction to what he had to tell her. 

"You got something to say, huh?" She mumbled, opening the bag and peering inside.   
Recently, she'd noticed Steven would bring her her favorite selection of Donuts when Blue would come down from the moon, this time he had gotten double everything. Which meant something was wrong. 

She turned to face him, setting the bag on the bed and providing her undivided attention.   
Steven seemed to recoil at this, making it very clear that her gut was correct. 

"Blue and I were going to organize the colonies and help her gems escape." Steven admitted, Spinel nodded slowly, looking back down at the floor.   
She pulled his blanket closer around her shoulders. 

"You're gonna go with her..and leave me here." She came to the conclusion quickly, so much for being special friends.   
Steven rested his hand on her shoulder, but she retreated further into her cocoon, making herself untouchable. 

"I didn't think you wanted to come." 

"I don't." 

Steven looked away, now focusing on the giant blue hand ship that rested on the sands, Spinel had been hunkered in his room all day, dreading even having seeing the diamond that stood outside waiting for Steven's answer.

"I don't want to be alone." The gem murmured softly, pulling Steven's attention back. He smiled and moved to the floor, kneeling in front of her so she could see his face, even though he knew she probably didn't want to. 

"You don't have to be, Connie and Peridot, Lapis and Bismuth and Lars and the Off Colors will all be here, you won't be alone." He smiled, trying to reassure her. Spinel closed her eyes, taking in a shaky breath. 

"Okay..." she whispered softly, she had gotten better..she could handle just a few days, right? She could do that.   
And Steven wouldn't just leave her here, she was special. And important.  
He was doing it to protect her. That's it. 

Steven smiled, relieved that the gem had managed to agree, she had taken it far better than he had expected. And it wouldn't be for long. It wasn't like last time.   
She wouldn't get poofed, or stolen, she would be here with the other gems. And she wouldn't have to be so jumpy around Blue. 

"It won't take more than a couple days, I promise." Steven replied, giving the gem a peck on the cheek before heading downstairs to inform Blue Diamond of the nearby solar system. Leaving Spinel to mull over her sudden predicament.


	116. Part 15 Chapter Five: Time To Go

Blue Diamond patiently waited as Steven and the gems said their goodbyes one more time. 

"Spinel isn't joining us?" She questioned, searching the minuscule party for her pink gem, whi was nowhere to be seen. Steven turned around forcing a nervous smile.

"She said she'd rather stay here, and watch over the place with Peridot and them." He replied, gesturing to Peridot, Bismuth, and Lapis. Telling Blue that Spinel was still very much afraid of her probably wasn't the best idea at the moment. 

Blue nodded sullenly, before turning to her ship and gesturing for the gems to enter alongside her. Steven glanced back at the beach house, Spinel hadn't even left her room that morning. He even brought spare donuts.   
She would be fine, she could handle this. He had to hope.   
Besides, Peridot, Bismuth and Lapis all decided to stay at the beach house with her in case she did come out.   
They could handle her. 

Steven made his way into the ship, following closely behind Garnet and Pearl, this mission wouldn't take long. 

"I have prepared for my Aquamarine's to take unmarked fleet ships to the colonies, they were provided coordinate to the solar system your friend had mentioned." Blue mentioned as she set the coordinates for her own ship.   
Steven nodded, moving to sit with Garnet and Amethyst and Pearl by the wall. 

"She won't go missing Steven, you don't need to ask." Garnet answered, before he had time to question.   
Steven nodded solemnly, he didn't like the idea of leaving Spinel behind again, but despite that, the time away helped his mind settle about her.

She still didn't quite understand what he wanted from her, and he may have placated her for the moment, he know she would eventually come to question him. 

Spinel sat on the couch, watching the ship take off, along with her friends while she was alone in the house, alone without them.   
They would come back though. It would be okay. It was fine. This was fine. 

"I can handle it." She muttered softly to herself, already terribly dreading the idea of waiting for them. She stood up and began pacing, her hands meandering to her head to methodically pull at her hair. 

"Lapis and everyone are just outside, I'm not alone. I'm not alone and they are gonna come back." She swiveled around just as Lapis and Peridot were making their way up the stairs.   
The pink gem smacked herself in effort to drive away her thoughts and make herself seem far more comfortable than she really was. 

"You okay?" Lapis asked as she entered the building. Spinel nodded enthusiastically with a wry smile on her face, though her anxiety was clearly visible. 

"He's gonna come back, it's not like he's gonna just leave forever." Peridot explain, "unless something happens and they get attacked and stranded, then they might not come back." 

Spinel's small smile dropped and her worry returned ten times stronger than before, causing Lapis to elbow the green gem harshly. 

"What- what if that does happen? Blue could be lying- she could be luring them all into a trap, she could, she could-" 

"Spinel, it's gonna be fine." Bismuth's voice pulled the frantic gem from her thoughts. 

"Steven knows that if anything happens to him, we'll find a way to help him, even save him." She reassured the gem, hoping it would ease her thoughts at least somewhat.   
Spinel nodded, lowering her hands finally and straightened up. 

"You're right, he's special- if he got in trouble we would go to help, he will come back- if he doesn't we can just go get him." She smiled, relaxing a little more. Though, her anxieties still hung over her shoulders like a thick wet blanket. "Also, I can still be with him, in Pink's room." 

Spinel's smile grew a little less tentative at the thought, she could spend some time, with him, even if it wasn't really him. It would help a little. 

"See? It's not as bad as you made it out to be." Lapis replied, moving to sit on the couch. Spinel nodded, relieved by the thought. 

"I think I'll just.." she trailed off quietly, moving closer to the infinity door until it opened and she stepped inside, leaving her friends to themselves. 

The door latched shut behind her and she breathed a sigh of relief, opening her eyes to see fake Steven smiling at her with those gentle eyes. It made her worried melt away.

"Hi Steven." She laughed, stepping toward the apparition, his arms opened wide for a hug and she followed through, wrapping her arms around him tightly and pulling him close for a gentle kiss on the forehead. 

"Hi Spinel." It replied through a giggle, making her blush lightly. 

It was going to be fine. This Steven would suffice for the time being.


	117. Part 15 Chapter Six: What's Real and What's Not

Spinel's arms were intertwined in her Steven's as he kissed her forehead lightly, snuggling close to her and making her giggle as his cheek rubbed softly against her gem. 

"You're special to me." The duplicate whispered softly, holding her tighter. It was perfect, like every moment she enjoyed about Steven was wrapped up in a little bow and planted at her feet and she adored every second of it. 

"You're special to me too." She replied, resting her chin on his head, though, she sighed, somewhat bored of their cuddles and wanting to engage herself in something different.  
Steven's head popped up and he wore a smile on his face as he looked at her. 

"Wanna play?" He said with a chuckle, pulling himself out of her grasp and booping her on the nose. 

"You're it!" He grinned, running away from her and into the clouds.   
A smile spread across the gem's face at the thought before the exhilarating rush of the game pulled her from the floor to chase after him. She searched throughout the room, waving away clouds to find him, but still unable to. 

"Steven?" She called, the slow creeping fear lingering behind the curtain of her joy. She peered around a pillar, trying to find him. 

"Over here!" He called from some other direction, sending her swirling around to follow his voice. "Are you even looking?" 

Spinel turned around, the voice coming from another direction, she moved that way now, peeking behind the pillars as she moved closer to his voice.

"Steven, where'd you go?" She asked, checking over a bush, he wasn't there, maybe by the pond?   
She stepped away from the flowering hibiscus and toward the pond of lilipads that was dotted with small flowers. 

"Did you go in the water?" She mumbled, looking down into the murky waters. Her breath stilled and she stared at her reflection. 

"Pink?" She cried, now distraught from being unable to find her friend. The diamond could have gone anywhere, surely she didn't leave without telling her.   
Spinel stumbled away from the pond, glancing back at the warp pad to assure herself that Pink hadn't gone yet. 

"I won!" The diamond giggled, prompting Spinel to whip around to face her. She smiled, clapping her hands with glee as she approached Spinel. 

"I was hiding in the pyramid! You didn't even check there!" She laughed, patting her on the head. Spinel's tears dried and she grinned at her.

"Wowie- that was a good game though, wanna play another?" Spinel asked, hoping instead of hide and seek it would be something like a handstand contest. She was pretty good at those. 

"No, I wanted to call Blue and Yellow for a moment." She replied, Spinel bounced eagerly at the thought, she hadn't seen the other Diamonds in so long, it would be fun to say hi, maybe she could leave the garden and go to one of Pink's balls?   
Oh that's a lovely thought. She could entertain all four of them then! 

"Okay!" She giggled, wrapping her hand around Pink's as they made their way toward the Diamond line. 

"I think they might let me have a colony this time." Pink eagerly whispered, clasping her hands together as she awaited the Diamonds answer. Spinel bounced beside her, barely able to contain her joy. If she got her colony, they could go together, she could see a whole new planet! A whole new place to play. It would be so much fun. 

"We've decided," Yellow began sternly, "to let you have your colony, Pink." 

"Oh gee! I'm so excited, Pink its gonna be sk fun!" Spinel interrupted, bouncing excitedly around her Diamond as she attempted to ignore the bubbly gem. 

"Pink, Pink! You get your Colo-" 

"Spinel." Pink said, feigning the softness in her voice. Spinel stilled herself, staring up at her with wide and attentive eyes. "Before we go." 

The diamond paused, trying to think of a way to keep the hyperactive gem from foiling her plans. She was a Diamond, Diamonds ruled, they had colonies, they didn't play, or have fun. Spinel had no place on earth, and she would only make it harder to prove she was worthy of a colony. 

"Let's play a game." She finally said, gently booping Spinel's nose before standing. The gem grinned in excitement, one last game in the garden, then she could go to earth, she could meet other gems, and she could help Pink with her colony. 

"That's not what happened." 

The voice was familiar, it was soft and stern and oh so familiar that it burned itself into Spinel's mind, she turned her head to face the owner. Steven stood a few feet from her, she hesitated, attempting to take a step toward him but the vines and grass had embedded itself in her form, digging into her skin and refusing to let go. It hurt. 

"What?" She turned back to face her Diamond, but she was gone. All that stood before her was the decaying flowers and the broken pillars that floated in rows beside her and Steven.   
She blinked, unable to hide the shock of her face as she stared forward at him.

"That's not what happened." 

He said stepping closer, the rage in his eyes burning through her. She leaned away, as he neared, his hand reaching toward her.  
Before she could comprehend, his fingers dug themselves into her chest, ripping out the heart shaped gem. 

She stared at it, then at him, why wasn't she poofing? He ripped it out, he ripped out her gem and she was still here, still staring at him, still standing cemented to the ground by the vines that grew up her legs. She gulped, a small gasp escaping from her as her eyes flickered down to her chest. To the hole where her gem had been.   
It was black at the starless sky. It unsettled her, and yet she couldn't move.   
The hole bubbled, black tar seeping from it before it exploded with vines. 

Though, they still didn't dissapate her form, instead, they wrapped around her, anchoring her to the floor, holding her hostage as Steven stood with her heart in his hands. He smiled, almost as if he couldn't see the terror painted on her silent face. 

"I don't.." 

"Don't understand?" Steven said as he moved closer, sticking his finger into the hole and pulling out a glob of bubbling sticky black bile. Spinel's mouth clamped shut in fear and confusion, the buzzing and screaming growing louder and louder until she couldn't focus on Steven or the vines, or her gem, or anything. It was black. All she could see was black. 

Until it wasn't. 

A gem approached from behind her, passing her and stopping at Steven, she was entirely white, save for the soft pink glow of her rejuvenator.   
Steven pat the gem's head softly before looking back at Spinel, who was still entangled by her vines as they constricted around her limbs, growing through her form, stabbing into her legs, her chest, her head. 

"You're right." He said softly, she could barely hear his words, but the beat of the syllables made the vines dig deeper.   
Steven grew in size, losing his hue until he stood before her, towering over her, he was entire white. He was White Diamond. 

"You don't understand." 

Spinel's eyes flickered down to the gem at White Diamonds feet, she turned, snarling as she glared at her. A wicked forced smile on her face. It was her.   
She stepped closer, dragging the rejuvenator behind her, slowly raising the weapon before its pink light turned a haunting black. 

"No!" Spinel shrieked, shaking in her entanglement, she heaved a painful gasp as the vines tore at her, disallowing a great deal of movement, but she persisted. She had to. She shrieked and cried and begged and squirmed against the vines, and only her writhing made her mindless counterpart hesitant. 

It wasn't enough.


	118. Epilogue 15

Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis sat at the table, playing one of Steven's earth card games, go fish, though it seemed to have very little to do with marine life. 

"Anybody see Spinel?" Bismuth asked, picking at one of her cards. 

"She hasn't come out of her room." Lapis replied, pulling out one of her cards, "you have any spades?" 

Peridot handed the blue gem her spade card, and drew another from the small pile they had emassed. 

"She's probably in there talking to the holograms, bet she made one of everyone!" Peridot snorted, "got any diamonds?" 

Bismuth nodded, "yeah, four."


	119. Part 16 Chapter One: Reluctance

Steven swayed on his feet, trying to calm his nerves as the last of the fleet ships landed in Blue's hiding place. 

The planet they chose was relatively tame, it had odd organic life that seemed to flourish in the constantly wet and rainy terrain. Much of the upper crust gems weren't keen on making it an extended stay, but it was that or being entirely obliterated and they preferred the former.   
Steven and the gems helped organize and gather gems, but beyond that he felt his presence was largely uneeded, despite providing a much friendlier and approachable take toward the gems than Blue had. 

She cared about her court, her colors, but she rarely shown the same compassion to her gems than she did Steven. It was like a switch that the Diamond flipped on and off depending on who she spoke to. 

"Okay everyone, separate inti groups and head toward the Agates, they will direct you on the situation and what to do." Steven smiled, waving the horde of blue hued gems that filed out and around him, slowly losing all sense of direction as they searched for the gems they needed to speak to.   
He was exhausted, three days, or at least 72 hours of going back and forth from colony to this planet and directing gems, forming a plan and some kind of better structure for them to follow than complete free flow, all of it wore him down immensely, and Blue hadn't even rested.   
It took several pleas from Steven and the crystal gems to explain to her that he very much indeed needed to sleep. 

"Okay, that's everyone on this ship." He sighed with relief, watching one last Sapphire scuttle off with her pearl. He turned to Blue Diamond, who stood helping direct the gems toward their designated areas to receive further information. 

"Please say that's the last of them?" He begged with a small chortle, hoping the laugh wouldn't make him seem to disgruntled with the assistance. 

"That is," Blue replied, turning around and lowering her hand for him to step into. The giant Diamond lifted him up to her face, a soft and grateful smile on her lips. "Thank you so much Steven, you and your friends were a great deal of help to me." 

Steven nodded, yawning contently at her praise. He was ready to return home. To sleep in his own bed for a while, and to see Spinel.   
He wondered how she was doing, three days away from him, she was likely enjoying herself with Lapis and the others, or not. 

Either way, Steven wanted to return to his home, and now that he had helped Blue, perhaps she would help him with White. The playing field was even, diamond wise, so if he could manage to convince Yellow, then perhaps he could convince White Diamond to cease her attack. Then things would be fixed, they could move on. He could move on. 

"We will leave once the last of my gem's have been directed." Blue said decisively, Steven nodded and hopped off her hand, gently floating to the ground to meet his friends. 

"I'm going to take a nap now." He murmured through his yawn, passing by the gems and heading toward the small quarters in Blue Diamond's hand ship. They weren't made for humans, or any organic life initially, but for a short while it was turned into a place to house humans during Blue's grief driven escapades to Earth, and the subsequent abductions that followed. 

The tired boy flopped onto the mat on the floor and almost immediately dozed off. Dreaming that he had already returned to earth. He could just almost feel the comfort of his blankets being pulled up to his cheeks and the soft embrace that Spinel undoubtedly would have waiting for him upon his return.   
That was one thing he most definitely looked forward to, her gentle kisses and pets and her warm comforting hugs.


	120. Part 16 Chapter Two: Square One

"I will try to convince Yellow, Steven, but my pearl will keep contact with you." Blue said softly as the troup of gems stepped down from her ship. The boy nodded distractedly, he was far more interested in flipping into his bed and taking a much needed nap, her ship didn't exactly have the same comforts. 

"We will wait for you to tell us when to go out." He replied with a yawn before leaving the Diamond to return to her kindergarten.   
The mass exodus had gone well enough, and if he and Blue could secretly infiltrate White Diamond's kindergarten and manage to convince her to stop, things could go back to normal.   
That was all really wanted. 

Steven made his way up the porch and into his home, nodding feeble greetings to Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth before climbing the stairs to his room. He let himself fall into his bed, sinking into the softness of the mattress and immediately dosing off. 

It was a longer nap than he intended, it was well after dark when he woke, and his stomach yearned for something other than the granola bars he had stashed for the trip. The boy crawled out of bed and made his way down to the kitchen, sifting through the fridge for some late night cereal. Steven glanced at the couch, expecting to see Spinel sound asleep, but the gem wasn't there.   
Matter of fact, he hadn't seen her at all when he first returned. None of the gems made any mention of it, and he was far too exhausted to even notice. It wasn't like her to hide. Well, he knew that was a lie. 

Spinel had a great tendency to hide herself when she was panicked, she would make it a point not to be seen during those moments, he could gather why, the gem would become erratic, violent towards herself.   
Though, he couldn't grasp why, he knew it had something to do with her self esteem. He had caught her, on a number of occasions ripping out her hair or hitting herself, at one point she was prone to eating anything and everything she considered food only to puke it up later and pretend nothing had changed. 

It was a vicious cycle. Everytime he would try to talk about it she immediately closed herself off, would become small and shivering and silent, and he could tell her over and over again not to hurt others, she could do that much at least.   
But the amount of times he had begged her to stop, it never really changed anything. Just they way in which she found to harm herself. 

Steven took a bite of his cereal, solemnly recalling the last few incidents, hoping that this wasn't another case. She had been doing really well, she told him she could stay, and she had Lapis, and Bismuth, and Peridot to help her. 

But she also lied. When he first tried to help her get through her abandonment, she smiled and said she would be fine, and then he found her several days later trying to twist herself tight enough that she'd poof from the sheer force of the tension.

That was almost a year ago though, surely she had gotten better about being alone. Still, he had to check. Just to make sure. 

Steven got up, and set his bowl in the sink, before moving to the door to the infinity room, hoping she would be inside. He couldn't exactly get to it from the doorway though, Peridot reprogrammed so it only opened for her, so Steven would have to get to the bubble room and climb his way up to the room. 

He vaulted from the floor, traveling as high as he could until he reached the pillowy ceiling that opened up on impact. 

However, despite all he expected, he wasn't prepared to see Spinel as she was. 

The pink gemstone sat on the floor, untouched by the darkness of the room, Steven picked it up, inspecting it in his hands until the soft whisper of Spinel's voice reached his ears. 

He looked up, the gem stood upended, entangled in her own limbs as she gripped and poked and stabbed and pulled at herself, she didn't seem to cry though, but she did look up. 

"St-Steven.." she breathed, as her hands snapped away from herself in shock. She was visibly bruised and battered, but she didn't even seem to care, her eyes were firmly locked on the false gemstone in his hands. 

"My gem." She whispered, lurching toward him, "that's my gem, give it back!" 

She gasped at her own words, her hand pressing into her chest, into the real gem.   
She very clearly couldn't feel it, or see it.   
It wasn't there, it was in his hands, and she was begging for him to give it back. It was hers. 

"I need it, please." She cried, slowly standing, she stumbled toward him, breathlessly fingering where her gem should have been. 

"Spinel- it's not real!" Steven tried to explain, squeezing the heart until it poofed away. Spinel froze. Her eyes flickering from his hand to his face.   
Steven took a hesitant step closer, hoping his presence in the room would lift her thoughts from the dark and tormenting place they had been in. 

"See? It's not real." He said, providing a comforting smile for her, she blinked. 

"I did bad." 

Steven felt his heart drop to his feet. The words were familiar and quiet and small. Spinel lowered her head slowly, her hands wavering as they reached toward her hair to pull at strands.   
She plucked at them, one by one letting them drift to the ground in her sudden state of dissociative shock. 

Steven wrapped his hand around her wrist, as she grabbed another chunk, taking it away and pulling a few hairs along with it. Tears brimmed in his eyes, as he grabbed her other hand before it could perform the same methodical punishment. 

"Spinel, you're okay, it's okay, I'm right here, I came back." He tried to reassure the gem, "please stop." 

At his plea, she looked up at him, her eyes settling into his gaze, before watery tears erupted and her silence was broken by a shuddering cry. 

"I can't!" She wailed, struggling against his grip lightly. "I can't make it stop and I want to!" 

The pink gem fell to her knees, her arms loosely stretching to accommodate the height change. She shuddered through a gasp, tucking her head to her chest in embarrassment. 

"I'm trying so hard..." she whispered softly, Steven looked down at her, he knew this. He knew how hard she tried, how proud she wanted him to be. But she could never achieve that. 

"Spinel, it's okay-" 

"No, it's not!" She interrupted, Steven blinked, caught off guard by her refusal. He bent to his knees and sat down across from her as she spoke through her rickety sobs. 

"It's- it's not okay because...because nothing I do works." She continued, "I know it's bad, I know I'm bad and I'm hurting you but I can't stop- I don't know how." 

The pink gem shook as she spoke, wiping her tears with her shoulders while her hands were still kept in Steven's, she didn't even attempt to remove them.   
She knew if she did she would go back to hurting herself. Steven prevented that.   
She didn't want him to though. 

"I don't..." she drew in a breath, "I don't want to need you.."


	121. Part 16 Chapter Three: Revelation

Steven stared at her, what did she mean? She didn't want to need him? But she did, and it was okay, and he liked that- he liked caring about her. He liked being needed, be able to comfort her.   
Did she not?

"Spinel, it's okay to need-" 

"No, you don't understand." The gem cut him off, the irritation of her voice nearly silenced by her own self loathing and embarrassment. "I don't want to need you to make things better, I don't like....the way it feels." 

She turned away from his gaze, knowing he likely couldn't ever comprehend how her guilt plagued her. 

"I keep upsetting you, and I keep hurting you or hurting me and I know- I know it's wrong." Spinel's words cracked in her throat, barely becoming audible as she tried to explain. "I know it's wrong and I keep trying to not think bad. But I don't know how to make it stop." 

Her admission made Steven second guess himself, did she truly not know how to stop? All this- all her suffering and she just didn't know.  
He calmed his quick breaths, inching closer to the understanding she so desperately wanted from him. 

"And- and you help." She softly whispered, drawing him closer, he leaned in, wanting to hold her, wanting to tell her that he would be happy, always to help. But she rejected the advance, bending away from him sullenly. "You're the only thing that helps- and I don't want that." 

Spinel finally pulled her hands from his grasp, cupping her face softly, preparing herself to speak. 

"I want you to be happy..proud," she laughed, somewhat, through her tears, "heheh, it's funny- cause I came in here to pretend you never left" 

Her smile fell and she sucked in a small rickety gasp.

"And it still didn't work." 

Her hands wrapped themselves around her arms tightly, just enough to where she wouldn't concern him, and she turned back, still chuckling through her gentle weeps. 

"Why didn't it work?" She paused, her eyes flicking down to her gem. "Is it me? Am I just that broken? Why can't I just stop hurting everyone?" 

Steven shook his head, trying to still her before her thoughts turned too dark. 

"Spinel, I'm sorry I've been putting so much pressure on you-" 

"You're not though!" She cried, tightening her grip on her arms, beginning to dig her fingers into her skin. "I'm doing it- I'm making me feel bad for not being good enough, I'm making me hurt myself, and then I feel bad for doing it, and then I hate me even more, and I don't know how to stop it!" 

She quieted for a moment, loosening her grip and lowering her head so Steven couldn't see the tears in her eyes. 

"I know it's stupid." She whimpered softly. It was, all of this, all the things she did and tried to do to make things better, it was all stupid, and despite its stupidity she couldn't change it, it was like..everything was mismatched, and no matter how much she told herself that her thoughts didn't make sense, that it simply and obviously wasn't true, she still somehow managed to turn it into a reason to hate herself even more. 

Steven's affection didn't help either, it only made it worse. 

"It's not stupid, Spinel." Steven's voice pulled her from her rancid thoughts, he held her chin in his hand and pulled her to face him. 

"What you feel isn't stupid." He grappled for words, she was right in one sense, even though she could rationalize against herself, rationalizing and believing it were two different things, and he needed to chose his words incredibly carefully. 

"I can't make you believe that you're important, or that we want you." He watched as her eyes drifted to the floor, a small dejected sigh escaping her lips. She didn't take his words lightly. "I can't make you love you, Spinel." 

The gem seemed to melt in desperation at his words, for a moment he thought he had ruined all her hope, but he couldn't let her fall into that pit again. 

"I love you, and I want nothing more than for you to love yourself..so this," he gently rubbed a bruise on her cheek. "That doesn't make me love you any less. Nothing you do could ever make me love you less." 

Spinel's eyes opened and she ever so slightly lifted her head, peering up at him. His gentle smile, the compassion in his eyes, the light reflecting on the tear stains of his cheeks. The way he held her, the way his fingers drifted across her face. It was love. For her.   
She was special. And she made herself believe it.   
In that small moment, nothing else mattered, she was special and she was important and she would never, ever let herself forget that. 

"I...can love me too." She whispered, reaching to grab his hand. She moved closer, resting her head on his chest and allowing his arms to wrap around her, to provide the comfort she so desperately longed for. She loved him, she could love him with all her being and if she could love him, she could love herself.   
She had to try.


	122. Part 16 Chapter Four: Love Me Loving You

Steven's arms held Spinel close, and he pulled her into his lap until she sat comfortably in his arms.   
Her tear stained face rested gently under his chin. He glanced around the room, it may have been bequeathed to Spinel, but it didn't suit her.   
And he wanted her close to him. 

She moved slightly, her head dropped further into his chest causing him to look down and check on her.   
Asleep.   
He dwelled on the comforting notion that she could so easily drift off in his arms. Granted, she looked worse for wear and entirely exhausted from whatever torment she inflicted upon herself while he was away.   
And her admission of guilt no doubt ripped out any energy she had left for the night. 

Steven shifted, pulling her close and holding her in his arms as he stood, hoping she wouldn't wake from his movements. He made his way to the infinity door, using her gem as means of escape from the room and carried her silently into the kitchen.   
It was still, and the moonlight shone softly through the windows. He paused at the couch. 

I could leave her here, he thought, but the softness of her in his arms was far too comforting, he almost forgot how much he yearned to hold her, to be held by her. All of that came crashing back when he saw her trembling, and when she didn't want to touch him, it ever so slightly made his heart sink. 

Steven carried the gem further, up to his room, and delicately shifted her position so he could easily slide her into his bed. She didn't stir, though her mouth hung open somewhat, as though she were going to sing a soft lullaby.   
He didn't want to think of his gentle admission of love for her, he didn't know if she understood how much it meant to him.   
He changed from his clothes into real pajamas and crawled into the bed next to her, turning over so he could see the soft sleep of her face. 

"I really do love you." He whispered, knowing she couldn't hear.   
Steven hesitated, before lifting her arm so that it fell over his chest. Spinel did exactly what he was hoping she would and pulled herself closer to the new snuggle companion, nudging her face until it rested on his chest and her hand tightly pulled at his shirt.   
This was exactly what he needed, despite not thinking it, the gem's arms being wrapped around him so gently, so lovingly. He wanted her to stay soft and gentle and lovely for the rest of time and even though she felt so guilty and ashamed of herself, thinking she couldn't be loved, that she had failed him.   
She couldn't have been further from the truth.   
Steven had been the one to fail, even in trying to help her, he failed. But he wouldn't anymore. He steeled himself in the thought.   
He would protect her, keep her safe. 

Steven's eyes fluttered open at a small moan Spinel had made in her sleep, the sound of her breath escaping her lips almost brought him to tears.   
He looked at her face in it's captivating serenity. The scuffs and bruises on her skin, the mild discoloration evident of her secretive suffering. Even the strands of hair that frizzed and frayed at the ends from her tearing.   
He wouldn't let her get hurt. Not by anyone, not even herself, and absolutely not by his own hand ever again. 

He glanced down, now looking at the glint of her gem as it refracted the moonlight. His hand ventured forth, he hadn't touched it since...

He knew that it was sensitive, like a soul, the entirety of her being existed there, in her gem. It was vulnerable and he had taken advantage of its size and placement in those cruel moments in the garden. 

But now she lay there next to him, vulnerable and close.  
Spinel shifted in her sleep, making another quiet moan as she turned on her side further. Steven paused, his eyes flitting up to see that she hadn't woken.   
She was still quiet, though her brow furrowed for a moment, as though the dream she were having had confused her. He smiled, gently tucking a strand of hair away that had fallen in her mouth before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. For a moment, he thought, for a moment the fleeting wonder wouldn't end. 

If she stayed here in his arms, if she held him as he held her, then it would be okay. The troubles, the monstrosities of the galaxy could fade away into obscurity and he could only focus on this small broken gem in his arms.   
He could fix her.   
If he tried. 

Spinel's arm lodged itself between the two of them and she rolled over onto her back, another quiet noise made in the silence of the night. He almost laughed, at the way she hung her head back, nearly falling off the corner of the bed.   
He sat up, gently scooting further to the side so he could place her head on the pillow and lay back down beside her.   
Facing the doorway, he thought of what he would do.  
He needed to face White again, before she retaliated, there was no doubt.   
He dreaded the thought, knowing he would have to leave Spinel behind one last time.


	123. Part 16 Chapter Five: Sure Enough

Spinel's eyes squinted as the light of the sun fell on her face, pulling her from her slumber. She opened them, confused to see that she had been removed from the pink room and now lay in Steven's bed, with the boy firmly holding half of her in his grasp. 

It was nice, the way he latched himself onto her in his sleep, though he was also the guilty party to bring her to his room, and thus she knew that he desired her companionship in some semblance.   
She fought with herself, to say that she was worthy.   
She had said she would love herself.   
If Steven enjoyed her company so much to hold her in his arms while he slept, then clearly she was worthy of that cherishment.   
Despite what she had convinced herself in the past.   
Spinel shivered slightly feeling the cold wet drool of Steven's spit dripping onto her gem. As much as it held his healing properties, she was still rather disgusted by it.   
The gem squirmed, though it didn't do much to move her from his grasp, especially as it tightened around her still aching limbs. 

"Steven!" She whispered, stretching her arm enough to try and budge him. The boy didn't move, and he simply squeezed tighter, nuzzling his face into the gem on her chest. She flinched, unprepared for the touch. 

"Steven, wake up!" She tried again, trying to kick his legs off of her, it wasn't useful either as he seemed to have entangled himself in them overnight, the two of them were knotted together by sheer force of Spinel's accidental elasticity. She plopped her head back on the pillow, letting out a small huff. 

She knew he adored her comforts, but this was a level of which she wasn't prepared for, and it didn't look like he would get up any time soon. 

Steven opened one eye, she had successfully jostled him awake, but he was intent on staying where he was and holding onto her as long as he could.   
Blue Pearl would call him any moment and he would have to go stop White Diamond, and there was no way he could comfortably bring Spinel along with him for something like that.   
So these moments, as few as he had with her were meaningful, though he knew it would be short lived. 

He rolled over, freeing her for escape and moaned in sleepy dissagreement.

"Steven?" Spinel pulled on of his eyelids up, watching his eye roll in his head until he peer up at her, prompting her to jump away with a start. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before giving her a soft smile. 

"Sorry- you were comfortable." He mumbled, untangling his legs from hers. Spinel nodded and slid out from under the blanket, standing on the other side of the bed, watching him as he groggily sat, still contemplating whether or not he should actually leave the bed yet. 

"You want breakfast?" She asked as the boy yawned, he sleepily nodded, prompting her to move around the bed to the doorway, waiting patiently for him to get up. Steven finally slid out of bed, following her down to the kitchen. 

Amethyst sat on the couch, chuckling to herself about the musings of their blooming relationship, though she made a point to not mention it. 

"You got a call from Blue this morning." Pearl stated as she entered from her room, shuffling and stacking the playing cards Bismuth and them left on the counter. Steven made an uncomfortable groan at the news, he was hoping it would take her longer to request their assistance once more.

"I'll talk to her after breakfast." He muttered, pouring himself a bowl of cereal. Being around Blue diamond for the past three days was already draining enough as it was, if fate would allow her to wait just a little while longer to call him, he wouldn't have been so disgruntled to appease her. 

But she had valuable information. And he couldn't pass up any opportunity to learn if any changes with White. She was acting as his lifeline to her. 

Steven held back another yawn as he entered his miniature diamond base in the greenhouse, opening up the communication hub to contact Blue. 

The screen was static for a moment, before connecting, and Blue Pearl stood in the center of it, saluting to him like always. 

"My Diamond would like to speak to you." She said softly, turning the screen to face Blue. The giant diamond bent down, just enough so that her face took up the screen enough to make her look at least average sized. 

"Steven, White has stopped her attack." She said with a meager smile, though the worry in her voice betrayed any sense of comfort she had. White never changed her mind.   
It was incredibly unlike her to suddenly decide that her culling of the gems was unneeded.   
Steven was far too happy to hear the news to care though. 

"Great! Then your gems are safe, and things can go back to normal!" He grinned at the thought, though Blue didn't share in his enthusiasm.

"Steven I don't think this is good." She replied in earnest. Steven's smile faded into a reluctant and even irritated frown. 

"Why not? If she's stopped attacking gems, then nothing needs to be done." He grumbled, Blue's sigh made him look up though. The diamond clearly wasn't comfortable with the notion of White Diamond upending all her work on a whim, though she knew Steven wouldn't want to hear that the situation unnerved her.

"I will talk with Yellow, and we will contact you if we notice anything...odd." she finally concluded, letting Steven has his temporary relief. 

He grinned at the thought, White Diamond coming around entirely on her own. He didn't have to talk to her or risk his or his friends lives to try and ring her in at all, for once it worked itself out. 

He nearly thought he was dreaming.


	124. Part 16 Chapter Six: The Last Time

Steven happily made his way downstairs to share the wonderful news with the gems, he was so filled with joy he hugged each and every one of them with gusto. 

"Steven, are you sure this is cause for celebration?" Pearl questioned, finding it odd for White to suddenly change direction. 

"Well, yeah, kind of but as long as she isn't killing everyone I'm fine!" He replied, turning to his friends with his hand in the air in exclamation. "We're safe! All I gotta do is just talk to her about a better way to deal with gems fighting!" 

His joy didn't seem to translate to the rest of his companions, even Amethyst and Spinel felt unease at the shift.   
Garnet was silent, still contemplating which event the future held.   
She too understood the oddity that left an eerie dissonance in the air, though even in some of the possibilities she saw White laying down her arms of her own volition.   
It wasn't entirely out of the question. 

"We can repair the galaxy warp and go talk to her, and we can work everything out!" Steven smiled at them, undeterred by their visible discomfort at the idea. 

"Steven, I don't think the galaxy warp will be repaired in time." Amethyst mumbled, hoping that it might sway him to wait a little longer.   
Sugilite had wrecked it almost entirely on their mission without him. 

"Nonsense, Peridot still has tons of those little ball bots who can fix it easy!" He retorted, too excited to fix the issue once and for all. 

"I mean..it can't hurt to go and make sure everything is okay," Spinel's voice softly spoke up, "and I want to make sure Pink Pearl is okay." 

She hadn't seen the gem since they had first tried to stop the Diamonds, and in all that time so many things could have happened, deeply, she wanted to reconcile with the pearl, who had suffered just as much as she at White's hands. 

"I could maybe-" 

"No." Garnet's voice cut through her words, shocking Spinel, the pink gem stared at her, confused by her outright dismissal. 

"Spinel can't go." She stated, crossing her arms as if the decision had been made already.   
Guilt and shame panged the pink gem. Did they not want her there? Would she mess something up?   
Was she simply going to be a hindrance?   
She knew how her fear of White caused them to fail last time.   
She would just ruin everything- but if she stayed, what if she did bad again?

"Garnet, I think it'll be fine, she could handle Blue." Steven tried to stand up for her, though his efforts didn't garner any gratification. 

Sure, she stayed in the general vicinity of the diamond, but it wasn't as though she enjoyed any moment of it. She only spoke to her when Steven had made her.   
And she enjoyed that even less.

"No..it's okay, you can go without me." She mumbled, dejected by the controversy of her existence there.   
No.   
She had to stay positive, it wasn't that they hated her, none of them hated her.   
She was being silly, thinking they did. And stupid. 

Stop that, she internally chided, stop thinking like that, you're not stupid it's fine. 

Steven's hand on her shoulder pulled her from her thoughts and she turned to face his genuine and loving smile. 

"It won't take long, promise. Connie's in town, you can spend the day with her." He suggested. Spinel glanced down at the floor. The thought seemed nice enough, though deep down she knew he was suggesting her as a stand in babysitter.  
After all, he couldn't trust her to herself, what she done to prove that? Nothing. 

"Yeah..that sounds nice." She finally answered, though the creak in her voice gave away her guilt at the thought.

"Yeah I can fix it." Peridot waved Steven dismissively as she rummaged through a box, pulling out three or four little robots and turning them on. "It'll take like an hour." 

Steven nodded, turning to Connie and Spinel. 

"So we will probably only be gone for a day, so just hang out with Connie, I'm sure she's got a lot of fun stuff planned for you two!" He grinned, hoping Spinel's demeanor would lighten. She only nodded slightly, her eyes still on the ground.  
Connie's hand wrapped itself around hers and she swung it, hoping the gem would smile at least somewhat. 

"Don't worry, it'll be no time before they get back, you don't have to worry!" She encouraged. Spinel finally pulled her eyes from the ground and provided a meager smile to give her friends some semblance of comfort at the thought.   
She wanted to go. She wanted to be there for Steven, and some small part of her really wanted to see the look on White's face when he'd tell her off, and force her to apologize.   
While at the same time, she didn't want to go, or see White Diamond ever again for that matter.   
Some other small part of her was terrified of her brilliance, her ability to make her do anything she wanted. She could make her hurt him- kill him.

She knew that at least Steven was protected from that if she didn't go with them. Perhaps that is what Garnet meant by her not being able to go.   
Still, it ached.


	125. Epilogue 16

Steven and the gems appeared from the light of the warp on the desolate planet. 

The ground was littered with colorless gems, the dust of the carnage forms drifting in the wind like ash. 

"Oh no.." Steven's whispered words broke the silence of the troupe. Pearl pulled in a forced gasp, the sight of the war torn wasteland nearly pulling her back into the moment the diamonds unleashed their final blow against the Earth. 

Steven ventured forth, toward a large military base that stood decrepit over the battlefield. It looked to belong to Aquamarine at one point, holograms flickered with her portrait, and the snide grin she wore, despite being nothing but dust.


	126. Part 17 Chapter One: Carnage

Aquamarine's base was dark, littered with hollow gemstones of her companions, Steven hesitantly stepped inside. 

Listening and hoping for survivors of the destruction.   
A whimper and scuttle sounded in the shadows, causing him to turn.   
A gem sat huddled behind a doorway, crying. 

"Hello?" Steven breathed, the gem sucked in her sob, quieting her frantic breaths. Steven approached the gem, dropping to his knees so he seemed less frightening. 

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you." He whispered with a comforting smile. The Pearl looked up, tears still staining her face, though she didn't speak, she clearly recognized him.   
Her diamond. 

She opened her arms, clutching the small blue bubble for him to see. 

"Is that.." Steven blinked, taking the bubble from her and holding it 8n his hands, the orange triangular gem hovered inside. "Jasper?" 

Lars had told him of her betrayal, but why was she bubbled now? He scooted away from the Pearl and pressed his finger into the bubble until it popped and the gem was free.

"Steven, what are you-" Amethyst's dissagreement was cut off by the hulking gem as she reformed, landing on the ground confused and oddly afraid.   
She had never seen the gem look fearful, ever. And it struck her core with sudden worry. 

"What the- Steven?!" She gasped, her shock turning to mild rage at the sight of him before she recalled the moments before her dissipation. 

"Did you stop Aquamarine?" She asked, now standing straight, despite the crystal gems preparation for a fight, Jasper herself seemed entirely unfazed by that. "Did you get your Spinel back?" 

Steven fell quiet, the unsettling memories replaying in his mind, Aquamarine's sick play against him..and Spinel cutting through her with one of White Diamonds horrid weapons. 

"She's gone." He muttered softly. Jasper's cold eyes softened for half a moment.

"I was-" she fumbled with her words, flustered at the admission. "I was going to bring her to you." 

Steven looked up now, noticing the way the gem awkwardly shuffled her feet. 

"Well...thanks, for- I'm out." She muttered, turning heel to escape the terribly awkward situation.   
Steven may have shown her compassion in unbundling her, but she wasn't lost on her past with him. And the way Amethyst stared at her made her skin crawl. 

"Wait, sis." Amethyst's hand reached for Jaspers, stopping the giant gem short. She hesitated, turning to face her.   
Amethyst smiled at her, making her feel even less comfortable at the kind notion. 

"I'm glad you're not gone." Jasper pulled her hand away, not in anger but shock, despite it not seeming as such. 

"I-" Jasper glanced toward Steven and the other gems, "I need to..work on things." 

Jasper looked at the ground, averting her eyes from the stares of Steven and his friends. She didn't want to face them, despite thinking so clearly that she could so easily bring him his friend and her failure to do so.   
Despite thinking that she could win them over with ransom, she wasn't prepared for their sympathetic eyes.  
She didn't want them and didn't deserve them. 

She stepped away from Amethyst, before making a break from the base all together. Leaving Amethyst and the rest in the dust of the decayed gems. 

"Did Aquamarine stay here?" Steven asked, turning to the silent pearl. She jumped, unprepared by his address, but nodded. 

"Do you know if she had a way to get to the kindergarten?" The silent pearl nodded once more, directing Steven toward a small ship that looked like a smaller version of Aquamarine's saucer.   
Steven smiled, looking back at the quiet pearl. 

"You don't have to stay here, we can take you to Earth." He offered, but she shook her head in reject, stepping away to further prove that she was comfortable staying. Steven's heart fell, he couldn't exactly offer her protection, but perhaps leaving her here would be better than bringing her to the diamonds. He would come back for her.   
And any other survivors on the planet. 

"Okay."


	127. Part 17 Chapter Two: Sneak Away

Spinel sat at Connie's couch with her legs tucked to her chest, watching her mother move about the kitchen. She was a kurt woman, very blunt but seemed to take a liking to her regardless. 

"We can play some games if you want." Connie suggested, leaning over so the gem could see her face. Spinel nuzzled her face further into her knees. 

"No, thank you." She answered softly. She didn't want to do anything. Maybe hurt, but Connie wouldn't let her out of her sight, let alone be gone long enough for Spinel to release the aching guilt and shame in her head.   
Connie looked at the floor, swaying as she struggled to find something to occupy the pink gem.   
Steven had convinced her mother she was staying for a simple sleep over but Spinel's demeanor made it clear she didn't want to be there, but he didn't trust her alone.   
It was one of the things Steven had confided in Connie regarding Spinel. 

"You wanna go for a walk? It's still light out." Connie requested, glancing at the slowly setting sun. Spinel's eyes flickered to her window and she reluctantly pulled her legs down to stand, though moving felt incredibly hard in her fog of thoughts. 

"Okay." She replied dearly, perhaps the cool air would make her feel somewhat better. Connie smiled, standing up and pulling Spinel with her. She could turn her mood around if she managed to steer her toward the carnival. 

"Cool, maybe we can stop at the Big donut? I know you like strawberry." Connie offered her a smile as she pulled on a jacket, and slipped on her shoes. Spinel followed her put the door, dropping somewhat as Connie held her hand a lead her wherever she intended to go.

He left her here and she was doing everything she could to not feel the suffocating weight of inadequacy. Connie helped yes, but it was only surface level. Spinel knew what her purpose served, and went along with it to please Steven but the nagging feeling of failure pervaded her mind. And somewhere the small thought of impending danger loomed over her like the darkest clouds in the sky. She didn't want to be here. 

"Look! There's hardly anyone at Smileys park!" Connie exclaimed, causing the gem to lift her head to look.  
Of course no one was there, it was cold out, why would any human go on a contraption that made you move faster in the already cold air? 

Connie pulled her into the park and into one of the rides, waiting for the harness to latch them both securely into the seat.   
Connie held up her hands with glee as the two crested the first climb, dropping down with voracious speed. Though Spinel didn't smile, even though the ride was made to elicit joy, and elicit joy from a gem who was made to have fun, she couldn't care less. 

Connie unbuckled herself at the end of the ride, laughing at how poofy her friend's hair had become from the sheer wind. It didn't work.   
Spinel was too distracted by her own thoughts to even notice her own accidental hilarity.   
Connie was trying, she really was.   
But Spinel wanted absolutely nothing to do with her efforts.   
So she opted for a more serious approach.   
She lead the gem to the pier, hoping the familiar place would remind her of their last conversation, and sat down at the waters edge. 

Spinel dropped down next to her, immediately closing in on herself and holding her knees to her chest so she could hide if she wanted.

"I know you wanted to go." Connie said, gazing out at the icy waves. Spinel tucked her chin into her knees and let out a small sigh, not formally answering Connie. 

"I wanted to go too, but sometimes it's for the better to stay, he just doesn't want you to get hurt." She tried to console the pink gem, but Spinel only dug further into her knees and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. 

"You gotta trust that he-" 

"It's not that I don't trust him." Spinel spoke softly, cutting off Connie in her attempt to reason. "It's that I'm worried- I know he put you up to this..." 

Spinel blinked her tears away, feeling Connie's pity like spikes in her skin. 

"I know he told you that I- that I hurt me. I know he's only making me stay here because he cares.." she couldn't help the tears that burned her eyes and drifted down her cheeks, but she smiled a little at the thought.   
That he cared, that he took the infuriating precaution of having Connie tail her all day as though she were a destruction prone toddler. It was charming, in a frustration inducing way.   
Connie looked once more at the waves, contemplating the gems words. At least she understood that he wasn't leaving her behind as some sort of punishment. 

"I'm worried about him." 

Spinel spoke quietly, but she drew Connie's attention regardless, of course Spinel would be worried, after what White had done to him, what she did to her. She couldn't not be worried.   
Connie almost chuckled at the idea, though she held her silence. 

"I have this...nagging fear that something bad is gonna happen and I don't want him to get hurt, so I wish I could have gone. To make sure that it didn't." Spinel lifted her head, staring off into the small stars that began appearing in the sky, signaling the end of dusk. 

"What if they don't come back?" 

Connie dropped her smile all together, she knew where Spinel was about to go, and how fast she would be able to get there. 

"They will come back, Steven will come back." She rubbed the gem's back softly, reassuring her. "He's got something he has to come back for." 

Spinel smiled at her words, Connie was a good friend, she knew that, she was easy to talk to, more than Steven was.   
Nut that might have been because Steven garnered so many discombobulated thoughts when Spinel tried to tell him anything on her mind.   
Connie never did that, instead she would pick each word apart until the whole mess made sense.   
Spinel greatly appreciated it. 

But it didn't stop her from leaving. 

Well after dark, Spinel flattened herself just enough to squeeze through the slit in the kitchen window, gem and all. Lion lay on the front porch guarding the small home, though he was entirely asleep.   
It didn't matter, Spinel snuck her way to the beach house.   
Stretching herself quietly over the balcony leading to the green house, put of sight from Peridot, Lapis and Bismuth who were inside the home itself. 

Steven had a habit of leaving coordinates in the diamond hub, so she didn't have to worry about knowing where they went. If it was just a moment, she could make sure everything was okay, just for the night, and be right back in Connie's house before the sun rose. 

No one would even know she left.


	128. Part 17 Chapter Three: Ruler of Them All

Steven and the gems arrived on the kindergarten, but it reeked of the same silence that bore down on them at Aquamarine's base.  
The ashes of ling gone gems and the crumbled bits of white gems scattered about the familiar battlefield.

Something was off though.   
The four caverns that held the Diamonds before they emerged seemed gargantuan in comparison to how they looked the last time. Gaping wide against the face of the cliffs they had settled inside of. 

Steven and the gems stood at the entrance of the palace, waiting for a gem to allow them entrance, a quartz, a pearl, anyone. 

No one granted it. 

He felt the eyes of giants glare down at him, but it wasn't the diamonds. 

No.   
It was larger, more ominous. Older. 

"White? I've come to talk with you!" He called through the door. Slowly, achingly slowly the door creaked open, reverberating through the canyons, threatening rock slides with its rumbles and groans.   
He peered upwards at the stairs that climbed toward the open archway to the diamonds chambers.   
And took a step forward. 

The calm and quiet was almost painful, he loathed the silence that felt as though it stabbed him in the chest as he moved closer to the diamonds. To White. 

It would have been a terrible lie if he said he were not afraid. In reality every muscle in his body contracted with fear at the thought of simply seeing White. Blue may have been on his side, and she had said that White stopped her onslaught, but that meant very little to the fight or flight sense that screamed inside him telling him to run away and never return. 

"Steven, I don't think this is a good idea." Pearl whispered, glancing around the empty atrium, not a gem was in sight, not even the diamonds pearls. He trekked onward though, despite the terror that held his heart, he had to talk to White. He had to make her know that he was done.   
With all of this.   
All the bureaucracy, all the feigning. He had to tell her that his home, and his diamond-hood was over.   
And if any gems desired to leave behind homeworld that they would be welcome in new homeworld. Or on Blue's safe haven planet.   
But he would not take part in her wild dictatorship. 

"You made it." 

Steven's blood ran cold at the voice. The incredibly dull, monotone voice of a gem he was sure had perished, or at the very least run off to hiding. But no. 

Antarcticite stood at the top of the steps, inspecting her claws as she awaited their arrival.

The gems immediately drew their weapons, preparing themselves for another fight against the formidable gem, but she didn't seem to care. 

"You can put those away, you're our honored guest." She simply stated, turning around to walk further into the corridor.   
Steven hesitated, unsure if he could trust the gem, or if she was scheming. If Aquamarine had planned this.   
But she couldn't.   
He saw her.   
The memory burned itself into his mind, they way the color drained from her and she crumpled to dust in the wind.   
That wasn't a memory he would forget. 

The crystal gems kept their weapons drawn, despite Antarcticite's insistence, and slowly met her atop the stairs. 

"What are you doing here." Steven growled, waiting for the gem to play a dirty trick as she had done in the past. But she didn't, she merely let out a bored sigh. 

"I'm helping the Diamonds rebuild their empire. Obviously." She took care to speak the truth.   
For the beasts plan to work she needed all four of them. 

"We are throwing a feast in your honor, for saving the galaxy...once again." She explained, gesturing for the gems to follow her to the 'dining hall'. 

The room was empty, aside from a gigantic table that sat in its center. Each diamond sitting at it as well, save for Steven and his friends, of course.   
Blue sat nervously glancing from Yellow to White and back to Steven, careful to hide the fear in her eyes. 

Yellow seemed on edge as well, fidgeting under the table, shaking her leg as if to help cease the worry and discomfort of the four of them being almost held hostage by White. 

White Diamond, however, held a very slight pink hue, blushing and smiling. In fact, she was the one to greet Steven first. 

"Starlight, I'm so sorry for my abysmal behavior." She cooed, though it unnerved Steven, there was no sense of disingenuous tone in her words.   
She bent down, summoning him onto her hand to hold.   
Steven rejected the offer, stepping back, and she nodded, seemingly understanding his obvious discomfort.   
The floor lifted underneath himself and his friends, raising them to eye level with a small table fit for the four of them. 

"I've decided," White said in an almost sing song, "to have this dinner as a formal apology." 

White smiled joyfully, though it didn't betray her natural air of terror. As a pair of bright pink eyes glowed behind her.   
The rumble of hot breath filled the room, sending Steven's hair on edge.   
A giant snake like tongue flicked out, placing itself around White Diamond, making her look small in comparison to the monster that moved behind her.

But she only smiled, as if the tongue around her and the venom that tainted her form had only made her happier. 

Steven stared into the shadow, watching as the giant beast slithered forward, the shards of gems decorating its skin glinting in the light, casting a kaleidoscope of colores onto the white walls of the palace.   
His friends fell silent, especially Garnet, who almost unfused on the spot. 

"Hello...Pink Diamond."


	129. Part 17 Chapter Four: Time

Spinel stepped off the warp pad and onto the hallowed battlefield of gems. Bubbles and shards and ghostly white gems scattered about the area at the other end of the stage that held Aquamarine's flickering and glitching grin. She stared forward, forcing herself to walk around the poor gems who had been lost to the weapons she so desperately tried to stop White from building.   
The weapon she used to destroy Aquamarine.   
Guilt hung heavy on her shoulders, and despite thinking the gem deserved the fate, for what she had done to her, Spinel couldn't shake the darkness of shame that made her feet so heavy to move.   
She was mad, rageful, wild even...but it didn't erase what she had done to her.   
What she would have done to Steven, if he hadn't stopped her, if he hadn't fused with her. 

She spotted a small star skipper covered in rubble and meandered through the shattered or destroyed gems toward it, hoping its menial speed would suffice to get her to the kindergarten. It wasn't far.   
And she had been there before.   
In the garden. 

It was just like Pink's, but smaller, and she swore she had played in that same garden, with Pink, or she had just met Pink. It didn't matter. She was going to check on Steven, she had to make sure he was safe. Make sure White hadn't hurt him. 

She shook with fear at the thought of the diamond, but she made herself move. Made herself get into the small ship and fly to the kindergarten. And made herself take her first terrified steps out into the palace garden, away from the sight of any gems nearby.

She could hear voices, a low rumble of a voice that echoed through the halls like howling winds, but that was all she could hear.   
Not White's voice, Not Blue's or Yellow's, and not Steven or the gems, just the unsettling, ancient low voice that shook the walls and reverberated through her core. She slowly made her way through the halls, fighting her fear every step she took, she fought with her overwhelming urge to curl into a ball and hide and tremble and wait for Steven to find ans comfort her. 

No. She couldn't do that.   
She had to make sure he was safe, she had to make sure they all were safe.   
What was she thinking?!   
She didn't bring any weapons, she didn't even have the scythe! This was a stupid idea, she needed to leave. 

"Stop it!" She scolded in a soft whisper, forcing herself to inch closer to the voice of the unknown creature in the halls. 

Finally, she rounded a corner, stopping short just before she entered the blinding light that shined from within the room. She peered up at the table at which sat Blue, Yellow and White Diamond, as well as Steven and the gems. A rainbow of colors refracted the light of the room, downing the walls in a beautiful colorful gradient, causing the small pink gem to gasp, folding herself against the wall and sneaking a peak at the only voice that spoke within the room.

"My other half has finally returned." The beast snarled, flicking its tongue at her friend. It reared its head, shaking with what seemed to be a chuckle that was nearly absorbed by the sound of gemstones clinking against one another on its skin. She watched frozen as Steven stared confused and frightened by the slithering monster in front of him. It was larger than the diamonds, at least twice a much, and a pink venom dripped from its lips as it spoke.

"Who are you?" Steven's voice was small, but Spinel could hear it, and she could hear the fear that made it tremble.   
The beast laughed, sucking in a breath that nearly knocked the gems from their feet. 

"I forgot, you traded your existence to become a frivolous...free thinking individual. As if being a Diamond wasn't enough." The monster sniggered, "I have always had a taste for the finer things though." 

Its head rested on the pedestal that held Steven and his friends in the air, and it flicked its tongue at his feet. 

"I guess some aspects of myself were translated after all." The creature whispered, though, its whisper was only somewhat softer than it's booming voice.


	130. Part 17 chapter five: Stops

Steven stared at the monster before him, his mind running wild with thoughts as he tried to comprehend it's existence, it's relevance to the diamond, everything it was saying, it was as though it echoed in his mind, like a piercing scream that held him captive in its gaze. 

"Wh- what do you want from us?" He asked, his voice betraying the fear that cemented him to the floor. The beast laughed, shaking the room with its noise. 

"I want my harvest." It answered, turning to look at Blue and Yellow now. "We all want our harvest." 

Steven glanced at the two of them, then at his friends, who grew mortified at the mention. 

"What's the..." his eyes fell on the giant beast and focused further on the colorful coat it wore. Gemstones. Thousands, millions of gemstones with various cuts and sizes, some even shattered, in one terrible instant he understood with mortifying detail what the harvest was, what these creatures were. It all fell into place like the chainmail of gems bound to the monsters body. 

"No!" He screamed, drawing the beast attention, it turned toward him, it's eyes squinting as it glared at its tiny counterpart.

"You dare disagree with me?" It growled, shaking the pedestal on which Steven stood. He trembled, but stood fast against the monster. 

"I do! You cant just- just take gems to horde for- for whatever!" His eyes flickered toward Yellow, and she tensed, preparing a devastating shock to the creature in secret. She nudged Blue, who nodded slightly. 

"You can't just take control of White!" 

The snake like creature bobbed its head, opening its mouth wide as it cackled at him. 

"You, filthy organic child, we created you and this is what your kind repay us with?" It's voice grew to a snarl, "this beguilment with freedom and choice?! You were not made to have choice!" 

It's eyes narrowed and it blinked at the boy, coiling itself around the pillar until it nearly crumbled under the pressure.

"You evaded your design from the moment you emerged- I can forgive one colony, I would have forgiven your little...escapade." the creature bared its fangs to Steven, causing his to stumble backwards into Amethyst and Pearl. 

"But you've single handedly upended all of our work with your...peace, hmmhmmm." Its tail lifted and wrapped itself around White Diamond who sat entirely bemused, lost in her own childlike wonder at the moment. 

"I fixed your White Diamond. I've ended your silly little war, you should thank me." 

Steven stared, at the beast as its venom dripped from its fangs onto the pedestal. It rumbled with soft laughter. 

"But you can't be fixed. So I will eat you instead." 

Steven braved himself, drawing his shield as the giant monster brought its teeth down on him just as Yellow Diamond yanked its tail, sending a wild shock through its body.   
The beast constructed itself in pain, crushing the pedestal it had wrapped itself around, dismantling Steven and his friends from their footing. 

He dropped from the air, landing hard on the ground, before scrambling out of the way of the slithering creature as it writhed and whipped around to face Yellow Diamond. 

"You heathen-" it howled in pain once more as she sent another shockwave through its gemstone scales. It squirmed, its muscles twitching and contracting as it reared its head to attack her, ripping its tail from her grasp and striking where she stood, only to bite hard into a pillar at her side. 

Spinel watched the mayhem unfold as the giant creature dismantled the palace with its coiling and striking as she desperately searched for Steven in the dust and debris it caused. 

"You will not harm our Steven!" Blue cried, bathing the room in blue light as she forced the gems protecting the beast to weep.   
Steven nearly collapsed, unprepared for the emotional wave of righteous rage and grief that pounded him like the ocean waves.

The creature hit the floor as the tears of millions of gems began to flood the room, the weight of the water tearing them slowly away from its skin. It hissed in pain, lashing around and hitting the pillars that held up the ceiling of the palace. It reared its head in agony, glaring down at Steven, before a whip wrapped itself around on of its fangs.   
Amethyst stood, grappling with the creature until it shook the whip from her hands, forcing her to let go and stumble behind Steven's sheild. 

All while White sat entirely confused by the whole ordeal. 

A flood of tears pushed Steven and his friends away from the creature as it writhed uncontrollably, knocking down the walls that surrounded it until the starry sky was in full view of them all. 

Yellow Diamond pressed her hand into the beast and sent another agonizing shock through its core causing it to spit and bite a shriek with rage. 

It whipped around for another strike, this time hitting its target and placating yellow with its venomous bite. 

Spinel watched from the crumbling walls as the diamond fell to her knees with a large thud, before spotting Steven finally, the beast was striking at him repeatedly, dwindling his shield with ever hit of its fangs. 

Blue sent another emotional wave out, causing more gems and gemstones to wail and weep in forced empathy.   
Steven buckled under the wave, temporarily losing his sheild from the forceful tears.

The creature reared its head taking advantage of the opening Blue inadvertantly provided. 

Steven felt himself suddenly weighed down by terror, unable to move before-


	131. Part 17 Chapter Six: For No One

Time stopped. 

At least. 

It seemed that way. 

Every memory Steven had suddenly flooded in his mind as he stared forward, his vision blocked by the torso of someone he swore wasn't there. 

But she was.

Time stopped and Spinel was standing in front of him, the fangs of the beast embedded in the fragile gem on her chest. 

Her head turned, ever so slowly, agonizingly slowly until he could just see the soft, wavering smile on her lips, and the tears that seemed to float in the air beside her. 

And then he heard it. 

The loud crack, the sound of glass breaking and he found himself, only for a split second, in the garden. 

The sound of it was deafening, as though everything else had suddenly become silent.

His eyes widened as the cold, dark and terrible realization washed over him. Spinel's form glitched, though she still smiled, and she still looked at him lovingly, despite that. 

The beast pulled itself from her gem, and she still stood there. Still smiling. 

But time stops for no one. 

Spinel's body began dismantling, glowing threads falling apart until the only thing that was left was her gem, at it seemed to hover in the air. 

With great hesitance, Steven lifted his hand to touch the heart shaped gem. Until the pieces began to fall. One by one, each sound of them crashing against one another more agonizing than the last.  
the tiny pieces clicking on top of one another as they fell to the ground. 

Steven watched helplessly as the shattered gem crumbled to the ground, tears, forming in his eyes as he frantically started gathering the pieces in a pile at his knees.

"Spinel." He breathed, unable to comprehend what had occurred. 

"No!" 

Steven wept, helplessly mushing them together, trying to force them to resemble its previous cut. 

"No, no, no no, NO!" Tears now rolled down his face, as he tried to reconnect the broken pieces of the gem, guilt panging him deep in his stomach as he felt he caused such a horrible thing to happen, he did cause this, he just lost her.   
She was shattered.   
She was gone.

"I can fix it..I can fix you, I can- I can fix this, I can make it better, Spinel, please!" He begged, his tears puddling around the gem shards as he tried to peice her back together. 

"I can..please, please.." he continued to sob, until the rumble of laughter broke his frantic pleading with his broken friend. His shattered friend.

"You cry...over one single gem?" 

Steven's head shot up in shock, forced away from the precious thing that held his attention. The beast stared at him, its body shaking and clacking with gemstones as it mocked his sorrow.

"She was my friend.." he answered softly. 

"Your what?" 

Steven clasped the shards in his hands tightly, drawing just a faint amount of blood. He pulled himself to his feet, standing protectively over his pile of shards, glaring down the beast, just a hint of pink in his eyes. 

"She was my friend." He said louder, manifesting his shield. He held it in front of himself, growing its size until it protected Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet, who were still down on their knees from Blue's attack. 

"Then good riddance!" The beast snarled, preparing to strike once more at the boy. 

It stopped though.

Held in place by another fractal of Steven's sheild.   
He glanced down at Spinel's shards, then at the creature that decorated itself in gems, in sentient creatures.   
People who needed to be protected. 

"I'm tired of monsters like you thinking it's okay to hurt others." He said, deceptively calm, despite feeling himself tremble. 

Though this wasn't fear. This was a lot of things but none of it was fear. 

He met eyes with the beast, growing his sheild until it fit snugly under each individual gemstone the monster hoarded for itself. And then he pulled. 

The beast howled in pain, attempting to wriggle its way out of his grasp but it was no use. 

It began to ooze, pink watery liquid, similar to it's own venom from its skin until the gemstones embedded within it had nothing left to hold onto. Then they burst away, the sheets of them clacking to the floor in its slippery slime. 

It writhed, shaking and screaming and shrieking with agony until it sloshed and slithered away to its disgusting hole in the ground. 

Steven let out the last of his breath and dropped to his knees, now focused once more on the gem he lost.  
The only gem he had lost. 

His tears forced their way to his eyes once more, burning his face as they streaked down, landing on the shards. Pearl stepped toward him, crouching down next to the wailing boy, silently helping him gather even the smallest of peices, tears forming in her eyes as well.   
Then Amethyst, she crawled to his side, picking up shards for him to attempt to put together. It was no use though, he didn't know where they went, he didn't even know if he had them all. He shuddered through another sob as Garnet rested her and on his shoulder, before pulling him into a hug. 

"I tried to avoid this..I tried." She said softly, but her words only made him cry harder, huddled into his friends, his family. It hurt. 

It hurt so much and he couldn't make it stop. He couldn't save her, he couldn't protect her and that was all he wanted to do. And he couldn't do it.


	132. Part 17 Chapter Seven: Departed

Steven stepped off of the warp pad, numbly holding the gem shards he could carry in his hands in front of him, as though he didn't want to take his eyes away from them. 

He passed through Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth, even Connie who fell entirely silent at the sight of him.  
They parted like the red sea before him, as he silently made his way to his room.   
He stepped toward his desk, setting the broken gem down on the table and immediately beginning to slowly, and carefully sort out the peices until he could fit them in small piles. 

There were a lot. 

But he counted each and every one of them. Going back and forth from the kindergarten for several days to make sure he hadn't missed a single one. 

396 shards. Some were tiny, little slivers that could only be seen with a magnifying glass. Others were larger, and still shown with the same brilliance of the whole. 

"Steven?" Pearl stood in his doorway, gently knocking on the frame to grab his attention. He looked up from the shards, his tired eyes drifting toward her, he had been crying.   
She knew that much. 

She hesitated.

"Greg says it's customary.." she sighed, unsure if she could request such a thing of him, "for humans to hold...memorial services" 

Her eyes trailed to the gem shards on his desk, and she dragged in a small, ragged breath. "For loved ones." 

Steven stared at her for a moment before looking down at Spinel. He forced a small smile and turned to face Pearl. 

"I think that would be nice." 

Steven and his father wore black suits, even the gems had made themselves appear in the traditional mourning garb, everyone had gathered on the sands in front of the temple, even the diamonds came down. 

A lot had changed in those months. Jasper returned to earth to reconcile for her past, Blue had returned her gems to their homes safely, Yellow had even helped rebuild homeworld.   
White diamond was still very pink and very childish. Steven didn't know how to fix whatever the beast had done to her, but at least she was easier to get along with.  
Gemkind was flourishing.   
Steven wasn't. 

"She tried to kill me, uhm, a few times." Steven laughed nervously, "but she was still a good friend. A best friend." 

He looked down at his feet, blinking away the tears that were forming in his eyes. He could cry. But not here. 

"She protected me," the words nearly caught in his throat as he stood in front of his closest friends next to a small podium with the very badly taken picture of he and Spinel in front of the Big Donut. It was the only picture he had of her. 

"I think that's all she really wanted," he continued, "to be a good friend." 

He picked one of the forgetmenots from her. Bouquet and twisted it in his fingers. "I promised I wouldn't let her get hurt..." 

He gripped the microphone, his breath trembling as he tried to hold back his tears. 

"All she cared about was not letting me get hurt. It's what made her so good." He smiled softly, "even though she got angry, or scared, or sad, she never wanted anyone else upset because of her. She grew a lot. Changed a lot, and I can tell you-" 

He gasped, forcing a laugh before continuing, "I can tell you that if she were here she'd say she did bad, or that she isn't good enough. But she was wrong. She was never bad, and she was always- always good enough." 

Steven nodded, unable to continue, and set the microphone down next to Spinel's picture before heading down the aisle toward the back where Connie stood. She offered him a smile, as the gems and people began moving from their seats to console eachother. 

Steven had never been to a funeral. He never thought he would, honestly, seeing everyone gather for Spinel, whether they knew her or not didn't make him feel better. At all. 

He caused this. He let this happen. And he couldn't let it go. No amount of consolation, or comforting from Connie helped that. The only thing he wanted to be around was the broken pieces of Spinel that sat on his desk. The peices he painstakingly slaved over every night and every day to put back together. 

"You didn't have to do this if you didn't want to." Connie said softly, rubbing his back rythmically in effort to garner some reaction.

"Its fine, Dad said it would help." He replied with a smile, though Connie knew it was fake. 

"Steven, Yellow and I can-" 

"No, no..I don't need a new Spinel, thanks Blue." Steven interjected, knowing exactly what she was about to offer. He didn't want a new Spinel, he was his Spinel, he wanted her back.   
He smiled, walking backward until is heels met the bottom steps of his home, and snuck off to his room to check on his small work in progress. 

She was nearly complete, only a few more shards and she would be whole.   
And then maybe she would come back. Maybe.


	133. FINAL EPILOGUE

Steven couldn't sleep, it had been weeks since he put Spinel back together, her heart wasn't shattered anymore, he had made sure that any cracks, any crevices were long gone.  
It didn't change the fact that she wasn't going to come back.   
Parched, he slid out of bed to grab a glass of water, hoping it would help him drift off a little sooner than the night before. He had grown the recent habit of staying up until sunrise, regardless of if he wanted to.

Steven groggily made his way back upstairs to his room, still chugging from his glass of water until he saw someone standing in the room.   
Bathed in moonlight, she turned to face him and the glass slipped from his hands, shattering into peices on the floor. 

"Steven?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked my story, sure was a wild ride huh? Let me know if you want me to post season 2 fix on here also!


End file.
